Régler le score
by minichoukette
Summary: Je suis tétue. Je le reconnais, je peux parfois avoir très mauvais caractère, et je ne suis pas la patience faite femme. Mais, que Merlin m'en soit témoin, Olivier Dubois devra se mettre à genoux, verser mille larmes et me supplier, pour que j'accèpte de reprendre mon poste dans l'équipe. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Pas de pitié pour les capitaines de Quidditch fascistes.**

Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'avais autant haï quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un. Dans mon esprit, je songeais aux effusions de sang au moment où je le terrasserais – l'exagération n'étant pas un trait de mon caractère, soyez certains en lisant ces lignes que j'étais parfaitement sérieuse à ce moment. Mes yeux n'étaient plus que deux petites fentes vertes d'où des éclairs de rage s'échappaient, mes longs cheveux bruns dansaient autour de mon visage dans une mêlée de boucles désordonnées négligemment maintenus par une queue de cheval dont il ne restait plus grand-chose. L'air glacé de ce mois d'Octobre avait transformé ma respiration en une succession de bouffées graves et courtes et ma gorge me brûlait si fort que je ne sentais même plus l'oxygène parvenir jusqu'à mes poumons.

Deux heures.

Cela faisait deux putains d'heures que je faisais des sprints dans ces maudites tribunes. Bien sûr, ces derniers temps s'était devenu une habitude à laquelle je m'étais plus ou moins accoutumée. Nous étions au tout début de la saison. Il était de coutume qu'à cette période, les équipes reprennent en douceur les entraînements tout en s'échangeant leurs souvenirs de vacances et appréhendent sereinement la saison à venir.

Ouais, évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas de notre équipe, nous qui avions un néo nazis pour capitaine.

Ma mâchoire se crispa alors que j'entamais une nouvelle montée dans les gradins en bois. Mes mollets me faisait cruellement souffrir alors que mon cœur menaçait de s'éjecter de ma poitrine.

 _Connard de Dubois._

Sincèrement, ce n'était pas comme si dix malheureuses minutes de retard à l'entrainement allaient nous faire perdre la coupe. Et malgré mon excuse tout à fait légitime, je me retrouvais à courir dans ces tribunes.

\- Eh Wiles !

Plissant les yeux je décidais d'ignorer ostensiblement la voix grave à l'accent écossais tout à fait reconnaissable que le vent porta jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il était hors de question que je lui réponde. Pas après cette sanction. Serrant les dents, j'accélérai le pas avec la ferme intention de mépriser mon minable capitaine. Je pouvais le faire. Toutes ces années de Quidditch et d'entraînements intensifs devaient bien servir à quelque chose. Mes cheveux virevoltaient autour de mon visage tandis que le vent se levait et qu'au loin, on entendait le grondement sourd du tonnerre.

\- Wiles ! Ramène ton cul de dilettante tout de suite !

Je continuai de faire la sourde oreille.

 _Dilettante ? Moi ? Mon cul oui !_

 _-_ Wiles ! Ne m'oblige pas à monter te chercher.

\- Ça serait bien de te voir faire vraiment quelque chose pour changer, lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule d'une voix que l'épuisement et le froid avait rendue anormalement enrouée.

-Merde Wiles !

Il arriva rapidement près de moi et empoigna sèchement mon bras.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer alors que l'orage arrive, c'est le règlement.

Je tentai de me dégager de son emprise, mais il resserra sa poigne autour de mon bras m'obligeant à me tourner pour lui faire face et rencontrer son regard noisette :

-Je n'ai pas fini, déclarai-je en levant le menton d'un air de défi afin qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point j'étais épuisée.

Haussant les épaules, il répliqua :

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Eh bien pas moi. »

J'avais l'intention de terminer. Il voulait me punir injustement ? Dans ce cas, j'allais lui donner une autre raison de le faire n'en déplaise à _Monsieur_ le fasciste.

\- Ecoute, je n'ai rien contre l'idée de te voir percutée par la foudre, répondit-il les yeux assombris par la colère, mais, si je ne fais pas évacuer tout le monde du terrain avant l'arrivée de l'orage, je risque de perdre ma place de capitaine.

\- Vraiment ?

Devant mon enthousiasme, il fronça les sourcils :

\- Oui, vraiment, donc descend ou alors c'est moi qui m'en charge.

J'inclinai la tête sur le côté, faisant mine de réfléchir avant de répondre :

\- Navrée Dubois mais il me semble que tu m'as ordonné de faire 200 sprints dans ces tribunes, or je n'en suis qu'à 172. Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te comporter comme le dernier des connards.

\- Wiles, tu vas descendre de gré ou de force.

Je reniflai, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par sa menace :

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au juste m'assommer ? AAAAhhhhh !

Un cri strident s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que soudainement,il m'encercla la taille et me balança par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Me tordant dans tous les sens, je frappais son dos de mes points aussi fort que possible.

\- Dubois ! me lamentai-je alors que j'essayais de me soustraire de son emprise.

Cette situation était des plus humiliantes. Ce n'était pas une façon de traiter son attrapeur bon sang !

\- Pose moi immédiatement sale petit verracrasse c'est du harcèlement ! Tu sais ce qu'est le harcèlement ? ! C'est illégal !

\- Je t'avais prévenu Wiles. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit, répliqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

\- Dubois, pose, moi, lui ordonnai-je en insistant sur chaque mot.

Voyant que mon ton menaçant le laissait de marbre, j'optai pour la seconde option : les cris

\- Pose-moi immédiatement !

Il continua de m'ignorer aussi décidai-je de tenter le tout pour le tout :

\- Pose-moi, ou je démissionne !

Je priai intérieurement pour que ma menace le fasse flancher, mais comme je m'y étais attendue, il se contenta de rire :

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! (En fait pas vraiment).

\- Parfait ! Il y a un tas de nouveaux talents impatients de te remplacer.

Mes yeux étincelaient de rage devant sa réponse. J'étais douée. Ce crétin me sous estimait cruellement. J'étais une excellente attrapeuse pour ne pas dire la meilleure.

\- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je démissionne !

D'un air dédaigneux il répondit :

\- Non tu ne le feras pas.

\- Oh que si ! répondis-je alors que nous venions d'atteindre le bas des tribunes

\- Très bien , répondit-il simplement , pars alors. J'imagine que l'entrainement de demain sera plus efficace pour cette équipe sans ta présence malsaine.

 _Tu vas le regretter Dubois._

Sans moi il pouvait dire adieu à la coupe et ça, il le savait parfaitement. Il allait ramper devant moi et me supplier de revenir dans l'équipe. Mentalement je souris en me promettant le prendre des photos de ce moment. Puis, je les enverrais à la Gazette pour qu'elles soient publiées.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque, sans ménagement, il me jeta littéralement par terre. Je grimaçai au moment où mes fesses rencontrèrent l'herbe humide.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu n'avais rien de plus puérile en magasin ? demandai-je sèchement.

Pour toute réponse je ne rencontrai que son regard condescendant.

\- L'entrainement est à 6h demain matin. Ça ne veut pas dire 6h05 ni 6h15 et encore moins 6h02 mais bien 6h tapante compris ?

Me relevant, je pris le temps d'épousseter ma tenue avec une lenteur calculée et entraperçu du coin de l'œil Dubois sur le point de perdre patience.

-Peut-être que ça m'intéresserait si je faisais encore partit de l'équipe.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez visiblement très énervé : _agacé Dubois ? Tant mieux !_

\- Arrête avec tes conneries Wiles je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça cette semaine.

J'haussai les sourcils alors que l'idée de démissionner me semblait de plus en plus intéressante :

\- Parce que tu crois que ce sont les conneries ?

\- Eh bien, tu as déjà démissionné la semaine dernière je te rappel et pourtant tu es là. Donc je ne crois pas : j'en suis sûr !

Son sale petit air arrogant de _Monsieur je-sais-tout_ me donna envie de l'étriper sur place. Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine je sentais mes mains me démanger sérieusement à l'idée de lui coller la paire de baffes qu'il méritait.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on verra.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Je savais que nos conflits incessants avaient le don de l'agacer au plus haut point mais c'était un juste retour des choses à mon sens pour nous en faire autant baver chaque jours à mes coéquipiers et moi.

En entrant dans les vestiaires je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement. J'hottai mes bottes boueuses et le reste de mes vêtements avant de me diriger vers mon casier pour récupérer mon shampooing et mon gel douche. Entrant ensuite dans la cabine, je saisi le pommeau afin de régler la température et soupirai d'aise lorsque l'eau chaude entra en contact avec ma peau collante de sueur. Versant une dose de shampooing dans ma main, je frottai vigoureusement mes boucles brunes et mon cuir chevelu pour en décoller toute la crasse de cet horrible entrainement.

 _L'après entrainement_ était une des choses que je préférais dans le Quidditch. L'eau chaude coulant sur ma peau et venant détendre un à un mes muscles courbaturés et endoloris. Ici, seule et dans cet état d'épuisement, je commençai à repenser à cette journée qui avait très mal commencée lorsque je m'étais faite réprimander par McGonnagall pour avoir accidentellement mis le feu à mon pupitre en cours de métamorphose. J'avais subi ses remontrances alors que ma culpabilité dans cette affaire était loin d'être totale, les jumeaux Weasley étant en très grande partie responsables de cette catastrophe.

En repensant aux deux frères, un sourire vint étirer le coin de mes lèvres. Nous étions amis depuis nos essais de Quidditch. Ces deux crétins avaient ensorcelé mon balai qui c'était mis à rependre des étincelles colorées dans les airs. Là où les jumeaux Weasley passaient bien souvent les ennuis arrivaient. Avec le temps nous étions devenus amis. Je les adorais tous les deux bien que je sois un peu plus proche de George.

Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui rendait nos conversations plus simples. Il savait se montrer plus sérieux que son frère lorsque la situation l'exigeait et plus… posé.

Bien qu'ils soient constamment sous les feux des projecteurs à cause de leurs blagues délirantes, et considérés comme des célébrités, George gardait une certaine humilité qui faisait bien souvent défaut à Fred. Il se montrait également à l'écoute des autres, et malgré le nombre impressionnant de retenues qu'il avait accumulé il s'avérait être plutôt de bons conseils.

De son côté, Fred était davantage doué pour divertir les autres et notre humour était une des rares choses que nous avions en commun et qui nous avait rapproché. Pourtant, malgré le fait que nous soyons proches tous les trois, je me serais jetée du haut de la tour d'astronomie depuis longtemps si j'avais dus me contenter de George pour seul confident. Pour les questions d'ordre plus « féminin », je pouvais compter sur l'appui mes meilleures amies :

Katie Bell – l'empathique rat de bibliothèque et fan de disco. Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée dans le Poudlard express à notre première rentrée, je l'avais immédiatement étiquetée comme une fille introvertie et douce et je ne m'étais pas totalement trompée sur son compte. Alors que je discutais avec les autres filles de notre compartiment, elle était restée timidement dans son coin. Quel choc ce fut lorsqu'elle finit par sortir de sa coquille pour se lâcher. Elle s'avéra être bavarde et très drôle. De toute ma vie, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré une personne comme Kats. Elle était belle, douce, intelligente et quiconque la rencontrait, finissait inévitablement par l'adorer. Elle était l'amie que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir.

Angelina Johnson – future Première Ministre de la magie de Grande Bretagne. Elle était d'une autorité et d'un sérieux affligent et sans aucun doute la plus responsable de notre groupe. Perçue comme une mère poule par les autres, sa vivacité d'esprit et son don de déduction à toute épreuve nous avaient plus d'une fois sorties du pétrin. Toujours respectueuse du règlement il suffisait néanmoins de lui donner un ou deux verres de whisky Purfeu pour qu'une transformation radicale s'opère sous nos yeux. Notre petite préfète ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool. Il suffisait de poser la question à Fred : il était amoureux d'Angelina depuis qu'elle avait couru en sous-vêtements autour du terrain de Quidditch en pleine tempête de neige, après que nous ayons gagné le match contre Serpentard l'année dernière.

Notre petite bande se terminait avec Alicia Spinnet – la plus adorable folle que vous rencontrerez dans votre existence. Cette fille était une véritable bombe. Sérieusement, elle était digne des tops modèles qui s'exhibaient dans sorcière hebdo, mais sa beauté était également accompagnée d'une folie quelque peu inquiétante. Elle était la fille la plus étrange qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. La plus brutale aussi. Et la plus grossière. Et la plus odieuse. Et la plupart du temps elle était hilarante. En général, soit on adorait Alicia, soit on la détestait : si vous êtes dans ses bonnes grâces, vous l'adorerez, en revanche, si elle vous a dans son collimateur, vous la détesterez à coup sûr. Au début, elle et moi ne nous supportions pas. Il aura fallu attendre l'intervention d'Angelina qui parvint à nous convaincre de mettre nos préjugés de côté. Dieu merci, parce que depuis nous étions inséparables et je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans Alicia pour la rendre totalement déjantée.

\- Wiles, tu es encore là ?

Je fermai les yeux en gémissant.

\- Ouais, donc tu peux dégager Dubois.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter le terrain temps que tu ne l'as pas fait alors active toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelqu'un à qui plaire de toute façon.

Il marquait un point mais plutôt avaler un litre de polynectar que de le reconnaître.

Résignée, je coupai l'eau dans un soupir avant de me saisir d'une longue serviette que j'enroulai autour de mon corps trempé. La chair de poule me gagna et je me jetai sur mes vêtements que j'enfilai à la hâte.

\- Il était temps, m'accueilli la voix traînante de Dubois alors que j'ouvrais la porte.

Il m'adressa un regard dédaigneux alors qu'il était nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier en bois, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son visage était voilé par l'agacement et ses lèvres pincées de colère.

A mon sens, il semblait en meilleure forme qu'il ne le méritait.

\- Ok, je suis là Hourra ! dis-je sarcastique en agitant les mains. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Il secoua la tête :

\- Je dois m'assurer que tu regagnes le château.

Soupirant, je levai les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois en passant rapidement devant lui agacée. Tout en marchant d'un pas rageur vers le château, je ne prêtais pas attention à la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

\- Ça fais partit de tes stupides règles ?

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi que nécessaire peut être ?

Touché.

Nous arrivâmes dans le hall tout en continuant de nous chamailler. La douce chaleur de la pièce nous détendit suffisamment pour que nous nous calmions et sembla apaiser en partie nos tensions.

\- Regarde, nous voilà sains et saufs dans le château. J'imagine que ça signifie qu'il faut nous dire adieu, m'exclamai-je avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un Détraqueur.

En ne prétend aucune attention à son regard dédaigneux, je partis en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Il restait suffisamment de temps avant le dîner pour que je puisse me prélasse quelques instants au chaud dans notre dortoir.

\- Veritaserum, murmurai 'je à la Grosse Dame dont le portrait glissa lentement pour me laisser entrer.

Dans la salle commune, les élèves étaient dispersés, vacants chacun à leurs occupations. Bien que l'envie de me laisser choir dans l'un des moelleux fauteuils de la pièce me tiraille, je me forçai à gravir les marches menant au dortoir des sixièmes années.

Poussant la porte de notre chambre, je gratifiai mes amies d'un _« Salut les filles »_ lasse avant de me laisser lourdement tomber sur mon lit dans un soupir de profond désespoir. Personne ne parla, habitué à mes effusions de lamentations post entraînements, et au bout d'un moment, je me redressai et observai mes amies. Dans notre dortoir désordonné, mon attention se porta en premier lieu sur Katie, emmitouflée dans sa couverture de Snoopy qu'elle ramenait tous les ans avec elle. Elle dégustait une chocogrenouille tout en lisant un roman classique. Ses longs cheveux châtains claires pendaient de chaque côté de son visage, ce qui changeait de ses habituelles queues de cheval.

De son côté, Alicia était allongée sur son lit en train de dévorer un magazine moldu. Elle portait ses lunettes de lecture dont l'épaisse monture encadrait ses yeux chocolat. Angelina était certainement dans la salle de bain en train de se doucher avant le dîner. Son côté de la chambre était le seul à être parfaitement rangé représentant l'unique partie de notre dortoir à ne pas être un véritable champ de bataille.

Levant les yeux de sa lecture Katie pris le temps de m'observer avant de demander :

\- Alors, comment a réagi Olivier avec ton retard ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- C'est vrai que Dubois n'est pas un modèle de patience, concéda Alicia qui avait posé son magazine pour se joindre à notre conversation.

J'ignorai son commentaire et enfoui mon visage dans mon oreiller :

\- Par Merlin, je ne crois pas avoir déjà été aussi fatiguée de ma vie !

\- Qu'as-tu fais pour être si épuisée ?

\- Il m'a obligé à monter les tribunes du stade au pas de course deux cent fois.

\- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?

\- Juste parce que tu étais un peu en retard ?

Hochant la tête avec raideur, je sentis la colère me regagner.

\- Laisse-moi deviné : tu t'es vengée en marquant contre lui ? Ça le rend toujours vert de rage lorsqu'il n'arrive pas arrêter un de tes tirs alors que tu n'es même pas poursuiveuse, suggéra Alicia.

\- Oh, pas vraiment. En fait, j'ai en quelque sorte, quitter l'équipe, murmurai'je.

\- Encore une fois? demanda Katie avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, encore une fois, mais cette fois c'est sérieux, affirmais-je vexée par le détachement dont elles faisaient preuve.

\- C'est drôle, je me rappelle que tu avais dit exactement la même chose lors de ta dernière démission, se souvint Alicia qui consultait à présent son horoscope.

\- Et la fois d'avant, ajouta Katie.

\- Et encore la fois d'avant.

\- Bon très bien ! Mais, cette fois je suis sérieuse, je ne reviendrais pas temps qu'il ne sera pas venu me supplier à genoux.

\- Et tu penses vraiment qu'il va le faire?

Fièrement, je levais la tête :

\- Si je tiens suffisamment longtemps, oui.

\- Alors tu es stupide, répondit Alicia qui commença un test idiot proposé dans son magazine.

\- Qui est stupide ?

Je jetai un regard vers la salle de bain dont Angélina venait de sortir. Ses longs cheveux étaient rassemblés en un tas de petites tresses africaines qui mettaient ses grands yeux noirs en valeur. Elle portait son uniforme impeccablement repassé qui sciait parfaitement à son corps d'athlète.

\- Apparemment moi.

Elle m'adressa une moue moqueuse :

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas déjà.

\- Jupiter et Vénus s'aligneront demain soir à huit heure précise, répondit Alicia sans détourner le regard des pages de papier glacé.

Angelina esquissa un sourire espiègle:

\- Ok, je recommence : Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas et dont je me soucie.

Katie renifla en tournant la page jaunie de son livre :

\- Et c'est parti.

\- L'alignement des planètes n'est pas une plaisanterie Angie. Je suis en mesure de prédire l'ensemble de ton avenir grâce à ceci ! s'offusqua Alicia en brandissant son magazine.

\- Et ça tu l'as prédit ? répliqua Angelina en envoyant un oreiller au visage d'Alicia.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'elles continuaient de se chamailler pour rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, Katie mit fin à leur altercation :

\- Le diner va bientôt commencer, annonça t'elle en consultant sa montre, on devrait descendre.

\- Tu es une telle gloutonne. Si tu ne jouais pas au Quidditch, tu serais obèse, la taquina Alicia.

\- Alors c'est une chance que justement je joue du Quidditch j'imagine, répliqua Katie en rangeant son livre dans sa table de chevet avant d'engloutir sa dernière chocogrenouille, tu viens Andy ?

Je gémis lamentablement devant la perspective de me lever, pesant intérieurement le pour et le contre. L'épuisement avait engourdit la plupart de mes muscles mais au moindre mouvement, mon corps tout entier hurlait de douleur.

\- Je peux vous rejoindre plus tard ?

En guise de réponse, Angelina haussa les épaules avant de sortir, suivit par Katie et Alicia qui promirent de me garder une place près d'elles.

Je calai ma tête contre mon oreiller savourant le silence qui m'entoura après leur départ avant de sentir les chaines du sommeil tirer mes paupières vers le bas.

Tandis que je sombrais dans l'inconscient, ma dernière pensée fut qu'il n'y aurait rien ni personne qui m'obligerais à me lever à six heure du matin pour Dubois et son entrainement à la noix.

Dubois devra me supplier.

Le voir verser quelques larmes ne serait pas pour me déplaire non plus.

* * *

 **Bonjour a tous.**

 **Je viens de vous présenter le premier chapitre de cette Fanfiction qui comme précisé dans le résumé est une traduction. A la base cette fiction est anglaise et porte de titre de : Settling the score, et fut écrite par** ISpeakBraile

 **Cette oeuvre est un petit bijou qui m'a tellement captivée que je ne supportais pas l'idée que des lecteurs français ne puissent en profiter. Donc me voilà lancée.J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plut. Cette fiction en compte 25 et j'en ai déjà traduis 6. C'est un travail long et difficile d'autant plus que plus on avance dans l'histoire et plus les chapitre sont vraiment longs alors j'essais de prendre de l'avance.**

 **Je précise également que je suis à la recherche d'un béta donc s'il y a des volontaire merci de me contacter ;-)**

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Il n'est jamais bon que les mains du Diable soient** **inoccupées**

\- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas au moins essayer de la réveiller ?

\- Je ne sais pas… elle peut être violente parfois.

\- Ouais… un vrai troll des montagnes.

J'ouvris subitement les yeux en sentant mon visage être aspergé d'eau froide et me redressai vivement en poussant un cri indigné. Merlin, est-ce que c'était un cauchemar ? En rencontrant le regard malicieux d'Alicia, dont la baguette était pointée vers moi, je compris que ce réveil brutal était bien réel.

\- Allez, Andy, dépêches-toi, nous avons entraînement, m'intima Angelina qui rassemblait ses longues tresses en une queue-de-cheval.

Elle était déjà vêtue de sa tenue de Quidditch, tandis qu'Alicia et Katie finissaient de se préparer.

\- Vous avez entraînement, rectifiai-je en ignorant le regard dédaigneux qu'Alicia m'adressait. J'ai démissionné, tu te rappelles ?

\- C'est plutôt difficile au vu du nombre impressionnant de démissions que tu as donné, répliqua ironiquement ma soi-disant amie qui finissait d'attacher ses longs cheveux blonds. Et pour être honnête j'en ai même perdu le compte.

\- Par Merlin, Andy, lèves-toi ! s'exclama Angelina dont la patience commençait sérieusement à s'effriter.

La fusillant du regard, j'ai rabattu ma couette sur mon visage en essayant de faire abstraction de leurs jérémiades. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination farouche d'Angelina qui arracha violemment mes couvertures pour les envoyer au pied de mon lit.

\- Mais fous-moi la paix ! m'écriai-je.

\- Tu comptes te lever par toi-même ou dois-je te fournir un peu d'aide ? me proposa la jolie brune.

\- Touche un seul de mes cheveux et tu es morte.

\- Amuses-toi bien en préparant mes obsèques.

Puis, avant que j'ai eu le temps de la contrer, elle empoigna vivement mon bras et me tira sans ménagement hors de mon lit, m'obligeant à me lever. Mes pieds rencontrèrent le plancher froid du dortoir, provoquant de funestes prémonitions de l'avenir plus que incertain de ma peste d'amie.

\- Si tu n'es pas prête dans cinq minutes Andy, je me charge personnellement de botter ton petit cul arrogant, menaça-t-elle en utilisant le ton le plus autoritaire qu'elle avait en réserve.

\- Hors de question ! m'entêtai-je en me rasseyant sur mon lit. Si Dubois veut que je revienne dans l'équipe, il doit apprendre à me traiter avec un peu de respect.

Je rencontrai le regard compatissant de Katie tandis qu'Alicia levait les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est des conneries tout ça, et tu le sais.

\- Honnêtement Andy, tu devrais laisser couler. Tu connais Dubois, il est aussi têtu que toi, et je doute qu'il vienne ici te supplier de reprendre ta place, ajouta Angelina d'une voix plus douce.

Je lançai un regard suppliant à Katie, la priant silencieusement de me venir en aide puisqu'elle était bien connue pour être la plus emphatique de nous quatre, et immédiatement j'entraperçus une lueur de soutien dans ses yeux bleus foncés.

\- Les filles, peut-être qu'on devrait la laisser essayer. Je veux dire, ces derniers temps, Olivier a été très dur avec elle. Deux cents sprints dans les tribunes pour dix minutes de retard…, leur rappela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le regard auparavant sceptique d'Angelina s'est peu à peu mué en considération :

\- C'est vrai qu'il y est allé un peu fort.

\- Un _peu_ ? grimaçai-je en repensant à la façon totalement déplacée dont cet abruti m'avais balancé sur son épaule et à l'humiliation injustifiée et accablante dont j'avais été la déplorable victime.

Angelina m'évalua durant de longues secondes de son regard sombre avant d'abdiquer :

\- Très bien. Essayons comme ça aujourd'hui. Nous verrons bien comment il réagira.

Katie et elle m'adressèrent un petit signe de la main en sortant, tandis qu'Alicia, en profond désaccord avec ma décision, marmonnait un _« C'est une très mauvaise idée. »_ que je préférai ignorer.

Mon seul regret était que je n'assisterais pas à la réaction, ô combien jouissive, de Dubois lorsqu'il verrait mes trois amies arriver sans moi.

 _Quidditch de merde… Dubois de merde…_

 **oOoOo**

Un paisible sourire était suspendu à mes lèvres alors que j'arrivais dans la Grande Salle pleinement consciente qu'il était presque onze heures. L'odeur subtile du brunch du Samedi vint chatouiller mes narines, provoquant les plaintes bruyantes de mon estomac.

\- Salut Lee ! m'exclamai-je en m'installant en face du jeune homme dont les cheveux en bataille auraient pu faire penser à la crinière d'un lion.

\- Andy, me salua-t-il avec un regard interrogateur. Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement ?

Prenant un air faussement innocent et confus, je demandai :

\- Quel entraînement ?

\- Celui de Quidditch bien sûr, répondit Lee en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Oh !

Je partis dans un éclat de rire décontracté qui avait un petit je ne sais quoi de démoniaque :

\- J'ai démissionné hier.

La confusion de Lee s'effaça soudain pour laisser place à l'amusement :

\- Encore ?

\- Oui putain ! Encore ! m'agaçai-je en voyant que lui aussi minimisait ma décision. J'étais totalement sérieuse dans ma démarche et j'aurais apprécié que tous s'en rendent compte et me soutiennent un peu plus au passage.

\- Désolé Andy, calme toi, m'intima-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Je soufflais, agacée, et croisais les bras, mécontente de voir avec quel manque de sérieux mes amis appréhendaient toute cette affaire. Lee, de son côté, se retenait à grand peine de rire en se servant une montagne d'œufs brouillés et de toasts. Comme à son habitude, il avait les yeux plus gros que le ventre, et je savais pertinemment qu'il n'en finirait pas la moitié :

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

Je haussai les épaules, encore un peu blessée par sa réaction, ne voulant pas admettre qu'en vérité, je crevais de faim :

\- Comme tu veux.

Il engloutit une énorme bouchée de toasts au fromage qu'il commença à mastiquer comme seul un adolescent avec un chromosome Y était capable de le faire. Son appétit légendaire me fit penser à Katie, lorsqu'une autre idée la concernant me revint à l'esprit : le petit béguin de mon amie pour l'homme de Neandertal assit en face de moi. Les rouages de mon cerveau se mirent rapidement en route. Après tout, je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire :

\- Alors… Jordan…

Il releva la tête de son assiette le menton taché de ketchup.

\- Whorf ?

Supposant que le principe de ne pas parler la bouche pleine était encore un peu trop évolué pour lui, je décidai d'en faire abstraction et continuai :

\- Je pensais…

Il enfourna une nouvelle fourchette d'œufs brouillés dans sa bouche toujours à moitié pleine, la faisait presque déborder. Soudain, je repensai à la délicatesse et à la douceur si caractéristiques de ma meilleure amie. Peut-être devrai-je y réfléchir à deux fois avant de poursuivre dans cette voie. Après tout, Katie pouvait trouver bien mieux que… Lee.

\- Tu vois, au sujet des relations… en général…

\- Oh bon sang ! Vous les filles, faut toujours que vous parliez de vos amourettes. Tu ne peux pas garder tes histoires de cœur pour toi ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne parlais pas de moi. En fait, je pensais plutôt à d'autres personnes, comme… Katie par exemple.

Je pris un air faussement détaché alors qu'en vérité, je surveillais chacune de ses réactions.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui, en fait, je…

Comment devais-je m'y prendre ? Croyez-le ou non, je n'étais pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une entremetteuse en herbe.

\- Tu vois, je crois qu'elle a envie de s'ouvrir un peu… peut-être de rencontrer des garçons…

\- Ah ouais ?

Voyant que cet énergumène n'écoutait qu'un mot sur trois de ce que je lui racontais, je décidai de passer au plan B :

\- Sinon Lee, comment vont les amours ? demandai-je avec plus d'enthousiasme que nécessaire.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air absent :

\- Ça va.

\- Bien, alors si par hasard tu étais à la recherche d'un peu de … nouveauté… eh bien je connais l'amie de l'ami d'un ami qui pourrait... tu sais, s'intéresser à toi.

Finalement, son propre cerveau sembla assimiler mes paroles et je le vis se détourner subitement du contenu de son assiette. Bon sang, ce que les hommes pouvaient être faibles et prévisibles !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Elle est jolie, drôle et très sympa, argumentai-je.

\- Qui est-ce ? me demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi, ses yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

\- Bah… je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Quoi ?! Mais enfin, pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il en m'offrant une vue imprenable sur ses amygdales.

Retenant à grand peine un haut-de-cœur, je poursuivis :

\- Parce que ça ne serait pas juste pour K… pour elle.

Je me giflai mentalement d'avoir failli vendre la mèche.

Lee m'adressa un regard suspicieux en murmurant :

\- L'amie d'un ami tu as dit ?

\- Une amie très sympathique, insistai-je en priant pour qu'il ne découvre pas l'identité de l'amie en question.

Puis, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher lorsque la compréhension le gagna. Oh par Merlin, je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Kats allait me haïr, me maudire et m'enterrer vivante. Lee semblait totalement pantois et passa une main gênée dans ses épais cheveux noirs.

\- Ouah ! Andy, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Bordel, surtout, ne dit rien, me lamentai-je en cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

Par Merlin, il n'était pas censé être aussi intelligent. Comment allais-je pouvoir expliquer ça à Katie maintenant ?!

\- En même temps, tu sais, le coup de _« l'amie, d'un ami »,_ c'est le truc le plus vieux du monde.

Il continua de me détailler avec prudence. Pourquoi Diable me regardait-il ainsi alors que j'étais déjà si mortifiée.

\- Je voulais juste voir comment tu réagirais, lui expliquai-je. C'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé de Katie avant, pour voir ta réaction.

\- Oui bien sûr, je comprends, m'assura-t-il en me jaugeant.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais trop rien.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, avant qu'un sourire charmeur ne vienne étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Enfin, j'imagine qu'on peut toujours essayer.

\- Oh non ! Pas de ça avec moi Lee ! Ne traite pas cette affaire à la légère ! Je refuse que quiconque soit blessé dans cette histoire, tu as bien compris ?

Son sourire faibli lentement, et soudain, il eut l'air profondément gêné :

\- Eh bien, sincèrement, je n'en pense pas grand-chose Andy.

\- Oh.

Je détournai le visage, mal à l'aise. Kats allait être dévastée.

Devant ma mine déconfite, Lee s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Surtout ne le prend pas mal Andy, tu es une fille géniale, vraiment !

J'écarquillai les yeux, ébahie par cette dernière phrase qui venait de faire prendre à notre conversation un virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés.

 _Quoi ?_

\- Tu es très jolie, et une brillante joueuse de Quidditch, mais… je ne t'ai toujours vu que comme une amie.

Ma nuque émit un craquement douloureux lorsque je tournai la tête vers lui pour m'assurer que j'avais bien compris.

 _Quoi ?!_

Lee se tut subitement tandis que mon corps tout entier se crispait. Mes épaules commencèrent à tressauter alors que je tentais de retenir tant bien que mal mon fou rire. Mais rapidement, il me devint impossible de me contenir et, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de mes bras, je laissai libre cours à mon hilarité.

Mais Lee ne sembla pas comprendre ma réaction, et il prit par mégarde mes éclats de rire pour des pleurs hystériques, aussi s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter :

\- Une amie incroyable ! Formidable ! Non vraiment, tu es celle qui me fais le plus rire en dehors des jumeaux et…et… une joueuse de Quidditch fantastique, mais je te vois juste comme une amie.

Mon hilarité redoubla, si bien qu'à bout de souffle, je frappai la table du poing.

-Oh, bon sang, Andy ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ... juste… s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer !

Finalement, au comble de l'hilarité, je parvins à le regarder. L'air paniqué qu'il avait menaçait de me faire replonger dans une crise de fou rire, mais je parvins à me retenir de justesse. Au coin de mes yeux rougit perlaient des larmes dont quelques-unes s'échappèrent sans que j'arrive à les retenir.

\- Je… je ne pleure pas idiot !

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les prunelles du jeune homme :

\- Tu… tu es sûre ?

Je hochais la tête en lui adressant un sourire franc. D'un revers de la main, j'essuyai les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de mes joues :

\- Eh bien, je pleure oui, mais de rire.

Il me dévisagea, perplexe, comme s'il essayait de deviner si j'étais sérieuse, ou si, comme dans les romans moldus que Kats dévorait, je cachais ma profonde déception d'être ainsi rejetée derrière un masque de fausse décontraction :

\- De rire ?

Je répondis à l'affirmative le plus sobrement possible :

\- Oui, de rire. Tu sais, comme lorsque quelque chose est tellement drôle que ça te déclenche un fou rire.

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu :

\- Mais qu'y a-t-il de si drôle dans le fait que je ne veuille pas sortir avec toi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce gars était un cas irrécupérable.

\- Je ne parlais pas de moi Lee. Je te parlais de Katie.

A peine ces mots avaient-ils franchi la barrière de mes lèvres que l'horreur me gagna. Je plaquai fermement mes mains sur ma bouche, mais il était déjà trop tard. Et tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillaient d'effroi, l'expression de Lee changea du tout au tout, passant du soulagement à la confusion la plus totale. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il lâcha sa fourchette qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un tintement métallique.

\- Katie !?

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence, les mains toujours jointes sur ma bouche avec une force surprenante. Les yeux de Lee se plissèrent alors qu'il était toujours sous le choc de ma révélation.

\- Katie ?

\- Non! m'exclamai-je avec ardeur.

\- Mais tu viens de me dire que…

-J'ai menti, l'interrompis-je en me levant rapidement.

Je lui adressais un sourire crispé pour masquer ma gène :

\- La bonne blague, haha, et ainsi de suite ...

\- Attend Andy!

Mais déjà, je m'éloignais en me réprimandant mentalement pour ma bourde alors que, derrière moi, l'écho de ses appels continuait de me poursuivre :

\- Désolée, euh, je dois aller… tu sais… faire des choses!

Je sortis de la Grande Salle et regagnai notre salle commune en courant. Honnêtement, je crois pouvoir dire que je venais d'enfreindre tous les commandements du code d'honneur de la gente féminine.

Laisser croire au fantasme de votre meilleure amie que vous êtes intéressée par lui (quoi que ce ne fût pas volontaire) : _check_

Révéler le secret de votre meilleure amie : _check_

Révéler le secret de votre meilleure amie à la personne directement concernée par ce secret : _check_

J'étais foutue. Katie allait me tuer. Je pouvais déjà l'imaginer plantant des aiguilles dans une poupée vaudou à mon effigie. Il faudrait que je sois sur mes gardes nuits et jours pour pallier à toutes ses attaques. Katie était une fille tellement discrète. Elle faisait certainement partie de ces tueurs en série _« Monsieur et Madame tout le monde »_ dont on ne se méfie pas. Ils sont là, comme si de rien n'était, vous faisant baisser votre garde, et dès que vous avez le dos tourné… **BAM !**

J'arrivai dans notre salle commune déserte et montai les marches de l'escalier menant au dortoir quatre à quatre. Une telle précipitation était stupide. Ce n'était pas comme si Lee me courait après depuis que je l'avais laissé dans la Grande Salle. J'avais juste besoin de retrouver le cocon sécurisant de ma chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement à une solution.

Arrivée à destination, je refermai rapidement la porte dans un claquement sonore et m'appuyai de tout mon poids contre elle. Fermant les yeux un instant, le visage d'une Katie folle de rage s'imposa peu à peu à moi. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, la cognant durement contre la porte en érable en soupirant :

\- Je suis vraiment trop conne.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Mon sang se glaça et je manquais de faire une crise cardiaque quand une autre voix que la mienne résonna dans la pièce. Frénétiquement, je saisis ma baguette que je brandis devant moi d'un air qui se voulait menaçant :

\- Qui est là ?

Le son d'un reniflement ironique se fit entendre à quelques pas de moi, et mon regard fut attiré par la vision de mon lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Je me rappelais pourtant clairement les avoir laissés ouverts avant de descendre.

\- Beedle le Barde... Qui penses-tu que ce soit Wiles ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent au son de cette voix particulièrement reconnaissable en raison de son accent écossais. Je rangeai ma baguette avant de me précipiter d'un pas rageur vers mon lit dont je tirais violemment les rideaux pourpres :

\- Dubois !

Il était allongé sur mon lit MON LIT et semblait parfaitement détendu, les bras croisés nonchalamment derrière la tête.

\- Salut, _bébé_.

Mon cerveau fourmillait d'insultes et d'injures en tous genres, mais aucune ne semblait assez forte et vulgaire pour ce petit con.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici putain ?!

Il haussa les épaules avec insouciance, et ce fut seulement à cet instant que je remarquai qu'il portait une chemise bleue claire dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits, ainsi qu'un jean foncé. Pour une fois qu'il ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école ou sa tenue de Quidditch, je constatais que, bien qu'ils soient le plus souvent dissimulés, les muscles de Dubois existaient bel et bien.

\- Tu ne t'es pas présentée à l'entraînement ce matin, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Je remarquai que le regard dur qu'il m'adressa contrastait totalement avec son air nonchalant.

 _Énervé Dubois ?_

\- J'en suis parfaitement consciente, répondis-je, légèrement peu distraite par la présence de ce parasite dans ma chambre.

Sur MON lit putain !

\- Alors, naturellement, je suis venu ici, m'attendant à te trouver : A : morte, B : mourante, C : dans un état de paraplégie totale. Quelle ne fut pas mon extrême surprise lorsque je suis arrivé pour constater que tu n'étais pas là.

Je le dévisageai, incrédule.

\- Tu rigoles ?

Il avait fait tout ce chemin uniquement parce que je ne m'étais pas pointée à son entraînement ? Ce gars n'avait décidément aucune vie en dehors du Quidditch.

Il secoua la tête lentement, et laissa son regard parcourir mon corps de la tête au pied d'un œil critique.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, devant moi en parfaite santé, j'attends de ta part tes plus plates excuses pour avoir raté l'entraînement.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu fous sur mon lit Dubois ! m'égosillai-je au comble de la rage.

Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira dans un léger sourire et, lentement, il se décala et m'adressa un regard traduisant la jouissance qu'il éprouvait à me voir aussi furieuse.

\- Oui… Très confortable d'ailleurs. Et j'avais une vue plutôt agréable.

Il désigna vaguement d'un signe de la tête la commode en face de mon lit sur laquelle trônaient fièrement un soutien-gorge et une petite culotte en dentelle noire.

\- C'est à Alicia ! protestai-je vivement alors que mes joues se coloraient de honte.

Dubois ne s'était pas départi de son sourire et semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

\- Ça, je le sais. Tu n'es pas capable de porter de la lingerie aussi sexy, déclara-t-il.

Peu à peu, le rouge de mes joues vira dans une teinte des plus cramoisies, et je serrai les poings pour ne pas lui balancer ma main dans la figure.

\- Oh ! Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais donné l'occasion de vérifier, répliquai-je sèchement.

\- Mais j'ai des yeux, et ça me suffit.

\- Ferme-là Dubois ! Et dégage de mon lit bordel !

Égal à lui-même, il continua de me défier :

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que...

Il s'étira, me donnant au passage une vue imprenable sur son torse un peu trop bien sculpté à mon goût.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné une explication valable qui justifie ton absence de ce matin.

\- Bien, que dis-tu de celle-là : j'ai quitté l'équipe sombre crétin !

Dans mon esprit, j'essayais de trouver une solution pour virer son cul pédant de mon lit. Bon sang, je dormais là ! Il était en train de polluer mon espace vital ! Sa mâchoire se crispa, et son regard se fit meurtrier :

\- Non Wiles, tu n'as pas quitté l'équipe.

\- Oh que si, je l'ai fait ! répondis-je avec véhémence.

Son arrogance commençait à me sortir par les yeux. Il semblait être persuadé de me connaître mieux que moi-même, et il allait falloir qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas le cas !

\- Je t'ai pourtant clairement dit hier : je démissionne. Tu ne te rappelle pas ? C'est précisément à l'instant où, sans le moindre respect ni égard pour ton attrapeuse, tu me transportais sur ton épaule, c'est là que je t'ai dit mot pour mot : JE DEMISSIONNE !

Le souvenir de ce moment fit bouillir mon sang de fureur tandis que Dubois souriait, me prouvant que ce qui avait été pour moi l'un des épisodes les plus humiliants de ma vie ne fut guère vécu de la même façon pour le capitaine.

\- Ouais, mais tu ne le pensais pas.

\- Si je ne le pensais pas Dubois, je ne serais pas ici mais sur le terrain.

Malgré mes paroles acerbes, il ne me prêtait plus la moindre attention. Son regard se reporta sur quelque chose posé sur le sol. Alors qu'une moue ironique étirait ses lèvres, il se pencha et lu à voix haute :

\- Comment ensorceler votre assistant ? Sept façons de lui voler son cœur.

Il fallait vraiment qu'Alicia apprenne à ne pas laisser trainer ses affaires partout, en particulier dans mon coin du dortoir lorsque précisément Dubois s'y trouvait.

Avec des réflexes dont seul le plus brillant des gardiens aurait pu se vanter, il saisit le magazine avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'en emparer. Évitant facilement ma vaine tentative pour le lui arracher, il commença à feuilleter la revue.

\- Putain, Dubois, on ne t'a pas appris à ne pas toucher aux affaires des autres ?!

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que ce n'est pas à toi ?

\- Comment oses-tu même poser la question ? Bien sûr que non !

Loin d'être convaincu par ma réponse, il continua d'explorer sa nouvelle trouvaille.

\- Mon copain aime que je prenne le temps de me pomponner même si ça me fais souvent arriver en retard à nos rendez-vous. Il dit que de me voir aussi sexy vaut bien cette attente, roucoula-t-il avec une voix anormalement aiguë et geignarde, tout en s'écartant vivement sur le côté pour m'empêcher de récupérer ce torchon. Mais quelles conneries ! Tous les mecs détestent que leur copine squatte la salle de bain pendant des heures.

\- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que tous les hommes de cette planète ne sont peut-être pas aussi impatients que toi Dubois ! répondis-je sèchement.

Je grimpai à moitié sur le lit, mais dans un grognement, il roula le magazine qu'il enfouit sous sa chemise, le rendant quasiment inaccessible :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais Wiles ? En fait, que sais-tu des hommes en géné… »

Je l'empêchai de terminer sa phrase en enfouissant son visage sous mon oreiller, étouffant pour un bref instant sa voix traînante et moqueuse. Il gémit et n'eut aucun scrupule à me mettre un coup de coude dans le ventre pour m'obliger à relâcher la pression. J'eus le souffle coupé et fus obligée de lâcher l'oreiller qu'il écarta vivement de son visage :

\- Merde Wiles, tu aurais pu m'étouffer ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

\- Ouais, et bah c'était le but en fait, murmurais-je en frottant mon ventre douloureux.

J'eus au moins le temps de récupérer le magazine qui avait glissé de sous sa chemise sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, trop occupé à reprendre une respiration normale.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, de toute évidence vexé de voir qu'il n'avait pas eu le dessus sur moi dans cette petite querelle.

\- Apprends à ne pas toucher aux affaires des autres Dubois.

En jetant le magazine au loin sur le lit d'Alicia, je ne pus retenir un sourire satisfait. Irrité, Dubois semblait prêt à répliquer, mais se ravisa lorsque son attention se reporta sur tout autre chose. Sa main plongea sous la vaste étendue d'oreillers et de couvertures qui nous entouraient, pour en sortir un livre bleu, relié par une large lanière de cuir noir. A la vue de l'objet en question, une puissante vague d'angoisse s'abattit sur moi.

Mon journal intime.

Entre les mains de Dubois.

Mon journal intime en possession d'Olivier Dubois !

\- Eh bien, eh bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? s'amusa-t-il en brandissant sa précieuse trouvaille.

Je parvins avec brio à conserver mon sang-froid. Mais mes yeux me trahirent lorsque je lui adressai un regard noir.

\- Pose ça.

Examinant d'un regard appréciateur mon journal, il sembla réfléchir sérieusement à ma demande (ou plutôt à mon ordre), avant qu'un sourire diabolique ne vienne ruiner mes espoirs.

\- Non, je crois que je pourrais apprécier cette lecture Wiles.

Sentant mes mains fourmiller d'une envie irrépressible de le frapper, j'inspirai un grand coup avant de réitérer :

\- Je ne plaisante pas Dubois. Pose ça maintenant.

Ok, peut-être étais-je un peu en train de jouer dans le mélodramatique, mais bon sang, il s'agissait de mon journal intime ! Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais pour habitude d'y écrire régulièrement. La dernière fois que je m'étais adonnée à cette activité remontait à ma quatrième année, alors que j'étais clouée au lit avec une grippe et que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de mon temps. Intérieurement, je fus soulagée de ne pas être comme Kats qui confiait chaque jour ses moindres pensées dans le sien. Qu'aurai-je fais si, comme elle, j'avais griffonné sur ces pages mes pensées les plus sombres et mes plus troublants fantasmes ? Certes, ce n'était pas le cas, mais il s'agissait là d'une intrusion majeure dans ma vie privée !

Le regard de Dubois me détailla calmement avec une certaine satisfaction. Dans un geste d'une lenteur exaspérante, il ouvrit mon journal, puis, dans un raclement de gorge effronté, il lut :

 _\- 13 Septembre- Je ressens dans l'écriture l'échappatoire dont j'avais désespérément besoin…_

C'était comme si une bombe venait d'exploser en moi. Embrasée par une rage indescriptible alors que je le voyais lire à haute voix toute mon intimité, je bondis sur lui à une vitesse hallucinante pour faire déguerpir ce petit air suffisant qu'arborait son beau visage. Émettant un grognement protestataire lorsque nos deux corps entrèrent en contact, il bascula en arrière et coinça mon journal entre le lit et son dos. Mes mains vinrent immédiatement enserrer son cou, mais il parvint à se saisir de l'une d'elles qu'il garda fermement maintenu, réduisant ainsi considérablement mes chances de l'étrangler.

\- Donne-le-moi ! grondai-je alors que l'ombre d'un sourire à peine voilé étirait le coin de sa bouche.

\- Non, désolé.

Je raffermis ma prise autour de son cou, même si c'était peine perdue puisque d'une seule main, ma force était plus que limitée. J'essayai alors de libérer mon autre main de son emprise pour tenter de récupérer mon bien toujours farouchement caché dans son dos, mais les doigts rugueux de Dubois serraient étroitement mon poignet, empêchant tout mouvement.

\- Lâche-moi !

A bout de nerfs, je levais ma jambe dans le but de lui administrer un coup de genou dans la zone la plus sensible de son anatomie, mais une nouvelle fois, il anticipa mon mouvement et lâcha rapidement ma main pour enserrer ma cuisse, protégeant ainsi une potentielle future descendance.

Dans ce bref instant, deux choix s'offraient à moi, je pouvais : soit joindre mes deux mains autour de son cou pour l'étrangler comme je l'avais prévu au départ, soit essayer de récupérer mon journal derrière lui. Choisissant la seconde option, je plongeai ma main, mais l'écrasement de son poids sur cette dernière limitait considérablement mes manœuvres.

\- Donne-moi mon putain de journal ! hurlai-je.

Il parvint à dégager ma main qui encerclait toujours son cou et la maintint fermement en l'air. Perdant mon seul appui stable, je sentis mon corps basculer.

\- ARGH !

Un tonnerre de plaintes communes retentit lorsque ma poitrine s'écrasa contre son torse et que mes cheveux tombèrent dans une cascade de boucles sur son visage.

\- Putain, mais descend ! cria-t-il d'une voix rauque en raison de mon poids sur son corps et de mes cheveux dans sa bouche.

J'éprouvai pendant une seconde un certain réconfort en sachant qu'au moins quelque chose l'étouffait.

\- Pas avant que tu me rendes mon…

\- Je ne te rends rien Wiles !

\- Alors je ne bougerais pas !

\- … peut pas respirer… putain de cheveux !

\- Parfait !

Je relevai légèrement la tête pour le fusiller du regard. Pourtant, l'espace d'un court instant, ma colère s'amoindrit lorsque nos nez se frôlèrent à cause de notre proximité inhabituelle. Son regard sombre se verrouilla dans le mien, et notre lutte s'arrêta un bref moment lorsque nous réalisâmes la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Nous étions sur mon lit, sa main sur ma cuisse, mon corps au-dessus du sien et nos visages à seulement quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Un silence pesant nous entoura tandis que nous nous dévisagions mutuellement, notre colère mise de côté alors que nous nous demandions quoi faire. Pour la première fois, je distinguais les taches dorées de ses prunelles et son haleine fraîche contre mon visage.

Toutefois, avant que l'un de nous ne réagisse, une bénédiction sous la forme d'Alicia Spinnet entra dans le dortoir.

\- Je dérange peut-être ? nous demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés, appuyée négligemment contre le battant de la porte avec un sourire narquois.

Immédiatement, Dubois et moi nous éloignâmes autant que l'espace limité de la pièce nous le permettait.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas ce à quoi ça a l'air, m'emportai-je. Dubois, dit-lui !

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il s'apprêtait à confirmer mes paroles, mais Alicia le devança :

\- Vous sembliez très occupés. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

\- Tu n'as rien interrompu du tout, affirma Dubois dont le ton nonchalant digne d'un sombre business man m'irrita.

Il me lança mon journal que je rattrapai de justesse au vol sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Uhuh, répondit Alicia plus que sceptique.

Dubois fronça les sourcils, vexé :

\- Ce n'est même pas envisageable Spinnet. Tu sais pertinemment que le règlement interdit formellement à un capitaine de copuler avec un membre de son équipe.

\- Tu te flattes trop Dubois, dis-je d'une voix délibérément traînante tout en lui indiquant la sortie d'un signe de la tête. Tu peux partir maintenant.

\- Tu viendras à l'entraînement demain ?

\- Dois-je vraiment me répéter ? J'ai DÉMISSIONNÉ ! Ça veut dire que j'ai quitté mon poste !

Il croisa les bras et me dévisagea d'un œil critique :

\- Si tu ne viens plus aux entraînements, je vais devoir te remplacer et organiser des essais.

Sa menace (car s'en était bien une) avait pour but de me faire douter de mes choix, et pendant un instant, il y parvint. J'adorais le Quidditch et j'étais une excellente joueuse. Serait-il vraiment capable me remplacer ?

\- Très bien.

Il a continué de me dévisager, et sembla plongé dans ses pensées durant un court instant avant de finalement lever les bras, résigné :

\- Très bien !

Puis, sans un mot, il récupéra le balai qui lui avait permis de déjouer les escaliers « _sexo-_ spécifiques » avant de sortir d'un pas déterminé.

Je regardais pendant un moment l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, Dubois se tenait : allait-il vraiment organiser des essais ?

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de méditer davantage sur la question puisque le ricanement moqueur d'Alicia me ramena sur terre.

\- Alors… ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés depuis mon réveil repassèrent dans mon esprit, allant de ma conversation désastreuse avec Lee jusqu'à la déplaisante visite de Dubois.

\- Non !

Alicia arqua un sourcil :

\- J'ai dû me faire des idées alors.

* * *

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ou alerte après la publication du premier chapitre de cette fiction. Un immense merci à : keloush, Miisss, Hope, Carolily29 et Svjetlana pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Dédicace à Svjetlana pour avoir eu le courage d'endosser le rôle de béta pour cette fiction et pour avoir accomplit un travail fantastique avec ce deuxième chapitre.**

 **Je dois également préciser que l'auteur de cette fiction à prit quelques libertés par rapport à l'histoire original de JK Rowling : Harry Potter n'est pas l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois est en septième année, Wiles, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George et Lee en sixième année.**

 **Il ne sera fait de mémoire aucune allusion à Harry Potter (qui théoriquement devrait être en troisième année) ni au événements se déroulants dans le tome 3.**

 **Je crois avoir fais le tour mais si vous avez des questions n'hésiter pas à me les poser je vous répondrais en MP ou lors de la publication du chapitre 3 (qui arrivera je pense courant de la semaine prochaine si j'ai eu le temps de boucler la traduction du chapitre 8 car je tiens à garder une certaine avance dans mon travail).**

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le route menant à l'enfer est pavée de bonnes intentions**

\- Quelle journée de merde… Il nous a mis en formation de Gillygock, et nous a forcé à faire toutes sortes d'échauffements dignes de légionnaires juste parce que tu n'étais pas là, m'appris Alicia d'un ton accusateur le lendemain.

Se laissant tomber près de moi dans notre salle commune, elle continua de se plaindre durant d'interminables minutes, ignorant que je ne prêtais aucune attention à ses pleurnicheries. Et pour cause, toute mon attention était focalisée sur la pile de parchemins qui s'élevait devant moi. Avec l'intensité des entraînements de ces dernières semaines, j'avais accumulé un retard considérable dans mes devoirs, et en particulier en Astronomie. Mais maintenant que le Quidditch ne faisait plus partit de l'équation, je disposais de temps libre et je comptais bien l'utiliser à bon escient.

Contemplant d'un œil critique la carte sombre sur laquelle devait être représentées les différentes constellations, je me massais les tempes d'un air soucieux en constatant que je n'en avais même pas remplis un tiers.

\- Je crois que j'irais à l'Observatoire ce soir, histoire d'essayer de rattraper mon retard sur ce devoir.

En bonne mordue d'astronomie qu'elle était, Alicia jeta un coup d'œil à la carte que je lui tendais :

\- Ça risque d'être difficile… Les étoiles et les planètes bougent régulièrement. Depuis que tu as commencé ce devoir, elles ne sont sûrement plus à la même place.

\- Vraiment ? demandai-je, étonnée.

\- Rappelle-moi depuis combien d'années tu as commencé les cours d'astronomie ?

Préférant ignorer le sarcasme qui, décidément, ne sciait guère à la belle blonde, je me concentrai sur mon devoir :

\- Merde… je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait le ciel il y a six semaines ! me lamentai-je.

Alicia ôta ses chaussures et s'étira de tout son long, me faisant penser à un chat se prélassant dans son panier.

\- Jupiter et Mercure étaient alignées, et Orion était au centre à trente degrés nord.

Arborant un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quelle banquise, je lui demandai d'un ton suppliant :

\- S'il-te-plaît…

Elle m'étudia un moment, puis reporta son regard sur la feuille de parchemin entre mes mains avant de s'illuminer :

\- Uniquement si tu viens à l'entraînement demain !

Je ne pus retenir un soupir exaspéré et enfoui mon visage dans mes mains en me lamentant :

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Ally ! Le but de toute cette histoire est d'obliger Dubois à prendre conscience de ses actes pour qu'il me traite avec un peu plus de respect. Et cette même prise de conscience repose sur mon absentéisme ! Il ne me prendra pas au sérieux si je me pointe sur le terrain demain pour m'entraîner comme si de rien n'était.

\- Alors dans ce cas, arrête de te comporter comme si justement rien ne s'était passé ! s'exclama-t-elle en m'arrachant le devoir des mains qu'elle commença à compléter avec une facilité déconcertante. Va le voir et parlez-en. Essayez de trouver des solutions pour que ça fonctionne et que tout le monde y trouve son compte.

Je lui adressai un regard noir avant de répliquer :

\- Comme s'il allait m'écouter ! On parle de Dubois je te rappelle. De toute manière je n'ai pas l'intention de me rabaisser en faisant le premier pas. Soit certaine que j'aurais le dessus sur lui dans cette histoire.

\- Tu semblais avoir sacrément le dessus hier matin, nota Alicia avec un sourire narquois.

Mon front se plissa d'incompréhension, avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne refassent surface et ma colère avec :

\- Arrête avec ça Alicia !

Son sourire s'accentua en me voyant sur la défensive, et elle commença à chanter _« Let Get It On »_ tout en continuant de remplir la carte.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je m'emparai de ma plume et de mon encrier que je rangeais rageusement dans mon sac :

\- Je vais essayer de terminer… tu ne veux pas arrêter de chanter deux secondes bon sang ?!

Si au moins elle chantait bien, je l'aurais laissé poursuivre… bon peut-être pas, mais Alicia avait beau être à tomber, sa voix était aussi mélodieuse que des ongles grinçants sur un tableau. Par Merlin, en plus, elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des paroles :

 _\- I've been feelin' fine, baby!_

Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ?

Elle continua à chanter durant ce qui me parut une éternité avant de me rendre mon devoir pour disparaître en direction de notre dortoir. J'avisais la pile de devoirs toujours aussi conséquente devant moi, avant de me mettre à la recherche de mon manuel d'astronomie dans mon sac. A l'instant où je me redressais, un jeune homme grand et mince avec une masse de cheveux roux s'était installé face à moi.

George Weasley.

Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur et me pointa d'un doigt accusateur :

\- Toi ! Tu n'étais pas à l'entraînement ce matin. Vilaine fille !

Je soupirai, fatiguée de devoir répondre encore et toujours à la même question :

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Es-tu morte ?

\- Non.

\- Mourante ?

\- Non plus.

\- Paralysée ?

\- Tu sais bien que non George.

Son sourit s'élargit devant mon agacement :

\- Tu sais, qu'en théorie, tu fais toujours partit de l'équipe ?

Je hochai la tête, lasse :

\- Oui, Dubois a pris la peine de venir personnellement me transmettre le message.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a quitté l'entraînement plus tôt hier ? Je croyais que sa mère était morte ou un truc du genre…

\- George ! On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses ! le réprimandai-je

Il haussa les épaules :

\- C'est vrai.

Son indifférence me sciait :

\- Tu iras tout droit en enfer George Weasley.

M'adressant un de ses sourires malicieux dont il avait le secret, il répondit :

\- Non. Tu vois, je me raccroche à cette idée : on dit que la route menant à l'enfer est pavée de bonnes intentions.

\- Et alors ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai pas de bonnes intentions.

Je ne pus retenir un fou rire, amusée par cette philosophie. Nul doute, il irait loin dans la vie. Je rangeai à la hâte mes affaires avant de me diriger vers la sortie de notre salle commune.

\- Eh ! Où tu vas ?

\- A la tour d'astronomie, répondis-je sans prendre le temps de me retourner.

Je l'entendis vaguement me lancer un _« Amuse-toi bien »_. Étant déjà trop loin pour qu'il m'entende, je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et remontai les couloirs sombres sans prêter attention aux élèves sur mon passage. Je marchais d'un pas léger jusqu'au moment où je rencontrai un regard chocolat familier.

Merde.

\- Salut Andy ! m'appela Lee qui était visiblement très désireux de me parler.

Accélérant le pas dans l'espoir de le semer, je lui lançais par-dessus mon épaule :

\- Désolée Jordan, mais j'ai un devoir d'astronomie à terminer, il faut que je file !

\- Attends ! Je voudrais te parler de Ka…

\- Les kaléidoscopes ? le coupai-je. Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on sait très peu de choses sur eux bien qu'ils soient passionnants, m'empressai-je d'ajouter d'un ton faussement enjoué.

\- Kaléidoscopes ?

Je savais que j'aurais dû m'arrêter pour parler plus sérieusement avec lui, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps. Bien sûr, tôt ou tard, il faudrait que je me décide à lui faire face pour reprendre notre discussion de la veille, mais pour le moment, la fuite semblait être la solution la plus favorable à mes yeux. Tout au long du chemin jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, je continuai de me flageller mentalement pour ma bêtise de la veille. Mes lamentations me faisaient passer pour une véritable schizophrène, si bien qu'en arrivant à la tour, j'avais finis par convaincre pas moins de treize portraits de mes troubles mentaux.

 _\- Finissons-en_ , pensai-je en poussant l'épaisse porte en chêne de l'observatoire.

L'astronomie n'ayant jamais été mon point fort, les heures à suivre promettaient d'être déprimantes. Je posai la pochette en carton dans laquelle se trouvait la totalité de mes cours d'astronomie sur une chaise près de moi, et en sortis une des cartes stellaires encore vierge avant de me diriger vers l'un des télescopes.

\- C'est partit, murmurai-je.

Je me penchai sur le télescope en gardant un œil fermé et en regardant à travers l'épaisse lentille avec l'autre.

\- Où peut bien se trouver cette saleté de Neptune ?

Une myriade d'étoiles et de constellations scintillaient là-haut en une couverture uniforme de points blancs identiques sur un voile de satin noir.

\- Génial.

Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi Saturne ne me faisait pas un signe ou autre chose pour me dire _« coucou, je suis là ! »_?

Au bout de cinq minutes à sillonner scrupuleusement le ciel, je commençai à perdre patience. Honnêtement, il n'existait rien à mon sens de plus ennuyeux que les étoiles. Elles sont là, au-dessus de nous en train de scintiller tandis que de jeunes crédules s'imaginent : _« Oh, si ça se trouve, c'est une planète… »,_ alors qu'au final, il ne s'agit que d'une étoile arnaqueuse brillant juste un peu plus que ses congénères. Frustrée, je repoussai l'instrument au loin d'un revers de la main et commençai à griffonner plus ou moins au hasard. Après de longues minutes passées à gribouiller, je jugeai le travail accomplis…

\- Pas mal, murmurai-je en continuant à dessiner, faussement confiante.

Je me redirigeai vers la corniche afin de reprendre mon observation avec le télescope, mais bien sûr, la chance n'était pas au rendez-vous. Mon petit excès de colère un peu plus tôt avait fait bouger le cristal de l'instrument, rendant l'image totalement floue.

\- Oh, génial, tout simplement génial.

Je continuais d'observer le ciel sombre en bougeant la lentille dans tous les sens, espérant qu'elle finirait par se régler correctement, mais c'était peine perdue. Je détaillai ensuite les différents boutons et manivelles sur le télescope. Naturellement, il devait y en avoir des centaines, et je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas tous les essayer, aussi décidai-je de faire confiance à mon sixième sens et choisis un bouton au hasard. Je tournai légèrement vers la gauche, avant de regarder à nouveau à travers la lentille :

Tout était noir.

 _Oh, excellente idée Andy, vraiment !_

Sans même prendre la peine de réajuster le bouton que je venais de tourner, je passais sur une manivelle que j'actionnai de haut en bas. Le noir était encore plus flou qu'avant, si toutefois c'était possible. Prise de panique, et visiblement incapable de penser comme un être humain rationnel, je tournais et retournais tous les boutons qui se trouvaient à portée de main en priant Merlin de me donner la solution miracle. Si Merlin m'entendait, je n'étais visiblement pas dans ses bonnes grâces ce soir-là.

\- _Fanputaintastique_ , grognai-je en me reculant du télescope.

J'entendis le bruit d'un rire étouffé derrière moi. Immédiatement, je me retournai et mon air renfrogné s'accentua à la vue de Dubois, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, et qui me regardait avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

\- A ce que je vois, ton vocabulaire est toujours aussi riche Wiles, nota-t-il d'une voix traînante ponctuée de son éternel accent écossais.

Je le foudroyai du regard en me demandant pourquoi, de tous les élèves de cette foutue école susceptibles de venir dans cette tour en même temps que moi, il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui s'y retrouve.

\- Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ta présence ici, ou la traque est l'une de tes merveilleuses qualités qu'il me faille rajouter à ma liste ?

\- Tu as une liste ? renifla-t-il avec dérision.

Je tapotais mon front en lui répondant :

\- Mentale Dubois.

\- Dans ce cas, elle ne doit pas valoir grand-chose comme tout ce qui se trouve là-dedans, répondit-il en pointant du doigt ma tête.

Je lui lançai un regard du genre _« Ha ha, que tu es drôle »_ avant de reporter mon attention sur mon télescope, décidée à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Mais encore une fois, la vue floue du ciel s'imposa à moi :

\- Oh merde, murmurai-je

\- Tu as un problème ? demanda la voix moqueuse dans mon dos.

Faisant abstraction de Dubois et de ses railleries, je restais concentrée sur les deux boutons que j'avais bougé en premier et qui avaient fait le plus de dégâts. A nouveau, je les tournais, mais rien ne changea. Je recommençai, encore et encore, sans résultat.

\- Oh putain de…, sans réfléchir, j'attrapai le bouton le plus proche que je manipulai furieusement, implorant mentalement des forces invisibles de me donner un semblant d'image nette.

Après un moment d'aggravation intense, quelque chose de chaud et rugueux saisi ma main pour la stopper et la guider dans un mouvement autoritaire et prudent. Je redressai la tête et mon dos heurta quelque chose de dur que je définis rapidement comme étant le torse de Dubois. Mon regard se mua d'une indignation farouche, et j'ouvris la bouche, prête à protester, mais fus immédiatement distraite par le regard sombre et les traits durs de son visage éclairés par les pâles rayons de la lune.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus de moquerie, plus d'arrogance, ni la moindre autorité dans son regard. Après une ou deux secondes, il reporta son attention sur moi et arqua un sourcil sombre :

\- Continu de regarder, tu me diras quand l'image sera nette.

Je me ressaisie, bien que encore un peu perdue. Il fallait que je mette un terme à cette proximité.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide.

Ses lèvres tressautèrent légèrement alors que sa main, recouvrant toujours la mienne, bougea d'un demi centimètre une manivelle.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses.

Je me reculai, prête à répliquer, mais il m'adressa un regard impatient me faisant renoncer. Docilement, je me penchai pour regarder à travers la lentille, et une vague d'espérance me gagna en découvrant une image incroyablement floue noire et blanche.

\- C'est un peu mieux, mais pas suffisamment.

Il murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas et continua de guider ma main, avant de la quitter pour passer à un autre bouton, donnant l'impression à mes doigts d'avoir soudainement été abandonnés.

\- Oh ! Pas étonnant ...

J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il avait découvert lorsque tout à coup, je sentis son torse s'appuyer lourdement contre mon dos alors que ses bras m'encerclaient. Je me reculai, légèrement troublée et surprise par cette soudaine proximité. Ses mains étaient fermement posées de part et d'autre du télescope, si bien que je me retrouvais enfermée entre lui et cette machine infernale. Face à cette situation, mes yeux s'agrandirent et mon corps fut parcouru de petits picotements désagréables.

\- Ce côté règle la lentille, l'autre la puissance du cristal, tu dois trouver l'équilibre parfait entre les deux, expliqua-t-il dans un faible murmure, dangereusement près de mon oreille.

Pourtant, il ne sembla guère le remarquer et continua à jouer gravement de son accent écossais.

\- Oh, réussis-je bêtement à dire alors que j'essayais de rassembler mes pensées.

Si dans ma vie il m'avait été donné d'imaginer un tel scénario, j'aurais été prise de nausées et il aurait fallu me savonner le cerveau pour que je m'en remettre.

Pourtant, maintenant que cette situation était réelle, aucune nausée ne surgit.

\- Wiles ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je t'ai demandé de vérifier, répéta-t-il alors que je pouvais parfaitement l'imaginer en train de sourire derrière moi.

\- Oh, d'accord, murmurai-je en me penchant pour regarder dans la lentille, tout en veillant bien à ne pas appuyer davantage mon corps contre le sien.

Mon regard s'illumina d'une joie intense, brisant au passage toute la tension de la situation.

L'image était parfaite. Les étoiles étaient bien plus claires et distinctes qu'elles ne l'étaient à mon arrivée, et les planètes parfaitement visibles.

\- Putain, Dubois, tu es doué pour quelque chose! applaudis-je en continuant d'admirer les constellations. Mon devoir sera cent fois plus simple à présent !

Il renifla, vexé, et s'éloigna alors que je continuais d'observer les étoiles tout en essayant de faire abstraction de la soudaine sensation de froid qui m'assaillis.

\- Tu n'es pas capable de simplement dire merci ?

Je lui lançais un regard par-dessus mon épaule :

\- Pas aux cons.

\- Et dans ton extrême bonté, tu peux expliquer à mon cœur philanthropique ce qui fait de moi un con ?

Cœur philanthropique? Dubois ? Peut-être devrai-je lui rafraîchir la mémoire avec les deux cent sprints qu'il m'avait obligé à faire quelques jours plus tôt ?

\- Chacun de tes actes Dubois, répondis-je alors que, soudain, je me rendais compte que je ne connaissais toujours pas la raison de sa présence ici.

Je le détaillai de plus en plus curieusement. M'aider sans raison apparente n'était pas son style. Il était plutôt du genre à me regarder me démerder toute seule et à jubiler lorsque la situation empirait.

\- Tu attends quelque chose de moi ?

Son sourire était toujours serein et détendu, bien que ses yeux se durcirent.

\- Non.

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je…

Triomphante, mon sourire s'élargit :

\- Par pure bonté ? Mon cul oui !

Son regard perdit en intensité, et il se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise :

\- Écoute, je suis tombé sur Alicia dans la salle commune. Et elle…, il fit une pause, comme pour trouver les mots justes. Elle m'a un peu réprimandé pour t'avoir injustement traitée à l'entraînement la dernière fois.

Je méditai un instant ses paroles, avant de lui demander :

\- Et tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Il cessa de se masser la nuque et son regard confiant rencontra le mien :

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Quoi ?

Il haussa simplement les épaules et croisa les bras, apparemment irrité par mon indignation.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans ma façon de te traiter. Tu étais en retard, et il y a eu des conséquences, point.

\- Tu es vraiment le dernier des salauds, tu le sais ? Tu m'as fait faire deux cent sprints dans ces foutus gradins pour moins de dix minutes de retard ! Ce n'est certainement pas ça être un capitaine.

Merde.

Au moment où cette dernière phrase avait franchi la barrière de mes lèvres, je su qu'il y aurait de graves répercussions, mais j'étais trop en colère et obstinée pour la ravaler. Ses yeux se voilèrent de colère, et je vis les muscles de son visage se tendre un à un.

\- Es-tu en train de remettre mes fonctions de capitaine en doute Wiles ?

\- A vrai dire, oui, crachai-je, sarcastique, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine pour lui signifier que je n'avais aucun doute.

Cela sembla être une mauvaise réponse. Son éternel sourire moqueur avait totalement disparu depuis un moment, et le seul sentiment perceptible dans son regard était une colère noire. Putain, il prenait vraiment le Quidditch très au sérieux.

\- Tu sais quoi Wiles ? J'étais venu jusqu'ici contre mon jugement pour te présenter mes excuses. Je comptais te dire, qu'effectivement j'avais peut-être été un peu dur avec toi ces derniers temps parce que tu es une pièce maîtresse de cette équipe et que je ne voulais pas te voir relâcher tes efforts si tôt dans la saison, mais maintenant…

Je l'observais froidement tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement de moi d'un air menaçant considérablement augmenté par le fait qu'il faisait une bonne tête de plus que moi.

\- Maintenant, ta seule chance de réintégrer l'équipe sera de passer les essais, et même là, tes chances sont minces. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir une telle princesse volage parmi nous qui démissionne et reviens dès que l'envie lui prend sans la moindre considération pour ses coéquipiers, grogna t-il alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient davantage tandis qu'il me crachait ces dernières paroles avec un mépris absolu. Surtout si elle n'est pas capable de montrer un minimum de respect à son capitaine.

Un silence de plomb flottait autour de nous. Dubois continua de me dévisager avec rancœur, puis il se détourna et quitta la pièce non sans avoir claqué la porte furieusement derrière lui.

Je restai choquée par notre conversation, et petit à petit, une profonde colère monta en moi, me faisant bouillir de rage tel un volcan en éruption.

Moi, un fardeau pour l'équipe ?

Je n'avais pas la moindre considération ?

Tout le monde savait que les fois où j'avais démissionné étaient uniquement motivées par la frustration et la colère, et à chaque fois, j'étais revenue dès le lendemain sans avoir jamais manqué un seul entrainement !

Oui, j'avais un tempérament assez explosif, mais au final, j'étais toujours revenue vers l'équipe. Avant aujourd'hui, je ne les avais jamais véritablement abandonnés, et c'était uniquement les nombreux reproches injustes de la part de Dubois qui avaient fini par avoir raison de moi. Le coup des gradins n'avait été que la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le chaudron ! Il n'arrêtait pas de m'afficher dans ses réunions inutiles durant lesquelles je devais écouter ses diatribes condescendantes sur le fait que je n'attrapais pas le Vif d'or correctement. Ou comment il avait repéré la précieuse boule dorée bien avant moi au milieu de la cohue des autres joueurs pendant que je flânais sur mon balai à l'autre bout du terrain. Même lors de nos victoires, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un commentaire du genre _: Nous aurions pu gagner plus tôt si Wiles avait été un peu plus concentrée_. J'étais toujours sa putain de cible. J'étais parfaitement concentrée pendant les matchs, je nous faisais gagner, et pourtant, il s'en prenait toujours à moi. Il m'en voulait à chaque fois plus, rien de ce que je faisais n'était assez bien pour Monsieur Dubois. Je volais plus vite que tous mes équipiers, j'étais capable de plonger en piquet et même de poursuivre le Vif d'or aux tréfonds de la Forêt Interdite s'il le fallait ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant. Donc, pour une fois, j'avais décidé de défendre mes convictions en démissionnant sérieusement ! Honnêtement, s'il croyait qu'il était simple pour moi d'abandonner le Quidditch même pour une semaine, il se trompait cruellement. Il n'existait rien au monde de comparable. Aucun sport ne pouvait m'offrir cette dose d'adrénaline, cette sensation de liberté alors que je défiais les lois de la gravité. Cette confiance et cette détermination qu'il me fallait avoir en toute circonstance. Puis, quand le vent porte à nos oreilles les cris de joie assourdissants des spectateurs, alors vous devenez prêt à tout pour leur en donner plus. Vous êtes même prêt à risquer (juste un peu) votre vie pour que le spectacle soit à la hauteur de leurs acclamations. C'était une source d'adrénaline à l'état pur dans laquelle je m'épanouissais parfaitement.

Donc, si dans son arrogance sans limite, il pensait que toute cette situation était facile pour moi, c'est qu'il ne me connaissait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Même pas un tout petit peu.

* * *

 **Bonour tout le monde !**

 **Merci de suivre cette traduction. Merci à MelodyFrost et so-apple33 pour vos reviews. Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fictions à leurs favoris ou leurs alertes.**

 **J'espère que cette fiction continu de vous plaire et vous retrouver dans le chapitre 4 ( publier je pense fin de semaine prochaine). Je devrais boucler la traduction du chapitre 8 ce soir puisque mon mari regardera le match PSG j'aurais du temps pour m'en occuper.**

 **Merci à Svjetlana pour ton travail assidu et rapide qui offre aux lecteurs une lecture bien plus agréable grâce à tes corrections et tes précieux conseils.**

 **Je vous souhait un bon dimanche chers lecteurs et vous dit à très vite.**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Double jumeaux, doubles problèmes**

Les rayons du soleil transperçaient les fenêtres de la salle de métamorphose, remplissant la pièce d'une lumière dorée. La légère odeur de bois poli embaumait l'air, se mêlant aux effluves musqués du parchemin frais.

Je soupirai, affalée sur ma chaise, vaguement consciente de l'interrogatoire auquel je serais confrontée sous peu.

Après le départ de Dubois, j'étais restée à l'observatoire une bonne heure à essayer de recentrer mon attention sur l'astronomie, sans grand succès. Par conséquent, j'avais regagné mon dortoir tard dans la soirée, irritée, épuisée, et certainement pas disposée à raconter mes mésaventures. Je m'étais donc laissée tomber lourdement sur mon lit pour plonger dans un profond sommeil jusqu'au lendemain matin. Pourtant, à présent, je n'avais aucune excuse valable pour ne pas affronter un interrogatoire de mes amies, et en particulier d'Alicia qui, tôt ou tard, viendrait me trouver. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait envoyé Dubois me parler. Je savais qu'elle serait la première à m'interroger. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre qui que ce soit me réprimander sur mon sale caractère, ma bêtise ou mon obstination. Heureusement, ce matin je n'avais pas eu à feindre une bonne humeur inexistante, car, comme tout le monde le savait : le matin où je me lèverais de bonne humeur serait le jour où Rogue donnerait sa démission. Aussi, comme chaque matin, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante.

Ni Alicia, ni Angelina ne me posèrent de questions, incapables de faire la différence entre ma mauvaise humeur habituelle et la colère noire que je réservais aux périodes de crise.

Pourtant, une personne ne fut pas totalement convaincue. Katie, notre psychanalyste en herbe, semblait avoir vu clair dans mon agacement, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas arrêté de me dévisager depuis mon réveil de ce matin.

A chaque soupir irrité franchissant la barrière de mes lèvres, ses yeux bleus se fixaient sur moi et me sondaient pendant de longues minutes.

\- Kats, arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est effrayant, murmurais-je dans ma barbe en faisant semblant de prendre des notes alors que je gribouillais des jeux de morpions depuis le début du cours.

\- Peut-être que je suis loin du compte, mais il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose la nuit dernière ?

A nouveau, je poussai un long soupir las :

\- En quelque sorte… marmonnai-je en lui adressant un regard embarrassé.

Après tout, je lui devais bien ça après le _fiasco Lee_ dont elle ne savait toujours rien.

Elle resta silencieuse, attendant sans doute que je poursuive, mais comme je ne me décidais pas, elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Et alors ?

Je lançai furtivement un regard sur le reste de la salle, évaluant les chances pour McGonnagall de m'entendre d'aussi loin. Elle semblait absorbée par son cours et ne risquait pas de me prêter attention durant les prochaines minutes.

\- Ok… tu sais qu'hier je suis allée à la tour d'astronomie pour finir mes cartes ?

Hochant la tête, elle répondit :

\- Oui, Alicia m'en a parlé.

\- Eh bien, il faut croire qu'elle l'a également mentionné à Dubois. Elle lui a dit d'aller me présenter des excuses ce qui, dans le langage d'Alicia, signifie qu'elle a probablement menacé d'intenter à sa vie s'il ne le faisait pas. Et donc, il est venu me trouver à l'observatoire.

L'image fugace de ses bras autour de moi s'imposa à mon esprit, et avec elle, sa voix basse murmurant tout contre mon oreille et son souffle chaud effleurant délicatement ma peau. Préférant sauter cette partie de mon récit, je poursuivis :

\- Et on s'est peut-être un peu disputés.

\- Comme c'est surprenant, renifla Katie

\- Je sais, mais ...

\- Mais quoi ?

Je secouai la tête, résignée. A ce stade, il était impossible de faire marche arrière:

\- Cette fois, c'est vraiment grave Kats. Nous nous sommes dit des choses horribles qu'on n'aurait jamais osé se dire en temps normal, et on en est arrivé à quelque chose qui ressemblait à _: « la seule façon pour toi que je considère simplement ton retour dans cette équipe, c'est que tu repasses les essais, et même là, c'est peu probable. »_

Les yeux de Katie s'agrandirent de stupeur face à mon annonce :

\- Quoi ?!

Je haussai les épaules alors que la colère de la veille refaisait surface maintenant que je racontai toute l'histoire.

\- Il semblerait que je sois plus un fardeau qu'un atout pour cette équipe.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu es la meilleure joueuse de notre équipe, comment pourrais-tu être un fardeau ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Dubois, il te crachera une longue liste de raisons, grognai-je.

Katie continua de me dévisager, incrédule :

\- Je ne comprends pas… Comment peut-il… ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit au juste ?

Mon visage se crispa un peu, sachant que j'avais en partie provoqué Dubois.

\- Je… tu sais… j'ai peut-être plus ou moins dit que le rôle de capitaine n'était pas fait pour lui.

\- Oh non… mauvaise idée.

\- Ouais, je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Enfin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Andy ? Tu sais bien que les seules choses sur lesquelles il est vraiment susceptible, ce sont le Quidditch et son rôle de capitaine, expliqua Katie en m'adressant un regard compatissant.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, une sale manie que je détestais car elle traduisait mon malaise, et qui, à cet instant, semblait crier : _« c'est de ta faute ! »_ à pleins poumons, ce qui était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

\- Oui, il n'empêche qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse descendre de son piédestal histoire qu'il se confronte à la dure réalité ! Et cette réalité est très simple : c'est le capitaine le plus injuste, toutes maisons confondues, qu'ait connu cette école, marmonnai-je en posant mes coudes sur mon pupitre.

Je laissais mon menton reposer dans mes mains en coupe alors que Katie gardait le silence, me donnant le temps de remettre mes motivations en question. Après une minute, elle reprit la parole :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je lâchai un soupir devant sa question. Cette même question que j'avais passée ma journée à ressasser.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Si je ne faisais rien et que je continuais à camper sur mes positions, je quitterais l'équipe pour de bon, mais en même temps, je resterais fidèle à mes valeurs et je garderai l'estime de ma personne. Néanmoins si j'allais à ces essais, ça reviendrait à aller à l'encontre de mes convictions et je devrais courber l'échine devant les demandes injustes et irrationnelles de Dubois.

Il me fallait choisir entre mes valeurs et ma passion.

Quel que soit le scénario, le résultat restait le même : je ne gagnerais pas totalement.

Fixant le bois de mon pupitre, j'effleurai le morceau de parchemin, méditant encore et toujours ce même dilemme :

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

 **oOoOo**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _« je ne sais pas »_ ? grogna Alicia en fourrant dans sa bouche un morceau de pain qu'elle mâcha rageusement. Évidemment que tu vas passer ces essais, tu le dois !

Dans la Grande Salle, je massais mes tempes dans l'espoir de faire passer la migraine qui était en train de poindre, tout en gardant mon regard fixé sur mon assiette remplie de spaghettis et de boulettes de viande. Le vacarme qui régnait dans la Grande Salle m'avait donné la migraine et les cris scandalisés d'Alicia n'aidaient pas.

\- Pitié, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas changer de sujet juste deux secondes ?

\- Changer de sujet Andy ? fit écho la voix d'Angelina. Tu sembles avoir oublié que le match contre Serpentard est dans deux semaines !

\- Oui, eh bien… je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, répondis-je un peu maladroitement en agitant une main nonchalante dans les airs.

En vérité, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé au match à venir, et encore moins au fait que Dubois serait obligé de former un nouvel attrapeur en seulement quinze jours.

A cette idée, ma tête sembla encore plus douloureuse…

\- Andy, ça n'ira pas bien ! Nous allons perdre ! Tu comprends ? Perdre !

Alicia répéta cette phrase une bonne vingtaine de fois en insistant chaque fois sur un mot différent. Elle pouvait se montrer tellement agaçante parfois… souvent en fait.

\- Vous n'allez pas perdre, leur assurai-je. Arrêtez d'être aussi paranoïaques, vous ne les battrez pas à plate couture, mais vous gagnerez, c'est certain.

\- On ne gagnera pas sans attrapeur, fit remarquer Angelina en me fixant de son regard intransigeant. Ally, Kats et moi pouvons maintenir le jeu à notre avantage, mais sans attrapeur, nos chances contre Serpentard sont quasi nulles.

\- Irik Viper est un attrapeur vraiment rapide, ajouta Alicia en plongeant ses yeux d'un air mélodramatique dans les miens. Tu es la seule capable de rivaliser avec lui, et maintenant, tu comptes te retirer sans même te battre. C'est pathétique.

Je la fusillai du regard, mordant à moitié l'appât qu'elle venait de mettre en place. C'était un fait : Irik Vipper était l'arme secrète des Serpentard, mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment souciée de lui puisque malgré ses atouts : j'étais plus que capable de le battre. Irik n'était qu'un imbécile, se prenant pour un don offert par le Dieu du Quidditch à nous autres, pauvres ignorants que nous étions… Mais voilà, j'étais sans aucun doute sa rivale la plus sérieuse : ce qu'il avait en force, je le compensais par mon agilité et j'aimais penser que j'étais aussi plus rapide que lui.

Je soupirai intérieurement en réalisant que je n'aurais jamais plus l'intense joie de voir son regard béat au moment où je brandirais le Vif d'or, faisant gagner mon équipe contre ces infects serpents. A moins bien sûr d'un incroyable coup de chance comme par exemple, qu'il pousse subitement le cerveau tant attendu à Dubois, et qu'il me demande de revenir dans l'équipe.

Mais j'en doutais.

Les garçons et les cerveaux ne faisaient malheureusement pas toujours la paire, il est bien connu que la gent masculine ne réfléchit pas avec le même organe que nous….

\- Tu comptes vraiment rester assise dans le froid à nous regarder perdre ce match ? me demanda Alicia en mâchant ses pommes de terre avec un peu trop de vigueur.

\- Mon Dieu Ally ! Arrête de parler la bouche pleine, c'est écœurant ! la réprimanda Angelina en envoyant au visage de la belle blonde une serviette avant de reporter son attention sur moi : Alors ?

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, frustrée.

\- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien, ok ? J'ignore si ça vaut la peine de sacrifier ma fierté pour repasser ces essais et recommencer à être traitée comme une moins que rien.

\- Qui a dit que ça allait se reproduire ? demanda Angelina en se servant une tasse de thé fumante.

\- Ces cinq dernières années ? répondis-je platement alors qu'un groupe de troisièmes années de Poufsouffle s'époumonaient derrière moi, rendant ainsi ma migraine de plus en plus forte.

\- Vous allez arrêter de piailler comme des poules oui ?! cria Alicia au petit groupe avec une telle férocité que les pauvres jeunes filles n'osèrent plus faire le moindre bruit, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de mon amie.

J'entendis derrière moi un reniflement amusé, et me retournai pour me trouver nez à nez avec un garçon souriant, les cheveux roux en bataille, les joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur et dont les yeux débordaient de bien trop de malice pour qu'il soit innocent.

\- Je vais t'appeler colonel Spinnet si tu continues.

\- Eh Fred ! D'après toi, est-ce que Andy devrait quitter l'équipe ou alors, mettre se mettre sa fierté au cul et repasser les essais ? demanda négligemment Angelina .

L'expression de Fred se voila de confusion et son regard passa de Angelina à moi, aussi rapidement que les rouages de son cerveau devaient se mettre en marche.

\- Quitter l'équipe… ? Les essais… ? Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas quitté l'équipe ! Niai-je, de plus en plus exaspérée par l'incompréhension générale dont j'étais la victime. Enfin… si, techniquement je l'ai fait, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait définitif, Dubois devait simplement comprendre l'injuste dictateur despotique qu'il est et apprendre à réagir avec plus de recul face à certaines situations…

Je me confondais en grognements de colère alors que Fred continuait de me regarder curieusement. Il reporta son attention sur Angelina et haussa les épaules :

\- Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Angelina leva les yeux au ciel avant de raconter toute l'histoire à Fred en veillant à utiliser des mots courts et suffisamment simples, qui soient à la portée de son intellect. A la fin de son récit (qui fut plutôt court), son regard convergea vers moi :

\- Wiles.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je en lui adressant un regard noir.

\- Va aux essais, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation, provoquant de nouvelles lamentations chez Alicia.

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'équipe, et croyez-moi, c'est aussi mon cas, mais…

\- Andy, contentes-toi d'y aller, me coupa-t-il.

Puis, une demi-seconde plus tard, un sourire diaboliquement familier fendit ses lèvres fines.

\- J'ai un plan.

\- Vraiment ?

Il m'adressa simplement un clin d'œil en retour et se laissa tomber près d'Angelina qu'il enserra d'un bras possessif. Immédiatement, elle roula des épaules pour se dégager. Il faut dire que Fred était constamment en train de la draguer, ce qui l'agaçait.

\- J'ai aussi un plan pour toi mon cœur.

\- Est-ce que ça m'implique en train de te frapper ?

\- Non, mais suivant l'endroit où tu veux me frapper, je peux l'y incorporer…

Alicia mima un haut-de-cœur et Angelina sembla choquée par les paroles de Fred, bien que le coin de sa bouche tressauta comme si elle essayait de masquer un sourire timide :

\- Sale pervers…

\- Eh ! Fred !

Mon regard amusé se posa sur la silhouette de George Weasley qui accourait vers nous, suivi de près par Lee Jordan. Mon léger changement d'humeur chuta subitement. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à l'éviter avec un certain succès. C'était une excellente chose que Katie ne soit pas avec nous…

\- Je meurs de faim !

Oh non…

J'avais à présent la confirmation que Merlin me haïssait. C'était là le seul constat que je pouvais faire lorsque, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus la chevelure sombre et la peau laiteuse de mon amie. Avec un sourire innocent, Katie s'installa à côté de moi et commença à remplir son assiette de purée et de poulet rôti.

\- Fred, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, a exigé George lorsque, finalement, il atteignit notre table.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Fred en haussant un sourcil.

George se lança alors dans une multitude de gestes abracadabrants, et dans les trois secondes qui suivirent, les yeux de Fred s'agrandirent telles deux soucoupes et étincelèrent d'excitation.

\- T'aimer ?! C'est un euphémisme frangin !

\- Trois douzaines !

\- Putain de merde !

Tous les deux souriaient comme des gamins le matin de Noël. Quant à nous autres, nous échangions des regards confus en essayant de déchiffrer cet étrange échange. A en juger par les têtes que faisaient mes amis, aucun ne semblait avoir compris le fin mot de cette histoire, hormis Lee qui dévisageait discrètement Katie. Elle était vraiment très jolie aujourd'hui avec ses tresses sombres. Une petite moue délicieusement intriguée figeait ses traits alors qu'elle tentait de percer le mystère des jumeaux Weasley.

\- Eh ! Ça pourrait aider pour mon plan pour toi Andy ! annonça Fred en reportant son attention sur moi.

\- Quel plan ? lui demanda George, inquisiteur.

\- Je t'en parlerais plus tard, tu pourras me filer un coup de main, répondit Fred avec un sourire conspirateur. Mais, pour le moment…trois douzaines tu as dit ?

Je les observais s'éloigner tandis que Fred attrapait au passage Lee par la veste pour l'obliger à se joindre à eux.

Peut-être que Merlin était finalement de mon côté : pas de Lee, pas de confrontation avec Katie.

\- D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de trafiquer ces deux-là ? demanda Alicia à voix basse.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Angelina. Mais avec les jumeaux Weasley, ça promet des ennuis.

\- Et on dirait que tu te retrouves au beau milieu de tout ça Andy, ajouta Katie en portant un morceau de viande à ses lèvres.

\- Bonne chance, se moqua Alicia.

\- Trop aimable, répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique, quoique je fusse assez curieuse de savoir ce que les jumeaux concoctaient avec autant de secret.

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut.**

 **Navrée pour ceux et celles qui seraient déçus de ne pas voir Dubois mais bon l'héroïne c'est Andy et ce chapitre montre que Dubois n'est pas indispensable à chaque fois (bon ok tentative pathétique pour faire passer la pilule de son absence j'en conviens).**

 **Un grand merci à Thunder33, Miisss, et Hope pour vos reviews. Les commentaires aident et motivent vraiment les auteurs alors merci d'avoir prit le temps de commenter. Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui on ajoutés cette fictions à leurs favoris ou leur alertes.**

 **Enfin Merci à Svjetlana pour tes corrections, tes conseils et le temps que tu accordes à mon travail.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excelente soirée !**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette**


	5. Chapter 5

**La vengeance personnifiée version McGonnagal**

 _Poke._

\- Tu vas essayer ?

\- Non.

 _Poke._

\- Essaye !

\- Non !

 _Poke._

\- Andy, fais-le !

\- J'ai dit non !

 _Poke._

\- George, envoie-moi encore une boule de papier mâché, et je jure que tu y laisseras tes doigts.

Nous étions coincés en cours de Botanique (qui avait lieu aujourd'hui dans une salle de classe du château car le professeur Chourave avait décrété qu'il faisait trop froid dans les serres) depuis près d'une heure, et George avait consacré quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de cette heure à m'envoyer des boulettes de parchemin. Les lèvres de mon ami se tordirent dans une moue plaintive, et ses yeux se tintèrent d'une tristesse surjouée :

\- S'il-te-plaît ?

Après tant d'années passées côte-à-côte, il aurait dû savoir que j'étais maintenant immunisée devant cet air de chien battu.

\- George, tu ressembles à un poisson rouge avec le QI d'une huître comme ça.

\- Oh allez Andy ! Le match contre Serpentard est dans quinze jours, ce petit jeu ridicule avec Dubois va nous coûter la victoire ! me reprocha-t-il.

Le fusillant du regard, je répliquai :

\- Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas aller voir Dubois pour le lui dire ? Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui ne veut plus de moi dans l'équipe.

\- Il te laisse repasser les essais !

\- Exactement ! Le mot clé de ta phrase est _« repasser »,_ répondis-je amèrement. S'il n'était pas aussi borné, il lui aurait suffi de me réintégrer directement.

\- Et si toi, tu n'étais pas aussi bornée, tu repasserais les essais, répliqua George en arquant un sourcil roux. Ça marche dans les deux sens mon cœur.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à répondre, mais prenant conscience que je n'avais rien à riposter, j'émis un faible grognement :

\- Peu importe.

Je me retournai face à mon pupitre, bien décidée à clore cette discussion, et d'un air renfrogné, je tentai de me concentrer un minimum sur le cours.

 _Poke._

\- GEORGE WEAS …

\- Y-a-t-il une certaine Andora Wiles dans ce cours ?

Je grinçai des dents à l'annonce de mon nom complet et regardai en contrebas la silhouette guindée de l'inconnu avec méfiance. De loin, je pouvais voir qu'il semblait grand et brun, et je distinguais sans mal le vert et argent de sa cravate. Sur sa poitrine brillait un insigne de préfet qui eut pour seul résultat de m'inquiéter.

\- C'est moi, répondis-je prudemment.

Son regard ennuyé se posa sur moi et me détailla, puis il m'adressa un signe de la main, m'indiquant qu'il me fallait le suivre. Ignorant les chuchotements autour de moi, j'adressai à George un regard incertain avant de descendre. Je poussais la lourde porte en bois en notant le fait qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de m'attendre. Décidément, la galanterie se faisait rare de nos jours.

\- Dépêchons, j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec des Gryffondor.

Il avait une façon plutôt étrange de s'exprimer. Pour une raison inconnue, aucun muscle de son visage ne bougeait lorsqu'il parlait, me rappelant vaguement les pantins que l'on pouvait trouver dans les fêtes foraines.

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs lorsqu'il commença à s'éloigner, s'attendant sans doute à ce que je sois aussi docile qu'une première année.

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu m'as fait quitter mon cours.

Il se retourna, et son regard se voila d'agacement à la vue de mon corps immobile.

\- Qui ça ? Moi ? Je pensais que ce serait amusant que tu me suives en me posant des questions idiotes aux vues des basses capacités intellectuelles de ta maison.

Je sentis mon sang bouillir, et je répliquai d'un air hautain :

\- C'est drôle face de botox, parce que tu viens de décrire ta maison avec un certain réalisme je trouve.

\- Face de bo… Je n'ai pas eu recours au botox ! Compris ?!

\- Alors j'imagine qu'on t'as pétrifié le visage. Dommage que ça n'ait pas fonctionné sur ta bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et me détailla avec curiosité :

\- Attends une minute… Wiles…

Je l'observai curieusement pendant qu'il réfléchissait (ce qui, pour un membre de sa maison, devait être horriblement douloureux si vous voulez mon avis), puis il claqua des doigts alors que son regard s'illuminait :

\- L'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

\- Bravo.

\- Ou, comme la plupart de notre maison te surnomment : la proie de Vipper.

Mon orgueil s'éveilla dangereusement au son de ses paroles, comme la plupart du temps dès que l'on mentionnait Irik Vipper. La seule raison pour laquelle il semblait si exceptionnel sur le terrain, c'était parce que lorsque son équipe avait joué contre Serdaigle l'année dernière, l'attrapeur des bleus et bronzes était blessé et deux des poursuiveurs malades, rendant ainsi la victoire de ces serpents aisée.

Quant à Poufsouffle, ils avaient été obligés de déclarer forfait.

Nous avions battu assez facilement leur équipe, malgré le talent de leur gardien. Lorsque nous avions ensuite joué contre Serdaigle, nous nous étions retrouvés face à des joueurs remontés à bloc après leur défaite contre Serpentard, et ce fut un match long et difficile. Néanmoins, notre équipe avait été plus forte et plus rapide et la victoire nous revint, mais de justesse. Face à ce constat, les Serpentards avaient pris un malin plaisir à se moquer de nous en insinuant que leur jeu était supérieur au nôtre.

Quelle bande de tocards.

\- Eh bien, tu pourras dire à Vipper que sa réputation surfaite n'a pas fini de faire jaser ses imbéciles de copains ! répliquai-je avec véhémence en réalisant pour la première fois ce que ma démission engendrait réellement. Parce que je ne suis plus dans l'équipe.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire concupiscent.

\- Tu as eu la trouille ? Je savais que tout ce qu'on racontait sur toi était faux.

\- Je n'ai pas eu la trouille de ce sale petit merdeux ! m'écriai-je, verte de rage. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Vipper ou qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est entre Dubois et moi.

\- Ah oui, le capitaine esclavagiste et arriéré…. J'ai presque pitié de toi.

Ma colère augmenta d'un cran, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me sentis tout à coup sur la défensive. Je veux dire, je pouvais insulter et critiquer Dubois et ses méthodes, mais l'idée qu'un Serpentard pompeux et vaniteux face la même chose, il y avait des limites.

\- Esclavagiste, peut-être, mais arriéré…là, c'est plutôt toi qui l'es.

\- Oh je t'en prie, il est incapable de penser à quelque chose qui ne se rapporte pas au Quidditch.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'indignation (mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi).

\- J'imagine que c'est pourquoi on lui a proposé d'être préfet.

Bien que Dubois soit étrangement intelligent -il fallait bien que je le reconnaisse, il réussissait à créer des tactiques de jeux absolument brillantes- il n'en restait pas moins la personne la plus irritante que je connaisse et je fus étonnée de voir comment sa répartie durant nos querelles avait finalement déteint sur moi.

\- On lui a proposé d'être préfet ? fit en écho la voix de face de botox dont les doigts effleuraient l'insigne doré bien trop lustré.

\- Oui, répondis-je d'un ton suffisant, allez savoir pourquoi je tirais autant de satisfaction à prendre la défense de Dubois. Mais il a refusé. Trop d'inconvénients avec ses horaires.

Le garçon me regarda avec une stupeur incrédule avant que la jalousie ne vienne voiler son visage à l'idée qu'on puisse le priver de son précieux insigne si convoité.

\- Olivier Dubois… non impossible…

Levant les yeux avec dédain, je me sentis soudain lasse de cette conversation :

\- Au fait, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Sortant de ses pensées, ses lèvres se courbèrent à nouveau en un rictus hautain quand il répondit :

\- McGonagall te veux dans son bureau.

Je sentis mon estomac se contracter à l'idée d'une entrevue privée avec la stricte directrice de ma maison.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, répondit le Serpentard qui commençait à s'éloigner. En fait, tu es déjà en retard.

\- Oh merde, murmurai-je en essayant d'imaginer quel itinéraire serait le plus rapide pour arriver à la salle de métamorphose.

Après un moment de réflexion, je décidais d'emprunter le seul chemin que je connaissais puisque, contrairement aux jumeaux, je n'avais nul connaissance de passage secret menant jusque-là bas. Il faudrait que je songe à demander à George de m'en montrer quelques-uns à l'occasion. En arrivant cinq bonnes minutes plus tard à destination, et songeant au fait que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte.

Je m'arrêtai net, surprise de voir Dubois assis dans un fauteuil en face du bureau en chêne de notre directrice qu'il tentait en vain de raisonner. McGonagall secouait la tête, visiblement en profond désaccord, et parla vaguement de respect mutuel avant que ses yeux verts ne se posent sur moi.

\- Oh, bonjour Miss Wiles. C'est gentil à vous de vous joindre à nous, me salua-t-elle d'un ton étonnamment sincère.

Je lui adressai un sourire gêné et fis quelques pas pour m'approcher, surprise de n'entendre aucune remarque sur mon manque de ponctualité. Sa petite prise de bec avec Dubois avait dû constituer une distraction suffisante pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mon retard.

\- Euh… bonjour.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Je glissai lentement dans le fauteuil à côté de Dubois en ne lui adressant pas le moindre regard. Nous ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis l'autre soir dans la tour d'astronomie.

\- Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

\- En effet, répondit-elle sèchement, son regard allant de Dubois à moi à plusieurs reprises comme en proie à un jugement intérieur. Miss Wiles, il est venu à mon attention que vous aviez démissionné de votre poste d'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Mes yeux se rétrécirent sous l'effet de la colère, et je dû faire appel à tout le contrôle dont j'étais capable pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Dubois pour l'étriper sur place.

\- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Est-ce inexact ?

\- Bien sûr que non, elle…

\- Monsieur Dubois, je m'adressais à Miss Wiles, intervint sèchement McGonagall, un peu agacée par l'insolence de mon ancien capitaine.

Je résistais difficilement à l'envie de lui adresser un sourire victorieux. Me sentant plus à l'aise maintenant que je savais McGonagall plus encline à prendre ma défense, je poursuivis :

\- Eh bien, j'ai certes quitté l'équipe dans un premier temps, pour des raisons personnelles, mais j'avais l'intention de revenir.

\- C'est des conneries !

\- Surveillez votre langage Dubois ! claqua sèchement la voix de McGonagall. S'il-vous-plaît Andora, poursuivez.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je me retins de lui adresser un regard triomphant :

\- Eh bien, en gros, Dubois m'a dit que la seule façon pour moi d'être restituée dans mes fonctions serait de repasser les essais, et que même dans ce cas-là, il était peu probable que je sois prise.

McGonagall prit le temps de traiter les informations que je venais de lui divulguer, puis son regard sévère se posa sur Dubois :

\- Est-ce vrai monsieur Dubois ?

Je pouvais l'entendre soupirer de frustration :

\- Eh bien, c'est sorti de son contexte.

\- Sorti de son contexte ? demandai-je en pivotant dans mon siège pour lui faire face pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation.

Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et ses yeux noisettes frémissaient de colère.

\- Oui ! Sorti de son contexte ! répéta-t-il avec force en faisant des gestes avec sa main pour appuyer ses paroles. Tu ne peux pas sauter les entraînements, insulter mes fonctions de capitaine ou rester couchée pendant que tes coéquipiers travaillent dur pour le bien de l'équipe… »

\- Tout ça après avoir démissionné !

\- C'est un manque de respect vis-à-vis de mon autorité !

\- Peut-être que si tu n'en abusais pas autant…

\- Peut-être que si tu ne prenais pas un malin plaisir à me pousser à bout…

\- Tu n'as pas à me commander !

\- Je suis ton capitaine !

\- Je ne suis plus dans l'équipe je te rappelle !

\- Monsieur Dubois ! Miss Wiles ! Un peu de retenue ! s'écria McGonagall d'une voix courroucée.

Nous nous sommes tus, furieux, nous défiant du regard avant de reporter notre attention sur notre professeur. Elle nous fixait d'un air réprobateur :

\- Avez-vous terminé ?

Je perçus le grognement mécontent de Dubois près de moi :

-…elle qui a commencé…

\- Tu plaisantes ?!

\- Oh ? C'est moi peut-être ?!

\- Évidement que c'est toi !

\- Maîtrisez-vous tous les deux ! intervint une nouvelle fois McGonagall, ses yeux verts furibonds devant notre insolence. Bonté divine, les premières années sont plus matures que vous.

Je soupirai avec humeur et reportai mon attention sur un bout de parchemin posé sur le bureau en face de moi le temps que mes nerfs se calment.

\- Maintenant, si au fin fond de vous, il vous est possible de trouver la force d'agir comme les jeunes gens civilisés que vous êtes censés être, nous pourrons peut-être trouver une solution pour résoudre cette affaire. Pensez-vous être capable de cela ?

\- Moi je le suis, répondis-je. Lui en revanche, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de supposer tout savoir mieux que tout le monde ?

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu tout savoir !

\- Vraiment ? Parce qu'on dirait que tu supposes que je suis incapable d'avoir une conversation mature.

\- Il y a une très nette différence entre une hypothèse et un fait.

\- Oh, parce que c'est un fait alors !?

\- J'ai dit que…

\- Voulez-vous vous taire à la fin ?! explosa McGonagall dont le poing frappa durement le bureau en chêne poli.

Dubois et moi restâmes silencieux, bien que ma langue me brûlait tant que j'avais envie de lui cracher une litanie d'insultes au visage.

\- Vous êtes tous deux des représentants de ma maison, aussi j'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez comme tel, c'est-à-dire avec correction. Est-ce clair ?

Nous avons hoché la tête, hargneux, et je baissai le regard sur mes mains. Elles étaient fermement serrées sur les pans de ma jupe. Mes ongles lasseraient mes paumes, et les jointures de mes doigts étaient rougies sous la pression que j'exerçais dessus.

Après une ou deux minutes de silence, McGonagall dû en conclure que nous étions suffisamment calmes pour poursuivre, et elle déclara d'un ton neutre :

\- J'en suis venue à une conclusion...

Dubois et moi lui adressâmes un regard interrogateur, impatients d'entendre son verdict. J'avais clairement l'avantage. Je veux dire, depuis mon arrivée, elle avait à plusieurs reprises prit ma défense en remettant Dubois en place. Certes, elle nous avait également rappelé à l'ordre quelques fois, mais j'avais confiance en la solidarité féminine.

Et puis, dans toute cette affaire, j'avais raison. En fait, je savais ce qui allait arriver : elle allait ordonner à Dubois de s'excuser et de me reprendre dans l'équipe en le sommant de me traiter avec un peu plus de respect à l'avenir et peut être même…

\- Vous êtes tous les deux en tort.

Lentement, je clignai des yeux, incertaine de ce que je venais d'entendre :

 _Quoi ?!_

\- Il y a clairement entre vous des conflits qui vont bien au-delà du Quidditch et qu'il vous faut résoudre en dehors du terrain, déclara-t-elle en nous dévisageant tour à tour avec insistance comme si elle s'attelait à un sortilège de légilimencie.

Nous n'avions strictement rien d'autre en commun en dehors du Quidditch avec Dubois. Le Quidditch était la seule chose dont nous parlions. Nous n'étions même pas dans la même année, nous n'avions aucun cours en commun, hormis l'arithmancie car j'avais un an d'avance sur le programme, d'où ma question : de quels conflits en dehors du Quidditch parlait-elle ?!

\- La seule façon d'y remédier, selon moi, est de vous faire passer du temps ensemble pour vous donner l'occasion d'en discuter et de trouver des solutions.

 _Quoi ?!_

\- Ainsi, vous pourrez passer par-dessus ces conflits puérils pour le bien de l'équipe. Parce que Merlin sait que je ne m'inclinerai pas devant Severus. Il est insupportable à vanter les mérites d'Irik Vipper… »

Quelque part, au fin fond de mon esprit, le nom de Vipper provoqua une vague d'irritation, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, mon cerveau ayant beugué depuis la déclaration de notre professeur : passer du temps avec Dubois ? Avait-elle conscience que passer du temps ensemble signifiait simplement que nous nous disputerions encore plus ?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, que diriez-vous d'être en charge, tous les deux, de l'organisation du banquet de Gryffondor ?

Une nouvelle vague désagréable me gagna. Mon estomac se tordait douloureusement et la bile noua ma gorge. Les banquets des maisons étaient tous à peu près identiques : mortellement ennuyeux. Ils étaient sans aucun doute l'invention la plus idiote de cette école depuis sa création. C'était juste une stupide excuse pour que les différentes maisons montrent à quel point elles étaient meilleures que leurs compères. Serdaigle et Serpentard s'en sortaient tous les ans mieux que les autres. Serpentard, grâce aux milliers de galions que les parents de ses précieux élèves envoyaient à leurs riches rejetons, permettant ainsi l'organisation d'une fête des plus extravagantes. Tandis que les Serdaigles s'acharnaient des mois durant à la préparation pour un résultat plutôt honorable.

Les deux maisons restantes, à savoir Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, percevaient quant à elles ces banquets comme ce qu'ils étaient réellement : totalement inutiles. Par conséquent, leurs fêtes étaient toujours les plus mauvaises. En fait, la seule chose plus ennuyeuse que d'assister à ces banquets était sans le moindre doute l'organisation de l'un d'eux.

Mes plus sincères condoléances à la personne chargée de faire les deux. Oh merde. J'étais cette personne.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

\- A votre avis?

\- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? demandai-je avec espoir.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes dangereusement minces :

\- Pensez-vous réellement que je vous laisse d'autres options Miss Wiles ?

Ça ressemblait à un non catégorique.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucune chance d'y échapper ? m'aventurai-je en sentant le désespoir monter en moi.

\- Vous avez plus de chance de devenir Ministre de la magie.

Un simple _« non »_ aurait suffi.

Mon regard se posa sur Dubois qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mes yeux s'assombrirent sous le coup de la colère. Après tout, tout était de sa faute !

Il fixait McGonagall, une expression sceptique et grave sur le visage.

\- Professeur vous plaisantez… ces banquets sont horribles ...

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de plaisanter avec mes élèves Dubois.

Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine je me renfermais dans mon désespoir alors qu'elle commençait à nous énoncer tout ce que l'organisation d'un « tel événement » incombait. Elle nous lista tout ce que nous aurions en charge… jusqu'au choix délicat de l'argenterie ou le pliage des serviettes.

Gagné par le désespoir, je laissais mes yeux se fermer.

Ça allait être _fun._

* * *

 **Bonjour je suis heureuse de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plut.**

 **Merci à JudyOswald et Svjetlana pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement à Svjetlana pour ses précieuses corrections. Merci à ceux qui continus de m'ajouter à leurs alertes et leur favoris. Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser une petite review (elles sont toujours motivantes pour le travail nécessaire à la traduction)**

 **Je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Visions, et décisions, et révisions**_

\- Alors, c'est officiel ?

\- Je suppose.

\- Le con… Il ne plaisantait pas ?

\- Faut croire.

\- Donc, tu vas faire quoi ?

Je fixais la large feuille de parchemin placardée dans notre salle commune dont les larges caractères rouges clignotaient magiquement pour attirer au maximum l'attention.

 _« Gryffondor recherche un nouvel attrapeur. »_

Un court paragraphe suivait concernant la date des essais et autres renseignements plus ou moins importants. Un faible soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je lisais et relisais cette affiche depuis un moment déjà. Mes lèvres tremblaient d'indignation :

\- Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je sombrement, agacée de voir Alicia me fixer d'un œil critique. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire.

Elle pinça les lèvres, irritée :

\- Eh bien si, il y a quelque chose, souligna-t-elle en haussant ses sourcils blonds. Tu peux simplement aller…

\- Non, intervins-je en roulant des yeux, lasse de sa prévisible suggestion.

Détournant le regard de l'affiche lumineuse, je me laissais tomber dans l'un des fauteuils rouges usés de la salle commune. Une journée était passée depuis notre entrevue avec le professeur McGonnagall, et il avait déjà placardé ses affiches un peu partout dans le château, annonçant que des essais pour MON poste se dérouleraient dans quatre jours. Quatre maudits jours… je veux dire, est-ce qu'il ne se précipitait pas un peu là ? Je ne crois pas que dans notre conversation avec McGonnagall, il fut question d'une mesure pareille !

A présent, les choses étaient parfaitement claires : cet idiot irait jusqu'au bout. Et de toute évidence, toutes les conversations tournaient autour de ça depuis que les premières affiches avaient été affichées :

\- …qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait d'après toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais Olivier avait l'air furieux...

\- Il en faut beaucoup pour lui faire perdre patience…

Je faillis éclater d'un rire cynique en entendant cette dernière remarque, et fusillai du regard un groupe d'élèves essentiellement composé de cinquième et de septième année. Tous me dévisageaient du coin de l'œil curieusement, tandis que d'autres faisaient preuve de moins de délicatesse et me détaillaient sans vergogne. Mais une fille en particulier me fixait de manière insupportable.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds dont les nuances étaient un peu trop claires à mon goût. Ses yeux chocolat vindicatifs et hautains contrastaient avec ses traits délicats. Elle m'observait d'un œil critique, et ses lèvres fines, couleur fraise, étaient pincées et traduisaient une certaine insolence.

Elle semblait bien trop prétentieuse, et sa beauté elle-même reflétait sa richesse et sa noble lignée, à commencer par le col en soie de son uniforme. Les poils de mes avant-bras se hérissèrent d'agacement sans que je puisse les en empêcher lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent finalement les miens. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle détourne le regard, mais à ma grande surprise, elle se contenta de sourire. Pas un sourire amical ni un petit sourire en coin, mais un sourire froid et méprisant. Je fonçais les sourcils en essayant de savoir qui diable était cette fille et pourquoi elle se permettait de me lancer ce genre d'œillade sans raison. Elle était certainement en septième année puisque Katie, Angelina, Alicia et moi étions les seules filles de sixième année à Gryffondor. Et elle semblait se donner bien trop d'importance pour être plus jeune que nous.

\- Alicia, murmurai-je quand, finalement, l'inconnue détourna le regard avec un petit rire cristallin en réponse à une plaisanterie d'un de ses amis. Qui est cette fille ?

Alicia détailla la pièce rapidement avant de porter son attention sur le groupe d'étudiants que je continuais d'observer :

\- Qui ça ? La blonde ? demanda Alicia sans prendre la peine de se faire discrète.

Elle supposait comme toujours que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, à tort bien évidemment.

\- Tu devrais utiliser un sortilège de Sonorus au cas où on ne t'aurait pas bien entendu en Chine, fis-je remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ignorant ma petite boutade, elle regarda attentivement la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'illuminent soudain :

\- Oh oui ! C'est Fiona Price.

\- Tu lui as déjà parlé ? m'aventurai-je.

\- Quelques fois… nous sommes dans le même cours d'étude des runes anciennes, répondit Alicia, son regard allant de moi à ladite Fiona. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

Un tourbillon de répulsion prit peu à peu possession de moi sans que je sois capable d'en venir à bout.

\- Aucune raison, répondis-je en détournant le regard. Elle fait juste trop _fille_.

Alicia haussa les épaules, moyennement concentrée sur ce que je lui disais. Tout dans le comportement de mon amie me parut soudain déplacé, dont le regard trop affuté brillait d'une lueur prédatrice un peu trop prononcée.

\- Hello Señor Caliente.

Confuse, je scannai la pièce en suivant son regard qui atterrit droit sur…

… un garçon. Évidemment. Il était assez grand avec des cheveux blonds parfaitement peignés, un visage anguleux, une peau légèrement bronzée, des traits fins et réguliers et un corps assez mince. Exactement le genre de garçon qui l'attirait.

\- Ally, à te comporter ainsi avec le sexe opposé, je commence à penser que tu aurais dû être un homme.

Elle me prêta à peine attention alors que ses prunelles brillaient d'un éclat de séduction brûlant. Je me risquai un coup d'œil vers le garçon de septième année, et un haut-de-cœur me gagna en voyant le clin d'œil suggestif qu'il adressa à mon amie. Alicia lui répondit par un sourire séducteur :

\- Oh Merlin, épargnez-moi ça, murmurai-je alors que le jeune homme quittait ses amis pour venir dans notre direction. Je vais me doucher. Amuses-toi bien !

Je jetai mon sac par-dessus mon épaule et traversai la salle commune en direction des escaliers en colimaçon, heureuse de ne pas assister à l'échange entre Alicia et sa nouvelle proie qui promettait d'être…. Beurk. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre le jeune homme se présenter comme « Sébastien Melmouth » avant de quitter le vacarme de notre salle commune pour retrouver le calme et le silence de notre dortoir.

Je cru qu'en échappant à la foule et en me retrouvant seule, la migraine qui m'avait gagné quelques minutes plus tôt s'amoindrirait, mais il fallait croire que l'effervescence et le bruit n'en n'étaient pas la cause. Non, c'était cette putain d'annonce qui avait tout déclenché. Voir cette affiche rendait les événements de ces derniers jours beaucoup trop réels et je n'avais jamais prévu que la situation prendrait une telle tournure.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que nous en arriverions à ce point. Mais maintenant, je me retrouvais au pied du mur avec la désagréable impression d'être poussée sans ménagement vers la porte de sortie uniquement pour avoir revendiquer un minimum de respect !

Telles étaient mes pensées lorsque je passais la porte de notre dortoir qu'on aurait pu croire victime d'un cyclone. Des tas de vêtements traînaient ici et là, et le sol était jonché de livres et de magazines. Nous étions jeudi, aussi il restait quelques jours avant que, dimanche matin, Angelina ne se lance dans le nettoyage hebdomadaire de notre chambre.

Je soupirai, fatiguée, et enjambai le désordre étalé sur le sol avant de jeter mon sac sur mon lit à baldaquin, reconnaissable car étant bien plus en désordre que les trois autres. J'attrapai ensuite ma serviette de bain, posée négligemment sur ma commode, avant de m'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain. Une fois sous la douche, je laissai l'eau chaude déferler sur ma peau nue et, peu à peu, le stress accumulé tout au long de la journée s'envola avec la vapeur d'eau.

Peut-être cinq minutes plus tard, un cri assourdissant résonna dans le dortoir, me faisant sursauter au point que je me cognais la tête contre le pommeau métallique de la douche. Je poussai un juron et coupai l'eau en sortant précipitamment de la douche. J'enroulai à la va-vite une serviette autour de mon corps alors qu'à nouveau, un cri strident retentissait. Je reconnu la voix paniquée de Angelina que je connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne s'affolerait pas ainsi sans une bonne raison. En ouvrant la porte de la salle-de-bain, il me suffit d'un regard pour comprendre la raison d'un tel affolement. Angelina se trouvait au milieu de la pièce hurlant toujours. Ses longs cheveux soyeux auparavant tressés avaient été remplacés par des dizaines de petits serpents qui ondulaient autour de son visage livide.

\- CONNARD DE FRED WEASLEY ! hurla-t-elle, figée de terreur, ses yeux aussi noirs que l'encre, menaçants de faire un véritable carnage. SI TU TIENS UN TANT SOIT PEU A TA PATHETIQUE VIE, RAPPLIQUE ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Un concert de rires vola de notre salle commune, et je reconnu parmi eux le rire guttural de Fred.

\- Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible mon cœur, tes escaliers n'apprécient pas la gent masculine dont je fais partit.

Une teinte flagrante d'amusement dans sa voix me fit croire qu'il n'avait peut-être aucune idée de ce que j'avais devant les yeux à cet instant. Plus son rire nous parvenait, accompagné de ceux de George et Lee, et plus les yeux d'Angelina se voilaient d'une fureur inqualifiable.

Son expression disait tout : elle était en train de perdre son sang-froid…. En même temps, il y avait de quoi.

Elle sortit et se positionna devant l'escalier en colimaçon et, tremblante de rage, elle murmura avec un calme déconcertant :

\- Eh bien, dans quelques instants, ça ne sera plus un problème Fred.

Encore trop loin pour voir son expression, Fred se contenta de rire :

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Les petits serpents frémirent et tirèrent leurs langues acérées, traduisant les pensées de celle qui était leur maîtresse. Lorsque, d'en-bas, Fred perçu enfin l'expression d'Angelina, son visage pâlit :

\- Parce que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, TU NE SERAS PLUS UN HOMME !

Et, accompagnant cette déclaration furieuse, elle chargea et fonça sauvagement vers Fred qui tenta tant bien que mal d'échapper à la furie en contournant les canapés et les tables de la pièce.

\- Aidez-moi ! Médusa attaque ! cria-t-il aux étudiants sur son chemin, échappant toujours de peu à Angelina, avant de se précipiter par le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Laissant échapper un grognement sauvage, la jeune fille le suivit avant de disparaître à son tour dans les couloirs du château.

L'ensemble de la salle commune riait aux éclats depuis un moment déjà, appréciant le spectacle qu'offraient la terreur de Fred et la fureur d'Angelina.

Ayant suivi Angelina pour profiter de la scène, je constatais le désordre laissé par Fred et Angie qui avaient retournés tables et chaises sur leur passage. Seul Fred avait la capacité de faire perdre à Angelina son calme olympien pour la pousser au plus près de ses retranchements.

C'est alors que mon regard se durcit en apercevant quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un que j'aurais préféré ne surtout pas voir. Il avait la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, un rire rauque s'échappant de sa gorge, et semblait visiblement très amusé.

Bien sûr, c'était tellement facile pour lui de s'amuser. Il ne venait pas de perdre son poste dans l'équipe, on ne s'apprêtait pas à le remplacer comme un moins que rien. Mes pensées avaient beau être irrationnelles, voir Dubois si insouciant et heureux, profiter des chamailleries de nos amis me rendit encore plus amère.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir, je remarquai une chevelure blonde familière. Je réalisai rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la fille qui m'avait dévisagé avec agressivité un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je les observais froidement : la bimbo et le fanatique. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là.

Comme s'il avait senti mon regard sur lui, ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent les miens et me répondirent avec la même animosité. Puis il parut perplexe. Son regard incisif me détailla de haut en bas avec une intensité gênante. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui…

C'est à cet instant que je me rappelais n'être vêtue que d'une serviette de bain. Oh… voilà d'où venait le courant d'air entre mes jambes ? Mes cheveux recouverts de mon shampooing à la pomme… et voilà pourquoi mon œil droit me piquait depuis quelques minutes.

Refusant de montrer la moindre faille dans mon sang-froid légendaire, ou disons plutôt de simplement le perdre face à lui, je haussai simplement le menton avec un air de défi : j'étais à moitié nue dans la salle commune ? Et alors ?

Il répondit en arborant la même expression que moi, à savoir un profond dédain. Inclinant la tête légèrement sur le côté, il continua de me détailler comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué et m'adressa un petit sourire hautain auquel je répondis par un geste délicieusement vulgaire de la main. En voyant mon majeur se lever dans sa direction, ses yeux marron se réduire en deux petites fentes glaciales.

C'est ainsi que je me décidai à mettre fin à cette petite guerre silencieuse qui avait, de toute manière, pour seul résultat de le conforter dans ce sentiment d'autosatisfaction qui le caractérisait si bien.

Je resserrais mon emprise sur ma serviette et fis volte-face de manière théâtralement arrogante, mes cheveux projetant au passage des éclaboussures de shampooing autour de moi et m'aveuglant à moitié, ce qui, je vous le concède, était contre productif.

Je remontais les escaliers jusqu'à mon dortoir et refermais sèchement la porte derrière moi. Lâchant un soupir irrité, je retournais dans la salle-de-bain et terminais de me doucher en me jurant de ne sortir de là qu'une fois que j'aurais retrouvé mon calme… ce qui prendrait au bas mot deux heures et toute l'eau chaude dont disposait ce château.

Je haïssais Dubois.

 **oOoOo**

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit gay, gémit Alicia, assise en tailleur sur son lit, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux, ses boucles blondes tombant sur ses épaules alors que, les yeux fermés, elle s'adonnait à son quart d'heure de yoga de la journée dans le but, disait-elle, d'apaiser les tensions du jour.

Presque trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident des cheveux Angie, et depuis tout ce temps, Alicia continuait de ruminer le fait que le charmant blond qui l'avait séduite en moins de cinq minutes était glorieusement homosexuel.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? demanda Katie qui continuait de mâchouiller ses baguettes de réglisse en tournant consciencieusement les pages de son livre de sortilèges.

\- Il a commencé à me parler de ses foutus problèmes relationnels, grommela mon amie de plus en plus aigrie. Des épreuves et des difficultés auxquelles un homosexuel doit faire face !

Avant que Katie n'ait eu le temps de clarifier la situation, la porte de notre dortoir s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le dernier membre de notre petite bande. Angelina, dont les cheveux avaient retrouvé leur aspect normal, s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas lent et le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle semblait hébétée et perdue dans ses pensées. Personne ne l'avait vue depuis qu'elle était sortie de la salle commune telle une furie à la poursuite de Fred. M'attendant à une entrée fracassante dans notre dortoir de notre préfète que j'aurais crue furibonde, hurlant tout un tas d'insultes sur le jumeau Weasley, j'arquais un sourcil, étonnée de la voir si silencieuse.

Abandonnant mon devoir de potion, j'échangeai avec Katie et Alicia un regard intrigué auquel elles répondirent par un haussement d'épaules. Visiblement, elles ne semblaient pas en savoir plus que moi. Angie se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises :

\- Il m'a embrassé...

\- QUOI ?!

Nous avions poussé ce cri d'une seule voix, Alicia tombant presque de sa position de yoga, Katie lâchant le bâton de réglisse qu'elle mastiquait, et moi, laissant ma plume s'écraser sur le sol.

\- M… mais... il est gay.

\- Fred ? hurla Katie dont les yeux continuaient de s'agrandir.

\- Non ! Sebastian voyons… mais de qui parlons-nous au juste ? exigea de savoir Alicia, totalement perdue.

\- De Fred ! Nous parlons de Fred, répondis-je, excédée, en me levant de mon lit pour me précipiter vers Angelina.

Alicia et Katie vinrent rapidement s'installer avec nous, attendant visiblement des explications, mais Angelina resta silencieuse. Ses yeux sombres étaient perdus dans le vide, et elle semblait ne même pas avoir remarqué notre présence à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Katie d'une voix douce pour ne pas brusquer Angelina.

Mais elle ne répondit rien, les images défilant visiblement toujours dans son esprit.

\- Angeli...

\- Deux heures, coupa-t-elle finalement.

Les yeux d'Alicia s'agrandirent davantage, chose que jamais je n'aurais crue possible :

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés pendant deux heures ?!

\- Non, laisse-moi finir, la coupa Angelina dont l'expression, bien que encore un peu lointaine, se faisait plus sérieuse. Je l'ai poursuivi dans tout le château pendant deux heures, il m'a fait courir dans tous les bâtiments, on a traversé le parc, il m'a même entraîné dans des passages secrets dont jamais je n'aurais soupçonné l'existence, je ne sais même pas comment il connaît tous ces raccourcis, mais après un long moment, nous nous sommes retrouvés au sommet de l'observatoire et je croyais l'avoir finalement coincé.

Elle fit une pause pendant un moment, et je sentis l'impatience de mes camarades gonfler jusqu'à ce que la tension dans la pièce se fasse étouffante. Trois ans… bon sang, Fred avait fini par sauter le pas au bout de trois ans ! Nous brûlions toutes de connaître la suite, mais il ne fallait pas brusquer Angie au risque de la braquer et de rester sur notre faim. Aussi l'avons-nous laissé poursuivre à son rythme.

\- Alors je lui ai demandé s'il avait une préférence pour le revêtement de son cercueil, parce que j'allais le tuer pour m'avoir obligé à lui courir après.

Presque imperceptiblement, les coins de sa bouche se rehaussèrent en un petit sourire alors que les souvenirs affluaient.

\- Et là, il a dit que j'avais faux sur toute la ligne et qu'en fait, c'est lui qui me courait après.

Je l'observais tandis qu'elle essayait de s'empêcher de sourire, préférant se cacher derrière un masque de sang-froid.

\- Et puis, il m'a embrassé.

Je secouais lentement la tête en souriant, imitée rapidement par Alicia. Nous avions toutes les deux pris le parti de Fred sur la question : Fred/Angelina ou le couple le plus improbable mais tellement prévisible.

Incapable de se contrôler, ce fut Katie qui poussa un insupportable cri très girly, avant de nous entraîner dans un « câlin de groupe » dont elle avait le secret et que je détestais tant.

\- Oh ! Je le savais ! dit-elle en étouffant les protestations de Angelina.

Un sourire menaçant étira mes lèvres alors que j'échangeais un regard avec Alicia qui me renvoya mon sourire. Notre petit dialogue mental continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche la tête à la question muette que je lui posais. Faisant fi du fait que je détestais les « câlins de groupe » je sautais littéralement sur Angelina, imitée par Alicia, et on se mit à l'étouffer dans une forte étreinte.

\- Bande de vaches, vous m'étouffez ! s'exclama notre amie.

Nous ne prêtions pas attention à ses protestations largement couvertes par nos éclats de rires.

\- Les filles ! Je suis sérieuse, ça ne change rien !

\- Comme si le fait de rouler des pelles à Fred pendant deux heures ne changeait rien, répliqua Alicia.

Poussant un énième gémissement frustré, Angelina s'exclama :

\- On ne s'est pas embrassé pendant deux heures !

\- Mais vous vous êtes embrassé !

\- Pas pendant deux heures !

\- C'est sans importance !

\- Non, sincèrement, je doute que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous les filles.

\- Idiote ! Il te court après depuis des années enfin ! fit remarquer Katie.

\- Non...

\- N'essaie même pas de le nier, la menaçai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ça….

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de la vraie Angelina ? demanda Alicia.

\- Vous voulez bien me laisser parler oui ? demanda sèchement notre amie, nullement détendue par nos plaisanteries.

Nous sommes restées silencieuses, étonnées de la voir si froide malgré notre bonne humeur et nos taquineries.

\- Je ne pense pas que je vais sortir avec Fred.

Je la dévisageais en silence pendant un moment, Alicia étant à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et la profonde exaspération, tandis que le sourire de Katie se fana instantanément.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Alicia qui, visiblement, prenait sur elle pour ne pas attraper Angie et la secouer comme un prunier.

Angelina poussa un soupir las avant de jouer machinalement avec ses longues tresses.

\- Je ne sais pas… il y a tellement de raisons en fait. Entre les cours, les examens, mes fonctions de préfète, sans parler du Quidditch...

\- C'est quoi le problème avec le Quidditch ? demanda Katie, un peu surprise par la réponse d'Angie.

\- Attends, tu te fiches de moi ? Tu ne te rappelle pas la règle numéro 4 alinéas 6 de Olivier ? Je cite : toute relation sentimentale entre coéquipiers est interdite et se verra sévèrement sanctionnée, pouvant aller d'une suspension provisoire à un renvoi définitif pour le bon fonctionnement et la coordination de l'équipe. » récita-t-elle mot pour mot.

\- Et merde Olivier, grognai-je en sentant ma colère revenir au triple galop. Cette règle est stupide et tu ne devrais même pas en tenir compte. Je te rappelle qu'il m'a viré. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un autre joueur au début de la saison, encore moins une poursuiveuse aussi brillante que toi. Il ne trouvera personne capable de t'arriver à la cheville. Et puis, s'il te renvoie pour ça, il devra renvoyer Fred aussi… c'est tout bonnement impossible et il le sait.

\- Ouais… et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment intervenir dans ta relation avec Fred, acquiesça Alicia.

Angelina hocha la tête, mais ne sembla pas totalement convaincue. La voir aussi mal me donna envie d'aller dire à Dubois ma façon de penser une bonne fois pour toute. Honnêtement, cette règle était stupide et n'aidait en rien à la « coordination ou au bon fonctionnement de l'équipe. » Cette règle n'était qu'un prétexte afin qu'il puisse régir davantage la vie de ses joueurs.

C'était une chose de me virer, me privant ainsi de mes fonctions auxquelles je tienais, mais voilà qu'il menaçait le potentiel bonheur de Angelina, et là je disais stop !

\- Écoutez, je crois que je vais simplement aller me doucher pour me détendre un peu avant ma patrouille, déclara Angelina en se levant. Kats, tu me diras quand tu auras fini ton devoir de sortilèges pour que je vérifie mes réponses ?

Pour toute personne normalement constituée, il s'agirait d'une pathétique tentative de tricherie, mais pour Angelina et son obsession de la perfection, ce n'était absolument pas le cas puisqu'elle avait bouclé son devoir depuis hier et qu'elle se contenterait effectivement de vérifier ses réponses, elle était même capable de corriger les erreurs de Katie.

Toujours énervée par l'indécise conclusion de Angelina, Alicia poussa un soupir irrité avant de retourner sur son propre lit pour reprendre la position de yoga qu'elle avait abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je vais aller courir, décidais-je, ayant moi aussi besoin d'une échappatoire pour soulager la colère qui n'avait pas cessé d'accroitre depuis le début de la soirée.

Personne ne me répondis, tout le monde bien trop occupé avec ses propres pensées. L'atmosphère joviale et bon enfant ayant définitivement disparu.

J'ôtai mes vêtements pour revêtir un short noir et un sweat gris, et j'attachais négligemment mes cheveux avant de quitter le dortoir. La dernière chose que j'entendis en refermant la porte fut un cri de surprise, suivi de près par des lamentations :

\- Qui Diable a utilisé toute l'eau chaude ?!

Ne souhaitant pas faire face à Angie, je descendis les escaliers avec une rapidité surprenante et notais avec étonnement le silence de notre salle commune maintenant que tous ses occupants étaient soit partis dîner, soit en train de faire consciencieusement leurs devoirs. Les tables et les chaises qui avaient été retournées un peu plus tôt avaient retrouvé leur place d'origine comme si rien de la scène à laquelle la moitié de notre maison avait assisté n'avait existé.

J'arrivais dans un couloir sombre et désert et empruntais un passage secret menant directement au terrain de Quidditch. Ce raccourcit m'avait été montré par George l'année dernière dans l'espoir de remédier à mes retards répétitifs.

L'air extérieur était froid et sec, me faisant regretter le short que j'avais choisi de porter alors qu'une désagréable chair de poule recouvrait mes jambes dénudées. L'air étouffant de notre dortoir avait bêtement influencé mon choix, mais n'ayant aucune envie de faire demi-tour, je soupirai et je me dirigeai vers le sombre terrain.

Le froid était mordant et ma respiration créait une épaisse fumée autour de moi. Arrivée sur le terrain je m'accroupis pour resserrer mes lacets et fis un double nœud par précaution ? Je pouvais déjà sentir une partie de ma colère s'évaporer dans la nuit. Je débutais ma course par de petites foulées régulières pour ne pas risquer de flancher au beau milieu du parcours que je m'imposais.

Pendant ma course, mon esprit s'envola peu à peu vers les différents événements de la journée, et malgré le large éventail émotif qui m'envahis, je tentais de garder mon attention fixée sur mon footing.

Le stress des cours.

Dubois est un connard.

Sebastian est gay.

Dubois est un connard.

Les essais pour me remplacer auraient bientôt lieu.

Dubois est un triple connard.

Après dix bonnes minutes, une partie de mon stress avait fini par s'évaporer et mes idées furent plus joyeuses. Je me suis même surprise à sourire en repensant à une petite blague que m'avait racontée Fred dans la journée.

Mais tout aussi rapidement que mon humeur s'était faite plus légère, elle s'assombrit à nouveau lorsque le visage peiné de Angelina me revint en mémoire. Bien sûr, c'était sa décision et personne n'était en droit d'intervenir, mais nous avions tous vu les petits sourires que Fred et elle échangeaient. La complicité qui les liait et l'idée de les voir séparés pour des raisons aussi stupides qu'une putain de règle inscrite sur un manuel despotique me donnait la nausée. Alors que j'entamais mon dernier virage, j'accélérai la cadence et regagnai le château sans jamais décélérer. Mon corps était totalement engourdi lorsque j'arrivais dans le hall d'entrée et une chaleur suffocante m'entoura. Les joues rougies et le corps trempé de sueur, je souris en constatant tous les bienfaits de ce footing.

Je regagnai la salle commune, et fus ravie de constater qu'elle était toujours aussi vide qu'à mon départ. Seul le bruit du crépitement du feu dans la cheminée venait rompre le silence. Et puis, j'entendis le son distinct d'une personne tournant les pages d'un carnet.

\- Tu sais Wiles, j'ai déjà sept personnes inscrites pour ton poste.

Mes yeux se plissèrent d'agacement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Parce que, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ça aurait signifié que les forces invisibles régissant ma vie auraient été de mon côté et il était clair depuis quelque temps que ce n'était pas le cas.

En jetant un regard vers la cheminée, j'aperçus Dubois affalé dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, les pieds posés sur la table basse et tapotant sa plume contre le creux de sa joue, le visage uniquement éclairé par les flammes vacillantes.

\- Eh bien, espérons que l'un d'eux sache exécuter une manœuvre de Killian en moins de six secondes, répondis-je d'un ton faussement léger.

Sans même m'adresser un regard, il haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Sincèrement, cette manœuvre m'indiffère totalement, trop de risques et trop peu d'avantages.

Les bienfaits de ma sortie s'effritaient de plus en plus devant son ton indifférent et son air de « Monsieur je me fous de ta gueule. »

\- C'est drôle que tu dises ça, tu semblais l'aimer l'année dernière quand elle nous a permis de remporter le match contre Serdaigle, répondis-je d'un ton faussement courtois et avenant.

Il s'étouffa presque de rire:

\- Oh je t'en prie, Katie était au sommet de sa forme ce jour-là, répondit-il avec dédain en continuant de noter Merlin sait quoi sur son carnet. C'est surtout grâce à elle qu'on l'a remporté.

Là, c'était trop ! C'était décidément plus fort que lui, il se sentait obligé de discréditer tous mes faits et gestes. Il venait de réduire l'une de mes plus grandes prouesses à une vulgaire figure que même un première année aurait pu réaliser.

\- Tu veux que je te dise Dubois ? demandais-je d'un ton glacial qui contrastait avec ma voix faussement avenante de tout à l'heure.

\- Mmm ? murmura-t-il sans relever les yeux.

Mes poings se serrèrent à tel point que je sentis mes ongles lacérer la chair de mes paumes. Qu'il m'écoute ou non n'ayant pas la moindre importance, je poursuivis :

\- Si ne plus faire partie de l'équipe signifie ne plus t'entendre me hurler dessus à tout bout de champ, ne plus devoir supporter la constante pression que tu m'infligeais, ne plus avoir à supporter tes remarques du genre : « Wiles fait si. Wiles tu pourris l'entrainement. Wiles tu es la honte de cette équipe ». Et tout ça en continuant de nourrir l'espoir fou et stupide d'avoir un jour un minuscule petit bout d'approbation de ta part, alors je suis sacrément heureuse d'avoir démissionné.

Un long silence suivit mon monologue, silence durant lequel je restais plantée au milieu de la pièce, la mâchoire crispée. A ma grande surprise, il releva finalement la tête de son carnet et posa son regard sombre sur moi. Il me détailla avant de plonger ses yeux noisette dans les miens. Il était totalement impénétrable. Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il était en colère, irrité, indifférent ou profondément blasé, mais après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, il reporta son attention sur ses notes.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer Andy, murmura-t-il enfin en me faisant tressaillir quand il employa mon prénom et non pas mon nom de famille comme il en avait l'habitude. Tu as l'air fatiguée...

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé moi en tout cas je m'amuse toujours autant à traduire cette fiction ! Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de laisser une review au chapitre précédent : Hope, JudyOswald et Thunder33. Comme toujours vos encouragements me dynamisent et me donne envie de donner le meilleur de moi même.**

 **Merci comme toujours à ma béta Svjetlana dont le travail et le professionnalisme sont incroyable je suis ravie de travailler avec toi et notre collaboration m'est très précieuse.**

 **Je commencerais la traduction du chapitre 12 demain (eh oui j'ai de l'avance sur vous mes amis mais cela me permet de poster régulièrement et de vous faire attendre le moins possible).**

 **Merci à d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de commenter et qui me donneront leurs impressions ou idées sur la suites des événement.**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Ne jamais avoir les yeux plus gros que votre sortilège de lévitation.**

Il y a des moments dans la vie où l'on se retrouve confronté à ce que l'on appelle des « épiphanies ». Ce sont des moments de prises de consciences intenses et profondes. Elles arrivent de nul part, se tapissant dans l'ombre avant d'entrer dans votre champ de vision pour atterrir en plein sur votre visage.

Dans mon cas, l'épiphanie du jour avait pris la forme d'une longue natte de cheveux châtains que leur propriétaire, ma très chère amie Katie, m'avait envoyé en pleine figure pas moins de douze fois en cinq minutes.

A chaque mouvement, sa maudite tignasse venait percuter mon visage, et parfois même, atterrissait jusque dans ma bouche ce qui m'aura permis d'assurer qu'elle utilisait un shampooing aux extraits d'abricots et de basilic.

Nous étions, Katie, Alicia et moi-même, entassées derrière une épaisse tapisserie dans une salle de classe du septième étage, espionnant sans vergogne Angelina et Fred.

\- Et tu dois t'assurer de tourner trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre avant d'ajouter la mandragore en poudre.

A côté de moi, je sentis Alicia étouffer un gémissement irrité tandis que ses longs cheveux blonds cachaient à moitié le peu de visibilité que j'avais.

\- Pourquoi Angie agit-elle ainsi ? Ils savent tous les deux pourquoi ils sont ici. Ils se sont déjà embrassés, ils devraient passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Katie tourna légèrement la tête pour lancer un regard doux à Alicia, manquant au passage d'enfoncer sa natte au fin fond de ma gorge :

\- Tu sais, à vrai dire, je trouve ça plutôt mignon. On connait tous l'aversion de Fred pour les études et tous ce qui s'y rapporte, mais il est prêt à mettre ça de côté juste pour passer un peu de temps avec elle.

\- Ouais, sauf qu'il n'est absolument pas concentré là. Ça fait trois fois qu'elle lui réexplique cette fichue potion, même moi je serais capable de la faire les yeux fermés maintenant, se lamenta Alicia en regardant dans le petit trou de la tapisserie.

\- Oh, détrompe-toi, il est très concentré, la corrigeai-je en étouffant un grognement de frustration lorsque j'avalai quelques cheveux de la tignasse satanique de Katie. Mais pas sur ce qu'elle dit.

Je distinguais clairement les yeux verts foncés de Fred tracer le contour des lèvres délicates de Angelina. Et il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis que nous avions commencé à les espionner. Les iris assombris et la moue séductrice du rouquin ne laissaient guère place au doute concernant les idées peu conventionnelles qui devaient germer dans son esprit.

\- Mais avant, tu dois être certain que la température est de cent degrés pile sinon…

\- Angelina.

On sortit toutes les trois de notre ennui lorsque, pour la première fois depuis une demi-heure, Fred se décida à parler. Nous nous bousculions, nous envoyant au passage quelques coups de coudes pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la scène, offrant de ce fait un piètre tableau de grâce et d'élégance typiquement féminine.

\- Katie, éloigne cette foutue tresse de mon visage ! sifflai-je à mon amie qui m'ignora totalement, préférant ne pas quitter Fred et Angie des yeux.

\- Andy, tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour que tes cheveux ressemblent à autre chose qu'au plumage électrocuté d'un hippogriffe ? demanda Alicia, agacée d'être celle qui avait la plus mauvaise vue sur la scène de nous trois.

De là où j'étais, je ne voyais qu'à moitié Fred et Angie, mais je saurais m'en contenter. Angelina avait cessé son monologue didactique et, à contrecœur, avait posé son regard sur Fred.

\- Je te plais.

Je faillis m'étouffer devant le culot tout à la fois prétentieux et honorable de Fred. Devant ce commentaire plus qu'inattendu, les yeux chocolat d'Angelina s'agrandirent alors que j'étais prête à parier qu'elle retournait son cerveau dans tous les sens pour trouver une réponse convaincante. Ses lèvres tremblaient, fissurant le masque d'indifférence derrière lequel elle se dissimulait depuis l'arrivée de Fred.

\- Fred je… je ne… enfin oui tu es sans doute séduisant mais… je… enfin c'est vraiment ridicule voyons…

\- Ce n'était pas une question mon cœur, déclara-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle. Vois-tu, je t'observe depuis près d'une heure, et maintenant, j'en suis certain. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Le regard d'Angelina se tinta d'embarras alors qu'elle semblait chercher une solution pour sortir de cette impasse. A côté de moi, je pouvais sentir la respiration de Katie se transformer en petits halètements impatients alors qu'Alicia vantait à mi-voix les exploits des osselets qu'elle avait consultés le matin même pour savoir si Fred et Angelina avaient une chance de finir ensemble avant la fin de la journée.

\- Hypothétiquement, commença Angelina avec un calme feint, alors que son visage trahissait toujours son trouble. Imaginons que ce que tu viens d'énoncer ne soit pas un ramassis de conneries en provenance de ta fantastique imagination… et donc que… éventuellement…. je sois attirée par toi… qu'est-ce qui t'aurait orienté vers cette conclusion ?

Son expression resta volontairement spéculative et détachée, ce qui était caractéristique de la jeune préfète, mais une certaine nervosité à la fin de sa tirade l'avait trahi, et au sourire que lui adressa Fred, je compris qu'il l'avait lui aussi remarqué.

\- Hypothétiquement, se moqua le rouquin dont les prunelles brillaient d'amusement. J'aurais commencé par remarquer à quel point tu es belle aujourd'hui. Du moins plus que d'habitude, parce que tu t'es légèrement maquillée.

Angelina garda son sang-froid bien que ses joues se soient légèrement tintées devant le sourire séducteur que lui adressa Fred.

\- Et hypothétiquement, poursuivit-il alors que sa main se rapprochait lentement de la sienne. Chaque fois que tu rencontres mon regard, je vois bien que tu essayes de t'empêcher de sourire, ce qui, hypothétiquement, expliquerait pourquoi tu évites de me regarder directement depuis tout à l'heure.

Le regard d'Angelina se posa sur la main de Fred qui recouvrait à présent la sienne, et pendant quelques secondes, elle oublia de respirer. Je sentis une vague d'euphorie me gagner. Après tout ce temps, nous touchions enfin au but.

\- Et toujours hypothétiquement, murmura-t-il en attirant Angie plus près de lui alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. Quand je t'ai embrassé il y a deux jours, tu m'as embrassé toi aussi. Tu as fini par me repousser, mais tu m'as quand même laissé faire. Alors Angie, pour conclure, tu me plais et je te plais.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à un pouce l'un de l'autre. La tension était si palpable que je sentais Katie sur le point de convulser d'excitation. Mon visage était collé contre le petit trou de la tapisserie, et Alicia se cramponnait désespérément au tissu poussiéreux. Ce fut au bout de ce qui nous parut une éternité qu'Angelina se décida enfin à regarder Fred.

\- Weasley ?

\- Oui, Johnson ?

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir exaspéré alors qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Putain, je dois tout faire ...

Elle enroula ses doigts autour de la cravate rouge et or de Fred et l'attira vivement vers elle, comblant la microscopique distance qui les séparait encore pour sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Bordel !

Je grimaçai alors que Katie, qui, vraisemblablement, était incapable de contenir son euphorie, manqua de percer mon tympan gauche sous son acclamation de joie.

\- Kats ! siffla Alicia en pointant furieusement du pouce Angelina et Fred qui se séparèrent rapidement en regardant dans notre direction.

Une vive rougeur vint nuancer les joues de Katie qui murmura un discret _« désolée »_ alors qu'elle reculait au maximum de la tapisserie, nous obligeant à nous encastrer dans le mur de pierre derrière nous pour nous cacher des deux tourtereaux. Malheureusement, cette manœuvre se trouva contre-productive lorsque son pied se prit dans l'ancienne étoffe. Ce fut dans une série de déchirures bruyantes que la lourde et humide tapisserie se décrocha, provoquant un concert de cris et d'exclamations de surprise :

\- Argh, je ne vois plus rien !

\- Oublie une seconde ta vue, moi, je ne peux plus respirer !

\- On est coincées !

\- Ce truc pèse une tonne bordel ! Faut sortir de là.

\- Essaye de trouver les bords !

\- Et comment tu veux que je fasse Einstein ?!

\- Les filles, je n'arrive toujours pas à respirer !

\- Aidez-moi à soulever cette saleté !

\- J'ai besoin d'oxygène !

Et soudain, on se retrouva baignées d'une lumière aveuglante… enfin, pas le genre de lumière que j'aurais pu voir si j'avais été plus longtemps privée d'air, plutôt la pâle lueur du jour à laquelle nous avions dû renoncer pour notre investigation. Au centre de cet halo se tenaient une Angelina indignée et un Fred incroyablement amusé.

\- Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? nous demanda-t-il en analysant d'un œil moqueur l'enchevêtrement de jambes et de bras dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, menaça Angelina d'une voix intimidante.

\- Nous étions juste… tu sais… venues observer les tapisseries, tenta Katie en lançant à Alicia un regard désespéré.

\- Euh…ouais, acquiesçai-je en prenant entre mes doigts l'épais tissu que je détaillai scrupuleusement d'un air concentré. Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle était de style baroque !

\- Oui ! En fait, tu avais raison ! s'exclama Katie qui, à son tour, observa d'un œil critique le tissu.

Alicia nous dévisagea, et d'un air condescendant, elle leva les yeux au ciel en émettant un soupir affligé :

\- Écoutez, nous étions juste là pour nous assurer que tout se passerait bien. Tu es tellement obtuse dans ton genre que nous n'étions pas certaines que votre histoire ait un happy end.

Décidément, Alicia était bien trop franche pour son propre bien, et à en juger par l'air offensé d'Angelina, notre préfète n'appréciait guère l'honnêteté de la jolie blonde.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions sans votre aide les filles !

\- Eh bien, c'était loin d'être le cas il y a quelques jours !

\- Pour qui tu te prends pour me donner des leçons ? Je suis préfète je te rappelle !

\- Oh bien sûr, maintenant tu nous sors ton stupide insigne comme argument.

\- Parce que je suis stupide à présent ?!

\- Oh pour l'amour du ciel Angie, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais il faut reconnaître que dans cette histoire, tu n'as pas fait preuve d'une très grande clairvoyance.

Je lançai un regard à Katie qui, habituellement, était la médiatrice attitrée pour ce genre de situation, d'autant plus qu'à cet instant, j'étais trop amusée pour quitter mon rôle de spectatrice. Mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules : tant qu'Angelina passait ses nerfs sur Alicia, nous n'avions rien à craindre.

\- Calmes-toi mon cœur, murmura Fred à l'oreille d'Angie tout en passant un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. Vous avez toutes les deux des réactions excessives, inutile de vous disputer.

Bien qu'elle soit toujours en colère, Angie se détendit en partie grâce à cette étreinte. Cette réaction fut à la fois inattendue et attachante. Habituellement, elle aurait, par sa logique implacable, trouvé un argument imparable pour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réduire Alicia au silence. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est à Fred que nous devions la fin de cette petite dispute.

Même Kats, qui aurait probablement été capable d'apaiser Voldemort dans ses plus mauvais jours, avait besoin au minimum d'une quinzaine de minutes pour calmer notre amie lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ce genre de colère noire.

Cependant, cette simple intervention de Fred aura suffi pour dissiper la colère de notre amie.

\- Bon, et si nous allions déjeuner ? Ça fait presque deux heures qu'on étudie et je meurs de faim, proposa-t-il.

\- Très bien, allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et Fred nous adressa un clin d'œil malicieux avant de suivre Angelina dans le couloir.

\- Oh, ce que je peux m'aimer ! gazouilla Alicia en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps comme pour s'étreindre elle-même.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te faire discrète, la gronda Katie en lui adressant un regard désapprobateur. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse qu'il soit parvenu à la calmer.

\- Oh je t'en prie, s'il n'y était pas arrivé, elle nous aurait crié dessus avant de se fatiguer et de se calmer toute seule. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle et Fred sont enfin ensemble, comme l'avaient prédit mes osselets. D'après leur horoscope, leur relation sera longue et heureuse.

Je la dévisageais en haussant un sourcil sceptique :

\- Donc, tu avais prédit cela ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu vous laisser m'embarquer dans cette histoire, se lamenta Katie en secouant la tête.

\- On n'a pas eu à te supplier très longtemps, fis-je remarquer avec un sourire conspirateur. Et puis, tu dois reconnaître que c'était génial.

Alicia approuva avec un large sourire, et même Katie ne pus empêcher le coin de sa bouche de s'étirer légèrement.

\- Bon ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais rester coincée sous cette fichue tapisserie m'a affamé ! se lamenta Alicia en se relevant.

Nous l'imitâmes, et je pris le temps d'épousseter mes vêtements alors que, de son côté, Katie replaçait quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de son épouvantable natte.

Bien que mon estomac pousse un rugissement furieux, et que l'heure du déjeuner soit plus que proche, j'adressai une petite grimace à mes amies :

\- Impossible, McGonnagall m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin. Je dois la retrouver dans son bureau dans quinze minutes pour l'organisation d'un joyeux banquet.

\- Ça semble amusant, remarqua Katie.

Le plus effrayant était qu'elle était sincère en disant cela. A croire qu'elle avait pris au premier degré l'adjectif _« joyeux »_ que j'avais employé. Katie avait d'innombrables qualités, mais malheureusement, le sarcasme n'en faisait pas partie. Ceci dit, je n'avais pas le temps de lui détailler la liste, oh combien longue et précise, du pourquoi de l'organisation de ce banquet.

\- Ouais, super, marmonnai-je.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que tu vas retrouver Olivier ? demanda Alicia, les yeux scintillants de malice.

\- Malheureusement, répondis-je en mordillant nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure.

Sincèrement, j'étais effectivement un peu inquiète à ce propos. Pourtant, j'ignorais pourquoi j'étais anxieuse, nous nous étions disputé un nombre incalculable de fois. Malgré cela, j'étais sur les nerfs. Nous ne nous étions pas adressé la parole depuis cet étrange moment dans la salle commune, qui semblait résonner comme une succession de non-dits. Il fallait que je prenne le temps de méditer là-dessus afin de décider de la manière la plus adéquate pour réagir.

J'essayai de dissiper mon incertitude en replaçant nerveusement mes longs cheveux bruns. Passant une main à travers mes boucles, je tentai de les démêler, mais mes doigts restèrent coincés à mi-chemin, me faisant soupirer, lasse.

\- Dans ce cas, amuse-toi bien, déclara Alicia entraînant Katie avec elle vers la sortie.

\- C'est ça, marmonnai-je vaguement en prenant le chemin du bureau de McGonnagall.

 **oOoOo**

\- Bon alors, par où est-ce qu'on commence ?

Telle était la question sur laquelle Dubois et moi planchions depuis près d'une demi-heure. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblions inspiré par l'organisation du banquet de notre maison, et l'humeur de Dubois n'arrangeait guère les choses. Si j'avais pensé que notre étrange altercation deux jours plus tôt allait changer quoi que ce soit entre nous, je m'étais cruellement trompée. Le capitaine rouge et or était plus hargneux que jamais.

Pour toute réponse, je n'eus qu'un vague soupir irrité de sa part tandis que ses yeux noisette brillaient d'agacement. Aucun doute, il n'était pas plus ravi que moi d'être là. Sachant pertinemment qu'aucun de nous ne prendrait l'initiative d'organiser des réunions de travail, McGonnagall nous avait fait parvenir à chacun un planning sur lesquels elle nous avait aménagé des plages horaires pour nos réunions tous les mercredi, vendredi et dimanche.

Ce qui signifiait que durant les trois semaines à venir, deux heures par soir, trois soirs par semaine, je me retrouverais enfermée dans une vieille salle de classe avec Dubois.

 _Génial._

\- Tu sais, passer ton temps à soupirer et à rouler des yeux comme l'attardé mental que tu es n'aidera pas à faire avancer les choses, fis-je remarquer sèchement, irritée par son petit manège de pauvre victime.

Comme si j'étais la seule responsable dans cette situation.

\- Ouais, et poser la même question soixante-dix fois ne risque pas de nous aider davantage, répondit-il, sarcastique, en se laissant choir contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un air profondément ennuyé.

Je lui envoyais un regard agacé en tapotant nerveusement ma plume contre la feuille de parchemin posée devant moi. Pour ce qui me semblait être la centième fois, je relisais l'unique phrase que j'y avais inscrite depuis le début de cette réunion comme si, miraculeusement, cela ferait naître l'idée du siècle. Ceci dit, je doutais que les simples mots _« Idées de banquet »_ aient un quelconque pouvoir sur mon inspiration.

\- Bon alors…

\- Écoute Wiles, m'interrompit Dubois. Tu es une fille en quelque sorte. Les fêtes, leur organisation et autres joyeuses petites sauteries du même genre, c'est censé être ton truc, pas le mien.

J'arquai un sourcil dans une expression faussement décontractée :

\- _Une fille en quelque sorte_ ? Dubois, si ton but est d'essayer de m'amadouer pour que je me tape tout le boulot, le mot-clé de cette phrase étant _« essayer »,_ alors tu devrais peut-être éviter de m'insulter au passage.

\- Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux Wiles, s'agaça-t-il en se balançant d'un air désinvolte sur sa chaise. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas une fille du genre _« girly »_ , mais ce n'est pas une critique. Tu es bien assez flippante, inutile d'en rajouter.

\- Trop aimable, crachai-je en continuant de faire tourner ma plume dans ma main histoire de l'occuper suffisamment pour qu'elle ne s'attèle pas à faire disparaitre le petit air suffisant qu'il arborait. Quoi qu'il en soit, que dirais tu de regarder les banquets des années passées ?

\- Tu veux rire ? Qu'y a-t-il à regarder ? se moqua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort : les banquets passés avaient tous été plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, la nourriture d'une qualité médiocre, et l'ambiance quasi inexistante. Il n'y avait strictement rien de positif à tirer des années passées.

Je soupirai et me laissai lourdement tomber contre le dossier de ma chaise, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, et lui retournais son regard dédaigneux :

\- Bien, qu'est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas ? De toute façon, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on ne risque pas de faire beaucoup mieux que les autres années…

Je m'interrompis à la vue d'une étincelle de défi dans son regard. Lentement, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, et je sentis l'inquiétude me gagner. D'après mon expérience, ce genre de regard chez Olivier Dubois n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Pourquoi pas quoi ? demandai-je confuse.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas faire mieux que l'année dernière, l'année précédente et que celle d'avant encore ?

Mon front se barra d'un pli sceptique, de plus en plus certaine que son idée n'allait guère m'enchanter :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Écoute Wiles, m'interrompit-il vivement en se redressant brusquement pour se pencher vers moi d'un air conspirateur. Ces banquets ont tous été plus minables les uns que les autres, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ouais…

\- Et tout le monde se demande si, un jour, quelqu'un sera capable d'en faire un moment sympa, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ouais…

\- Mais tout le monde pense que ça n'arrivera jamais, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bordel ! Tu veux bien arrêter de finir chacune de tes phrases par _« n'est-ce pas »_?

Il sembla confus pendant une seconde, mais rapidement, ses traits se teintèrent d'une avidité que je lui connaissais bien pour l'avoir vue chaque fois qu'il nous exposait une de ses stratégies infaillibles.

\- Bon, ce que je veux dire c'est : pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y arriverait pas ?

\- Tu veux dire, organiser un banquet qui serait… amusant ?

\- Non Wiles, pas amusant, mais fantastique.

\- Dubois… ce n'est pas possible. Je veux dire, les fondements même de la société s'effondreraient si un banquet de la maison Gryffondor était un jour… sympa.

\- Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde pense, acquiesça-t-il. Mais pourquoi on ne mettrait pas un terme à ces stéréotypes pour faire de cette soirée celle dont tout le monde se souviendra ?

Je le dévisageais, hésitante, en me demandant si Dubois avait conscience de l'énormité de ses mots.

\- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

Si on s'engageait à faire de ce banquet une soirée mémorable, la quantité de travail promettait d'être gargantuesque. Son organisation serait longue et fatigante. Il nous faudrait choisir le lieu, le menu, les décorations, la musique, sans parler du battage médiatique pour convaincre un maximum d'élèves de s'y rendre.

Il haussa les épaules et se laissa choir sur sa chaise :

\- Je ne sais pas, si nous sommes condamnés à se retrouver régulièrement pour préparer ce banquet, autant que ça en vaille la peine.

Il marquait un point. Nous étions coincés, et qu'on le veuille ou non, cet événement devait être préparé par nos soins. Faire en sorte qu'il soit réussi rendrait probablement plus supportable notre punition. En outre, nous étions toujours les premiers à nous lamenter devant la médiocrité des banquets passés, ce qui, théoriquement, signifiait que nous devions être capables de faire mieux que nos prédécesseurs.

\- Tu te rends bien compte de la quantité de travail que ça va nous demander ?

\- Et alors ? me demanda-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'y était pas habitués. Je suis très exigeant avec moi-même, et je me suis montré suffisamment dur avec toi…

La double connotation de ses paroles nous interpella en même temps, nous rendant mal à l'aise tous les deux. Des images firent irruption dans ma tête et prirent petit à petit possession de mon esprit sans que je parvienne à les en empêcher. Des images qu'en général, je ne voulais pas voir… non pas en général, JAMAIS ! Je me réprimandais intérieurement devant la faiblesse hormonale dont je faisais preuve.

\- Au Quidditch, a finalement clarifié Dubois qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. Je me suis montré… rude avec toi dans le Quidditch, expliqua-t-il après avoir brièvement cherché une autre tournure de phrase qui, cette fois, ne sous-entendrait rien.

\- J'avais compris, répondis-je, un peu maladroitement.

Intérieurement, je roulais des yeux, sachant pertinemment que jamais Dubois n'aurait sous-entendu quoi que ce soit de sexuel nous concernant, et Merlin savait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

\- Au moins un point sur lequel on est d'accord, répondit-il.

Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue en me rendant compte que j'avais exprimé mes dernières pensées à voix haute.

\- En revanche, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'exprimes avec autant de dégoût. Si ça venait à arriver, tu ne serais pas la plus à plaindre dans l'histoire.

Alors il voulait jouer à ça ?

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Tu crois ça ?

\- Évidemment.

Les muscles de mon corps se crispèrent un à un de rage.

\- Tu sembles si imbu de ta petite personne que je me dois de briser tes espoirs Dubois : même si ma vie en dépendait, jamais je n'aurais ne serait-ce qu'un infime soupçon d'attirance pour toi.

\- Ça Wiles, j'en doute fortement, répliqua-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demandai-je froidement.

\- Parce que tu m'as prouvé le contraire.

Laissant un rire satanique s'échapper de ma gorge, je demandai :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Explique-toi.

\- C'est un ordre ?

-Tu m'as entendu dire « s'il-te-plaît » ?

\- J'aimerais bien.

\- Navrée de mettre un terme à tes illusions.

\- Tu n'en as pourtant pas l'air.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter d'éviter ma question et te contenter de répondre ? demandai-je, de plus en plus agacée au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, il prit le temps de me dévisager avant de répondre :

\- J'en sais rien Wiles, j'attache beaucoup d'importance à la politesse vois-tu.

Abdiquant pour cette fois, je crachai un _« s'il-te-plaît »_ à peine audible, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il concède à me répondre :

\- Eh bien, si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu t'es récemment retrouvée à califourchon sur moi… et sur ton lit en plus…

\- Oh pitié ! l'interrompis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais récupérer mon journal, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'assouvissement d'un quelconque fantasme.

\- Je n'en sais rien… tu n'avais pas l'air mécontente.

\- Parce que j'ai fini par récupérer mon journal Einstein ! concluai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine dans un mouvement brusque.

Il m'adressa un sourire farouche avant d'imiter ma posture « bras croisés »

\- Et donc, c'était plus pratique pour toi d'être à califourchon sur moi.

\- Inutile de me rappeler cette lamentable expérience, grimaçai-je en sentant la nausée me gagner à ce souvenir à la limite du traumatisme.

Il haussa les épaules, nullement insulté :

\- Je t'en prie chérie, de plus belles filles que toi ont été privées de cette expérience. Considère-toi comme chanceuse.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je restai focalisée sur _« de plus belles filles que toi »._ Qu'est-ce que ce sale abruti entendait par là ? Je n'eus guère le temps de m'y attarder, rapidement revenue à la réalité lorsque je croisai son regard fier.

\- Je suppose que tu fais référence aux bimbos comme Fiona Price ?

Il arqua un sourcil inquisiteur, me faisant immédiatement regretter d'avoir mentionné aussi directement la jeune fille.

\- Tu connais Fiona ?

\- On s'est croisées une ou deux fois, répondis-je aussi évasivement que possible.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, elle t'a effectivement mentionnée l'autre jour, signifia-t-il d'un ton nonchalant avec un regard à la fois neutre et conspirateur. Elle trouvait dommage que tu ne fasses plus partie de l'équipe malgré ton talent.

Mon irritation laissa place à une légère confusion, et j'observai attentivement Dubois, sceptique. La dernière fois que j'avais croisé cette fille, elle m'avait paru tout, sauf sympathique.

\- Elle a dit ça ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il avec un sourire sombre. Mais je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter car il y avait un tas de joueurs bourrés de talent et avides de te remplacer.

Il haussa les épaules, toujours confortablement installé sur sa chaise sur laquelle il se balançait lentement. Le voir ainsi me donna brusquement envie de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, juste pour voir ce petit air pédant disparaître de son ignoble visage.

\- Qui sait, ils te surpasseront peut-être.

\- Peut-être, murmurai-je froidement en serrant fermement mes poings.

\- Peut-être, a-t-il confirmé en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque, rendant sa posture encore plus provocante. De jeunes talents tels que Fiona par exemple.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive :

\- Ouais, si tu aimes ce genre-là.

\- Et de quel genre tu parles ? demanda-t-il, visiblement intrigué.

Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le côté, savourant cette nouvelle vision de Dubois plus instable et indécis.

\- Eh bien, comment dire ? Le genre qui passe trois heures à se préparer. Le genre qui manque de faire une crise d'apoplexie parce qu'elle vient de se casser un ongle…

\- Le genre qui rend les autres filles vertes de jalousie ? proposa-t-il en retrouvant sa confiance.

\- Oh pitié Dubois ! Comme si je me souciais de ce genre de conneries.

Je désignai vaguement l'enchevêtrement de boucles désordonnées qui me servaient de chevelure :

\- J'ai l'air d'avoir peur d'être décoiffée ?

\- A toi de me le dire Wiles, dit-il en me détaillant d'un regard suggestif. Tu as peur d'être décoiffée ?

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent inexplicablement en une fraction de seconde et ma peau s'électrifia d'une délicieuse chaleur. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Après un instant, je parvins à faire abstraction de mon étrange réaction pour me concentrer sur le profond dégoût qu'éveilla en moi cette insinuation :

\- Rêve Dubois.

\- Idem chérie.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, nous regardant en chien de faïence sans qu'aucun ne se décide à détourner le regard. Cette conversation avait été plus déroutante que nous ne l'avions imaginé, et chacun resta pensif pendant de longues minutes, méditant sur nos paroles. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, Dubois était parvenu à me troubler.

\- Alors…on tente de faire de ce banquet un événement digne de ce nom ? demandai-je en mettant un terme au silence pesant qui nous entourait.

Il m'adressa un demi-sourire avant de reprendre le mouvement de balancier avec sa chaise

\- Je suppose que oui.

\- Parfait.

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre mais la correction de ce chapitre a prit un peu plus de temps que prévu (la faute à la quantité astronomique que ma béta a à faire pour rendre votre lecture la plus agréable possible).**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plut et aura satisfait vos attentes et vos espoirs. Les fans de Angelina et Fred auront je l'espère appréciés la tournure de leur relation et la façon dont finalement ils se sont mis ensemble.**

 **J'espère également que le couple far à savoir : Olivier et Andy vous plait toujours autant voir de plus en plus.**

 **La traduction avance bien (13 chapitres de bouclés) et j'espère conserver une certaine avance afin de vous faire attendre le moins possible.**

 **Un grand merci à : SdB, Thunder33, JudyOswald, loveloveegypte, et pour vos reviews. Voir notre travail à SVjetlana et moi apprécié nous motive aussi bien l'une que l'autre et je suis contente de voir de nouveaux adeptes de "Régler le score" et de retrouver des rewieurs fidèle et toujours aussi enthousiasmes.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter ne soyez pas timides ! Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre aux questions où avis et autres théories en privé ou lors de la publication du prochain chapitre pour les anonymes.**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Les femmes sages font rarement du Quidditch**

Les mains posées de part et d'autres du lavabo en porcelaine, je dévisageais mon reflet dans le miroir avec une détermination chancelante. Mes iris verts parsemés de tâches dorées traduisaient mon anxiété, et mes boucles sombres étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude pour y avoir passé trop souvent nerveusement la main. Mes paumettes, qui n'étaient jamais rosies naturellement comme celles d'Alicia, étaient cette fois teintées d'une pâleur inhabituelle, accentuant de ce fait mes traits tourmentés.

Les essais débutaient dans quinze minutes.

Quinze putains de minutes.

Le simple chemin jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch demandait déjà cinq minutes, et il me faudrait cinq minutes supplémentaires pour me changer et pour prendre le temps de me concentrer afin de ne pas foirer ma prestation.

Ce qui me laissait exactement cinq minutes pour prendre la décision la plus importante de ma vie : repasser les essais ou laisser tomber.

Telle était la question qui me taraudait depuis mon réveil.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Fred et George étaient venus me trouver tandis qu'ils finissaient de mettre au point leur mystérieux plan pour les essais : « Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est y aller, nous, on s'occupe du reste », m'avait affirmé Fred avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant.

Sachant que leur fameux plan était sans aucun doute sournois, contre le règlement de cette école, et peut-être même illégal, j'étais plutôt sceptique.

Et à présent que j'étais comme qui dirait au pied du mur, mes idées toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres se heurtaient dans mon esprit :

\- Le Quidditch ou ma dignité ? demandai-je à mon reflet avec un petit sourire cynique désabusé, trouvant toujours aussi stupide l'idée de devoir choisir entre deux choses qui, pour moi, ne pouvaient pas aller l'une sans l'autre.

Ma dignité et ma confiance m'avaient toujours permis d'être une excellente joueuse, et à chaque défaite (peu nombreuses) que j'avais subi, c'étaient ces deux traits de mon caractère qui en avaient le plus pâtit.

\- Merlin, est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? murmurai-je alors que le petit visage ingrat de Dubois s'immisçait dans mon esprit.

Aller à ces essais revenait à lui donner raison dans cette affaire alors qu'il était le seul fautif de tout ce désastre !

Cela dit…

Non ! Fin de l'histoire.

Mais peut-être que…

Non stop !

Mais, et si…

\- Argh ! grognai-je de frustration en massant fortement mes tempes alors qu'une myriade d'arguments et de contre-arguments venaient s'entrechoquer dans mon esprit, provoquant une succession d'images contradictoires qui faillirent me faire hurler de rage.

Avantages et inconvénients s'affrontèrent violemment dans ma tête :

Les cris assourdissants de la foule venant électriser mes oreilles…

Son sale petit sourire suffisant et narquois…

Le frisson d'excitation lorsqu'au loin, dans l'épaisse brume hivernale, la faible lueur dorée du Vif d'or luisait…

L'intense sentiment de ne jamais être prise au sérieux…

La sensation grisante de savoir que l'issue fatidique du match reposait entièrement sur ses épaules…

L'incommensurable colère alors qu'une énième critique de Dubois me revenait en pleine face…

Une bouffée de chaleur me gagna alors qu'il me fallait prendre la décision qui allait changer ma vie. Sans doute étais-je un peu drastique et mélodramatique, mais c'était la vérité. J'aurais pu me dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose, que le Quidditch ne définissait pas la personne que j'étais, mais ça aurait été mentir. Pour moi, ce sport n'était pas un simple passe-temps. C'était une passion décuplée par le fait que j'étais talentueuse. Il y avait bien des domaines dans lesquelles j'étais encore plus pathétique d'un troll, comme par exemple l'astronomie (dont mon dernier devoir en date avait récolté un lamentable T), mais le Quidditch n'en faisait pas partit. C'était certainement le seul domaine dans lequel j'étais véritablement douée, et à présent, on risquait de m'en priver.

Un sale macho, fasciste, arrogant et pédant capitaine allait me priver de cette vocation.

\- Oh putain de merde ! grognai-je en percutant d'un revers de la main la bouteille de shampooing d'Alicia qui alla s'écraser sur le sol.

Fébrilement, je saisis un élastique sur le rebord du lavabo et attachai mes longs cheveux en une queue-de-cheval lâche avant d'enfiler à la hâte mes baskets dont je nouai fermement les lacets.

\- Allons jouer au Quidditch.

 **oOoOo**

 _Génial._

 _Tout simplement génial._

S'il vous venait à l'esprit de regarder la définition du mot « perfection » dans le dictionnaire, vous y trouveriez une photo de moi planant à quelques mètres du sol en compagnie de la sublime petite amie de Dubois : Fiona Price. En regardant attentivement, vous me verrez habillée d'un large tee-shirt sombre et d'un vieux jogging qui avait connu des jours meilleurs alors que cette _charmante_ Fiona portait une robe en tissu éponge, moulant ses hanches fines et sa poitrine qui semblait avoir décuplée. En prime, et sans aucun but sportif, ladite robe avait de longues bandes de tissus découpées à la taille laissant apparaître la peau de pêche de Fiona. Pour ajouter à ce scénario des plus pittoresques, il suffirait de zoomer sur le visage ravi de Dubois persuadé par ma présence qu'il avait gagné sur toute la ligne. Il donnait des conseils à Fiona se faisant passer pour le digne capitaine qu'il n'était pas tandis que celle-ci gloussait comme la digne greluche qu'elle était…

Mélanger le tout et je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous avions là la base d'un très mauvais film moldu.

Derrière moi, je pouvais entendre les commentaires des élèves venus assister aux essais qui n'étaient guère encourageants :

\- Elle n'avait pas quitté l'équipe ?

\- Pourquoi passe-t-elle les essais ?

\- Elle doit être désespérée j'imagine…

Dire que certains parmi eux étaient les premiers à m'encourager en clamant mon nom pendant les matchs. Cela dit, ces paroles n'étaient rien en comparaison à ce qui sortait de la bouche des Serpentards. Toute l'équipe des verts et argents au grand complet était réunie, y compris les joueurs de réserve, et avait pris place au premier rang pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Je pouvais distinctement voir leurs sourires cruels et leurs regards moqueurs. Certains se permirent de nous lancer quelques insultes au passage, mais je préférais les ignorer, trop habituée à ce genre de coups bas de leur part. Il n'était en effet pas rare que certains parmi eux assistent à nos entrainements pour essayer de nous déconcentrer par pur plaisir.

Fiona qui, clairement, n'avait pas l'habitude de leurs provocations, leur adressa un regard arrogant en se redressant de toute sa hauteur dans une tentative de leur imposer sa supériorité.

Je me demandai si elle était au courant que les membres de cette maison souffraient, pour la plupart, d'un cruel complexe de supériorité aggravé lorsque, comme elle, on se risquait à leur donner de l'importance. Ce qu'elle faisait en répondant à leurs provocations. Elle aurait dû se contenter de les ignorer, d'autant plus que j'étais clairement la cible de leurs railleries :

\- Eh Wiles ! Si tu couches avec Flint, il te laissera peut-être passer les essais pour notre équipe aussi !

\- Allez Wiles, un peu de dignité ! Rentre chez toi !

\- Mec, elle est à Gryffondor, de quelle dignité tu parles ?!

\- T'as déjà été virée une fois Wiles ! Une deuxième fois serait simplement pathétique !

\- Pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas la blonde prendre le relais ? Elle est certainement un meilleur coup que toi, pas vrai Dubois ?!

En s'entendant ainsi mentionnée, Fiona tourna la tête vers le groupe de Serpentards qu'elle fusilla du regard en plissant son petit nez droit dans une tentative flagrante d'intimidation, qui, sans surprise, échoua lamentablement.

Les éclats de rires des verts et argents redoublèrent, et je levai les yeux au ciel, de plus en plus agacée. Pourquoi, diable, fallait-il qu'elle ne fasse pas preuve d'un minimum de jugeote en faisant la sourde oreille ?

\- Tu sais Fiona, commençai-je, fatiguée du peu de bon sens dont elle faisait preuve. En général, ils se calment d'eux-mêmes si tu les ignore. Tu ne fais que les encourager en leur accordant de l'importance.

Elle reporta son attention sur moi et me jugea de son regard glacial :

\- J'ignore ce que tu as bien pu leur faire pour avoir une telle réputation, mais pour ma part, je n'ai rien dis ou fais pour mériter d'être qualifiée de putain.

Le peu de diplomatie dont j'étais capable s'évanouit à l'instant où ses paroles franchirent la barrière fine de ses lèvres pincées.

\- Comment ça ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Eh bien, il est évident que tu as fait quelque chose. Et je ne tolérerai pas d'être comparée à une chienne en chaleur à cause de ta conduite douteuse Wiles.

\- Ok Price, écoute-moi bien, je…

\- Très bien, il semblerait que personne d'autre ne vienne. Donc on va pouvoir commencer, intervint la voix de Dubois en contrebas.

Son visage traduisait son étonnement, puisqu'en dehors de Price et moi, personne n'était venu pour tenter de décrocher le poste tant convoité. Et ce, malgré la dizaine de noms inscrits sur le tableau d'affichage de notre salle commune.

\- Quelqu'un a vu les Weasley ? ajouta-t-il après coup en constatant que les jumeaux n'étaient pas installés dans les gradins avec le reste de l'équipe.

J'entendis Angelina et Katie marmonner des excuses incompréhensibles avant que la voix d'Alicia ne s'élève au-dessus d'elles :

\- Ils sont en retenue.

Cette révélation sembla calmer momentanément Dubois qui reporta son attention sur Price et moi.

\- Bien, allons-y. Je veux que vous fassiez quelques tours pour commencer, pas la peine d'aller trop vite ou d'essayer d'en mettre plein la vue, c'est juste pour vous échauffer en douceur, expliqua-t-il.

Je me détournai, habituée à ses tours de pistes puisqu'il nous en faisait faire à chaque entraînement.

\- Wiles !

Je m'arrêtai net dans mon élan en entendant la voix de Dubois, plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, signifiant que j'avais fait quelque chose de travers.

Quelle surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de commencer, attends la fin des instructions ! gronda-t-il alors que son regard lançait des éclairs dans ma direction.

Je soupirai, agacée. Sincèrement, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une course, que je parte maintenant ou dans cinq minutes, il n'y avait aucune différence. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était en finir au plus vite. Mais je décidai de ravaler ma fierté et retournai me positionner aux côtés de Fiona, non sans adresser un regard impudent à mon ancien capitaine.

Satisfait Dubois ?

Il nous sonda l'une et l'autre avant de désigner le terrain d'un vague geste de la main :

\- Très bien, allez-y.

Je me renfrognai tandis que Fiona s'élançait dans les airs sur son Nimbus 2000. Je sentis l'intérieur de ma joue me lancer à force de la mordre pour m'empêcher de vociférer à pleins poumons sur Dubois :

\- Un problème Wiles ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour me maîtriser, je lui répondis par un « non rien » à peine audible avant de m'envoler à vive allure. Je pouvais sentir son sourire arrogant derrière moi, aussi accélérai-je pour m'éloigner au plus vite de cet imbécile heureux.

La sensation du vent fouettant mon visage fut accueillie avec plaisir, d'autant que je n'avais pas volé depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité.

Malgré la semaine d'abstinence que je m'étais octroyée, mon corps retrouva instantanément ses réflexes, et un frisson de plaisir me parcouru de la tête aux pieds. L'air froid piquait ma peau et engourdissait mes mains. Je plissai les yeux et, malgré mon champ de vision restreint, je distinguais non loin devant moi la silhouette frêle et athlétique de Price que je rattrapai aisément malgré le fait que son balai soit plus performant que le mien.

Après cinq tours de terrain, je me forçai à ralentir mon allure avant d'enchaîner sur une manœuvre de Dravius qui me permit de m'arrêter avec une précision sans équivalent.

Je venais de jouer cartes sur table : j'étais là pour jouer au Quidditch et pour rien d'autre. Bien qu'encore un peu irritée, mon agacement s'était largement amoindrit par ce petit échauffement. Ce qui me permit de revêtir une expression neutre lorsque je fis face à Dubois, attendant patiemment qu'il nous donne les instructions suivantes.

\- Ok, maintenant on va travailler la technique. Être attrapeur demande de la vitesse, mais aussi de la ruse, alors on va commencer par les feintes, nous expliqua-t-il.

Puis, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il réfléchit un instant avant de décider :

\- On démarre par celle de Grizzle.

Immédiatement, Fiona s'envola à l'autre bout du terrain à une vitesse folle, ce qui était une erreur digne d'un débutant. Pour la feinte de Grizzle, il fallait y aller progressivement afin que la feinte soit la plus efficace possible.

Dubois m'observa d'un air dubitatif puisque, contrairement à la jolie blonde, je n'avais pas bougée d'un centimètre :

-Tu n'as pas dit _partez_ , fis-je remarquer en haussant les épaules avec un air de défi.

Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent d'impatience :

\- Partez.

Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres, ravie de pouvoir l'emmerder un peu. Ces essais seraient bien plus amusants si, au passage, je pouvais exaspérer Dubois.

 **oOoOo**

 **-** Bordel Wiles !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je parle encore !

\- J'avais remarqué. Et alors ?

\- Tu ne peux pas commencer l'exercice tant que je n'ai pas finis de l'expliquer !

\- Je sais ce qu'est une manœuvre de Freslow Dubois. C'est moi qui te l'ai apprise !

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu te déportes toujours trop sur la gauche parce que tu ne rentres pas assez tes coudes.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Tu as encore faillis tomber !

\- Je n'ai même pas encore commencé la manœuvre !

\- Ça suffit Wiles, viens ici !

\- Quoi ? Tu comptes me critiquer alors que je n'ai rien fais ?

\- Maintenant !

J'avais envie de hurler de rage alors que je regagnais la terre ferme pour la vingt-cinquième fois de la journée. Vraiment, tout cela était ridicule. Je connaissais parfaitement tous ces exercices, et Dubois le savait. Pourtant, il me traitait comme la dernière des débutantes, reprenant le moindre de mes faits et gestes : ma position, l'inclinaison de mon balai, ma vitesse, le placement de mes mains… A côté de ça, son idiote de copine était incapable d'enchaîner une feinte de Freeman avec la manœuvre de Glasgow, mais cela ne semblait pas bien grave aux yeux du capitaine puisque ses mains étaient correctement positionnées.

Voilà pourquoi je savais dès le départ que ces essais allaient être un véritable enfer : je me retrouvais forcée de prouver je-ne-sais-quoi à Dubois qui, de toute manière, trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire.

Au bout de deux heures, je devais me faire violence pour ne pas tout envoyer paître. Dubois prenait un temps considérable pour expliquer chaque exercice, et je le soupçonnais d'en rajouter juste pour m'agacer. De son côté, Fiona continuait de répondre aux provocations des Serpentards plus bruyants que jamais, ce qui n'aidait pas à la concentration. De plus, entendre Dubois m'assaillir de reproches toutes les cinq minutes n'arrangeait en rien mon humeur massacrante.

\- C'est des conneries tout ça, murmurai-je pour moi-même en dévisageant Fiona qui continuait d'observer Dubois avec un masque de faux respect inébranlable.

\- Que dis-tu Wiles ?

Mon corps se raidit immédiatement en entendant la voix de Dubois me réprimander comme si j'avais quatre ans. En croisant son regard noir, je ne pus me retenir davantage et répétai :

\- J'ai dit que tout ça n'étaient que des conneries.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'en sais fichtrement rien Dubois, à toi de me le dire ! Je te rappelle que c'est par ta faute si je suis obligée d'être ici !

\- Obligée ?! Je t'ai laissé le choix Wiles.

\- Non justement, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! m'écriai-je en sentant les larmes perler dans mes yeux tandis qu'un poids familier m'écrasait de l'intérieur. Tu crois vraiment qu'abandonner le Quidditch pour une stupide lutte de pouvoir entre nous est une option pour moi ?

\- Ça semblait l'être il y a une semaine.

Rejetant la tête en arrière sous le coup de la frustration, j'avais envie de crier alors qu'il me jetait au visage cette décision (je l'avoue très irréfléchie) qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir de telles conséquences.

\- Bon sang Dubois, ça n'a jamais été sérieux ! Je voulais simplement des excuses !

\- Eh bien, peut-être réfléchiras-tu à l'avenir avant de parler à torts et à travers, gronda-t-il d'une voix grave traduisant sa profonde colère. En fait, la prochaine fois que tu voudras qu'on te traite avec respect, commence par respecter ton capitaine.

\- Rappelle-toi d'agir comme tel lorsque tu voudras que ton attrapeur coopère !

Derrière moi, je pouvais entendre les Serpentards crier leur approbation et rire aux éclats, ce qui n'apaisait guère la tension palpable entre Dubois et moi. Je sentais le regard satisfait de Fiona dans mon dos, et je refermai les yeux l'espace d'une seconde pour en faire abstraction.

\- J'aime ce jeu Dubois, avouai-je finalement, plus que lasse de ce bras de fer qui nous opposait lui et moi. Et c'est pour cette raison, et uniquement pour ça, que je suis là maintenant en train de passer ces stupides essais.

Une douleur lancinante battait dans ma tête, et je me massai nerveusement les tempes dans l'espoir de l'atténuer.

\- Donc ne pense pas une seconde qu'il me soit facile de ravaler ma fierté et de m'assoir sur mes principes pour me retrouver devant toi en ce moment, parce que c'est tout le contraire. C'est extrêmement difficile pour moi, mais j'adore ce sport, j'adore voler et j'adore cette équipe. En fait j'aime tout dans ce jeu à part toi. Donc non, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.

Son expression était en tout point semblable à celle qu'il avait l'autre soir dans la salle commune : impénétrable. Si semblable, et pourtant totalement différente. Plus dure, plus froide, mais surtout, il semblait totalement indifférent à ma déclaration.

Quelque chose à cet instant le rendait intimidant, et le silence qui suivit ne fit qu'augmenter cette impression :

\- Je suis le capitaine de cette équipe Wiles, commença-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. Et je vais l'être pour le reste de la saison. C'est un vrai problème parce que ce sera clairement le point faible dans ton engagement dans cette équipe, et ce qui te fera croire que tu peux t'octroyer le luxe de quitter l'équipe sans la moindre considération pour tes coéquipiers ou leur travail. Pour cela Wiles, je vais te demander de quitter le terrain.

Sa voix dure sous son accent écossais avait une intonation des plus menaçantes, ne laissant aucune place au doute.

\- Maintenant Wiles.

Un uppercut aurait été moins douloureux à cet instant. Les mots de Dubois se répétaient dans ma tête comme une très mauvaise chanson dont on n'arrivait pas à se sortir les paroles de l'esprit. Et soudain ce fut trop. Beaucoup trop. Les rires des Serpentards, le regard glacial de Dubois, le petit sourire satisfait à peine voilé de Fiona, les larmes qui, doucement, commencèrent à rouler le long de mes joues sans que je parvienne à les retenir.

Il fallait que je parte d'ici tout de suite.

Sans réfléchir, j'enfourchai mon balai et frappai violemment le sol de mon pied avant de décoller et de m'éloigner à une vitesse folle du terrain, de Price, des Serpentards et de Dubois.

Les larmes brouillaient ma vision, mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant, accélérant toujours plus jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse qui frôlait dangereusement l'irresponsabilité.

\- Andy !

Au loin, derrière moi, les appels de Katie me parvenaient, mais je ne me retournai pas, continuant de m'éloigner toujours plus jusqu'à ce que ma course me mène au lac noir. J'ignorai pourquoi j'avais atterri ici, j'avais simplement besoin de tranquillité, et l'étendue d'eau glaciale semblait le seul endroit où je pouvais me réfugier.

Volant à basse altitude, je passais au travers des arbres bordant le lac, et la brise hivernale se mêla à mes larmes salées qui continuaient de me brouiller la vue.

De mon bras, je protégeais mon visage des branches pointues qui se dressaient sur mon chemin, toujours plus soucieuse de m'enfuir que de ma sécurité.

J'ignorais pourquoi les mots de Dubois m'avaient à ce point touchée, mais le fait était que quelque chose s'était comme brisé en moi. Lorsque ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire, un sanglot rauque s'échappa de ma gorge et fut bientôt suivit d'un autre, puis d'un autre… Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais retenu ma respiration depuis le début de ma fuite, et que ma gorge était douloureusement nouée.

Submergée par l'émotion et rapidement désorientée, je fus forcée de m'arrêter pour reprendre mes esprits. Planant au-dessus de la nappe sombre du lac, des pensées toutes plus irrationnelles les unes que les autres m'assaillirent. Dans le calme envoûtant que m'offrait cet endroit, je pus méditer sur les événements de la journée et sur ce qu'ils allaient engendrer.

Pendant deux longues heures, je volai lentement au-dessus du lac, frôlant par moment de mes doigts l'eau douce et délicieusement glaciale, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de laver les dernières heures qui venaient de s'écouler.

Et ce fut seulement au bout de ces deux heures que je retrouvais mon calme. J'étais toujours crispée, mais calme.

Les battements de mon cœur avaient retrouvé un rythme normal, et mes idées flottaient dans mon esprit au lieu de marteler les parois de ma boîte crânienne.

Ce fut vidée, les yeux rougis et secs d'avoir trop pleuré, la gorge serrée et les doigts engourdis que j'arrivai dans le grand hall. La chaleur de la pièce fut accueillie avec une certaine joie et envahie mon corps léthargique.

Dans un état second, et sans prêter attention à mon environnement, je regagnai la salle commune. Je ne relevai même pas la tête lorsqu'un garçon de deuxième année poussa un petit cri de peur en me voyant franchir le seuil du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Je poursuivis ma route et gravis les escaliers en colimaçon menant à mon dortoir, épuisée et avec l'envie pressante d'une douche chaude.

A la seconde même où je poussais la porte, trois têtes arborant chacune une expression différente se postèrent devant moi : une brune inquiète, un visage couleur olive soulagé et une blonde livide. Alicia, qui était à sa façon la plus prévisible des trois, prit la parole en premier :

\- Où diable étais-tu ?! s'égosilla-t-elle.

\- Oh merci Merlin, tu vas bien ! s'exclama une Katie soulagée.

\- Kats a faillis nous faire une crise cardiaque Andy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir comme ça ?! me gronda Angelina, même si sa voix traduisait surtout un profond soulagement.

Elles commencèrent à parler toutes les trois à la fois et, bien que leur inquiétude me toucha, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à me justifier ni à les écouter. Il était tard, j'étais fatiguée, et j'avais froid.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était du calme et de la tranquillité.

Sans dire un mot, je me dirigeai lentement vers la salle-de-bain, ignorant leurs protestations, et claquai fermement la porte derrière moi. Ne prêtant aucune attention à mes amies qui me sommaient (plus ou moi gentiment) de sortir pour parler des derniers événements, j'ôtai mes vêtements et entrai dans la cabine de douche avant de laisser couler l'eau bouillante sur mon corps.

Plus de Quidditch. Plus de Dubois.

Fin de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Bien sur "Fin de l'histoire" ne signifie pas fin de la fiction comme vous devez vous en douter.**

 **Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui prenne le temps de reviewer ce travail et qui nous encourage chaque jour.**

 **Merci à Allessandra15 qui à commenter en anonyme. Merci à ceux qui continues d'ajouter cette fiction en favoris ou alerte. La suite arrivera je l'espère plus rapidement. Pour ma part j'en suis à la traduction du chapitre 15.**

 **Bonne nuit à tous j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Le calme avant l'isolement**_

\- Je suis en train d'étudier.

\- J'ai remarqué.

\- Alors peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Ne soit pas lourd Fred.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles Johnson.

\- Bon sang Fred !

\- Un problème mon cœur ?

Nullement dupée par l'air faussement innocent de son petit-ami, Angelina leva les yeux au ciel avant de se réinstaller dans l'étreinte protectrice de Fred et de reprendre le cours de sa lecture.

Les yeux du rouquin s'assombrirent de malice, et pendant quelques instants, il attendit, parfaitement immobile, puis, doucement, il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau sombre de sa petite-amie. Il parsema de petits baisers le cou de la jeune fille avant de s'arrêter juste au-dessous de son oreille qu'il avait été obligé d'abandonner quelques minutes plus tôt.

Au moment où il commença à effleurer de ses dents la peau très sensible d'Angelina, celle-ci laissa un soupir de profonde frustration lui échapper :

\- Weasley !

\- Oh allez mon cœur, ça fait deux heures que tu étudies, se lamenta le jeune homme.

\- Oui ! Pour un examen extrêmement important qui pourrait bien faire chuter ma moyenne en potion si jamais je le rate ! répondit-elle sèchement en se tortillant pour échapper à l'étreinte de Fred qui, de son côté, semblait resserrer son emprise autour d'elle. Et grâce à toi, j'ai à peine eu le temps de revoir les deux premiers chapitres.

Il roula des yeux, esquissant un petit sourire amusé tandis qu'elle continuait de se débattre, mais la lueur espiègle qui animait le regard du jeune homme était très claire : elle n'irait nul part.

\- Fred !

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire une pause…

\- Non !

\- S'il-te-plaît ?

\- Non !

\- Angelina…

Elle hésita lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent : celui de Fred des plus suggestifs, et celui d'Angelina terriblement tenté par cette proposition muette.

\- Je…

\- Ce sera une courte pause, murmura-t-il alors qu'il vînt effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Dix minutes maximum, c'est promis.

\- Menteur.

\- Je plaide coupable, avoua-t-il entre deux baisers.

A l'autre bout de la salle commune, je regardais la scène avec une grimace traduisant le profond écœurement que cette vision m'inspirait.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'étais ravie que Angelina et Fred soient finalement ensemble, mais au vu de ma très mauvaise humeur depuis quelques jours, voir ma meilleure amie et son petit-ami se bécoter n'était pas un spectacle très réjouissant.

Apparemment, je devais être la seule à faire preuve d'autant de dégoût puisque depuis la formation de ce tout nouveau couple, tout Poudlard se passionnait pour le moindre de leurs faits et gestes, les regardant comme s'ils étaient les protagonistes d'un soap opéra.

A vrai dire, en y regardant bien, leur histoire était le scénario type de ce genre de show : leurs disputes et petites piques fleuretant dangereusement entre amour et haine, l'alchimie dont tout le monde avait été témoin au cours de ces derniers mois, la tension sexuelle qui les habitaient chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient proches l'un de l'autre et... BADABOOM !

L' Amour avec un grand A.

C'était assez étrange de nous retrouver aujourd'hui à la place des sixièmes années qui avaient alimenté les ragots à l'époque où nous étions de jeunes élèves insouciants de ce genre de choses.

Je me souvenais, alors que je n'étais encore qu'en première année, des folles rumeurs circulant dans les couloirs, des couples qui se faisaient et se défaisaient au rythme des saisons tandis que nous étions spectateurs de disputes et de grandes déclarations d'amour éternel dignes d'une pièce de théâtre.

A l'époque, les rôles principaux avaient été attribués à Juniper Street et Dominic Hale.

Juniper était considérée comme la plus belle fille ayant jamais foulé le sol de Poudlard avec ses formes avantageuses, sa taille fine, ses longs cheveux noirs et son regard exotique. Elle était également du genre… chaleureuse.

 _« Vous ne trouverez pas plus ouverte que Juniper ! »_ était une phrase que l'on entendait souvent à l'époque. Évidemment, n'ayant que onze ans au moment des faits, nous n'avions pas compris le double sens de cette remarque.

Dominic, lui, était un playboy pur et dur qui assumait parfaitement son côté beau ténébreux sans cœur qui ne s'attache à rien ni à personne.

Il était plutôt mignon, mais c'était sans conteste ses talents d'attrapeur qui avait fait de lui une star. Encore aujourd'hui, il était considéré comme le plus grand joueur de Quidditch qui soit passé dans cette école.

Il avait été nommé attrapeur de sa maison lors de sa deuxième année, et capitaine l'année suivante, pour un résultat assez révélateur de son talent : six coupes des maisons remportées, et aucune défaite. Il était réputé pour attraper le Vif d'Or avant la fin de la première demi-heure de jeu, pulvérisant ses propres records. Il avait même inventé l'enchaînement Striker… ce gars était une machine à tuer !

Et donc, nous avions été pendant deux ans les témoins des montagnes russes relationnelles qui liaient ce couple passant leur temps à se mentir, se trahir, se tromper, couchant à droite et à gauche avant de retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce n'était guère très passionnant, je l'admettais, mais ça nous avait appris beaucoup de choses. Et avec notre entrée en troisième année avaient commencé nos propres drames relationnels et les premiers scandales avaient éclaté avec, pour témoins, les nouveaux visages emplis d'innocence des premières années.

C'était bizarre pour moi de voir qu'Angelina et Fred, que j'avais toujours vu comme des personnes normales, soient devenus le couple à épier. Sachant que la moitié des rumeurs qui circulaient à l'époque sur Juniper et Dominic n'étaient qu'un ramassis de mensonges, je me demandais ce qu'on pouvait bien raconter sur mes deux amis.

Oh, et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je m'en souciais ? De toute manière, je n'étais qu'une sixième année, ex-attrapeuse amère et aigrie depuis trois jours.

\- Laisse-moi finir de réviser encore une petite heure et ensuite, nous ferons tout ce que tu voudras, d'accord ?

Au moment où je sortais de mes pensées, Angelina était parvenue à s'échapper de l'étreinte de Fred et déposait un léger baiser sur son front renfrogné.

Elle réprima tant bien que mal un sourire amusé, et reprit son livre de potion avant de s'éclipser en direction de notre dortoir :

\- A plus tard Andy, dit-elle d'une voix teintée d'une hésitation qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Tout le monde me traitait comme une femme enceinte saturée d'hormones depuis les essais catastrophiques qui avaient eu lieu la veille. Ils devaient croire que j'allais exploser d'une minute à l'autre, me mettre à tout casser autour de moi ou commettre un meurtre.

Ce matin, lorsque j'étais entrée dans notre dortoir, j'avais trouvé Alicia, Angelina et Katie assises ensemble sur le lit de cette dernière, en train de chuchoter avec animation. Bien sûr, elles s'étaient tu à la seconde où elles m'avaient vu.

Je n'avais pas eu envie de creuser davantage ce petit mystère, étant trop préoccupée par mes propres problèmes.

Fred poussa un long soupir plaintif en regardant Angelina disparaître dans les escaliers :

\- Voilà ce que je récolte en sortant avec une préfète.

Ses mots n'allaient décidément pas avec le sourire qu'il arborait, ni avec ses yeux de merlan frit qui continuaient de contempler les escaliers.

Je m'arrachai à la contemplation de l'image pathétique que renvoyait Fred lorsqu'un bruit sourd rompit le calme de la pièce.

Bon sang, mes amis étaient des idiots irrécupérables. George et Lee venaient de franchir l'entrée de notre salle commune, chacun d'eux perchés sur un Comète 260.

Ils virevoltaient dans les airs avec agilité et rapidité, slalomant entre les élèves mécontents et sous les cris outrés des jeunes filles qui étudiaient sagement dans un coin de la pièce. La basse altitude à laquelle ils volaient rendait leur course improvisée d'autant plus compliquée. Sur leur passage, ils renversèrent quelques chaises et réduisirent en charpie un jeu d'échecs qui trônait fièrement dans l'entrée de la salle commune.

Impossible de savoir qui de George ou de Lee gagnait. L'un étant batteur et joueur de Quidditch chevronné, il avait un certain avantage sur le second. Mais Lee avait quelques atouts non négligeables, à commencer par sa petite taille qui lui conférait plus de vitesse que George.

\- Ça fait combien ? demanda George par-dessus son épaule.

\- Trois pour moi ! lui cria Lee, pas peu fier de ses performances.

\- Ok, on en fait une dernière pour nous départager. Cette fois, ça compte double !

\- On part de la salle de Divination, on sort par la troisième fenêtre, on vole jusqu'au lac noir, on fait un tour complet, ensuite on passe par la tour d'astronomie et on finit dans la Grande Salle.

\- C'est parti ! Trois…

\- Deux…

\- Un…

\- Go !

Ils s'envolèrent à toute vitesse par la fenêtre dont ils firent voler les rideaux rouges, et ne laissèrent derrière eux qu'un champ de bataille et des élèves consternés.

Fred et moi les regardâmes s'éloigner avec une expression neutre, trop habitués à ce genre de spectacle :

\- Une semaine.

Fred m'adressa un sourire, sachant que je spéculais sur le temps de retenue dont ils écoperaient lorsqu'ils se feraient pincer.

\- Je ne pense pas, supposa mon ami en avisant l'état de la salle commune. Je pencherais pour un mois.

Il m'adressa un sourire malicieux dont il avait le secret et arqua un unique sourcil d'un air espiègle :

\- Sauf si c'est McGonagall qui les chope : dans ce cas, ce sera deux mois.

 **oOoOo**

Ils complotaient quelque chose.

Je pouvais le sentir. Chaque fois que j'allais retrouver mes amies, Kats disait quelque chose de stupide, Angelina se murait dans le silence et Alicia poussait un long soupir et grognait dans son coin.

A cet instant par exemple, il était presque minuit et même si nous étions vendredi soir, je n'avais qu'une envie, laisser les bras de Morphée me bercer jusqu'au lendemain matin. Les essais avaient eu lieu mercredi et le reste de la semaine avait été tout aussi atroce. Je venais sans doute de vivre la semaine la plus longue et difficile de ma vie.

J'avais envoyé paître plus de personnes en deux jours qu'au cours de ma vie entière. Et je ne parlais pas de mes amis qui, à la rigueur, avaient pour leur part compris les raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais métamorphosée en une salope aigrie, mais de personnes à qui je n'avais encore jamais adressé la parole.

Hier, un groupe de filles de quatrième année s'était installé à côté de moi pour le petit-déjeuner et avait débattu sur le petit-ami de l'une d'entre elles. Leur conversation se résumait à des remarques telles que :

 _\- Oh il est tellement mignon !_

 _\- Il est si mystérieux !_

 _\- Il ne fait plus attention à moi… j'ai mis mon nouveau brillant à lèvres hier, et il ne l'a même pas remarqué._

J'avais alors vaguement rétorqué que si elle enfilait une autre jupe qui, accessoirement, ne lui ferait pas un cul de vache, alors peut-être qu'il le remarquerait.

Ce genre de scène s'était répété à plusieurs reprises, faisant de moi la fille la plus détestée de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues, mais sincèrement, je ne m'en préoccupais guère.

J'étais irritable et de très mauvaise humeur, et je n'avais aucune envie de faire le moindre effort pour qui que ce soit.

Ce fut donc d'un pas lourd que j'avais monté les marches menant à mon dortoir où j'avais pu entendre de vagues murmures animés par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Une fois ou deux, la voix Ô combien discrète et mélodieuse d'Alicia m'était parvenue, et j'avais cru l'entendre mentionner quelque chose comme : « verrouiller » et « toute la nuit ».

Je m'étais approchée le plus silencieusement possible et avais doucement poussé la porte afin d'éviter tout grincement qui aurait pu trahir ma présence. Je les trouvais alors toutes les trois installées sur le lit de Angelina. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient en plein milieu d'un conseil de guerre :

\- Il faut le faire ce soir. C'est le week-end et les cours ne reprennent que lundi.

\- Merde… on va vraiment faire ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous vous mêliez des affaires des autres...

\- Je te rappelle, ma chère Angie, intervint Alicia. Que si nous ne nous étions pas mêlées de ta vie sentimentale, tu n'aurais pas de petit-ami aujourd'hui !

\- Oh je suis tellement contente que Fred et toi soyez enfin ensemble ! s'extasia Katie. Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux.

\- Les filles, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas retourner à nos hippogriffes ? Je risque mon badge dans cette histoire, leur rappela Angelina.

\- Ok, donc : est-ce qu'il vaut mieux utiliser un placard à balais ou les donjons ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Dubois…

\- De chêne !

Les yeux de Katie étaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes lorsque son regard se posa sur moi tandis que je m'étais appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine d'un air nonchalant. Bien qu'elles soient assises dos à moi, j'imaginais parfaitement les visages confus de Angelina et Alicia :

\- Kats… je ne crois pas que…

\- Un manche de rechange pour ton balai en bois de chêne sera plus adapté. Il est plus résistant et plus facile à entretenir, en plus, il ne coûte pas trop cher et il y aura sûrement des promotions pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Alicia adressa un regard affligé à Angelina :

\- Je crois qu'elle a la vache folle…

Le reste de sa phrase resta en suspens lorsque son regard sardonique rencontra le mien et s'illumina de compréhension.

Sa jolie bouche forma un « O » choqué de compréhension, et elle asséna une petite tape à Angelina :

\- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu…

Elle hoqueta, et son corps se figea lorsqu'elle m'aperçut. Leurs mines paniquées auraient bien mérité une petite photo.

\- Salut les filles, dis-je d'un ton désinvolte, un unique sourcil arqué et les bras toujours croisés sur ma poitrine.

\- Hey Andy ! gazouilla Katie d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

Je pense pouvoir affirmer que ma meilleure amie est, sans conteste, la pire menteuse que je connaisse.

Près d'elle, Angelina se mura dans un silence gêné, comme si elle avait peur de trahir le secret qui unissait mes trois amies.

\- Nous sommes en train de monter un plan pour que Dubois et toi fassiez la paix, déclara Alicia, naturellement.

Son ton était aussi nonchalant que si elle m'avait appris qu'il pleuvrait demain.

Son aveu fut suivi d'un gémissement plaintif d'Angelina et d'un regard dépité de Katie.

Voyez-vous, il y a une chose à savoir sur Alicia : la jolie blonde fonctionne suivant un raisonnement très simple : si vous révélez un plan censé être top secret au premier concerné sans ciller et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, alors cette personne ne vous croira pas malgré que vous lui dites la vérité. D'après elle, en révélant vos intentions, vous vous auto-protégez car, après tout, pourquoi avouer vos projets à votre victime ? Ça ne tient pas la route, du moins, c'est ce que pensera votre proie qui laissera tomber sans demander son reste.

Elle conclura simplement que, quoi que vous maniganciez, ça ne devrait pas être très important pour que vous tourniez ainsi vos projets en dérision.

Parfois, cette philosophie fonctionnait. Mais il y avait un micro, minuscule, détail que la jolie blonde avait oublié : je connaissais parfaitement cette stratégie puisque je l'avais vu l'utiliser à de nombreuses reprises.

Quoiqu'elles soient en train de manigancer, elles pouvaient dès à présent dire adieu à leur effet de surprise. Ceci dit, je décidai de ne rien laisser paraître et de les laisser se complaire dans l'illusion que le petit stratagème d'Alicia avait fonctionné.

Imaginant qu'elles devaient être en train de chercher une manière d'obliger Dubois à venir me présenter des excuses pour que je regagne mon poste, je gagnais mon lit à baldaquin à l'autre bout du dortoir et me laissais lourdement tomber dessus.

Bonne chance les filles !

Voilà quelles étaient mes pensées alors j'hottai mes chaussures. Parce que même s'il venait me demander pardon, il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour que je fasse la paix avec Dubois, pas après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait.

\- Inutile de vous prendre la tête les filles, je peux vous garantir que si votre plan ingénieux consistait à nous réunir Dubois et moi dans un placard à balais, alors vous auriez gaspillé votre temps et votre énergie pour rien car ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné.

 **OOoOo**

Il avait fallu que ça implique Dubois et un placard à balais.

Et je n'étais absolument pas préparée à cela.

A trois heures du matin, j'avais senti une main se plaquer fermement sur ma bouche, et avant que je ne commence à me débattre, mes yeux furent bandés et trois silhouettes féminines tristement familières vêtues de noir m'arrachèrent de mon lit sans ménagement.

Me débattant comme un beau diable, je tentai de me soustraire à leur poigne d'acier, mais c'était peine perdue. J'étais encore à moitié endormie, alors que mes ravisseuses étaient parfaitement éveillées et prêtes à parer chacune de mes tentatives.

\- Putain, je vais vous tuer ! hurlai-je de colère alors qu'elles me portaient dans les escaliers menant à notre salle commune.

Malheureusement, étant bâillonnée, mes cris ressemblèrent plutôt à "Bmumph hemph muh oim tuhm kilm ooo!"

Pathétique, je sais, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me tortiller dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de m'échapper.

C'est ainsi que, durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, je fus malmenée par mes soit-disant amies qui me firent traverser la salle commune avant que nous ne nous retrouvions dans les couloirs du château. Lorsque, enfin, je parvins à mordre la main qui était fermement posée sur ma bouche, entendant au passage un cri perçant de Katie, je m'écriai :

\- Bordel ! Mais où vous m'emmenez ?!

\- Dans un placard à balais !

\- Avec Dubois !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Katie ! Fais-la taire !

\- Non ! Mmpphh !

\- Merci.

Je me jurai de tuer ces trois petites pestes avant la fin de cette nuit. Et je commencerais par Alicia Spinnet qui, j'en étais convaincue, était l'investigatrice de tout cela.

J'essayais de mordre à nouveau Katie, mais elle ne se laissa pas surprendre une seconde fois et évita sans mal mes assauts. J'entendis vaguement le bruit d'une porte que l'on déverrouillait grâce au grincement sinistre de celle-ci, avant que trois paires de mains ne me poussent brusquement dans une pièce humide où l'odeur d'eau de javel et de poussière se mêlaient.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, la porte se referma rapidement derrière moi avant d'être verrouillée de l'extérieur.

Humiliée et furieuse, je luttais pour enlever le bandeau étroitement serré autour de mes yeux que j'identifiais comme étant une vieille paire de collants de Angelina.

Dégoutée, je poussai un grognement furibond avant d'arracher furieusement le tissu de mon visage pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. De l'obscurité surgit alors de nulle part une main qui se saisit au vol du vêtement avec une agilité étonnante.

Je fermai les yeux et rejetai la tête en arrière en poussant un long soupir blasé. Seul un certain gardien pouvait se vanter d'avoir de tels réflexes.

Ce n'était pas une putain de blague. Elles m'avaient enfermée dans un placard avec le tyran qui m'avait éjecté de l'équipe trois jours plus tôt.

\- C'est un cauchemar.

Il me fallut de longues secondes pour me décider à rouvrir les yeux. Et ce fut au prix d'un incroyable effort que je posai mon regard sur lui. Il était debout devant moi, le poing toujours fermé autour des collants d'Angelina. Il n'était vêtu de rien en dehors du bas de jogging gris foncé qui lui faisait office de pyjama.

\- Considères-toi comme chanceuse, déclara-t-il en désignant la paire de collants. Ils ont utilisé une vieille chaussette de Fred pour moi.

Le simple son de sa voix eut pour effet de décupler ma colère.

Ça allait être une très longue nuit.

* * *

 **Eh oui le bon vieux coup du placard... Un classique mais tellement grisant quand on y pense. Moi je ne dirais pas non pour être enfermée dnas un placard une nuit entière avec Oilivier... ou Drago !**

 **Bref le prochain chapitre sera riche en rebondissements ! J'espère en tout cas que vous êtes contents de votre lecture. Merci à ceux qui prennent de temps de commenter et me donne la motivation de continuer ce travail. Merci à ceux qui ajoute cette fiction à leurs alertes et favoris !**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et à très vite !**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fragilité, ton nom est Andy**_

J'avais déjà vu Dubois torse nu par le passé.

Parfois durant l'été, lui et les frères Weasley s'entraînaient ainsi, provoquant les gloussements d'un tas de filles venues spécialement pour l'occasion. Je détestais les entendre glapir comme des poules dans une bassecour.

Voir Dubois torse nu ne m'avais jamais marqué, et je n'y avais jamais prêté attention.

Pourtant, à présent, pour une raison inconnue et exaspérante, il m'était difficile de remarquer autre chose.

Mon regard dériva sur les muscles saillants de son torse avant de s'attarder sur ses larges épaules et sur ses bras puissants. Ses abdominaux diablement bien sculptés bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration, et j'en vins à souhaiter qu'il oubli juste comment respirer.

De mon côté, je n'étais moi-même pas très couverte. Mon corps était drapé d'un pull XXL qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et dont le décolleté desserré dénudait mon épaule. Ce choix de pyjama n'avait rien de suggestif, c'était simplement pour moi la tenue la plus confortable.

\- Donc..., commença-t-il, calmant immédiatement mes hormones en folie tandis que j'arrachais mon regard à la contemplation de son corps pour le plonger dans ses yeux ambrés.

\- Donc, répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Son regard se voila et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire sardonique alors qu'il contemplait ses maigres espoirs d'instaurer entre nous un climat moins hostile, le temps de cette horrible nuit, fondre comme neige au soleil.

Je comptais bien faire en sorte que cette nuit soit pour lui un véritable enfer.

Un silence tendu remplit la pièce alors que nous nous tenions chacun de notre côté sans savoir combien de temps nous serions coincés dans cet endroit.

Après quelques secondes, j'entendis un discret bruissement et me retournai pour voir Dubois se laisser glisser le long du mur en pierre jusqu'à s'assoir sur le sol poussiéreux, les jambes étendues de tout leur long devant lui et sa tête reposant paresseusement contre la paroi humide dans son dos. Je le dévisageai, profondément irritée : pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi résigné ?

Peut-être que la porte n'était pas bien solide et que l'on pourrait l'enfoncer ? Peut-être que les charnières étaient en mauvais état ou la serrure défectueuse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- D'après toi ?

\- Tu végètes… ou autre chose de tout aussi productif, répondis-je sèchement.

\- Ouais, ça y ressemble, concéda-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de rétorquer :

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je chercherais moi-même un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Il renifla et ferma les yeux comme s'il essayait de chasser de son esprit le fait qu'il était coincé dans cet endroit lugubre avec moi :

\- Inutile de te tracasser avec ça chérie, j'ai déjà vérifié.

\- Et bien je vais vérifier une seconde fois, répliquai-je obstinément, tournant sur moi-même pour observer les lieux scrupuleusement. Et je ne suis la _chérie_ de personne Dubois, encore moins la tienne.

Dans mon dos, je pouvais sentir la propagation d'un sourire lent et paresseux sur ses lèvres tandis que je continuais d'arpenter la pièce. L'endroit était exigu, bordé d'étagères sur lesquelles des seaux et des boîtes étaient entreposés. La seule ouverture sur l'extérieur était une petite fenêtre rectangulaire à quelques centimètres du plafond de laquelle filtraient les pâles rayons de la lune.

En soupirant, je commençai à inspecter les différentes boîtes et leur contenu à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile comme des épingles, ou autre chose pouvant servir à crocheter la serrure. Un marteau aurait également pu se montrer utile. Je poursuivis mes recherches durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dubois ne m'interrompe :

\- Tu penses pouvoir faire encore plus de bruit ? me demanda-t-il paresseusement, les yeux toujours fermés.

Mes yeux se plissèrent de rage face à ses sarcasmes, et je balayai d'un revers de la main une étagère, faisant tomber seaux et produits d'entretien qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un tintement métallique assourdissant.

\- _Oops_.

J'imaginais parfaitement derrière moi ses yeux assombris par la colère m'observer, mais je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, trop occupée à me reculer des étagères pour détailler avec précision les objets qui nous entouraient. Visiblement, rien d'utile ne se trouvait à portée de main.

\- Tu penses trouver la force au fond de toi de me filer un coup de main ? demandai-je en indiquant d'un mouvement de la tête les étagères supérieures.

\- Merlin Wiles, j'ai déjà regardé et il n'y a rien, répondit-il, irrité, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

On aurait pu le penser en pleine méditation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de toute façon ?

\- J'essaie de me vider la tête.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, sifflai-je.

Les yeux toujours clos, il prit néanmoins le temps de m'adresser un sourire amer :

\- Ton charme se fait de plus en plus renversant chaque jour qui passe.

Me tournant vers lui, je lui adressai un sourire faussement mielleux :

\- Que veut-tu que je te dise ? Ta présence est un soleil qui révèle décidément un tas de facettes de ma personnalité.

Son sourire sardonique s'élargit davantage face à mon regard noir, mais préférant l'ignorer afin de préserver le peu de maîtrise qu'il me restait, je pivotai sur moi-même pour revenir à mon premier sujet d'inquiétude : trouver quelque chose sur ces étagères pouvant nous faire quitter cet enfer.

Je regrettais que Rusard ne soit pas un psychopathe en puissance, si ça avait été le cas alors peut-être aurais-je trouvé autre chose que des chiffons et des balais défraichis dans cet endroit.

Un peu plus haut au-dessus de ma tête, je vis briller sous les rayons albâtre de la lune une tige métallique qui dépassait d'un carton. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, tentant désespérément de m'en saisir, mais celle-ci resta hors de portée. D'un air renfrogné, j'évaluais la distance qui me séparait du précieux objet. Il n'était pas si haut, avec un escabeau, je pourrais l'attraper. Sauf que mon escabeau était à moitié endormi et devait dangereusement s'approcher de sa phase de sommeil paradoxale.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à le secouer, mais fus surprise de constater qu'il avait rouvert les yeux depuis, semble-t-il, un petit moment. Le regard dans le vague on aurait cru…

Il paraissait observer...

Ses yeux semblaient détailler mes jambes !

Mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant. Une microseconde après s'être rendu compte que je l'observais, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens avec la même animosité que d'habitude :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t-il d'une voix traînante en arquant un sourcil.

Et dire qu'il avait le culot de se moquer de moi.

\- Je… non… oui, bafouillai-je, toujours troublée.

\- Quoi ? me pressa-t-il sans se départir de sa confiance habituelle.

\- Je…

 _Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu mates mes jambes._

\- Je n'arrive pas à atteindre…

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement amusé :

\- Tu n'arrives pas à atteindre… ? répéta-t-il en me faisant signe de la main de poursuivre.

\- La boîte, terminai-je en sortant de ma torpeur. Je n'arrive pas à atteindre la boîte qui se trouve sur l'étagère du haut.

Son regard suivit la direction que je lui indiquais avant de se poser sur l'objet de ma convoitise.

\- Et tu crois que moi j'y arriverai ? C'est à au moins dix pieds et demi Wiles, a-t-il souligné d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Ouais, mais tes six pieds seront toujours mieux que mes cinq pieds et six pouces et demi, alors lèves-toi !

\- Tu mesure seulement cinq pieds et six pouces ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante et horriblement agaçante.

\- Cinq pieds et six pouces et demi ! Et pour ton information, c'est plutôt grand pour une fille, lui répondis-je sèchement en le fusillant du regard. Allez debout !

Il soupira et roula des yeux avant d'enchaîner bâillements feints et étirements inutiles dans le but manifeste de jouer avec mes nerfs.

Je lui tournais délibérément le dos, supportant difficilement sa paresse.

\- Pour que ton dossier soit à jour, sache que je fais six pieds et deux pouces, précisa-t-il d'un ton nonchalant après s'être finalement levé pour me rejoindre tout en se massant distraitement la nuque.

\- Deux pouces ne font pas une grande différence, murmurai-je en agitant la main comme pour balayer ses propos inutiles.

\- Ouais, ton demi-pouce est clairement plus important.

\- Nous n'avons simplement pas les mêmes priorités, mais ça, ce n'est pas un scoop, répondis-je vaguement en remarquant qu'il continuait de pétrir sa nuque. Bon, il suffit de AGH ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?!

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de compléter ma pseudo phrase, Dubois avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre de ma taille et me hissait sur ses épaules.

\- Je te soulève, à quoi ça ressemble d'après toi ? rétorqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la réponse la plus évidente du monde.

\- Je… oui j'avais remarqué, mais…

Il me décala sur ses épaules, donnant à notre position un côté terriblement affriolant. Sentant mon instabilité, il posa une main ferme dans le bas de mon dos afin de me faire garder l'équilibre tandis que l'autre était posée sur mon genou, provoquant un frisson qui me parcouru de la tête aux pieds.

\- Quoi ? Tu avais une autre idée peut-être ? demanda-t-il alors que je luttais pour rester stable tout en ignorant le contact chaud de ses mains sur moi.

\- Je t'imaginais plutôt à genoux par terre, et je me serais servis de ton dos comme d'un escabeau, avouais-je, mal à l'aise à cause de mon manque d'équilibre et de notre trop grande proximité. Mais je suppose que ça fera l'affaire.

\- Un simple « merci » aurait été plus que suffisant je t'assure, murmura-t-il sarcastique en se déplaçant dans la pièce avec une telle aisance qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas une fille de cent vingt-cinq livres sur les épaules.

Je vacillais d'avant en arrière, trouvant ridicule d'être capable de gérer un plongeon en piquet à cinq cent pieds du sol sur mon balai, mais d'être déstabilisée par les six pieds… pardon, six pieds et deux pouces de hauteur de Dubois.

Je raffermis ma prise sur ses bras… peut-être un peu trop puisqu'il émit un sifflement de douleur et m'adressa un regard noir :

\- Penses-tu que tu pourrais éviter de me lacérer la peau avec tes ongles ?

\- Et toi, penses-tu pouvoir arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens ? rétorquai-je, vexée que mon sens de l'équilibre soit remis en doute.

\- Je ne bouge pas dans tous les sens.

\- Mais bien sûr, c'est la pièce qui bouge alors ? Pourquoi ne pas dire que c'est moi tant que tu y es ?

\- A peine…

\- Bon sang Dubois, tu vas me faire tomber avec ton mouvement de balancier !

\- Tu es attrapeur Wiles, je pense que tu es capable de gérer la situation non ?

Je me raidis un peu sur ses épaules et mon regard se fit glacial. Sentant les muscles de Dubois se tendre, je compris qu'il réalisait son erreur :

\- Tu veux dire _ex_ attrapeur je suppose ?

Il eut au moins le mérite de ne pas répondre à ma question (qui n'en était pas vraiment une). De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à dire. Nous savions tous les deux que cela ne ferait que relancer une énième dispute entre nous et ce n'était pas ce dont nous avions besoin en ce moment.

Il se contenta de se racler la gorge avant de faire un vague signe de tête vers la fameuse boîte.

Elle semblait toujours hors de portée, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

Je tendis le bras autant que possible, mais malgré mes efforts, mes doigts en effleurèrent à peine la surface lisse.

Après une seconde tentative qui se révéla aussi infructueuse que la première, je demandai :

\- Tu peux m'approcher plus ?

\- Tu es aussi proche que possible Wiles.

Je poussai un soupir irrité. Cette maudite boîte était si proche. Je pouvais la toucher, il ne me manquait que quelques centimètres pour l'atteindre, et avec elle la possibilité de quitter ce trou. Hors de question que je laisse passer cette chance. Défiant définitivement les lois de la gravité, je pris appui sur les épaules de Dubois avec mes genoux. Les mains de Dubois se déplacèrent rapidement jusqu'à mes mollets dans une tentative de m'aider à garder l'équilibre…

Tentative qui échoua lamentablement.

Je tanguais dangereusement, mais refusais d'abandonner. J'essayais de contrôler le mouvement de balancier de mon corps en me rattrapant à l'une des étagères, mais je réussis seulement à faire tomber le bric-à -brac qui y était entreposé :

\- Merde Wiles ! se plaignit Dubois dont le pied avait visiblement été percuté par un objet non identifié

\- Désolée, je… merde !

\- Putain… !

Il trébucha sur l'un des nombreux objets qui jonchaient à présent le sol, nous renversant tous les deux en arrière dans un concert de jurons et de membres enchevêtrés.

Quelque part entre le début de notre chute et l'instant où nous percutâmes le sol dur et rocailleux, Dubois parvint à me faire descendre de ses épaules et me tira précipitamment contre son torse. Nous nous effondrâmes lourdement et laissâmes échapper tous les deux un gémissement de douleur. Mon impact fut considérablement amoindri par le fait que le corps de Dubois avait amorti ma chute, récoltant au passage un coup de coude dans l'estomac (totalement accidentel je le jure !).

Pendant un moment, nous restâmes immobiles, à bout de souffle. Sous mon corps, je sentais la poitrine de Dubois se soulever au rythme de sa respiration frénétique tandis que son bras protecteur était drapé autour de ma taille, et que son souffle brûlait la peau de ma nuque

Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de mon épaule. Un simple mouvement aurait suffi pour qu'elles rencontrent ma peau dénudée. Un frisson parcouru mon corps alors qu'une étrange vague de chaleur montait en moi

Au bout d'interminables secondes, un gémissement sourd gronda dans sa gorge, provoquant d'infimes vibrations qui se répercutèrent dans tout mon être.

\- Wiles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque près de mon oreille.

\- Mmmm ?

Les caprices de mon corps continuaient de m'intriguer. Ma raison me hurlait de m'éloigner de lui comme s'il avait été la peste en personne. Malgré cela, aucun de mes muscles n'amorça le moindre mouvement.

\- Pourrais-tu trouver un autre endroit pour ton coude s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Oh… oui, désolée pour ton estomac.

Il grogna douloureusement derrière moi :

\- C'est un peu plus au sud de mon estomac, chérie.

Les yeux exorbités, ma bouche s'ouvrit d'horreur alors que mon corps retrouvait sa mobilité. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je roulai sur le côté et m'éloignai précipitamment :

\- Je ne voulais pas… ce… ce n'était pas…

\- Intentionnel ? maugréa t-il, le visage crispé. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te croire.

Ne saisissant pas au vol sa tentative d'humour, je secouai la tête avec véhémence tout en protestant :

\- Non, je te jure que non ! Je veux dire, en temps normal, ça aurait pu être intentionnel, mais cette fois, je t'assure que c'était un accident. Pour tout te dire, tu fais d'ailleurs un piètre oreiller humain Dubois, tu es bien trop dur.

...

Merde.

A cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie : creuser un trou pour m'y terrer pour disons… les dix prochaines années. Cette envie irrépressible me prenait chaque fois que je me trouvais dans une situation gênante. Un peu comme maintenant en fait.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire…

\- Tu ne voulais pas dire quoi ? s'enquit la voix traînante de Dubois.

J'étais vraiment désolée de voir que, malgré la douleur lancinante dans son corps, il trouvait toujours l'énergie pour se moquer de moi.

Plissant les yeux d'irritation, je parvins à trouver le courage d'affronter son regard.

Pendant un court instant, je fus saisi par l'expression qu'il arborait. Je dois dire que c'était la première fois que je pouvais le contempler d'aussi près.

Il avait un font large sur lequel quelques mèches sombres tombaient négligemment. Sur chaque côté de sa bouche se dessinaient deux petites fossettes qui se creusaient davantage lorsqu'il souriait. Ses yeux sombres, que j'avais toujours crus de la couleur des noisettes automnales, tiraient en fait légèrement sur le vert suivant la lumière, et ainsi éclairés par les lueurs de la lune, on y distinguait de légers reflets dorés. Son regard brillait habituellement de colère ou d'exaspération chaque fois qu'il se posait sur moi, mais à cet instant, c'était différent… il semblait suggestif.

J'imaginai que c'était uniquement dû à ma dernière phrase, après tout, Dubois n'était qu'un homme, et tout le monde sait avec quoi la gente masculine pense en premier lieu. Aussi décidai-je de remettre les choses au clair :

\- Ne sois pas lourd Dubois. Tu sais bien que je ne faisais pas référence à… tu sais quoi.

\- Non, je ne sais pas en fait, grogna-t-il en massant son ventre douloureux. Tu veux bien développer ?

Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, j'évitais à nouveau son regard tandis qu'il s'étirait pour dénouer ses muscles endoloris.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu sais, que tu as le droit de me remercier pour t'avoir sauver la vie ?

\- Inutile d'être aussi mélodramatique, dis-je en faisant un vague geste de la main pour balayer ses paroles.

Il se pencha en arrière jusqu'à se reposer sur ses avant-bras tout en m'observant en souriant :

\- Tu es une vraie teigne Wiles. A croire qu'un simple « merci » t'égorgerait.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de quoi te remercier, mentis-je. Peut-être que ça vient aussi du fait que je n'ai jamais eu matière à te remercier par le passé.

Néanmoins, je devais bien reconnaître au fond (très très fond) de moi qu'il avait quand même souffert d'une chute accentuée par le fait qu'il avait largement amortit la mienne. Ce qui, en soi, était vraiment étonnant car par le passé, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait fait preuve de prévoyance envers moi. Le souvenir des exercices et entraînements draconiens qu'il m'avait fait faire depuis qu'il avait été nommé capitaine me revinrent en mémoire, mais je décidai de ne pas laisser ces souvenirs amers s'insinuer en moi. Le fait est que ce soir, il avait été plutôt attentionné et il me faudrait bien le remercier à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Bien, et que fais-tu de ce soir-là, à l'observatoire, quand j'ai réglé le télescope pour toi ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil critique.

\- Tu fais référence au soir où tu m'as qualifié de : petite princesse capricieuse dont la seule chance de revenir dans l'équipe était que je repasse les essais et que même dans ce cas, c'était peu probable ?

\- Très bien, il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Touché.

\- C'est ce que je pensais.

Las, il porta une main à sa nuque qu'il massa en grimaçant :

\- Tu sais, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je tente de discuter avec toi.

\- En toute honnêteté, moi non plus.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment Wiles, précisa-t-il en verrouillant son regard dans le mien. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est qu'il faut toujours que tu vois ce que je dis ou fais du mauvais côté.

\- Ouais… c'est sûr qu'il est difficile pour moi de voir mon renvoi de l'équipe du bon côté.

Mon ton rageur acheva totalement Dubois qui jeta l'éponge :

\- Passons ! Voir le tableau dans son ensemble n'est décidément pas ton point fort.

\- Et la création d'une argumentation solide n'est clairement pas le tien.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, il poussa un long gémissement :

\- Je t'ai dit d'oublier Wiles. Laisse tomber.

\- Ouais, c'est tellement plus facile de dire ça quand on sait qu'on perd la main, reniflai-je.

\- Très bien, quoi que ce soit : très bien.

\- Donc, tu admets que…

\- Wiles, me coupa t-il d'une voix dure. Laisse tomber.

Nous restâmes là, à nous regarder l'un l'autre sans qu'aucun de nous ne souhaite détourner les yeux au risque de s'avouer vaincu. Je me mordais la langue pour m'empêcher de parler, voyant que visiblement Dubois ne plaisantait pas en me demandant de lâcher l'affaire.

\- Merci, murmura t-il en inclinant la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il essayait de desserrer un nœud invisible dans sa nuque.

\- De rien.

Je l'observais de loin, pétrir les muscles de son cou pendant un moment, sachant qu'il me fallait toujours le remercier d'une façon ou d'une autre avant que cette nuit ne touche à sa fin. Si ça pouvait au passage lui rabattre son foutu clapet en prouvant que j'étais parfaitement capable de dire merci comme n'importe quel individu qui se respecte, alors ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Pourtant, ça restait difficile. Je savais combien ma réaction était immature mais… eh bien il s'agissait de Dubois et cela rendait la situation encore plus compliquées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ? Demandai-je, finalement impatiente de mettre fin au silence pesant qui nous entourait.

\- Disons simplement que je n'ai pas très bien dormi ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant tandis qu'il venait de palper un endroit particulièrement douloureux. J'ai dû organiser les essais, penser à de nouvelles stratégies maintenant que tu… eh bien…

Il se tut, sentant la conversation dériver en terrain miné :

\- Je ne dors pas bien.

Il hoqueta de douleur une fois de plus et cette énième grimace acheva de me convaincre. Levant les yeux au ciel, je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner le courage nécessaire et je vins me placer derrière lui :

\- Bouge, murmurai-je en lui assénant une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de m'asseoir derrière lui.

Il sembla surpris au début, et je percevais les muscles de son corps se contracter de méfiance. Mais lorsque mes mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules et que j'appliquai une légère pression de mes paumes, il commença à se détendre lentement sous mes doigts.

Il n'avait pas exagéré quant à l'état catastrophique de son dos. Le nombre impressionnant de nœuds accumulés aux fil des jours en faisait une véritable épave.

Mon front se plissa de concentration lorsque je centrai mes mouvements sur son cou, mes doigts trouvant naturellement les points de pression. Un gémissement à peine audible s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur mes lèvres :

\- Et tu prétends que je ne sais pas dire _« merci »._

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, dévoilant un peu plus sa nuque que je continuais d'explorer de mes doigts, détendant un à un ses muscles. Tout en me focalisant sur les points de tension que je connaissais, j'apaisai la douleur lancinante de son dos.

\- Où as-tu appris à faire des massages aussi divins Wiles ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec un massage, répondis-je en continuant de palper son cou. Il suffit simplement de savoir où se trouvent les points de pression. Ma mère enseigne la biologie, donc je connais parfaitement le corps humain.

\- Je ne peux que t'approuver sur ce point-là, approuva-t-il sans qu'aucun de nous ne relève la connotation sexuelle que je venais de sortir. Donc, ta mère est moldu ?

Un sourire sincère s'accrocha sur mon visage alors que l'image de ma mère s'insinuait peu à peu dans mon esprit. La même chevelure sombre et indisciplinée, la même attitude impétueuse, la même aversion pour les chaussures à talons hauts… une vision de moi avec vingt cinq ans de plus.

\- Il n'y a pas plus moldu qu'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Eh bien, commençai-je en laissant mes mains descendre sur ses épaules. Elle est complètement à côté de la plaque pour tout ce qui concerne la magie. Bien sûr, elle sait que je suis une sorcière et elle l'accepte parfaitement, mais elle a une vision de la vie tellement scientifique qu'elle est simplement incapable de comprendre notre monde.

Lentement Dubois hocha la tête tout en m'écoutant.

\- Et ton père ? Il est moldu aussi ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondis-je en abandonnant ses épaules pour m'occuper plus sérieusement de son dos. Je crois qu'il vient d'une famille de sang pur mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Tu crois ? répéta-t-il d'une voix sceptique. Tu ne souhaites pas en savoir davantage ?

\- Je ne le vois pas souvent, admis-je.

Je m'étonnais moi-même de me sentir aussi à l'aise pour confier à Dubois mes problèmes familiaux.

\- Lui et ma mère n'étaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps quand elle est tombée enceinte. Ils sont restés ensemble quelques mois de plus et puis… eh bien j'imagine qu'ils en étaient arrivés au point de ne plus se supporter.

\- Ça a dû être dur.

\- Pas vraiment, j'étais toute petite quand c'est arrivé. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé grandir dans une famille unie avec mes deux parents sous le même toit, mais je n'ai rien connu d'autre. Et puis j'adore ma belle-mère. Je la vois plus souvent que mon propre père. Elle est le genre à prôner les valeurs de la famille et tout le reste. Je crois que si elle m'aime autant, c'est aussi parce qu'après la naissance de mon demi-frère, elle n'a pas pu avoir d'autres enfants. Elle aime prétendre que je suis un peu la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eue, expliquai-je.

Il hocha la tête lentement et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais un sifflement aigu le coupa dans son élan lorsque mes doigts tombèrent sur un nerf pincé.

\- Par Merlin Dubois; est-ce que tu dors au moins dans un lit ?

\- Un lit ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Me sentant soudain d'humeur maternelle, je continuais de masser le dos de Dubois, mes mains poursuivant leur chemin sous ses omoplates.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu retrouves ton lit Dubois, ton dos est une épave.

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il me suffirait d'être un peu plus souvent gentil avec toi, comme ça, tu deviendrais ma masseuse personnelle, proposa-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour deviner le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait.

\- A ta place, je ne compterais pas là-dessus, lui répondis-je en augmentant la pression de mes doigts. Et puis, il y a une faille dans ton plan : le fait de te montre gentil.

\- Oh, allez Wiles, je sais être sympa avec toi.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

\- Tu plaisantes non ?

-Non, je suis sérieux, affirma-t-il, indigné, en pivotant pour me faire face. Il y a eu un tas de moments où je me suis montré gentil avec toi.

Abandonnant définitivement son dos, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine :

\- Nommes-en un.

\- Eh bien, a-t-il commencé avant de perdre une partie de son assurance. Il… je veux dire… il y a eu ce moment où… ou pas en fait. Attends une seconde…

\- C'est ce que je pensais.

\- Attends, tu m'as pris de cours, se défendit-il. Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif tandis que je l'observais, masquant difficilement ma satisfaction. Soudain, son regard s'illumina et il m'adressa un sourire triomphant :

\- La troisième année.

Arquant un sourcil incrédule, je demandai :

\- La troisième année ? Tu as dû remonter jusque-là pour te souvenir de la dernière et sans doute unique fois où tu as été sympa avec moi ? Ça ne te parait pas un peu désespérant ?

\- Ce n'est pas la dernière fois où j'ai été sympa avec toi Wiles, c'est simplement le premier souvenir qui me sois revenu, rétorqua Dubois, légèrement irrité.

\- Très bien, et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en troisième année ?

Son sourire réapparu dans la seconde :

\- Je t'ai aidé à te relever.

\- Tu m'as aidé à me relever ? répétai-je confuse.

\- Je t'ai aidé à te relever, opina-t-il.

\- Je ne te suis pas là.

\- J'étais en troisième année et toi en deuxième, et c'était notre premier entraînement de Quidditch. Tu étais le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe, et tout en incarnant la grâce même et avec toute l'allégresse dont tu étais capable, tu es tombée sur les fesses au bout de cinq minutes. Et bien sûr, en parfait gentleman, je…

\- Tu m'as tendu la main et m'a aidé à me relever, ai-je conclu en me rappelant vaguement le fameux moment auquel il faisait référence. Dubois, on ne se connaissait même pas.

\- Exactement, acquiesça t-il. J'ignorais quel genre de vache bornée tu étais à ce moment-là.

\- Ha ha, très drôle, grognai-je, énervée. Je suis pleine de surprises.

Dubois renifla et étouffa un rire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son regard avait un petit quelque chose de condescendant qui m'intrigua :

\- Quoi ?

Il reporta son attention sur moi, ses yeux brillants d'amusement comme s'il venait d'entendre une blague qu'il aurait été le seul à comprendre :

\- Eh bien, commença t-il. C'est simplement que tu es l'une des personnes les plus prévisibles que je connaisse.

\- Comment ça je suis prévisible ?

\- Je veux bien te le dire, mais tu vas te fâcher.

\- Non je ne me fâcherais pas, rétorquai-je alors que l'irritation montait de plus en plus en moi face à son ton si confiant.

\- Laisse tomber Wiles, oublie.

\- Non j'insiste. En quoi suis-je prévisible ?

Je savais intérieurement que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette conversation, mais ma curiosité, définitivement attisée, avait besoin d'être assouvie.

\- Eh bien, tout d'abord, tu ne laisse rien passer, commença t-il en observant du coin de l'œil ma réaction.

Je m'apprêtais à rétorquer, mais je parvins à me retenir de justesse, contrôlant difficilement mon agacement.

\- Ensuite, tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, a-t-il poursuivit en jubilant de me voir aussi excédée. Tu es aussi très facile à énerver dès l'instant que l'on sait quels sujets aborder.

\- Quoi ?! Non ce n'est pas vrai, je…

\- Viper a une meilleure feinte de Brislow que toi

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! J'écrase ce sale petit merdeux dès que…

Immédiatement, les lèvres de Dubois se courbèrent en un sourire satisfait tout en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

Je pinçai mes lèvres de colère et pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner une certaine contenance. Je n'aimais définitivement pas ce petit jeu qui semblait tant distraire mon interlocuteur. Me raclant la gorge, j'essayais de garder mon sang froid lorsque, d'une voix exagérément polie, je répondis :

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton raisonnement.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- De manière passive évidement.

\- Évidement.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors c'est super.

\- Mm-hmm

\- Tu ne cherches pas à avoir le dernier mot par hasard ? demanda t-il, franchement amusé par la situation.

Je sentis un frisson indigné me parcourir le corps, hérissant au passage les poils de mes avant-bras :

\- Je clos simplement cette discussion.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux.

Je dû me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de rajouter quelque chose.

Après un bref silence, je repris :

\- Alors c'est tout ? Parce que tu n'as strictement rien prouvé.

Son sourire s'accentua et il me scruta intensément :

\- Eh bien, je sais que, pour une raison inconnue, tu es incapable d'accepter un compliment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je suis capable d'accepter un compliment.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Tu as de très jolis yeux Wiles.

Dans l'instant, mon corps montra son mécontentement par un frisson désagréable qui n'échappa pas à Dubois dont le sourire satisfait commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Dubois, je n'accepte que les compliments sincères.

\- Qui a dit que je ne l'étais pas ?

Je lui jetai un regard noir qu'il se contenta d'ignorer alors qu'un nouvel exemple de ma prévisibilité lui revint à l'esprit :

\- Oh ! Et quand tu es en colère, tu fais ce truc étrange avec ta bouche… je ne saurais pas le décrire mais… en fait tu le fais en ce moment même.

\- Sans blague, marmonnai-je.

\- Et tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour. Il faut toujours que tu prennes tout au premier degré. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où tu as explosé dans une colère noire alors que j'étais simplement en train de plaisanter, ajouta-t-il dans son élan, nullement préoccupé par le fait que je faisais craquer les phalanges de mes mains dans un sinistre bruit.

\- Un reflet direct de l'humour horripilant qui te caractérise tant j'imagine.

\- Et tu es toujours sarcastique, je suis pratiquement capable de prévoir chacune de tes réponses en ce moment même.

Sa condescendance, son petit air supérieur de Monsieur-je-te-connais-mieux-que-ta-propre-mère, m'horripilais tant et si bien que je retenais à grande peine mon poing de venir s'encastrer dans son joli minois.

\- Oh, et tu es toujours d'une humeur massacrante le matin.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que…

\- Et je ne te parle même pas de ton jeu sur le terrain, m'interrompit-il . Je peux prévoir chacun de tes mouvements Wiles.

Mon corps entier se crispa de rage. Lorsqu'il était encore mon capitaine, il pouvait se permettre d'émettre des critiques constructives à mon égard (bien qu'elles ne le soient jamais). Mais à présent qu'il m'avait gracieusement renvoyée, il n'avait plus aucun droit de venir me balancer ce genre de réflexion au visage. J'étais peut être un peu susceptible, mais le Quidditch était un sujet tabou en ce qui me concernait. Qualifier le jeu d'un joueur de prévisible était sans aucun doute la pire insulte qui soit.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément le cas pour des autres joueurs. Mais dans mon cas, je lis dans ton jeu comme dans un livre ouvert, expliqua-t-il d'un ton désinvolte, ignorant totalement la foudre qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur lui s'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement son monologue. Après quatre années à jouer dans la même équipe, tes manœuvres sont devenues faciles à deviner. Ton jeu peut se résumer en une phrase : risques élevés pour peu de résultats.

\- Ouais, il est clair que mes manœuvres nous ont rarement fait gagner, crachai-je de colère.

\- Oh, non, non Wiles, ne te méprend pas, me corrigea-t-il rapidement en levant les paumes de ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Je reconnais que tu nous as souvent sortis de situations délicates,… bien que j'ignore comment en tout honnêteté.

Je manquai de m'étouffer de rire. Il plaisantait là ? J'avais quelques réponses en réserve pouvant expliquer comment Diable je nous avais fait gagner un nombre impressionnant de matches au cours des dernières années. A commencer par mon talent ! Sans parler de mes compétences, ni encore des entraînements et des efforts que j'avais fournis depuis mon entrée dans l'équipe. Mais est-ce que Dubois, dans son arrogance, était capable de reconnaître ça ? La bonne blague !

\- C'est étonnant que je m'en sorte toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha vaguement la tête en signe d'accord, toujours pensif, n'ayant clairement pas saisi le sarcasme de mon commentaire.

\- Tu te lance toujours dans des figures abracadabrantes et extrêmement risquées, et tu t'en tires toujours. Avoir autant de chance est assez inouï je trouve.

Il continuait de parler, ayant visiblement oublié le fait que je me tenais à côté de lui, dotée d'un cerveau et de deux oreilles parfaitement fonctionnelles, et que j'entendais chacune de ses paroles.

Avait-il vraiment qualifié mon talent de simple chance ? Est-ce qu'il avait la moindre idée du nombre d'heures que je consacrais en dehors du terrain à perfectionner ces techniques abracadabrantes ?

Tous les soirs, mes muscles hurlaient littéralement de douleur. Il m'avait fallu une quantité astronomique d'énergie, de sueur, de persévérance et de sang pour arriver à maîtriser ce qu'il considérait comme un simple coup de chance !

\- Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que même en dehors du terrain si on s'en tient aux entraînements, même là tu es prévisible, poursuivit-il. Tu arrives toujours avec cinq minutes de retard. Tu attaches tes cheveux pendant que j'explique les exercices à effectuer comme ça tu ne m'écoutes pas en pensant que je ne m'en rends pas compte. Et le plus dingue, c'est que même pendant les réunions stratégiques, il faut que tu trouves à un moment ou à un autre le moyen de me contredire juste pour me faire chier…

J'étais en train de bouillir de l'intérieur. Je rêvais ou il était en train de se victimiser alors que, depuis vingt minutes, il m'insultait littéralement sans le moindre respect ?

Ce sale petit veracrasse nous imposait des entraînements à six heures du matin, étés comme hivers, parce que soi-disant aucun espion à la solde des équipes adverses ne viendrait nous observer à une heure pareille. Il ne faisait preuve d'aucune pitié pour son équipe, et même pendant les examens, alors que nous enchaînions les cours et les devoirs, il n'hésitait pas à organiser ses stupides réunions stratégiques avant même que les premiers rayons du soleil n'aient percés !

\- En conclusion, que ce soit avec moi, tes amis ou sur le terrain, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus prévisible Wiles. Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, se moqua-t-il. En fait, je te défi de faire quelque chose d'impré…

J'ignore ce qui venait de se rompre en moi. Peut-être était-ce son amusement combiné à la colère que j'avais refoulée ces derniers jours qui avaient provoqué un véritable cataclysme émotionnel. Toujours est-il qu'avant que Dubois ne finisse sa phrase, ma main entrait en collision avec sa joue, stoppant définitivement son argumentation.

\- Et ça ? Tu l'avais prévu ? crachai-je en laissant ma rage trop longtemps contenue déferler en moi.

Rapidement, je me relevais pour m'éloigner au maximum de Dubois qui, de son côté, était toujours assit par terre, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Putain Wiles !

Il se releva vivement, et malgré l'obscurité qui nous entourait, je pouvais discerner ses yeux noirs de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ?!

\- Parce qu'il faut vraiment que je te réponde ? demandai-je vivement, choquée qu'il ose poser cette question. Tu es assis là, en train de passer chaque facette de ma personnalité au peigne fin en disant que je suis irrationnelle, immature, sans aucun sens de l'humour, une garce irresponsable et frivole, obtuse, avec un caractère de merde, et une joueuse de Quidditch tristement prévisible ce qui, soit-dit en passant, est la pire insulte que l'on puisse dire à un attrapeur. En fait, tu fais ce que tu as l'habitude de faire à mon égard.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en frottant toujours sa joue qui avait pris une teinte rouge vif.

\- Tu me rabaisses, répondis-je froidement. Pendant les entraînements, les matches, ou même pendant une simple conversation, tu trouves toujours le moyen de transformer mon travail ou mon mérite en quelque chose aussi insignifiant que de la « _chance_ » par exemple.

Reconnaissant l'usage de ses propres mots, son visage se voila et il secoua rapidement la tête :

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois Dubois, l'interrompis-je. Tu fais ça tout le temps, s'en est presque prévisible. Tu sais prévisible ? Ton nouveau mot préféré ? En fait, peut-être serait-il temps de t'analyser à ton tour pour que tu découvres à quel point tu es toi-même prévisible.

\- Wiles…

\- N'essayes même pas de m'interrompre Dubois ! le menaçai-je. C'est mon tour maintenant.

Il sembla hésiter, non confiant de la suite des événements. Et il n'avait encore rien vu.

\- Chacune des piques que tu m'envoie sitôt qu'on se retrouve dans la même pièce est prévisible. Chacune de tes critiques est prévisible. Tu passes ta vie à vouloir contrôler tout et tout le monde.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais resta silencieux. Je crois que de toute façon j'étais tellement hors de moi à cet instant que rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'arrêter.

\- Tu es obsédé par tes stratégies et ton plan de jeu. Tu ne supportes pas l'idée même qu'on s'en écarte quand bien même ça serait pour le bien de l'équipe. Tu refuses de reconnaître le mérite des autres s'ils ne s'en tiennent pas à tes petits plans que tu passes tes soirées à concocter puisque, visiblement, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire pour occuper ton temps.

-Wiles.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Ce petit jeu ne prend pas avec moi parce que contrairement à toi, je prends des risques ! Ce n'est peut-être pas toujours payant, mais au moins ma vie est bien plus trépidante que la tienne ! Et si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu me hais chaque fois que j'attrape le vif d'or d'une manière qui n'est pas gentiment gravé dans ton putain de carnet, c'est que tu es encore plus con que je ne le pensais, mais ça, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

Ses yeux, plus sombres que d'habitude, rencontrèrent les miens, et nous restâmes là, à nous défier du regard durant d'interminables secondes. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent, et je l'imaginais parfaitement en train de réduire sa langue en charpie à force de la mordre.

\- As-tu fini ?

\- Non ! m'écriai-je sans vraiment savoir ce que j'allais dire à présent. En fait, je suis loin d'avoir fini. Tu te prends trop au sérieux Dubois, et tu te donnes beaucoup trop d'importance. Tu traites les gens qui t'entourent avec beaucoup moins de respect qu'ils ne le méritent. Tu crois qu'en te montrant tyrannique et despotique, tu te comportes comme un vrai capitaine, mais c'est loin d'être le cas ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Un jour, quelque chose va t'arriver et tu n'auras aucun contrôle dessus, tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser d'un simple coup de pied et ce jour-là, tu comprendras que la vie n'est pas « le monde selon Olivier Dubois ».

La tension entre nous était à son comble, et l'air qui nous entourait était lourd et chargé d'amertume. Il n'y avait aucun bruit en dehors de ma respiration saccadée, et dans la pénombre, Dubois restait immobile. Le seul mouvement perceptible était celui de sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait tandis qu'il avalait difficilement sa salive en même temps que mes paroles.

L'intensité qui régnait dans cette pièce était si forte et enivrante qu'il était difficile de ne pas se laisser aspirer par elle malgré notre mal-être.

Les yeux de Dubois, incandescents alors qu'il continuait de m'observer, brillaient d'un feu que je ne lui connaissais pas. Cela aurait pu s'apparenter aux flammes de sa colère contre moi, mais pour une raison inconnue, je devinais qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Derrière ses prunelles sombres se cachait un autre sentiment indéfinissable. Il semblait plus… je ne sais pas. Simplement plus.

\- Donc en conclusion Dubois, je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu es plus que prévisible, réussis-je à dire malgré le nœud qui s'était formé au fond de ma gorge. En fait, je te défis de faire quelque chose d'imprévisible, terminai-je en reprenant mot pour mot les paroles qu'il avait eu à mon encontre quelques instants plus tôt.

La vague de satisfaction qui me gagna lorsque j'achevais ma litanie était si forte que je pouvais presque la sentir déferler dans mes veines, se mêlant à mon sang pour arriver jusqu'à mon cœur.

Je continuai de dévisager Dubois en me demandant pourquoi il paraissait si troublé tout à coup. Après tout, je n'avais fait que reprendre ses propres paroles pour les lui renvoyer à la figure. Pourtant, il semblerait que j'ai touché un point sensible chez le jeune gardien, ce qui l'avait visiblement atteint plus que prévu.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Il m'avait insulté sans la moindre considération pour moi ou mes sentiments, je m'étais juste contenté de faire la même chose, mais au lieu de me complaire dans le sentiment d'autosatisfaction qui m'avait dans un premier temps gagné, la culpabilité commença à poindre petit à petit avant de s'insinuer définitivement dans mon être.

Les montagnes russes émotionnelles dont j'étais victime depuis mon entrée dans ce placard m'avaient littéralement épuisée.

J'en avais plus qu'assez.

Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, il baissa le regard. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et je cru pendant un instant qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa rapidement. Étonnée par son brusque revirement de comportement, je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui lui prenait, mais il m'interrompit :

\- Chut.

Il leva la main vers moi, m'intimant de garder le silence. Plissant les yeux, ma curiosité fut pourtant vite satisfaite :

-… ma douce, tu as trouvé l'une de ces bandes de mécréants n'est-ce pas ? Les étudiants de cette école ne sont que de la vermine Miss Teigne. De sales garnements avec lesquels je compte bien m'amuser à ma façon…

Un hoquet de stupeur m'échappa lorsque la voix reconnaissable de notre détraqué de concierge me parvint. Une puissante vague d'adrénaline s'abattit sur moi à l'idée que le sadique cracmol allait nous permettre de sortir de cet enfer.

\- MERCI MERLIN, hmmphf!

Pour ce qui devait être la soixante quinzième fois de la soirée, je fusillai du regard Dubois dont la main venait de s'abattre fermement sur ma bouche pour étouffer le cri retentissant qui s'en échappait :

\- Tu es dingue ou quoi ? Si Rusard nous trouve, on sera en retenue pour un mois au minimum, siffla t-il contre mon oreille.

D'un brusque mouvement de la tête, je réussis à libérer ma bouche de sa main et grondai :

\- Au point où on en ait, ça ressemble au paradis comparé à une nuit entière avec toi.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, je pris une profonde inspiration, prête à m'époumoner jusqu'à ce que Rusard nous trouve, mais de nouveau, la main rugueuse de Dubois se plaqua contre mes lèvres, étouffant au fin fond de ma gorge mon cri d'alerte.

Cette fois, sa main resta fermement fixée sur ma bouche avec bien plus de vigueur alors que de sa main libre, il me tirait vivement contre lui, bloquant de ce fait les mouvements violents auxquels je comptais avoir recourt pour me libérer.

\- Merde Wiles, tu ne comprends pas ? gronda t-il d'une voix basse mais non moins chargée de fureur. Je ne peux pas me coltiner un mois de retenue. Si ça arrive, je ne pourrais pas jouer le match contre Serpentards, et on aura aucune chance de les…

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'achever sa phrase, je lui assénais un coup de coude dans les côtes avec juste assez de force pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Au fond, je savais bien que c'était égoïste. Il n'avait pas tort en disant qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer contre Serpentard et quelles lourdes conséquences cela entraînerait pour l'équipe et notre maison. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je m'en contrefoutais ! Tout ce qui comptait pour moi était de sortir de ce placard de malheur.

\- A L'AIDE ! ON…

Une fois de plus, avant que je ne puisse laisser ma voix gagner des sommets insoupçonnés, Dubois saisit mon poignet et m'attira fermement en arrière jusqu'à ce que mon dos s'écrase contre sa poitrine.

\- Andy, tais-toi ! chuchota t-il sévèrement en me gardant pressée contre lui.

Il tenta de nouveau de me réduire au silence, mais j'esquivai sa main et m'écriai :

\- ICI !

Saisissant mon menton, il fit basculer mon visage sur le côté jusqu'à ce que je rencontre son regard menaçant. Ce brusque mouvement me coupa dans mon élan. J'étais si surprise que je gardais le silence durant un court instant. Nos visages étaient dangereusement proches. Bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Encore plus proches que le jour où nous nous étions battus dans mon dortoir. Cette soudaine proximité fit s'accélérer les battements de mon cœur de manière inquiétante.

\- Wiles…

\- Si tu crois que je vais me taire, tu te mets ta baguette dans l'œil Dubois, le prévins-je. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester une minute de plus ici !

Son regard vacilla légèrement avant de se replonger dans le mien :

-C'est bien au-dessus de toi et moi Andy. Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver un autre gardien, et le match a lieu la semaine prochaine.

J'étais sans doute égoïste et puérile, mais si nous en étions là, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il méritait de payer pour ce qu'il m'avait fait :

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils s'en sortiront sans toi Dubois.

Gonflant mes poumons, je repris avec une force inédite ma lutte pour me défaire de l'étreinte de fer de Dubois qui, de son côté, ne lâchait rien. Tous mes mouvements étaient contrés. Difficilement, certes, mais contrés tout de même. Au milieu de ce combat acharné, je croisais son regard.

Impulsif.

Dangereux.

\- Tu sais quoi Wiles ? siffla t-il, livide, son visage si proche du mien que je pouvais sentir son haleine fraîche sur ma peau. Tu veux quelque chose d'imprévisible ?

En moi, sa menace résonna dangereusement. Sa fureur était telle que nous venions d'atteindre le point de non-retour.

\- Et bien tu l'auras voulu.

Et tout aussi rapidement que ses mains encadrèrent mon visage, il plongea et ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes.

* * *

 **Je sais je sais ! C'est sadique n'est ce pas? Je vais vous laisser reprendre votre souffle et vous torturer un peu avant de poster la suite (en fait je vais surtout attendre de finir la traduction du chapitre 16 pour garder un peu d'avance sur vous...)**

 **Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre (bien plus long que les autres) vous auras comblés. Moi je crois que ce fut pour l'heure celui que j'ai préféré traduire (en comptant le chapitre prochain mais vous vous doutez pourquoi).**

 **Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui on prit le temps de commenter cette fiction et de l'ajouter à leurs favoris et alertes.**

 **Lilly Jolie : tes reviews m'ont vraiment touchés et bien fait rire. Alors je te dédicace tout spécialement ce chapitre. A la base je comptais poster le week end prochain mais j'ai eu pitié devant ton insistance (mais on ne m'y prendra plus ! )**

 **R-J ; Rosie ; Angela ; Dilia : merci à vous 4 de me suivre et d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. J'espère que la suite des aventures de Andy vous plairont.**

 **8Ginny8 : Merci pour tes compliments et pour cette review pleine de bonne humeur.**

 **Merci à tous ce suivre avec tant d'attention Andy dans ses aventures. Je vous embrasse et vous dit à bientôt !**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande Minichoukette.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Sachez que la colère de Rusard n'est rien comparé à la fureur d'Andy**_

Le temps s'était arrêté.

Complètement et totalement arrêté.

On décrit bien souvent ça dans les livres et dans de nombreux films romantiques, des effets spéciaux sont utilisés pour vous retranscrire ce genre de phénomènes, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela pouvait réellement se produire.

Du moins, pas sans l'intervention d'un retourneur de temps ou d'un sortilège de Chromencia très avancé.

Cependant, alors que mon corps était fermement pressé contre celui de Dubois, une main rugueuse appuyée contre ma hanche, l'autre glissée sur ma nuque, et ses lèvres bougeant habilement contre les miennes, le temps s'était effectivement arrêté.

C'était un sentiment très curieux. J'aurais pensé que ma tête aurait explosé dans une série de réactions volcaniques. Je me serais cru consumée par le choc, la colère, l'indignation ou tous autres sentiments équivalents. Mais là, rien.

Je ne pouvais rien sentir d'autre que la chaleur.

Une douce, brumeuse, étouffante et enivrante chaleur.

Dans un état second, mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent de leur propre chef et la bouche de Dubois se pressa davantage jusqu'à approfondir le baiser. Sentir sa langue caresser la mienne aurait sans doute dû agir comme un électrochoc et me faire reprendre mes esprits illico-presto… mais non. Les cellules de mon cerveau semblaient être momentanément en mode _« off »_.

« …ici ma douce ? Je ne crois pas avoir entendu quoi que se soit…

Aucun de nous ne prêta attention à la voix de Rusard qui résonnait derrière nous. Bien au contraire. Ma main trouva le chemin le long du torse de Dubois jusqu'à la ligne saillante de sa mâchoire avant de venir s'aventurer dans la douceur de ses cheveux. Il réagit instantanément à mon geste et me plaqua vigoureusement contre le mur froid et humide derrière moi, m'emprisonnant dans une étreinte plus passionnée que jamais, ses lèvres continuant de dévorer les miennes.

« … vermine pense pouvoir courir dans ce château comme sur un terrain de jeux…

La voix du concierge se faisait plus distincte, et plus proche, au point que la respiration de ce vieux cracmol me parvenait. Pourtant, toute mon attention était focalisée sur la bouche de Dubois qui envoya ces pensées rejoindre mon bon sens je-ne sais-où.

Quelque part au milieu de toute cette confusion, sa main s'était retrouvée de façon inexplicable sur ma fesse droite, provoquant une vague de chaleur des plus audacieuses dans mon bas-ventre. Ses doigts se perdant dans mes boucles désordonnées, il pressa un peu plus mon visage contre le sien.

« Ma toute belle, crois-tu qu'ils sont là ?

Instinctivement, mes bras se nouèrent autour de son cou, nous rapprochant davantage (comme si cela était humainement possible). Tout en moi me hurlait de rompre immédiatement cet élan totalement irrationnel, que j'allais regretter sérieusement ce moment d'égarement et chaque secondes de ce baiser, mais je crois que vous serez d'accord avec moi :

La rationalité n'est pas mon point fort.

\- Bonjour ?

Au travers de la porte en bois, la voix du concierge, aussi coupante que des lames de rasoirs, me parvînt. Une ombre apparue par la fine ouverture sous la porte, s'étalant sur le sol jusqu'à nos pieds :

\- Qui que vous soyez, je vous conseille de sortir maintenant.

Un étrange empressement s'empara de nous. Les mains de Dubois se faisaient plus entreprenantes, son étreinte s'était raffermie, sa langue plus pressante. Je pouvais sentir l'air s'alourdir autour de moi, sentant la menaçante réalité se rapprocher bien que nous l'ayons maintenu à bonne distance ces dernières minutes. Bientôt, elle frapperait pourtant, et avec elles, les conséquences de ce que nous faisions s'abattraient sur nous.

\- Parlez maintenant mes petits coquins, ou vous resterez enfermés ici jusqu'au matin, nous menaça Rusard alors que l'opportunité de sortir d'ici semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Vous resterez coincés sans eau ni nourriture…

Mes pensées étaient embrumées. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, mon esprit totalement obnubilé par la sensation de brûlure que les doigts de Dubois provoquaient en moi. Son goût, son odeur… j'étais incapable de penser correctement. Son baiser était enivrant, et chaque fois que mon bon sens gagnait un peu de terrain, ses lèvres l'envoyait voler au très fond de mon être.

En fait, chaque fois que Rusard parlait, ses doigts s'activaient sur mon corps, caressant ma peau ou me pressant davantage contre lui, si bien que toute mon attention restait focalisée sur eux.

En réalité, on aurait dit que…

Et c'est alors que la réalité, aussi dure que je l'avais prévue, s'abattit lourdement sur moi. Ce sentiment d'urgence, cette étonnante capacité à me faire oublier tout le reste, cette passion, n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait qu'il me pelotait.

Il essayait juste de me faire fermer ma gueule.

Bon sang, je n'aurais pas dû en attendre moins de la part de ce minable, et pourtant, je m'étais laissée embrasser et toucher comme une adolescente que l'on courtisait en un claquement de doigts. J'avais été incapable de résister, et m'étais laissée duper, pensant durant un court instant que tout cela signifiait quelque chose. Pire, j'avais répondu à son baiser et incité à poursuivre !

Merlin, je veux mourir !

Dans la seconde qui suivit, je repoussais Dubois avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, et une toute autre chaleur inonda mes joues, alimentée en très grande partie par la colère et l'embarras.

Comment avais-je pu céder si facilement ?

Ce n'était qu'un stratagème et je m'étais laissée embarquer là-dedans comme si s'était réel !

\- Tu es bien certaine qu'ils sont ici ma douce ? Je n'entends rien.

Je n'avais réussis à repousser Dubois que de quelques pouces car je pouvais toujours sentir la chaleur de son corps près du mien. Le simple fait de penser à Dubois fit naître simultanément en moi une vague de chaleur et une intense nausée.

Volontairement, j'avais cherché le contact de son corps contre le mien et répondu à chacun de ses assauts avec un empressement dont j'avais honte à présent. Il m'avait utilisé ! Il s'était servi de moi !

L'embarras laissa vite place à une rage profonde. Je l'imaginais aisément se satisfaire dans sa petite tête sadique de m'avoir bécotée comme une gamine écervelée qu'il aurait menée par le bout du nez.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je levais un visage livide vers lui, m'attendant à le voir dans toute sa suffisance et son arrogance. Je savais qu'il me serait très difficile de m'empêcher de l'étrangler lorsque son petit sourire moqueur éclairerait son visage pédant.

Cependant, à mon grand étonnement, ce fut un visage impénétrable qui me fit face.

Ses yeux noisettes aux reflets d'ambre étaient inhabituellement sombres et sans trahir le moindre sentiment, et ils me dévisageaient intensément.

Aucun sourire moqueur ne tordait ses lèvres, et ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés mais bien au contraire haussés comme s'il était… perplexe.

\- Si vous êtes là, c'est votre dernière chance de vous faire entendre…

Ne sachant pas comment interpréter un tel regard vague, je décidai d'en faire abstraction et laissai ma colère reprendre le dessus. Levant le menton d'un air faussement confiant, je comptais bien lui montrer que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il n'avait pas gagné. Jamais je ne laisserais Olivier Dubois avoir le dessus sur moi.

\- Nous sommes deux Monsieur Rusard, déclarai-je d'une voix forte.

Un sourire satisfait s'accrocha sur mon visage en voyant l'air déconfit de Dubois.

\- Olivier Dubois et Andora Wiles, clarifiai-je pour achever définitivement mon ancien capitaine.

Il ferma les yeux, grognant au passage des paroles qu'il me serait inutile de retranscrire, prenant soudain conscience qu'il venait de se faire baiser par la personne qu'il avait si misérablement méprisé quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Il semble que tu te sois trompée ma douce.

 _Quoi ?_

\- En dehors de toi et moi, il n'y a personne ici.

Même dans la pénombre, je pu voir Dubois rouvrir les yeux, assaillit soudain par une vague d'espoir.

\- Non Rusard, nous sommes là ! m'exclamai-je avec un peu plus de force. Deux étudiants, des bons à rien, de la vermine !

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller ma toute belle…

\- Rusard ! m'écriai-je, Rusard nous sommes coincés ici ! Des heures de retenues à récurer la salle des trophées ! Pitié Rusard !

Cependant, tout ce que je reçu en guise de réponse furent les miaulements plutôt mécontents de Miss Teigne et des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Choquée, je regardais l'ombre du concierge disparaître avant qu'un oppressant sentiment d'impuissance ne me gagne.

\- Rusard !

Lorsque rien d'autre que le silence ne répondit à mes cris désespérés, je me tournai vers Dubois et pointai sur lui un doigt accusateur :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Encore un peu déconcerté par ce qui venait de se produire, c'est un regard éberlué qui rencontra le mien :

\- Je n'ai rien…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! l'interrompis-je sèchement, consciente qu'il s'apprêtait pourtant à répondre à la question que je venais de lui poser, mais de toute manière, j'étais incapable d'agir de façon cohérente.

Le regard toujours confus, il s'apprêtait à répondre mais je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement :

\- Pas un mot, le prévins-je.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il garda le silence.

Pendant d'interminables minutes, nous sommes restés plantés là, dans le plus parfait des silences. Je ressassais dans mon esprit les derniers événements et commençai à arpenter la pièce de long en large d'un pas raide.

\- Je veux que tu saches que ça ne signifiait rien pour moi, m'entendis-je déclarer avec arrogance.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, vides de toute expression.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce… baiser.

Je faillis m'étrangler en prononçant ce simple mot.

\- Je suis certaine que le grand benêt que tu es pense qu'il m'a fait tourner la tête comme une vulgaire groupie romantique, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Garde bien à l'esprit que je t'ai repoussé.

Il continua de me regarder, toujours impassible, avant de reporter son attention sur le sol d'un geste méprisant. Pour une raison inconnue, sa réaction fit augmenter d'un cran ma colère.

\- Et tu sais quoi encore ? ajoutai-je sans vraiment savoir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire. Tu as de la chance que Rusard soit devenu subitement sourd parce que ce petit épisode peut être considéré comme du harcèlement sexuel. Peut-être en as tu déjà entendu parler ? C'est illégal !

Encore une fois, il se contenta de m'ignorer et enfouit ses mains dans son dos en s'appuyant contre la paroi rocheuse du mur derrière lui, laissant son regard glisser sur les étagères qui nous entouraient.

Pourquoi Diable était-il plus intéressé par ce bric à brac que par mes paroles ?

\- Et je compte bien aller le signaler à Dumbledore à la seconde où je sortirai d'ici. Si tu crois t'en tirer à bon compte, tu te fourre la baguette dans l'œil.

Je m'étais attendue à un minimum de réaction de sa part, mais il resta imperturbable.

\- Et qui plus est…

\- Wiles, faisons un marché, lâcha-t-il finalement en me prenant par surprise. Je me tais et toi, tu la boucles. Ok ?

Quelque peu prise au dépourvue par le ton brusque qu'il venait d'employer, il me fallut un moment pour amorcer ma réponse :

\- Je ne…

\- Non ?

\- Non ! me récriai-je, bien décidée à rester camper sur ma position.

\- Je serais toi, je repenserais cette réponse, m'avertit-il d'une voix grave qui résonna en moi, me laissant quelque peu perplexe.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demandai-je en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de ma voix.

Son regard s'alluma d'un éclat jusqu'alors inconnu. Il aurait pu me paraître menaçant, mais l'adrénaline et le manque de sommeil semblaient m'avoir déconnectée car je ne perçue aucune menace lorsque son regard incandescent se posa sur moi.

\- Parce que j'ai découvert récemment un moyen sacrément efficace de te faire taire, mais j'ai la subtile impression que tu n'as pas envie de me voir user de cette trouvaille.

Ma peau s'embrasa lorsque ce sous-entendu fit renaître les vagues de plaisir que ses lèvres avaient provoqué un peu plus tôt en moi.

Pourtant, je balayai mentalement ce satané sentiment pour me concentrer sur un sentiment bien plus fort que Dubois m'inspirait : la colère.

\- Oh je t'en pris Dubois, le seul moyen de me faire taire sera de me tuer…

\- Tu parles toujours Wiles.

\- Je m'en suis rendue compte merci, crachai-je alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de moi. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me taire chaque fois que tu m'en donneras l'ordre. Aussi, je te conseille de renoncer dès maintenant à cette idée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de s'avancer :

\- Tu parles encore, fit-il remarquer tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi alors que je continuais de reculer.

\- Oui je sais ! rétorquai-je de plus en plus énervée alors que je faisais un pas en arrière pour m'éloigner de lui. Et, pour ton information Dubois, je compte bien parler chaque fois que j'en aurais la putain d'envie…

\- Toujours en train de parler.

\- Je le sais putain ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour…

Les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de ma gorge lorsque mon dos entra en contact avec le mur humide derrière moi, me faisant prendre conscience subitement à quel point ce placard était étroit. Jetant un regard autour de moi afin de trouver une issue de secours pour échapper au gardien qui continuait de se rapprocher, je m'inquiétai de savoir s'il comptait poursuivre ce petit tango pour le reste de la nuit. Il était visiblement conscient que je n'avais aucune envie qu'il s'approche de moi et pourtant, il continuait d'avancer, rendant la distance qui nous séparait de plus en plus infime.

\- As-tu fini ? me demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à moins de trente centimètres de moi.

\- Tu sais bien que non bon sang ! m'énervai-je obstinément, refusant catégoriquement de le laisser gagner à ce petit jeu stupide quel qu'il soit. Dubois, je suis libre de faire ce qu'il me plaît, tu n'as rien à…

Je fus coupée dans mon élan lorsque ses mains s'abattirent fermement contre le mur derrière moi, à hauteur de mon visage.

\- Je vais te reposer la question : as-tu fini ?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'indignation. Est-ce qu'il était sérieusement en train d'essayer de m'intimider ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire au juste ? M'effrayer ? Je ne suis pas comme ça Dubois, on ne m'intimide pas moi, je suis…

Encore une fois, je fus coupée au milieu de ma phrase lorsque son corps se plaqua durement contre le mien, m'emprisonnant totalement. Le contraste entre la chaleur de son corps et la pierre froide et dure dans mon dos était saisissant, mais pas déplaisant à ma plus grande horreur.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand je rencontraisson regard sombre.

\- Essayons une dernière fois, dit-il d'une voix traînante alors que son visage se baissait vers le mien jusqu'à ce que je sente le souffle de sa respiration sur mon visage. As-tu fini ?

Mon rythme cardiaque était rapide et irrégulier. Je me maudissais intérieurement, refusant de croire qu'une partie de moi était tentée de répondre « non » pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'envie de lui tenir tête.

Le regard de Dubois était toujours fermement ancré dans le mien alors que l'espiègle et farouche envie de parler pour voir s'il irait plus loin se battait contre ma raison qui, de son côté, me suppliait de garder le silence. Ce combat intérieur dû durer plus longtemps que ce que je croyais car, après un silence suffisamment prolongé, ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire moqueur et sa voix mit un terme à mes divagations :

\- C'est ce que je pensais.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, son corps toujours pressé contre le mien, ses mains toujours posées de chaque côté de mon visage, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Puis, lentement et presque à regret, il recula jusqu'à ce qu'une distance plus convenable nous sépare.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration jusqu'à ce que mes poumons se remplissent à nouveau d'oxygène.

Je me concentrais sur ma respiration saccadée, ne voulant pas reconnaître que ce n'était guère le soulagement qui l'avait rendu ainsi.

Les caprices de mon corps continuèrent lorsqu'un frisson me traversa tandis que ce placard me sembla subitement bien froid, mais je préférais attribuer cette réaction à l'humidité de la pièce et l'heure tardive de la nuit.

A quelques pas de moi, j'entendis un bruissement et je devinais que Dubois venait de se laisser glisser contre la paroi de pierre jusqu'à s'asseoir à même le sol.

Il laissa un long soupir las s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit chérie.

J'écarquillai les yeux, sciée.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas dormir ?!

\- Ah, ah, ah, m'avertit-il en gardant les yeux fermés. Ne parle pas.

\- Mais…

\- Ah.

\- Putain Dubois !

\- Ah.

\- Bon sang, tu…

\- Ne m'oblige pas à me déplacer Wiles.

A contre-cœur, je me tus et un petit sourire satisfait recourba les lèvres de Dubois dont les yeux étaient toujours clos.

Poussant un soupir irrité, je me laissai moi-même glisser jusqu'au sol et grimaçai en sentant mes fesses rencontrer la surface dure. Je me tortillai, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver une position un peu plus confortable, en vain. Appuyant ma tête contre le mur, je fermai les yeux en essayant de faire abstraction du froid humide qui m'entourait.

\- Oh, et Dubois ?

Je l'entendis pousser un grognement agacé.

\- Je ne suis pas ta chérie.

Je ne prêtai pas attention à sa réaction, mais je crus l'entendre étouffer un rire avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix teintée d'amusement :

\- Peu importe.

Il garda le silence, et je pensais qu'il s'était endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute d'une voix basse, à peine audible :

\- _Chérie_.

Malgré moi, je souris.

 **oOoOo**

 **-** Comment tu fais pour déverrouiller ce truc ?

\- Chut !

\- Ce n'est pas avec tes « _chut_ » que je vais y arriver !

\- Tu appuis sur le bouton crétin !

\- Quel bouton ?

\- Celui du bas !

\- De quoi tu…

Soudain, un grincement sinistre se fit entendre et la pièce fut baignée par une lumière aveuglante qui filtra à travers mes paupières toujours closes.

Autour de moi, les chuchotements s'étaient apaisés, mais mon cerveau était incapable de les assimiler, encore trop focalisé sur l'épuisement et la courte nuit que je venais de passer, pour me concentrer sur d'autres sensations.

Chaleur, confort, et épuisement.

\- Vous pensez qu'on devrait les réveiller ?

\- Pas nous, toi.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ça serait à moi de…

\- Que tous ceux qui sont pour qu'Alicia les réveillent disent « oui ».

\- Oui.

\- Traîtres.

Gémissant, je tentai d'étouffer les chuchotements incessants en enfouissant un peu plus mon visage dans mon oreiller. Alourdi par le sommeil, mon corps était mou et n'émit aucune protestation lorsque le bras de mon oreiller me plaqua un peu plus contre lui.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir.

Mais alors que les chaines du sommeil m'attiraient à elles, deux constats me frappèrent soudain :

Premièrement, les oreillers n'ont pas de bras.

Deuxièmement, même si les oreillers avaient des bras, ça ne compterait pas car je n'étais pas contre mon putain d'oreiller à cet instant !

Aussitôt, je me retrouvais parfaitement éveillée. Ouvrant les yeux, je grimaçai face à la lumière scintillante du matin. Cependant, malgré l'éblouissement du soleil, je discernais clairement la poitrine de Dubois sous mes doigts. Son bras était drapé autour de moi et ma tête s'était nichée au creux de son épaule.

Je sursautai et ma tête cogna contre la sienne.

Il gémit, clairement mécontent de ce réveil brutal. D'une main, je frottai le sommet douloureux de mon crâne en pestant à voix basse.

Puis un discret rire me figea sur place.

Un rire qui, étrangement, me fit penser à celui d'Alicia.

\- Par Merlin, ils sont trop mignons.

C'était décidé, le propriétaire de ce rire était sur le point de mourir.

A mes côtés, je pouvais sentir Dubois en train de remuer tandis qu'il émergeait les eaux troubles du sommeil.

\- Quoi… ?

Détournant mon regard de son visage encore comateux, je reportai mon attention sur la porte face à nous. Dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, se dressait un attroupement impressionnant. Angelina, dont le regard méfiant allait de Dubois à moi. Katie dont les yeux pétillaient d'une joie à la limite de l'hystérie. Fred et George qui se tapaient dans la main en signe de victoire.

Et Alicia, dont je ne discernais que le sourire odieux, son visage en partie caché derrière sa caméra qu'elle avait braqué sur nous.

Mes sens étaient en ébullition, et j'étais maintenant parfaitement éveillée. La colère déferlait en moi comme un véritable tsunami.

\- Vengeance.

Mon ton était chargé de promesses funestes pour les responsables de cette nuit d'enfer, et en particulier pour la jolie blonde qui souriait toujours à pleines dents, caméra en mains.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de répondre ou même de comprendre ce qui se passait, je m'étais levée et poussais un cri digne d'une guerrière viking avant de bondir sur l'apprentie reporter.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous et surtout : BONNE ANNEE!**

 **J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées et je vous souhaite une super année 2016 ! Excusez nous pour le retard mais Svjetlana et moi avons été très occupées ces derniers temps et donc la publication a souffert d'un peu de retard mais maintenant ça va aller... enfin normalement. J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :**

 **LilyJolie : Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu et on se retrouve vite pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**8Ginny8 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et que tu continueras à nous suivre ;-) **

**Dilia : Je ne peux pas dire que les reviews font poster plus vite mais elles nous motive et en un sens peut être qu'on travaille plus vite... alors qui sait ? non non ce n'est pas du chantage. Bref un grand merci et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! **

**shadowblack : Attention tu n'as pas fini de palpiter crois moi ;-) **

**Angela : Ah si tu savais comme j'aime être sadique... et tu n'as encore rien vu... ;-) **

**Thunder33 : Je suis contente que malgré qu'il ait été prévisible le chapitre précédent ne t'ai pas déçue. J'espère que tu as aimé la réaction d'Andy !**

 **lou-anne : Tu veux la suite ? Je m'exécute ! ;-) bise**

 **Joli-Coeur : Non déjà 3 fois que tu relis cette fiction ? Te voilà fan alors et j'en suis très contente ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire et à très vite ! **

**KathieSuttonD : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère aussi te retrouver très vite ! **

**Franky : Amoureuse de ton écran? Euh... pas sure que ce soit très sain mais je peux te comprendre. J'espère te retrouver très vite toi aussi ! A bientôt ! **

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui commentent à chaque publication ou occasionnellement, vos encouragements nous motives dans notre travail alors Merci !**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui ajoute à leur favoris et en alerte et à tous les lecteurs de façon globale !**

 **La suite... d'ici 15 jours à 3 semaines maximum promis !**

 **Vôtre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande Minichoukette !**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 13 : Lorsque l'attrapeur proteste trop**_

-… ne peut toujours pas croire que tu m'aies attaquée… marmonna Alicia qui continuait de brosser ses longs cheveux blonds dans lesquels régnaient un joli désordre qui reflétait la lutte qui nous avait opposées l'une à l'autre un peu plus tôt.

Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, je l'observais depuis une demi-heure tandis qu'elle se lamentait sur la minuscule ecchymose qui ornait dorénavant son bras.

\- Tu es pire qu'un homme des cavernes…

\- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une chochotte, ai-je répondu d'un air vaguement absent.

En réalité, depuis ma sortie de ce fichu placard, j'étais restée dans un état second sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi.

En vérité, c'était un mensonge, je connaissais parfaitement la raison de cet air pensif…

\- Ah oui ? Redis moi donc ça lorsque je serais morte d'une hémorragie interne, répondit sèchement mon hypocondriaque d'amie.

Devrais-je leur en parler ? Ou simplement lâcher quelques répliques cinglantes à Alicia dans l'espoir de voir mes pensées dériver sur autre chose ?

Non pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à raconter, je savais que tout cela n'avait été qu'un stupide stratagème pour que je me taise ! Cela dit…

\- Oh attend, je ne serais même pas en mesure de t'écouter puisque je serais morte !

\- Oh, tais-toi un peu Spinnet ! s'agaça Angelina qui se prélassait sur son lit.

Malgré son ton sec, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'elle sortait avec Fred. Ce changement était agréable. Voir son masque d'éternel sérieux se fissurer pour la laisser se lâcher un peu était plaisant.

La voir se détendre ainsi sans rien faire était nouveau aussi. Habituellement, chaque moment de la journée pour Angelina devait être productif et servir à quelque chose, mais dernièrement, elle semblait prendre plaisir à ne rien faire pour simplement se détendre.

Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Fred apprenait à Angie à profiter du moment présent et elle le forçait à travailler un peu plus. Je me rappelais avoir vu Fred terminer un devoir de métamorphose l'autre jour, ce qui était un véritable exploit.

\- Retourne donc harceler ton gay, lança vaguement la jolie préfète.

Alicia hoqueta d'indignation avant de s'exclamer de façon outrée :

\- Je ne harcèle pas Sebastian !

Peut-être devrais-je leur en parler en leur expliquant exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Elles n'en feraient pas tout un fromage si je leur faisais comprendre que tout cela n'avait eu lieu que pour me faire taire… peut-être même que cela contiendra l'hystérie de Katie. Oh par Merlin, j'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'avais la vague impression que Katie ne serait pas la seule à être hystérique.

Trop absorbée par mes pensées, j'avais perdu le fil de la conversation jusqu'à ce que Katie prenne à son tour la parole.

\- Oh je t'en prie Ally, tu traites chacun de ses articles comme s'il s'agissait d'un Évangile, déclara-t-elle en restant concentrée sur sa lecture d'Orgueil et Préjugés.

\- _Le Roublard_ n'est pas un vulgaire magazine ! Cette revue est prestigieuse ! Ses rédacteurs sont incroyablement talentueux ! Et Sebastian est le meilleur.

\- Non, tu es simplement incroyablement impressionnable. Enfin, ils parlaient dans leur dernier numéro de la législation de la poussière de lutin de Cornouaille ! Tu trouves réellement ça passionnant ?

\- Tu n'es tout simplement pas assez ouverte d'esprit pour comprendre quelle personne merveilleuse il est. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu ne mérites même pas d'avoir l'honneur de lire _Le Roublard_.

\- Ou alors, nous sommes juste trop rationnelles pour acheter ce genre de conneries.

Je pourrais essayer de tourner cela en dérision ? En faire une sorte de blague ? Elles comprendraient que ça ne signifiait rien et que j'étais certaine à 300% qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre nous ? Je pourrais dire quelque chose comme : « Je vous ais déjà raconté l'histoire de Dubois et moi en train de nous bécoter dans un placard à balais ? »

Intérieurement, je poussais un énième soupir de frustration face à la stupidité de cette idée.

\- Et bien, nous n'avons peut-être pas la même idée de la définition du mot « homosexuel » !

\- Il est simplement perdu ! C'est normal quand on se trouve en pleine adolescence !

\- J'y suis aussi, et ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de rouler des patins à des filles je te signale !

\- Peu importe, je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir cette discussion avec toi.

Peut-être que si je leur en parlais séparément à chacune, l'élan d'euphorie et la vague mélodramatique qui s'en suivrait seraient amoindris ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais réviser ton jugement sur lui Alicia.

\- Mais je l'ai fait ! Je dis juste que, contrairement à ce que tu essaies de faire croire, je ne l'idolâtre pas.

\- Tu l'as qualifié de « personne merveilleuse » i peine cinq minutes !

\- Ça ne signifie pas que je le vénère... Je le vois juste comme un artiste, et les artistes ont des goûts parfois décalés… même en matière de sexe, et ça ne signifie pas que je n'ai aucune chance.

\- Oh pitié, tu…

\- J'ai embrassé Dubois, laissai-je échapper aussi simplement que ça.

Pas d'intermède, pas de préambule, pas de chichis, rien. J'ai juste dis : j'ai embrassé Dubois.

C'était un bon plan, je crois.

Un silence des plus lourds nous entoura une fois que j'eus lâché cette révélation. Katie, Angelina et Alicia s'étaient complètement figées, leur petite querelle totalement oubliée.

Ça avait été simple finalement.

Une tension muette s'était insinuée dans la pièce, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à les regarder en face. Voir leurs expressions estomaquées était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. Cette idée fit naître de petits picotements désagréables sur ma peau.

Vous voyez, c'est la réaction type que l'on s'attend à avoir lorsqu'on annonce à ses meilleures amies que l'on a accidentellement embrassé son détestable ex-capitaine de Quidditch.

Avouer à haute voix ce qui s'était passé dans ce putain de placard rendait les choses beaucoup plus réelles, et je n'étais pas en mesure de gérer cela. C'était trop d'un coup. Le choc de mes amies n'aidait en rien. Évidement elles avaient toutes les raisons du monde d'être choquées, moi-même je l'étais toujours, et je crois que si je ne l'avais pas vécu, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Alors oui, leur choc était normal et même…

\- Oh merde…

\- Dix gallions chacune s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Ne soit pas aussi peau de vache Alicia.

\- Et toi, ne soit pas mauvaise perdante Kats.

\- J'étais à une semaine de gagner, et Katie à plus d'un mois, et on paye la même chose ?

\- Un pari est un pari mes chéries. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard de ce week-end s'annonce merveilleusement brillante !

Je clignais des yeux à quelques reprises. A en croire par leurs postures décontractées, je ne pouvais que conclure qu'elles n'avaient pas compris ce que je venais de leur révéler. Posant mon regard sur Alicia, je la vis afficher un sourire béat tout en adressant un signe de la main à Katie et Angelina, les priant de lui régler leur mystérieuse dette.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu tenir quatre jours de plus ? grommela Angelina en me lançant un regard mécontent tandis qu'elle fouillait dans son portefeuille.

\- Comment ça tenir plus longtemps ? me suis-je agacée.

Leur désinvolture me sciait. Elles réagissaient comme si je venais de faire un vague commentaire sur la météo de demain. Bon d'accord, ce baiser ne signifiait rien, mais je les aurais cru un minimum surprises ou confuses par cette nouvelle.

\- Pour sortir avec Dubois, répondit Angelina d'un ton sanglant tout en comptant la monnaie qui se trouvait dans le creux de sa main. Je veux dire, nous savions que ça arriverait tôt ou tard, mais si tu avais résisté quelques jours de plus, j'aurais eu assez d'argent pour m'acheter la paire de chaussures en vitrine chez Geneviève .

\- Oh, tu parles des talons aiguilles rouges avec la boucle dorée sur le côté ? précisa Katie d'un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus détendu en se laissant tomber sur son lit après avoir donné quelques pièces à Alicia. Elles étaient vraiment superbes.

\- Je sais, marmonna Angelina en m'adressant un regard agacé. Et grâce au manque de maîtrise de soi d'une certaine personne, elles ne seront pas à mes pieds de sitôt. Je pense honnêtement que le scénario du placard à balais était injuste.

\- On était d'accord toutes les trois pour le faire, lui rappela aimablement Katie.

\- La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de remettre en doute mon intuition, déclara Alicia avec un large sourire. Oh, et merci d'être une catin dévergondée Andy.

Honnêtement, j'étais sidérée.

Complètement et totalement sidérée.

\- Vous avez fait… un pari ?

Arquant un sourcil, Angelina me détailla comme si elle n'était pas certaine de ma bonne santé mentale. De son côté, Alicia pencha la tête sur le côté, son regard posé sur moi :

\- Est-ce que le fait de bécoter Dubois t'as rendu stupide ?

Katie, qui mastiquait une baguette de réglisse, ajouta :

\- Je commence à penser que chaque fois qu'Angelina revient d'une séance de révision avec Fred, son QI a chuté.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua la concernée.

\- Hier, tu m'as demandé si la Terre tournait bien autour du soleil !

\- Quand avez-vous fait un pari ? demandai-je d'une voix où pointait une colère de plus en plus difficile à dissimuler.

Ces trois filles étaient vraiment des pestes ! Bon sang, elles avaient osé faire ça ! Elles m'avaient d'abord kidnappée, enfermée dans un placard une nuit entière avec Dubois, et maintenant ça ?

\- Quand Alicia t'as surprise à califourchon sur Dubois sur ton lit, répondit Katie machinalement.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Oh je t'en prie Andy, ne fait pas comme si tu avais oublié ce micro petit détail, me pria Alicia en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vous ai surpris alors que tu étais censée te disputer avec lui parce qu'il t'avait pris ton journal… blah, blah, blah, sauf que la tension sexuelle dans la pièce n'était certainement pas due à mon imagination.

\- Alicia, ce n'était pas…

\- Andy, je vous ai vu de mes propres yeux, m'interrompit la jolie blonde tout en rongeant machinalement un de ses ongles. Est-ce que l'une de vous aurait une lime à ongle ?

\- Attend, je crois en avoir une quelque part…

\- Merci, ils n'arrêtent pas de casser en ce moment…

\- ARRÊTEZ ! m'écriai-je au comble de l'impatience de les voir agir comme si de rien était, ne me prenant visiblement pas au sérieux.

Elles agissaient comme si tout cela n'était qu'une mince affaire.

Lorsque leurs trois visages se tournèrent vers moi, elles s'étaient enfin tues. Laissant échapper un soupir frustré, je m'exprimai enfin :

\- Laissez-moi juste vous expliquer. Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire.

Leurs réactions ne se firent guère attendre : Angelina renifla, Alicia roula des yeux et Katie tenta de dissimuler son sourire.

-Non, honnêtement, c'était purement stratégique. Dubois avait juste besoin d'un moyen pour que je me tienne tranquille parce qu'il avait peur que Rusard m'entende et qu'il se retrouve suspendu de l'équipe au risque de voir la coupe lui passer sous le nez.

Les yeux d'Angelina s'élargirent soudain :

\- Tu veux dire que mon sortilège d'Insonorité n'a pas fonctionné ? Il m'a fallu trois heures pour maîtriser ce stupide sort ! Merlin, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû m'en occuper. Katie est bien plus douée que moi en sorti…

\- Non, non, il a fonctionné, lui assurai-je, interrompant de ce fait sa diatribe. Il a parfaitement fonctionné, mais ni Dubois ni moi ne le savions, du coup il a eu recours à…

Je me taisais lorsque mes mots laissèrent place au souvenir brûlant de ses lèvres avides contre les miennes, de ses mains remontant le long de mon dos, de ses doigts dans mes cheveux…

Alicia arqua un sourcil :

\- Donc c'est là qu'il t'a embrassé.

Clignant des yeux, je sortis de ma rêverie avant de reporter mon attention sur elle :

\- C'est ça.

\- Et l'idée de simplement te couvrir la bouche avec sa main ne lui a pas effleuré l'esprit j'imagine ? demanda Angelina qui, visiblement, n'était pas très convaincue par mes explications.

\- Si bien sûr, il a essayé, seulement… ça n'a pas été très efficace.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as mordu ? s'esclaffa Katie.

\- Si on veut...

Alicia sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Trop fort !

Je lui jetais un regard en me demandant s'il était sain d'envisager aussi souvent le meurtre de ses meilleures amies. Cependant, et en dépit de mon irritation, je ne parvins pas à recentrer mes pensées sur le moment présent. En racontant ce qu'il s'était passé à mes amies, les faits de la nuit dernière me revenaient de plein fouet à l'esprit. La suffocante chaleur, ses yeux ambrés, son sourire moqueur, il m'était très difficile de me concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Et donc, après avoir lutté si longtemps l'un et l'autre contre la tension sexuelle qui vous anime, vous avez fini par succomber à votre désir mutuel, conclu Katie de sa voix la plus douce comme si je venais de lui conter l'histoire la plus romantique qu'elle ait entendu de sa vie.

Cependant, je ne prêtais pas attention à ma meilleure amie sottement romantique, car cette fois, ce fut la sensation des doigts rugueux de Dubois me tenant fermement le menton qui me revenait en tête. Son regard rendu incandescent par la colère. Sa voix basse et si grave juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Enveloppée dans ce souvenir, mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus que sa voix dans ma tête : « Tu veux quelque chose d'imprévisible ? »

\- Andy ?

\- Ouais, ouais bien sûr, répondis-je automatiquement.

Ma réponse fut accueillie par trois sourires béats et évocateurs, si bien que je dus m'obliger à sortir de ma rêverie pour leur demander :

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si Dubois est aussi hot qu'il en a l'air, précisa Alicia dont les yeux brillaient d'avidité.

Mon regard se voila lorsque je réalisais mon erreur. Je venais, contre ma volonté, de reconnaître une chose qui, bien qu'elle fut en partie vraie, n'aurais jamais dû l'être.

\- Rien à propos de Dubois n'est hot, contestai-je en maîtrisant étonnamment bien les tremblements dans ma voix.

Bien sûr, il est plutôt bien bâti, et certaines personnes pourraient le trouver séduisant. Et je suppose que son sourire a un certain charme pour celles qui bavent devant les garçons arrogants.

\- Andy, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais Dubois est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy. Il a beau être notre capitaine, et on ne le voit peut-être pas de cette manière, mais c'est indéniable, attesta Angelina avec toute la diplomatie qui lui était propre. Il est même canon, et je ne crois pas qu'une seule parmi nous n'ai pas eu, à un moment ou à un autre, un petit béguin pour lui.

Katie enchaîna immédiatement :

\- Quand j'ai rejoint l'équipe, il m'a fallu des semaines avant d'être en mesure de le regarder en face sans bafouiller ni rougir. Dire qu'aujourd'hui, ça ne me fais plus ni chaud ni froid… c'est fou non ?

\- Idem pour moi, aujourd'hui, il est comme George et Fred pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'étincelles avec aucun des trois, acquiesça Alicia. Ils sont des grands frères de substitution.

\- Pareil pour moi… enfin, sauf pour Fred bien sûr, ajouta Angelina alors que ses joues prenaient une délicate teinte rouge.

Je les dévisageais, perplexe. Étaient-elles en train d'insinuer qu'elles aimaient bien Dubois… comme un grand frère ?

Je ne crois pas me souvenir d'un seul moment ces six dernières années où Dubois et moi avons eu une conversation sans que cela ne tourne au désastre. Avec lui, nous étions dans une sorte de guerre constante pour voir qui surpasserait l'autre dans tous les domaines possibles. Qui parviendrait à rendre l'autre fou le premier ? Qui perdrait son sang-froid avant l'autre ? Pourtant, mes amies étaient là, m'avouant tout naturellement qu'elles parlaient avec lui comme à un grand frère protecteur.

\- Avec cette vache insociable et bornée cependant, continua Alicia en me désignant d'un signe de la tête. Il n'y a pas une simple étincelle, mais un véritable concert d'éclairs.

Katie soupira avec envie en s'enfonçant dans sa couverture de Snoopie qu'elle avait récupéré sous son oreiller :

\- Ce n'est pas juste. Tu enchaînes les conquêtes, Andy a Dubois et Angelina a Fred… et moi, je suis seule.

\- Pauvre chou, se moqua gentiment Angelina.

Elles étaient en plein délire toutes les trois.

Dans un profond et très grave délire.

Elles prenaient notre haine à Dubois et moi pour de l'attraction, nos chamailleries pour du flirte, nos exclamations comme : « Je veux t'étrangler ! » pour « J'ai envie de toi ! ».

Non, vraiment, elles avaient l'esprit tordu.

\- Ok les filles, on va être sérieuses maintenant. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vois pas Dubois comme un grand frère, c'est parce qu'il est bien trop con et tyrannique pour que j'imagine un quelconque lien génétique entre nous. Autant vous dire qu'il y a autant de chances pour qu'un jour nous soyons comparables à Angie et Fred que de voir un jour les Jeux Olympiques d'hiver s'organiser en Enfer ! Comprit ?

Katie se contenta de replonger dans sa lecture en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à : « Elle proteste un peu trop à mon goût pour être crédible… »

Angelina, de son côté, murmura suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende :

\- La première étape est le déni…

De son côté, Alicia adressa à Angie un sourire assez révélateur pour que je puisse deviner ses pensées avant de conclure :

\- La dernière étape est un baiser langoureux dans une salle de classe abandonnée.

J'adressais à mes fausses amies un regard meurtrier, puis arrachais l'élastique qui se trouvait à mon poignet pour enrouler mes cheveux dans un chignon serré.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais sortir prendre l'air, les couloirs de cette école semblent de bien meilleure compagnie que vous trois.

\- Okay.

\- A plus tard.

\- Salut.

Je saisissais un gilet au pied de mon lit avant de quitter la pièce. Un hippogriffe aurait été de meilleure compagnie que ces trois-là. Alors que je descendais les escaliers menant à la salle commune, un rire trop aiguë parvint à mes oreilles, me faisant grimacer. D'instinct, mon air renfrogné s'accentua, devinant sans mal le visage angélique entouré de longs cheveux blonds.

La nouvelle recrue de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- C'est tellement horrible Olivier ! Répète leur ce que tu as dit à cette pauvre fille, piailla Fiona d'une voix ravie.

De petits picotements se firent sentir dans ma nuque à l'entente du nom de mon ancien capitaine. Mon regard balaya la pièce jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Fiona et Dubois installés près du feu et entourés par un groupe de septième année. Ils parlaient et riaient gaiement. La main délicate de Fiona était posée sur l'avant-bras de Dubois alors qu'elle lui parlait, ses yeux chocolat brillant de séduction.

Dubois, pour sa part, se prélassait dans un des canapés moelleux, la tête rejetée en arrière, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dis…

\- Oh s'il-te-plaît, le pria Fiona avant de se tourner vers leur groupe, ses doigts manucurés toujours posés sur le bras du jeune homme. Il lui a dit que c'était le fruit de son imagination !

Le groupe gloussa, mais je n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention. Mon regard resta focalisé sur la main de Fiona. Sa peau était pâle et laiteuse, offrant un contraste saisissant avec le bronzage de Dubois, seule trace de ses dernières vacances.

De façon totalement impartiale, j'en vins à me dire qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout assortis. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de détourner le regard, une voix me héla joyeusement :

\- EH Andy !

Aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible, mon regard s'arracha à la contemplation de Dubois pour se poser sur Gabriel Harris, un garçon que je côtoyais en Arithmancie. Depuis deux ans, nous étions en binôme, et jusqu'à présent, nous nous étions toujours bien entendu.

\- Ça va Gabe ? demandai-je en descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de Dubois sur moi. Et celui de Fiona…

En fait, celui de presque tout le monde dans la pièce.

\- Non, je suis totalement dévasté si tu veux tout savoir, m'avoua-t-il d'un air exagérément mélodramatique. J'ai raté mon dernier devoir d'Arithmancie parce que tu n'es pas venue en cours depuis mercredi. Vector parle, je regarde à gauche, et tout ce que je vois, c'est une chaise tristement vide.

Je souris malgré moi. Gabe était une catastrophe ambulante en Arithmancie.

\- Il y a une chose incroyablement utile pour t'aider : ça s'appelle un livre. Mets la main dessus Harris, enlèves en les toiles d'araignées et la poussière, et étudie à l'occasion.

Il m'adressa un sourire amusé, puis me proposa :

\- Que dirais-tu de me retrouver aux Trois Balais à la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard ? Tu pourrais en profiter pour me donner quelques réponses pour le prochain devoir ?

Dire qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher son désir de tricher… ce gars était irrécupérable.

\- Gabe tôt ou tard, il va te falloir étudier. Alors je serais toi, je commencerais maintenant.

Angelina serait fière.

Certains de ses amis riaient de le voir se faire ainsi rembarrer et je le dépassai pour traverser la salle commune en direction de la sortie.

\- Tu es un bourreau des cœurs Andy Wiles ! s'exclama Gabe derrière moi.

Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule pour lui envoyer un dernier sourire et le saluais d'un léger signe de la main, mais au lieu de rencontrer ses yeux vert, c'est un regard ambré qui rencontra le mien.

Dubois me détaillait curieusement, un sourire indéfinissable étirait sa bouche. Son visage partiellement éclairé par les flammes qui vacillaient m'empêchais de le voir de façon distincte, mais il semblait… amusé. A côté de lui, les yeux de Fiona étaient aussi froids que possible. Rapidement, elle détourna le regard pour reporter son attention sur Dubois qui ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux. Subtilement, elle laissa sa main glisser le long de son avant-bras avant de lui effleurer le genou.

\- Olivier ? As-tu eu le temps de faire la liste des nouvelles positions que tu voulais me voir essayer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

Mon sang commença à bouillir… évidemment elle parlait de Quidditch. Du moins je l'espérais…

\- Parce que tu vois, je regardais les bandes dans les archives des anciens matchs de Gryffondor, et je crois qu'il faudrait retravailler notre approche. Tu sais, moins compter sur la chance et travailler davantage la précision.

Ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher d'indignation. Est-ce qu'elle avait dit ce que je croyais avoir entendu ? C'était une attaque directe vis-à-vis de moi !

Quelle garce !

Elle aurait été incapable d'esquisser la moitié d'une de mes feintes si on le lui demandait !

Froidement, son regard se reporta sur moi, mais refusant de la laisser voir à quel point ses paroles m'avaient atteinte, je me confectionnais un masque d'indifférence bien que les battements de mon cœur disent le contraire.

Si ces paroles avaient été prononcées par Dubois, je n'aurais fait preuve d'aucune retenue et aurais répliqué avec la même véhémence à laquelle nous étions habitués… mais je savais que le but de Fiona était de me faire sortir de mes gongs afin de se positionner comme une pauvre petite victime éplorée qui, je le savais, aurait pu compter sur le soutien de Dubois. Il me fallait faire preuve de délicatesse et de subtilité, aussi la meilleure réponse était encore le silence puisque je n'étais réputée ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre.

Je repris mes esprits, et après un dernier regard à Dubois qui ne s'était pas départit de son expression amusée, je quittai la pièce aussi naturellement que possible. A l'origine, je n'avais prévu qu'un petit footing de quelques minutes pour me calmer de ma discussion avec les filles. Mais après ce qui venait de se passer, il me faudrait courir au minimum sept miles pour retrouver mon calme.

Je savais que courir apaiserait ma frustration et mettrait mon esprit de compétition en veille.

Aussi, lorsque je franchis l'entrée de la salle commune quelques heures plus tard, j'étais épuisée et un peu moins irritée qu'à ma sortie.

Mes boucles sombres étaient dans un désordre impressionnant, et mes joues rougies me piquaient à cause du vent glacial qui soufflait sur le parc. J'étais à présent apaisée.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsque je repérai Dubois appuyé d'un air nonchalant contre la balustrade qui bordait l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles, ma première réaction fut un froncement de sourcils. Bon, en fait, c'était un mensonge, mon rythme cardiaque se fit d'abord erratique, et après seulement, je fronçai les sourcils.

Que Diable faisait-il encore là ? Il était presque une heure du matin et nous étions dimanche ! Il semblait perplexe en me voyant m'approcher de l'escalier :

\- Tu as fait une randonnée dans la Forêt Interdite ou quoi ? Tu es partie pendant des heures !

J'arquai un sourcil, surprise :

-Tu me surveilles maintenant ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- C'est un peu glauque si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je devais te parler.

Je m'arrêtai devant l'escalier et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant qu'il poursuive :

\- Eh bien ?

Il valait mieux pour lui que ça n'ait pas à voir avec ce qui s'était passé dans ce placard à balais. Je jure par Merlin que s'il voulait reparler de ce placard à balais je…

\- Écoute, ce qui est arrivé dans le placard à balais…

Je fermai les yeux un instant en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

Évidemment.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, je comprends.

De surprise, son regard vacilla et il fronça les sourcils, intrigué :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, c'est très clair, répondis-je en me sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise par la conversation.

Sceptique, il soutint mon regard puis s'accouda contre le mur et croisa à son tour les bras sur son torse :

\- Explique-moi alors.

Evidemment, il devait penser que je n'avais pas compris que ce baiser ne signifiait rien. Merlin, il me prenait vraiment pour la dernière des gourdes !

\- Eh bien, je criais et tu avais besoin d'un moyen pour me faire taire, répondis-je platement.

Malgré l'éclairage tamisé de la pièce, je le vis pincer les lèvres et sa mâchoire se contracter. Est-ce qu'il essayait de ne pas rire ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que tu sembles le croire Dubois. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me pavaner dans tout Poudlard en pensant que c'était réel ! me défendis-je, de plus en plus énervée. Je sais que tu supposes que, parce que j'ai… plus ou moins répondu à ton baiser, je pensais que ça signifiait vraiment quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Donc tu n'as aucune explication à me donner.

Son regard rencontra le mien. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de cynisme et d'un profond intérêt. Il me détaillait comme si j'étais une émission de télévision déroutante et intrigante, et je n'appréciais pas particulièrement cela.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant un unique sourcil.

\- Complètement.

\- A cent pour cent ?

\- A cent pour cent.

\- Tu n'as aucune autre théorie ?

\- Aucune.

S'il pensait vraiment que j'allais lui servir une réponse du genre : « En fait, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir une seule pensée cohérente depuis la nuit dernière, alors peut-être… », eh bien il se trompait lourdement. Sachant qu'un rien était capable de faire gonfler son égo comme un ballon de baudruche, je n'allais certainement pas prendre de risque avec cette histoire.

Après un silence prolongé, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire :

\- Eh bien, voilà qui rend cette conversation plus simple que je l'avais imaginé.

Pour une raison inconnue, ses paroles me nouèrent l'estomac et il me fallut faire preuve d'une très grande maîtrise pour empêcher ma voix de trembler :

\- Heureuse de t'avoir facilité la tâche.

\- Amis ?

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Des gens qui se tolèrent l'un l'autre alors ?

\- C'est mieux.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il me tendit la main, m'offrant par ce geste une sorte de trêve. Levant les yeux au ciel brièvement, je la saisis, me préparant à une brève poignée de main, mais il me prit au dépourvu en me tirant fermement vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que je sois contre lui. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes dans un baiser considérablement plus doux que celui de la veille.

Dans un premier temps, je fus bien trop choquée pour y répondre. Après notre conversation, la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais fut qu'il m'embrasse, mais finalement, je fermai les yeux et laissai mes lèvres bouger contre les siennes. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, puis il y mit fin et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je n'avais pas besoin de me voir dans une glace pour savoir de quoi j'avais l'air à cet instant :

Perplexe, floue, un peu dans les vapes même.

Dubois, de son côté, se contrôlait parfaitement. Il était calme, voire même amusé.

\- Je… nous… les gens qui se tolèrent l'un l'autre ne font généralement pas ça…, fut tout ce que je réussis à dire, encore trop troublée par sa proximité.

Son visage énigmatique ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions, au point que je l'enviais à cet instant :

\- Non, concéda-t-il en secouant la tête. Non, ils ne le font pas.

Parfait. Tout était réglé donc.

Après quelques instants, il abaissa son visage vers le mien, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut mon front que ses lèvres effleurèrent, y déposant un baiser aussi léger d'une plume.

\- Bonne nuit Wiles.

Après cela, il lâcha ma main, recula et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons. Je fixais l'escalier par lequel il avait disparu, confuse.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Cette question résonna dans mon esprit tandis que je me glissais silencieusement sous les couvertures de mon lit.

Jouait-il une sorte de jeu ou autre chose ?

Est-ce qu'il me voyait comme un pion avec lequel il cherchait à se divertir ou était-il sérieux ?

Je détestais ne pas avoir de réponses à mes questions, et pour cela, je soupirai tout en me retournant dans tous les sens sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Cependant, alors que je cherchais désespérément le sommeil, mes doigts frôlèrent un petit bout de papier sous mon oreiller. Je louchai à travers l'unique lumière albâtre de la lune, mais rapidement, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une photographie.

Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Elle offrait une vision improbable de Dubois et de moi endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ma tête reposant contre son épaule et son nez niché dans mes cheveux. Ma main était posée sur son ventre tandis qu'il avait drapé un bras protecteur autour de ma taille. Nous semblions tellement sereins et en paix que s'en était troublant. Bizarre comment les images pouvaient être trompeuses.

Mais en réalité, nous n'avions rien à voir avec les deux individus sur cette photo. Non, en fait, nous étions… nous étions… eh bien des personnes qui se tolèrent parfois l'un l'autre.

Et bien qu'avant je sache ce que cela signifiait, à présent, je n'en avais plus la moindre idée.

Rageusement je jetais la photographie au sol et poussais un profond soupir.

Olivier Dubois était la personne la plus exaspérante que j'ai rencontrée de toute ma vie.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez tous aimé ce chapitre ! J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes ayant rewiewer en anonyme : Thunder33, LilyJolie, Dilia, 8Ginny8, Angela et pour vos appréciations, messages de soutient en encouragements ! Vous savez cela me booste beaucoup dans mon travail donc un grand merci à vous pour votre bonne humeur vos ondes positives et votre fidélité.**

 **Merci à ceux qui continu d'ajouter cette fiction en alerte et en favoris. Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur fidélité (oui même toi petit lecteur derrière ton écran qui ne review pas... Je t'aime aussi ! )**

 **Merci à Svjetlana pour tes corrections et tes impressions qui m'aident toujours autant dans mon travail. La suite dans une quinzaine de jours car j'ai bientôt fini la traduction du chapitre 17.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que cette fiction continu de Vous plaire et que vous n'êtes pas déçu de la tournure des événements.**

 **A très vite :**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande Minichoukette !**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre13 : Les gentilles filles s'en sortent toujours mal...**_

Aujourd'hui, je vais être gentille.

C'était ma bonne résolution de la journée au moment même où je m'étais éveillée. Voyez-vous, ce matin-là, à mon réveil, je m'étais sentis d'humeur légère. Peut-être était-ce à cause de mon footing tardif, ou peut-être en raison de… eh bien, vous savez… des événements antérieurs survenus durant le week-end. Toujours était-il que j'avais dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, au point que je me sentais à présent prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée.

De bonne humeur, je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain et m'attelais à ma routine matinale en prenant un peu plus de temps pour m'assurer que j'étais… plus présentable de d'habitude.

J'enfilais ma jupe à carreaux et ma chemise blanche Oxford, puis mon regard se posa sur la commode d'Angelina sur laquelle trônait un crayon d'eye-liner acajou.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Je découvris rapidement la raison du « pourquoi pas » lorsque, accidentellement, je manquais de me crever un œil. On aurait pu penser qu'en tant qu'ancienne attrapeuse, j'aurais eu une bonne coordination dans tout ce qui nécessiterait précision et agilité… mais certains domaines d'ordre purement féminin resteront définitivement hors de ma portée.

Préférant abandonner avant de commettre un désastre, je revêtis une paire de collants noirs et mes chaussures cirées de la veille. Je coiffais mes longs cheveux sombres afin de leur donner un aspect plus discipliné que d'habitude, puis finis en appliquant un peu de blush à Katie sur mes joues (cette étape s'avéra bien plus simple que mon expérience avec le bâton de la mort un peu plus tôt).

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivais dans la Grande Salle, prête à prendre un royal petit-déjeuner en compagnie de mes amis. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau : les amis en question.

\- J'ai entendu une drôle d'histoire au sujet de toi et Olivier dans ce placard à balais, annonça de but en blanc Fred lorsque je m'assis face à lui.

Immédiatement, Angelina lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui jeta un regard lui signifiant qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se taire.

Décidée à ne pas laisser quiconque altérer ma bonne humeur de la journée, je me contentai de hausser les épaules et saluai tout le monde d'une voix légère.

\- Tu t'es exposée au soleil ? me demanda George en me fixant avec insistance. On dirait que tu as pris un coup de soleil juste sur les joues…

\- Tu peux me passer un fruit Lee ? demandai-je rapidement en maudissant intérieurement ma pathétique tentative avec le blush de Kats.

\- Tu devrais te méfier Andy, j'ai la cousine d'une tante qui a eu un cancer de la peau à seulement trente ans, me prévint Gorge d'un ton paternel.

\- Donc Andy, commença Lee alors qu'il me tendait une corbeille pleine de fruits. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de reparler de… kaléidoscopes.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe, tout en épluchant une poire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Kaléidoscope… répéta-t-il lentement en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Tu sais, les kaléidoscopes…

Portant un morceau de poire à ma bouche, mon regard se fit incandescent :

\- Lee, répéter ce même mot toutes les dix secondes ne va pas me… Oh merde ! Kaléidoscopes ! m'exclamai-je soudainement.

-Ouais ! Kaléidoscopes ! affirma Lee, ravi de constater que je l'avais enfin comprit.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur la jeune fille assise à côté de moi, confirmant en silence qu'il me parlait de Katie.

Bon sang, fallait-il vraiment qu'il aborde le sujet maintenant ? Je ne savais même pas si Katie était toujours intéressée par lui !

\- Non, non, pas de kaléidoscopes Lee, l'intimai-je aussi calmement que possible. Ce n'est pas… tu sais… une conversation qu'on peut tenir à table.

Fred renifla :

\- Quel scandale pourrait provoquer un kaléidoscope ?

\- Pourquoi on parle de kaléidoscopes ?

\- C'est quoi un kaléidoscope ?

\- Ça ressemble à une petite longue vue dans laquelle on observe toutes sortes de formes et de couleurs..

\- On arrête de parler de kaléidoscopes ! intervins-je.

Je sentais ma bonne humeur s'effriter petit à petit face à la bande de mutants sournois qui me servaient d'amis.

\- Cherche pas frérot, ria Fred en se tournant vers George. Ce que tu vois là doit être un effet secondaire quand on bécote son ennemi.

Ma fourchette émit un bruit strident en tombant lourdement dans mon assiette. Venait-il vraiment de dire ce que je croyais avoir entendu ?

\- Mais est-ce vraiment cela d'après toi Fred ? demanda George d'un ton curieux et désinvolte qui rendait ses paroles encore plus exaspérantes.

\- Oh c'est sûr, Johnson m'a frappé tout à l'heure quand je… AÏEUH ! Mon cœur, c'est mon tibia que tu viens de fracturer, se plaignit Fred en frottant sa jambe sous la table.

Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard hostile qu'Angelina lui envoyait, il ajouta :

\- Mais ça ne change rien car ils sont toujours ennemis, Andy te le dira.

J'allais tuer Fred s'il ne la bouclait pas immédiatement. Quand allaient-ils tous comprendre que je ne voulais pas parler de cette histoire ?!

Cependant, avant que ne je lui renvois une réponse cinglante, je me rappelai ma bonne résolution de ce matin : être gentille.

A contrecœur, je m'affalai un peu plus et poussai un long soupir dans l'espoir de voir mon humeur s'apaiser. Reprenant ma fourchette, je passai mes nerfs sur les morceaux de poires que j'entrepris de réduire en compote.

\- Andy… qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ? demanda George en arquant un sourcil.

Ses yeux verts m'étudiaient bizarrement avant de se reporter sur ma fourchette qui se faisait aussi meurtrière qu'une tronçonneuse.

\- Je mange, répondis-je en essayant de mettre dans ma voix toute la nonchalance et la douceur dont j'étais capable compte tenu des circonstances. Les humains font ça parfois.

Pensées agréables. Pensées agréables. Pensées agréables.

\- Tu parais un peu… en colère ce matin.

Les coins récalcitrants de ma bouche refusant de sourire, ce fut une grimace un peu effrayante que j'adressai à mon ami.

\- En colère ? Pas du tout ! Je suis d'excellente humeur si tu veux savoir.

Le visage de Fred s'éclaircit de malice :

-Super ! Parce que George et moi on avait un service à te demander. On voulait que tu séduises Olivier pour le convaincre de nous laisser la journée de libre demain en lui offrant une alternative plus alléchante.

Mes phalanges blanchirent autour de ma fourchette tandis que mes ongles lacéraient la paume de ma main.

\- Merlin, je sors avec un idiot, murmura tristement Angelina en secouant la tête. Allons faire un tour Weasley, je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il faut dire ou ne pas dire si tu veux éviter de te faire assassiner.

Elle saisit le bras de son petit-ami pour le forcer à se mettre sur ses jambes :

\- Mais... et mon bacon ?

\- On ira te chercher du bacon plus tard…

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Fred lança un regard langoureux par-dessus son épaule vers l'assiette encore fumante de lards et d'œufs brouillés.

Mon Dieu, comme si la première vague de réactions face à mon premier baiser avec Dubois (je n'osais même pas penser au second) n'avait pas été assez difficile à gérer, il me fallait maintenant subir un second round.

\- Eh Alicia ! Pourquoi tu as peint tes ongles en noir ? demanda George, passant du coq à l'âne.

Avisant sa nouvelle manucure aux airs gothiques, la jolie blonde répondit comme si ça coulait de source :

\- Mon horoscope dit que c'est ma couleur de chance ce mois-ci.

Aussi prévisible qu'il l'était, George pouffa de rire, s'attirant les foudres d'Alicia :

\- Ne pouffe pas George.

\- Je peux pouffer si j'en ai envie Spinnet.

\- Pas si ça signifie que tu te moques de moi !

\- Je suis pourtant certain de l'avoir fait.

\- Eh bien, si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement, je vais te faire passer l'envie de recommencer !

\- Comme si tu avais la moindre chance.

\- Ne me tente pas Weasley !

Toujours imperturbable, George secoua simplement la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Très bien.

Intérieurement, je les félicitais pour la petite distraction qu'ils venaient de m'offrir. Les disputes de George et Alicia étaient toujours très divertissantes. Le premier restant toujours imperturbable devant les menaces de la seconde, il était toujours amusant de voir Alicia perdre le peu de patience qu'elle avait aussi facilement.

\- Il est déjà 08H28 ? s'exclama Katie dont les yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Le cours de métamorphose commence dans deux minutes ! Je dois filer ! A plus tard les gars !

\- Je viens avec toi ! déclara brusquement Lee qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis cinq minutes.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'émettre une protestation suffisamment cohérente, il s'était levé et offrait une main maladroite à Katie pour l'inviter à faire de même.

Pendant un instant, elle regarda la main tendue, confuse.

\- Lee, tu n'as pas cours de métamorphose.

\- Si ! Enfin non… je veux dire que… je dois aller… par là-bas… tu vois pour faire… quelque chose.

Katie haussa un sourcil, surprise.

\- Maintenant ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, et ajouta que c'était important et qu'il ne pouvait pas remettre ça à plus tard.

Bien qu'elle se contentât de cette vague réponse, Katie nous lança un regard interrogateur. Je haussai les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre davantage la situation qu'elle.

C'était mauvais. C'était même très mauvais.

Les voyant sortir tous les deux de la Grande Salle j'essayais de faire passer le nœud qui nouait le fond de ma gorge en avalant un autre morceau de poire dont le goût sucré avait été transformé en quelque chose de plus âcre.

Si Lee avait la très mauvaise idée de répéter à Kats ce que je lui avais dit quelques jours plus tôt, Katie me haïrait. Notre amitié serait brisée si jamais elle apprenait que j'avais divulgué son secret, alors qu'elle s'était confiée à moi.

\- Eh bien, c'était plutôt bizarre, observa Alicia en dévisageant l'entrée de la Grande Salle par laquelle Kats et Lee venaient de sortir.

\- Ouais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Lee ces derniers temps, mais il semble plutôt distrait, a convenu George en se frottant le menton d'un air pensif.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Alicia, de plus en plus intriguée.

\- Ouais.

Trouvant soudain un intérêt au bois lustré de la table, je baissais mon visage au point que mon nez en frôlait presque la surface.

\- En parlant de bizarre, commença George en reportant son attention sur moi. Andy semble pas mal non plus dans son genre.

\- Oh, elle est juste mortifiée par les ravages de la langue d'Oli….

\- Olivier, mon pote ! s'écria bruyamment George coupant Alicia qui s'apprêtait à piétiner ce qu'il restait de ma dignité brisée.

\- Quand on parle du loup, sourit Ali sans la moindre once de honte dans le regard. On parlait justement de toi.

A cet instant, je plongeai littéralement sous la table à la vitesse de l'éclair. A la minute où je sortirais de ce pétrin, je me mettrais en quête de nouveaux amis sous peine de perdre le peu de santé mentale qu'il me restait avec mes amis actuels.

\- Ok les gars, écoutez, entendis-je la voix de Dubois résonner au-dessus de la table. Je vous veux sur le terrain demain à cinq heures précise. Pas d'excuses, pas d'exception, cinq heures pétantes, c'est clair ?

Si je n'étais pas en mode dépression nerveuse à cet instant, j'aurais émis un reniflement dédaigneux face à son ton tyrannique. Seulement deux jours nous séparaient de la rencontre fatidique Gryffondor/Serpentard et Dubois était en mode tortionnaire jupitérien autocratique.

\- Parfaitement clair, répondit George.

\- Comme du cristal, ajouta Alicia dont je devinais le sourire amusé.

\- Bien, répondit Dubois, inconscient des moqueries voilées de mes amis. Je l'ai déjà dit à Angelina et Fred, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Kat… Attendez, c'est elle sous la table ?

Je me raidis en sentant son regard me brûler le dos.

\- Non, elle vient de partir après avoir vécu une expérience des plus maladroites avec Lee, expliqua Alicia en observant d'un œil critique sa manucure gothique. Le monstre sous la table, c'est Andy.

Comprenant que ce n'était finalement pas une si bonne cachette que ça, j'immergeais lentement de sous la table en offrant un sourire gêné aux trois paires d'yeux qui me fixaient.

\- Euh… trouvé !

\- Trouvé quoi ? demanda Alicia.

\- Mon… tu sais…

\- Oh oui, acquiesça George en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice un poil plus perspicace qu'Alicia. Ça aurait été embêtant si tu avais perdu ton… _tu sais quoi_.

Je le fusillai discrètement du regard alors qu'il m'adressait un sourire malicieux.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, déclara Dubois un peu dédaigneusement. Si l'un de vous voit Katie, mettez-la au courant pour le changement d'heure.

\- Bien sûr, répondit George avec un hochement de tête. Cinq heures trente c'est ça ?

\- Non, cinq heures… grinça Dubois dont la mâchoire s'était brusquement tendue.

\- Pile ! Oui j'ai compris, intervint George en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il plaisantait, précisa Alicia.

-Ok, répondit Dubois nullement amusé par la tentative du fils Weasley pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je dois y aller, j'ai cours d'Arithmancie, on se voit demain alors…

\- A cinq heures, conclurent Alicia et George d'une même voix.

Pendant un moment, je me demandai s'il me fallait lui adresser quelques mots en guise de salutations, mais il s'élança d'un pas tendu jusqu'à la sortie avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me décider.

\- Oh joie, se lamenta Alicia d'une voix traînante. Il est de retour en mode Gladiator.

\- On a plus que deux jours à tenir, argua George en haussant les épaules. Que veux-tu y faire ?

\- Euh… rien.

\- Alicia, tu as déjà entendu parler de questions rhétoriques ?

\- Évidemment.

-Tu viens d'y répondre deux fois de suite.

\- J'y vais, annonçai-je brusquement.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je fus brutalement assailli par le désir de simplement… partir.

George et Alicia sortirent de leur petite querelle le temps de me lancer un regard intrigué alors que je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires et me levai :

\- A plus tard les gars.

Je m'éloignai rapidement, non sans avoir entendu Alicia murmurer quelque chose ressemblant à : « Entre elle et Lee, je vais finir par devenir folle. ».

 **oOoOo**

-… ce qui correspond à la valeur numérique de quarante-deux. Quatre représentant le sentiment de complétude à travers des parallèles et autres quadrilatères…

A chaque mot qui franchissait les lèvres du professeur Vector, mes paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes au point que j'avais l'impression qu'elles pesaient deux tonnes.

-… les deux signifiant la qualité paradoxale des ondes de lumière ou de particules compliquant bien souvent des formes plus avancées…

Attention, ne vous méprenez pas, je suis vraiment passionnée par l'arithmancie, sinon pourquoi serais-je en ce moment dans un cours avancé de septième année alors que j'aurais pu me contenter d'une option plus basique comme l'étude des moldus ?

J'aimais travailler avec les chiffres, aussi étais-je la plupart du temps attentive à ce cours. Toutefois, la leçon du jour portant sur « l'ouverture de l'esprit aux utilisations potentielles les moins connues de l'Arithmancie dans des domaines inattendus tels que le management, l'entretien ménager ou la cuisine magique » alias : des conneries, était tout sauf palpitante.

Je poussai un long soupir en secouant légèrement la tête afin d'essayer de dissiper ma vision floue et mes bâillements incessants.

La journée allait être longue et avait plutôt mal commencée, aussi avais-je décidé de faire abstraction du cours de Vector afin de me détendre pour apaiser les tensions accumulées depuis mon réveil. Le seul problème était que je m'étais un peu trop laissé aller, et à présent, je tombais de sommeil.

Je devais offrir un spectacle superbe avec mes yeux à moitié clos, ma bouche entre-ouverte et ma tête reposant mollement dans le creux de ma main.

Je me sentis tomber dans un lourd sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'un léger frôlement dans mes cheveux ne m'éveille brusquement. Parfaitement réveillée, je regardais tout autour de moi, pensant d'abord que Gabriel Harris devait avoir un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'interruption de ma sieste matinale, mais mon voisin de table semblait profondément endormi.

Déterminée à comprendre ce qui venait de m'attaquer, je pivotai sur mon siège durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur un carré de parchemin délicatement plié posé à mes pieds.

Discrètement, je me baissais jusqu'à ce que mes doigts effleurent le morceau de papier. Silencieusement, je le dépliai pour y découvrir quelques lignes écrites d'une écriture fluide et légère :

 _Andy,_

 _Tout d'abord, je tenais à te dire à quel point ta démission au sein de l'équipe m'avait attristée. Tu étais une attrapeuse brillante et tu vas vraiment nous manquer. Mais à présent, j'imagine que tu espères voir ton remplaçant aussi bon que possible non ? Donc, je me demandais si je pouvais profiter de tes précieux conseils ? J'espérais que tu me montrerais la feinte de Grislow dont tu as fait usage il y a quelques mois lors de de la rencontre Serdaigle/Gryffondor._

 _Si ça te va, retrouvons-nous après le cours pour en discuter._

 _Merci de ton aide._

 _Fi_

Je fronçais le nez et pris le temps de relire une seconde fois la missive.

 _Fi ?_

Elle était sérieuse là ?

Jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule, je vis la dénommée _Fi_ assise à une table derrière moi, ses yeux chocolats scrutant attentivement le professeur Vector tout en prenant des notes assidument.

Sentant mon regard sur elle, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens avant qu'un sourire amical éclaire son visage de poupée de porcelaine.

Toujours fermement accrochée à ma bonne résolution de « gentillesse » de la journée, je lui retournai son sourire, bien qu'un sentiment de méfiance naissait en moi comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais en présence de Fiona Price.

C'était plus fort que moi. Tout en elle me donnait l'impression qu'elle était… manipulatrice. De plus, on ne pouvait pas dire que le petit incident de la veille dans la salle commune fasse de nous les « meilleures amies du monde ».

Je reportai mon attention sur la note entre mes doigts en me demandant quelle autre réponse que : « va te faire foutre salope » je pouvais lui donner.

 **OOoOo**

Telles étaient mes pensées lorsque la cloche retentie, mettant un terme à l'assommant cours d'arithmancie, réveillant par la même occasion Gabe. Je rangeais à la hâte mes affaires et m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux lorsque la voix cristalline de Fiona résonna derrière moi :

\- Honnêtement Olivier, tu sembles me sous-estimer.

En me retournant, je les aperçus assis l'un à côté de l'autre, penchés sur le carnet de Dubois, en train, visiblement, de parler stratégie. Ils ne semblaient pas près de quitter la salle de classe malgré la cloche qui venait de retentir, et continuaient d'élaborer des techniques de jeux en prévision du match contre Serpentard.

\- Vraiment je t'assure que je maîtrise parfaitement la Feinte freudienne et Haley. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je la ferais les yeux fermés.

J'émis un reniflement dédaigneux sous le regard étonné de Gabe qui continuait de rassembler ses affaires. Non mais cette fille n'avait aucune limite. La feinte Freudienne était l'une des manœuvres les plus techniques et difficiles. Il m'avait fallu pas moins d'un été tout entier d'entraînements pour la maîtriser. Je refusais de croire que cette petite pimbêche soit capable de la réaliser, et encore moins les yeux fermés comme elle le prétendait. D'un mouvement sec, je tirais la fermeture éclair de mon sac que je balançais par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête dans ce cas ? demanda Olivier que je pouvais aisément imaginer en train de continuer à écrire dans son carnet.

\- Quelque chose de plus physique… ronronna Fiona d'une voix soyeuse. J'aime qu'on ne me ménage pas.

J'écarquillai les yeux et manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive : oh mon Dieu dites-moi que je rêve !

Pitié !

Par Merlin, ne savait-elle pas au moins cela sur lui ? Quand Dubois parle de Quidditch, il ne parle QUE de Quidditch et de rien d'autre. Et à deux jours de la rencontre avec Serpentard, inutile d'espérer que quoi que ce soit qui n'ai de rapport avec ce sport ne puisse passer les barrières érigées autour de son cerveau. Pas même ce genre d'insinuation sexuelle !

Je jetai un regard dans leur direction, incapable d'en croire mes oreilles. Comme je l'avais prédit, Dubois secoua la tête, le front barré d'un pli soucieux et concentré.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne cherche à ménager personne, simplement, je n'aime pas les prises de risques inutiles.

\- Non, bien sûr, je suis d'accord avec toi, minauda la jolie blonde d'une voix de velours. Parfois, il est préférable d'être plus doux et lent…

A nouveau, je manquai de m'étouffer. Bon sang, cette fille était sans vergogne !

\- Non ! Non sûrement pas lent ! la corrigea automatiquement Dubois. Méthodique oui, adroit et scrupuleux également ! Mais tu dois être rapide si tu veux être un bon attrapeur.

\- Oh, je suis entièrement d'accord Olivier, et…

\- Tu voulais me voir Fiona ? l'interrompis-je en m'approchant de leur table de façon innocente.

Son visage s'assombrit durant un court instant, mais elle se reprit rapidement et revêtir une expression calme et parfaitement détachée :

\- Pardon ?

\- La note que tu m'as envoyée plus tôt… ?

\- Oh, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Dubois avec un large sourire. Andy va me montrer comment faire une feinte de Grislow Olivier ! Elle tient absolument à me l'apprendre ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas charmant de sa part ?

Immédiatement, je vis l'expression de Dubois changer du tout au tout, passant de l'étonnement à une colère noire qu'il lui était impossible de ravaler.

\- La feinte de Grislow ?

La blonde hocha la tête innocemment tout en fronçant les sourcils face à l'expression sévère de son capitaine.

-Oui ! Ça va être amusant ! Andy peut m'enseigner des manœuvres difficiles qui garantiront notre victoire ! piailla-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils face à son enthousiasme : des manœuvres difficiles qui garantiront leur victoire ? Il ne faut rien exagérer, j'avais simplement accepté de lui apprendre une simple feinte.

Le regard désapprobateur d'Olivier réveilla en moi un vif sentiment de méfiance : plus les secondes passaient, et plus la situation me paraissait étrange…presque sournoise.

\- Oh bon sang ! s'exclama Fiona, alarmée. J'ai oublié de récupérer mon livre de métamorphose ! Je l'ai prêté à Laura ce matin.

Elle se leva rapidement sous mon regard suspicieux. Je n'étais pas totalement convaincu par cet air innocent qu'elle affichait depuis le début de cette conversation. Tout cela ressemblait à une vulgaire mise en scène.

\- Je serai de retour dans deux minutes, dit-elle en nous jetant un sourire par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Je l'observai tandis qu'elle disparaissait, essayant de mettre de côté le sentiment de malaise qui m'assaillit à l'idée de rester seule avec Dubois.

Mon corps était tendu comme un arc face au silence pesant qui nous entourait depuis le départ de Fiona. Ce silence ne dura néanmoins que trois secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire Wiles ?

Je faillis avoir un mouvement de recul devant le ton accusateur qu'il avait employé, et risquais un regard vers lui. Son regard était dur et furibond au point que, pendant un instant, je fus incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Cependant, je finis par me ressaisir :

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- La feinte de Grislow ? me demanda-t-il. Es-tu dingue ? Il faut des mois pour apprendre à la maîtriser !

\- On se calme Dubois, intimai-je, sur la défensive. C'est elle qui veut l'apprendre, je ne lui ai rien demandé moi. Elle m'a…

\- Elle ignore visiblement à quel point cette manœuvre est difficile, rétorqua t-il.

Depuis quand Dubois jouait-il les chevaliers servants pour cette fille aux airs d'oie blanche ?

\- J'en doute, elle semble plus au courant que tu ne le crois, affirmai-je d'une voix suspecte. Elle est…

\- Même si c'était le cas, m'interrompit-il à nouveau. La dernière personne en qui j'aurais assez confiance pour la lui enseigner, c'est bien toi !

Une vague d'indignation me gagna face à cette nouvelle attaque :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Il ne détourna pas le regard, nullement impressionné par la colère qui me gagnait.

\- Ça signifie que tu préférerais t'arracher les yeux plutôt que d'aider Fiona Price pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu es en train de m'accuser d'être prête à lui enseigner des conneries ?

Il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise d'un air nonchalant tandis qu'il continuait de m'examiner d'un œil circonspect :

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais lui apprendre la feinte de Grislow en deux jours.

\- Je voulais essayer ! m'exclamai-je de plus en plus énervée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour le bien de l'équipe Dubois ! Et aussi parce qu'elle me l'a demandé gentiment ! répondis-je, excédée de voir qu'il ne me croyait pas capable d'accomplir une bonne action sans arrière-pensée. Par Merlin ! Le fait que je ne joue pas ne signifie pas que j'ai envie de vous voir perdre ce match !

\- Tu es sûre de ça ?

\- Oui j'en suis sûre ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais la plupart de mes amis font partis de cette équipe !

\- Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que d'enseigner à une novice un mouvement bien trop compliqué au risque de la voir au mieux se ridiculiser et au pire faire une chute d'une dizaine de mètres pour, au final, nous priver d'attrapeur ! C'est sûr qu'avec ça, notre victoire est assurée.

J'avais cessé de l'écouter quelque part entre : « bien trop compliqué » et « notre victoire est assurée », et me contentai de secouer la tête, lasse.

\- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

Il haussa les épaules d'un geste sec, son regard noisette plus froid que d'ordinaire.

\- Je ne mélange pas ma vie personnelle avec le Quidditch. Ça n'est jamais arrivé et ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Oh ! Et d'après toi, c'est ce que je fais ? Je t'en prie Dubois, éclaire-moi ! demandai-je, vaguement consciente d'entrer en terrain miné.

\- Il est évident, Wiles, que tu te sers de Fiona pour m'atteindre, grogna Dubois à voix basse. Et tu es visiblement prête à risquer l'issue du match pour cela.

\- Je n'utilise Fiona pour rien du tout ! J'allais vraiment lui enseigner cette feinte ! explosai-je, incapable de comprendre comment la conversation avait pu en arriver là. Et si quelqu'un se sert d'elle, c'est plutôt toi dans le but de m'atteindre moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas comme si c'était une coïncidence que tu lui aies donné mon poste ! Cette fille est sournoise, manipulatrice et surtout, elle semble bien décidée à tout me prendre !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme tout ! répondis-je au comble de la frustration. Mon poste, mes amis, elle a convaincu Angelina et Alicia qu'elle était la fille la plus gentille qui ai foulé le sol de cette école, et George est à deux doigts de la demander en mariage ! Bon sang, on croit rêver ! Elle semble vouloir m'évincer totalement ! Tout ce que je possède ou veux, elle le veut aussi ! Ma réputation, mon entourage, t…

Je m'arrêtais brutalement, totalement désorientée. Une microseconde de plus, et j'aurais dit « toi », mais heureusement, je m'étais reprise à temps et Dubois ne semblait absolument pas conscient de ce que j'avais faillis laisser échapper. Trop occupé par sa propre colère, il ne remarqua pas la guerre qui faisait rage en moi tandis qu'un tourbillon de questions volait dans mon esprit :

Bon sang, qu'est-ce m'avais prit ?

Allais-je vraiment dire ça ?

Et est-ce que je le pensais ?

Ce n'était pas le moment de me lancer dans une guerre schizophrénique avec mon moi intérieur, aussi décidai-je de repousser le flot de questions au très fond de mon être le temps que durerait mon altercation avec Dubois.

\- Écoute, je ne vais pas saboter quoi que ce soit Dubois.

Il ne répondit rien. Tant mieux. Peut-être que s'il restait silencieux, nous pourrions régler rapidement cette affaire, et ensuite, je pourrais focaliser mon attention sur le fait que j'avais faillis dire à Dubois que je le voulais.

\- Fiona m'a demandé de l'aide, et à cause de ma résolution de ce matin à me montrer gentille malgré la crevaison d'un œil avec de l'eye liner, un risque de cancer de la peau, des amis lourds et flippants et…

Je m'interrompis en remarquant que je déblatérais de façon incohérente et pris une profonde inspiration afin de rassembler mes idées :

\- Passons, l'idée de base étant que je ne voulais rien faire de mal, Fiona m'a demandé de lui rendre un service, et je l'ai entendu te dire que tu l'a sous-estimait, je pensais l'aider rien de plus.

Malgré la fragilité de mon état mental à cet instant, je n'étais pas peu fière de m'être montrée calme et posée. J'avais mis de côté mon assentiment pour le bien de tous, et pendant un instant, je cru que Dubois y serait sensible, mais en voyant que son visage restait aussi froid et dur que le marbre, je commençai à douter :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il ne pouvait pas être encore en colère ! Je venais de faire exactement ce qu'il avait toujours voulu que je fasse. J'avais fait preuve de patience, de rationalité et de tout un tas d'autres trucs ennuyeux.

\- J'en dis que, commença-t-il d'une voix traînante qui me hérissa. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe, aussi tu devrais laisser l'élaboration de stratégies et de techniques de jeu à ceux dont c'est le rôle.

Et juste comme ça, je vis la tentative d'offre de paix être brisée.

J'étais bien trop stupéfaite pour trouver quoi répondre. Je voulais vraiment aider l'équipe et mettre mon amertume de côté. Il m'avait fallu un effort considérable pour y arriver, et pourtant, il me traitait comme une paria, une vulgaire traîtresse acerbe et amère. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me défendre. Je n'en avais plus la force. Alors je me levais de la chaise sur laquelle je m'étais laissée tomber à un moment de notre conversation et récupérais mon sac sous le regard froid et distant de Dubois :

\- Tu sais, peut-être que le jour où tu te décideras à t'enlever le balai géant que tu as dans le cul, tu te rendras compte que je voulais vraiment vous aider, grognai-je d'une voix tremblante de colère. Cela dit, tu ferais mieux de le garder car je doute que ça fasse une grande différence de toute façon.

Puis, sans prendre la peine d'attendre sa réaction, je quittai d'un pas rapide et assuré la salle de classe sans un regard en arrière.

C'était vraiment absurde d'essayer de me justifier devant quelqu'un qui me voyait comme la dernière des garces !

\- Tu sembles pressée ?

Mon regard voyagea dans le couloir à la recherche de l'origine de la voix glaciale qui résonna. Je ne tardais pas à trouver Fiona qui me regardait avec un sourire suffisant.

La satisfaction qui se dégageait d'elle était aussi subtile que la plupart de ses actions.

\- Oui, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Dubois, murmurai-je en toute honnêteté.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'en pense pas moins à ton sujet.

Je lui adressai un regard dur face à ses paroles glaciales.

\- Ou du moins, c'était mon intention lorsque je vous ai laissé seuls tous les deux, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Surtout après avoir passé la matinée à lui dire que tu semblais un peu trop pressée de m'aider. J'imagine qu'Olivier devait se méfier.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Eh bien, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te demander de l'aide ? a-t-elle demandé en riant. Vraiment Andy, je te croyais un peu plus maligne. La rumeur qui dit que tu es intelligente est aussi fausse que celle qui prêtant que tu es une bonne attrapeuse.

Mes phalanges blanchirent tant je serais les poings. Je n'avais qu'une envie : voir ce sourire suffisant quitter ce visage angélique. Tout mon corps criait vengeance, et il me fallut faire preuve de tout le contrôle dont j'étais capable pour ne pas me jeter sur elle.

\- Toi et Dubois, vous sortez ensemble Fiona ?

Elle haussa un sourcil pâle et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté :

\- Pas encore. Pourquoi ?

Je lâchai prise. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de me battre.

\- Parce que vous feriez un couple absolument parfait.

Encore une fois, je ne pris pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse et passais d'un pas rapide près de la jeune fille perplexe, en prenant soin de la heurter sur mon passage de mon épaule avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

Je pouvais sentir son regard appréciateur dans mon dos, et je tournai dans le premier couloir afin d'y échapper.

Quelle connerie la gentillesse.

Elle pouvait bien aller au Diable.

Et t'en qu'on y était, Dubois pouvait l'y accompagner.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Oui je sais j'ai mis du temps... Bon avant tout on a envie de commettre quelques meurtres n'est ce pas ? Fiona quelle garce ! La salope par excellence ! Et Olivier on veut le baffer parce qu'il ne vois rien et qu'il se comporte comme un con.**

 **Bon moi je lui pardonne parce que je connais la suite de la fiction mais vous...j'aimerais pas être à votre place vous aller devoir attendre pour savoir ce qu'il va leur arriver...Moi je vous nargue? Mais pas du tout ! Non pitié n'aller pas lire la version originale promit je ne nargue plus personne et je vais m'activer pour vous offrir un prochain chapitre digne de votre patience !**

 **En tout cas malheureusement il va falloir patienter. Je m'explique. Mon pc est victime du cauchemar de tout possesseur d'ordinateur : un virus ! C'est un miracle que je puisse poster aujourd'hui. Donc là je dois le vider entièrement de son contenu que je sauvegarde sur disque dur externe (et c'est très long) puis je le donne à nettoyer pour être tranquille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. Pas trop j'espère et je tâcherais de me remettre au boulot quand je le récupérerais. En attendant n'hésité pas à m'envoyer vos reviews qui sont toujours bien appréciables à la fois pour moi et pour les personnes qui m'aident à corriger et rendre cette fiction la plus agréable possible à lire !**

 **Moi je vous embrasse fort !**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande Minichoukette**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14 : Un nouvel attrapeur dans la foule**_

Le jour suivant passa sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre altercation entre Dubois et moi.

Alicia, Angelina et Kats s'étaient faites rares elles aussi, victimes des entraînements à répétition de Dubois qui était passé en mode psychotique.

Aujourd'hui, le grand jour était arrivé et, théoriquement, j'aurais dû retrouver mes amis dans la Grande Salle, en train de faire le plein de vitamines, glucides et protéines en tous genres, pourtant, depuis mon réveil, c'était comme s'ils avaient disparus de la surface de la terre.

Mais ce n'était pas si surprenant, depuis qu'il était capitaine, Dubois avait toutes sortes de rituels avant les matchs importants, et l'un d'eux (mon préféré, toutes catégories confondues) impliquait de réveiller l'équipe à six heure du matin pour ensuite les entasser dans une salle de classe abandonnée du cinquième étage, et d'éviter tout contact avec le monde extérieur avant le début du match.

Apparemment, cela avait un rapport avec la méditation qui visait à se focaliser sur son Chi afin de recentrer ses énergies ou quelque chose comme ça. Je dis « apparemment », car je n'y avait jamais assisté. Comme si j'allais me lever à six heures du matin pour ce genre de conneries. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour être concentrée et opérationnelle sur le terrain.

Pourtant… c'était étrange. Ne plus avoir à faire avec les rituels de Dubois, ne plus être confrontée à son humeur grincheuse, ne plus avoir les muscles en feu après les entraînements, ne plus me coltiner ses réunions stratégiques… je ne vais pas prétendre que cela me manquait, mais malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à être totalement détachée face à cette situation.

Comme je l'avais prédis, le réveil sonna à six heures ce matin. Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'avais pas poussé un long gémissement plaintif ni envoyé un oreiller sur Angelina qui aurait tenté de me faire sortir de mon lit. Non, lorsque les filles se levèrent, j'étais allongée dans mon lit et parfaitement éveillée. J'avais toujours haïs ce rituel stupide et pourtant, ce matin, tandis que j'écoutais mes amies s'affairer dans notre dortoir, j'aurais tout donné pour en faire moi aussi parti.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était plus le cas, pensai-je alors que j'errais dans les couloirs de l'école. Il devait être aux alentours de onze heures. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et malgré le froid automnal, il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon. Une journée parfaite pour le Quidditch.

A l'intérieur du château, l'atmosphère était électrique, des banderoles dorées étaient accrochées aux murs et des drapeaux verts et argents dansaient un peu partout. Peeves n'était pas en reste, et se faisait un plaisir de jeter de la peinture rouge et verte sur les élèves de première année.

C'était naturel cependant. Il s'agissait de LA rencontre de l'année. Tout le monde l'avait longtemps attendue. Toute la journée, on avait parlé que de ça. Les élèves pariaient sur l'équipe gagnante et spéculaient sur le score final. A un moment, j'ai même tenté de me prêter au jeu en essayant de laisser l'euphorie générale me gagner, mais j'avais jeté l'éponge au bout d'une heure.

Une rude journée m'attendait, et je le savais.

\- Bonjour Andy ! me salua une fille que je connaissais vaguement de vue pour l'avoir déjà croisée par le passé dans la salle commune.

De longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage juvénile, et son apparence de poupée douce et naïve ne laissait aucun doute sur la fait qu'elle était certainement en première année.

\- Prête pour le grand match ?

Son ami, un garçon que je ne connaissais pas et qui devait être un peu plus âgé qu'elle, lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes et m'adressa un sourire gêné avant de chuchoter durement à l'oreille de sa camarade.

Ses joues roses perdirent toutes leurs couleurs et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur :

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée ! J'avais totalement oublié… je… oh Merlin… euh… bonne journée.

Et sur ces mots, les deux saboteurs de moral disparurent en me laissant seule dans le couloir avec une expression aigre sur le visage :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dis-je d'une voix traînante à moi-même, sachant que, de toute façon, personne d'autre ne pouvait m'entendre. C'est seulement la sixième fois que ça arrive aujourd'hui.

Il devait me rester quelques miettes de ma gentillesse de l'avant-veille car je n'avais pour le moment assassiné aucun idiot qui avait eu la bêtise de me souhaiter bonne chance pour le match. Je finis par atterrir dans un couloir un peu plus isolé. Poussant un long soupir, je continuais de déambuler sans but apparent. Un nœud de déception me nouait l'estomac. J'avais attendu ce match pendant des mois. Des mois de préparation et d'entraînements intenses. Des mois que le désir croissant de faire mordre la poussière à ce petit merdeux d'Irik Viper me consumait. Des mois d'attente et d'impatience pour, au final, en être privée. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien.

Au bout d'un moment, je poussai un énième soupir amer et me laissais choir contre l'une des portes en bois du couloir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à sourire et prendre ton mal en patience Andy, murmurai-je en rejetant la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute durement le bois de chêne de la porte derrière moi, provoquant une douleur lancinante dans ma tête. Peut-être que…

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'amorcer la moindre réaction, je me sentis basculer en arrière.

\- Putain…

Les larges planches de bois dans mon dos semblèrent disparaître avant que je sois engloutie dans l'obscurité la plus totale tout en poussant un petit cri étranglé. Mon cerveau travaillait bien trop lentement pour me permettre d'assimiler ce qui se passait, et bientôt, je sentis une paire de bras se draper autour de ma taille et m'attirer fermement avant qu'une bouche chaude et avide ne vienne se planter dans le creux de mon cou.

Je voulu crier avant que la porte ne se referme sur moi, m'enfermant dans l'humidité et la noirceur la plus totale. Cependant, mes protestations furent étouffées lorsque la paire de bras me retourna sans ménagement et que des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes dans un baiser rugueux.

\- Mmmmm !

Luttant contre l'étreinte brutale, je martelai le torse de l'inconnu de toute mes forces. A mon immense dégoût, je l'entendis glousser contre ma bouche dans un bruit rauque et grave qui résonna à mes oreilles avec une intonation désagréablement familière.

\- On va s'amuser un peu tous les deux, lança mon assaillant d'une voix traînante lorsque je réussi enfin à arracher mes lèvres des siennes.

Il parlait doucement, mais à nouveau, la familiarité de sa voix m'ébranla, et malgré l'obscurité, je fus persuadée de connaître l'inconnu.

\- Éloigne-toi de moi tout de suite bordel ! m'écriai-je au comble de la colère et envoyant un nouveau coup de point dans le torse du garçon.

Du peu que je pouvais dire, il semblait grand et musclé, et je me demandais brièvement si cette imposante carrure ne représentait pas un danger pour moi .

\- Je ne préfère pas, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille avant que sa bouche ne se repose sur la mienne.

Je sentis ses mains glisser jusqu'à ma taille, faisant parcourir mon corps d'un frisson de dégoût.

Cette fois, ma réaction fut immédiate et je commençais à me débattre telle une furie. Bien que petite face à lui, ma réaction eu au moins le mérite de le surprendre suffisamment pour lui faire relâcher légèrement son emprise. Cela fut suffisant et, posant mes mains sur son torse, je le repoussai de toutes mes forces jusqu'à l'éloigner de moi autant que possible.

Il chancela légèrement, envoyant valser un certain nombre d'objets inconnus qui percutèrent le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Il marmonna une flopée de jurons alors que, de mon côté, je cherchais tant bien que mal ce qui aurait pu ressembler de près ou de loin à la poignée d'une porte pour m'échapper de cet enfer.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai… murmurai-je alors que la peur se mêlait petit à petit à ma colère.

Mes doigts finirent par se refermer sur la poignée tant désirée, mais j'eus beau la tourner dans tous les sens, seul un cliquetis désapprobateur me répondit. La porte était verrouillée, et je n'eus pas le temps de chercher un autre moyen de m'évader que, déjà, une poigne ferme me saisissait le bras.

\- Écoute, rugit mon agresseur. Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème au juste…

Un cri d'indignation m'échappa tandis que j'écarquillai les yeux :

\- Mon putain de problème est qu'un putain d'inconnu m'a attirée dans une putain de pièce sombre et m'a agressé !

J'entendis un grognement froid dans l'obscurité.

\- Oh je t'en prie, toutes les filles rêvent de se retrouver ici avec moi. Inutile de jouer les prudes.

\- Par tous les enfers mais de quoi tu parles ? T'es dingue ! m'écriai-je en détournant le visage à temps pour l'empêcher de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur moi.

Je crus l'entrevoir en train de rejeter la tête en arrière avant de pousser un long soupir de frustration.

Il tira s'écarta légèrement et laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

\- Écoute, je veux juste ma partie de jambes en l'air ok ? a-t-il exigé alors que, de mon côté, j'avais le souffle coupé par ce que je venais d'entendre. Je ne sais pas si Flint te l'a dit, mais c'est un grand match aujourd'hui, et je n'ai aucun besoin de complications inutiles.

\- Flint ? demandai-je, horriblement confuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

\- Comment ça ?

Son ton reflétait sa propre confusion, et pendant un moment, nous restâmes debout sans rien oser dire. Dérouté, il finit néanmoins par fouiller à la recherche de quelque chose. Quoi que ce fut, il finit par mettre la main dessus, et je l'entendis chuchoter quelque chose avant qu'une lumière aveuglante nous assaillisse.

Dans un concert de jurons et de protestations, on se protégea les yeux, et il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour qu'il baisse l'intensité de la lumière jaillissant de sa baguette, ce qui nous permit de nous regarder sans risquer de dommages permanents.

Mon corps tout entier se figea sous le choc. Devant moi, me fixait dans toute son arrogance et son égocentrisme les yeux gris d'Irik Viper.

\- Viper !?

\- Wiles !?

Sans perdre un instant, nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre autant que la pièce étriquée nous le permettait. Dans notre précipitation, nous nous prîmes les pieds dans différents objets, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? me demanda t-il furieusement en me dévisageant, indigné.

\- C'est toi qui m'a entraîné ici sombre crétin ! m'alarmai-je Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix !

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi !

\- Et qui voulais-tu que ce soit ? Dumbledore ?

\- Pourquoi Diable voudrais-je embrasser Dumbledore ?

\- Comme si je le savais !

\- Oh putain, je m'apprête à jouer le plus grand match de la saison et je ne vais même pas pouvoir évacuer mes tensions comme il se doit, grogna-t-il alors qu'une soudaine prise de conscience m'assaillait.

\- Attends, dis-je, prise d'un profond dégoût. Tu veux dire que tu fais ça avant chaque match ?

\- Faire quoi ? cracha-t-il en reboutonnant sa chemise qu'il avait ouverte un peu plus tôt dans le feu de l'action.

\- T'envoyer en l'air avec une fille que Flint t'envoie, précisai-je en retenant de justesse un haut-de-cœur.

Il haussa vaguement les épaules, comme si ce qu'il faisait était aussi naturel que de se brosser les dents le matin.

\- Nous avons tous nos petites superstitions.

Je grimaçai, écœurée, maintenant plus que jamais soucieuse d'enlever la sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne.

\- Tu es révoltant, crachai-je alors que ce porc semblait amusé par mon air dégoûté.

\- Écoute Wiles, commença-t-il d'une voix traînante en sortant des pans de sa robe une cigarette qu'il pinça entre ses lèvres avant de se saisir d'un briquet. A moins que tu me laisses câliner ce petit cul serré qui est le tien, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois là.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent au son des mots humiliants qu'il venait d'employer, et je dû faire preuve d'une immense maîtrise pour ne pas vomir sur le sol humide avant de lui arracher la peau du visage.

\- La porte est fermée, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

\- Utilise ta baguette, a-t-il suggéré paresseusement en allumant sa cigarette dont il cracha un long filet de fumée épaisse.

Je fis un geste de la main pour écarter le nuage de fumée de mon visage en poussant une légère quinte de toux :

\- Je l'ai laissé dans mon dortoir. Si je l'avais eu, il y a longtemps que tu serais stupéfixé avec, en prime, le visage plein de furoncles.

Il renifla, et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres :

\- Ouais, tu aurais fait pas mal de dégâts j'imagine.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

Un profond rire remplit d'arrogance résonna autour de moi et son regard glacial rencontra bientôt le mien :

\- Oh, allez Wiles. Tu es plutôt intelligente pour une fille, tu dois savoir ce que j'entends par là.

Voyant le manque de compréhension sur mon visage cramoisi de colère, il soupira avant de s'adosser négligemment contre les étagères derrière lui :

\- Je suis un mec ma jolie, murmura-t-il avec son épouvantable petit sourire toujours accroché à son foutu visage. La comparaison s'arrête là.

Voilà ce qui me faisait autant haïr Irik Viper. Au-delà de notre rivalité sportive et inter -maisons, il était aussi sexiste.

Issu d'une longue lignée de sangs-purs bulgares, il avait été élevé avec, pour principe, que les femmes n'étaient rien de plus que de futures épouses plus ou moins jolies, juste bonnes pour la reproduction.

Ma colère atteignit son paroxysme lorsque, d'une voix traînante, il me demanda :

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que nous sommes si certains que Gryffondor va se faire détruire sur le terrain aujourd'hui ? Aucun capitaine ne serait assez idiot pour avoir une équipe majoritairement constituée de gonzesses. Et quand c'est le cas, c'est uniquement pour éviter d'être catalogué comme « sexiste ».

Mes yeux brillaient d'un éclat de fureur. Angelina, Katie et Alicia pouvaient voler plus vite que n'importe quel joueur de Serpentard, et je savais pertinemment que je pouvais faire mordre la poussière à ce connard ! Bon sang, jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu à ce point envie de jouer un match. Fiona ne le battrait jamais. Pire, elle lui donnerait raison avec ses petites pirouettes grotesques et lui rendrait la victoire des plus faciles.

\- Oh bien sûr, tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal sur un balai, avoua-t-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi. Et peut-être que tu pourras te faire une place dans la ligue féminine, mais pour les vrais pros…

Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, et je sentis sa main effleurer ma hanche avant de se glisser dans le bas de mon dos :

\- Tu es juste un petit cul ferme. C'est la dure réalité, à prendre ou à laisser.

Satisfait par cette conclusion, il m'adressa un sourire triomphant avant de prendre une bouffée de sa cigarette. Il m'observa et cracha une longue traînée de fumée dans mes yeux.

Cette ultime provocation me fis perdre le peu de maîtrise qu'il me restait.

La rage déferla en moi jusqu'à remplir chaque centimètre de mon être. Cette rage si longtemps refoulée, elle avait commencé par les moqueries et manipulations de Fiona, avait augmenté suite à ma dernière conversation avec Dubois, et explosa grâce à l'intervention de Viper.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, je poussai un grognement vicieux avant de poser mes mains sur ses épaules et de lui assener un violent coup de genou dans l'aine.

\- Bordel !

\- Sale con, je vais te montrer ce qu'un petit cul comme le mien peut te faire !

Je lui administrais un autre coup au même endroit :

\- Vicieux…

Et encore.

\- Pervers…

Même lorsqu'il se retrouva à genoux devant moi, je réussis à lui assener un dernier coup :

\- PORC !

Finalement, je le repoussai et il percuta les étagères derrière lui avant de tomber sur le sol en gémissant. Il plaqua ses mains sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie dont il ne pourrait plus faire usage avant un petit bout de temps.

Je pris le temps d'admirer mon œuvre, puis je n'eus qu'une envie : foutre le camps de cet endroit. Les entrevues dans les placards à balais ne me réussissaient pas, et je me mis à penser que, dorénavant, il me faudrait m'en tenir éloigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me saisir de la baguette de Viper qui était tombée près de mes pieds quand je l'avais frappé, j'entendis le murmure discret d'une incantation derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis salvateur, laissant apparaître face à moi la silhouette gracile de Pénélope Ashwood.

\- Irik… ? Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Flint a dit que c'était mon tour. Où est Irik ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, et bientôt, son regard trouva le corps avachi de Viper au sol dont les gémissements étaient comparables à des couinements d'enfants.

\- Oh par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondis-je d'une voix traînante. Il s'est juste échauffé en t'attendant. Oh... et un conseil, ajoutai-je avec ironie.

Le visage de la jeune fille perdit toute trace de confusion, et bientôt, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat traduisant l'avidité qui la gagna à l'idée que je lui dévoile quelques astuces.

\- Il aime quand c'est violent et douloureux, c'est ainsi qu'il prend son pied. Ne prête pas attention s'il se met à protester.

En réponse, un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre derrière moi :

\- Crois-moi, il adore ça.

Pénélope m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, puis reporta son attention sur Viper. N'ayant aucune envie de m'attarder davantage, je profitai de l'inattention générale pour me faufiler hors de ce trou à rat. Je m'éloignais d'un pas rapide, mais quelques mots filtrèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles :

\- Tu as été un très vilain garçon Irik.

 **oOoOo**

\- Chocogrenouilles ! Deux noises pour une ! Demander vos chocogrenouilles !

\- Tout le monde ! Les paris vont être clôturés ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !

\- Chocogrenouilles !

\- Oh ! Ferme-là avec tes chocogrenouilles ! Eh ! Mets-moi deux gallions sur Gryffondor…

\- La même mise sur Serpentard , Davies.

\- Gabe ! Tu es à Gryffondor ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- C'est scandaleux de miser contre ta propre maison.

\- Certainement.

A côté de moi, Gabe sourit malicieusement avant de tendre une poignée de gallions à Zachary Davies. Le jeune homme secoua simplement la tête et se saisit de l'argent, non sans adresser un regard dédaigneux au jeune homme.

\- Tu me dégoûte.

\- Ils ont un attrapeur digne de ce nom et pas nous, lui répondit simplement Gabe avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est juste la logique de base.

\- La logique et la loyauté sont deux choses très différentes.

\- Exact. La première consiste à me faire gagner de l'agent et la seconde à m'en faire perdre.

Secouant la tête une fois encore, Zachary ignora le commentaire de Gabe et enregistra sa mise avant de s'éloigner à travers la foule de spectateurs.

Autour de nous, les élèves arboraient de hauts chapeaux décoratifs rouges et leurs visages étaient peints aux couleurs de notre maison. Certains avaient rapporté de larges bannières colorées et scandaient des encouragements pour les membres de l'équipe. Devant nous, je distinguais même un groupe de garçons dont les torses étaient peints de façon à épeler « Gryffondor » et ce, malgré la température extérieure qui avoisinait les cinq degrés.

Dans l'ensemble, beaucoup d'élèves supportaient Gryffondor, néanmoins, nos adversaires n'étaient pas en reste. Toute la moitié ouest de la pelouse était noyée d'une mer menaçante de vert et argent. Au loin, des élèves lançaient des étincelles émeraude avec leur baguettes. Des chants de plus en plus intimidants s'élevaient au fur et à mesure que le début du match approchait.

Les professeurs avaient divisé les tribunes de manière à éloigner les supporters les uns des autres pour palier à toute bagarre. Pour finir de nous séparer, entre la vague de verts et argent et la ruée de rouges et or se trouvaient les tribunes où professeurs et préfets siégeaient, à l'affût.

J'observais cela depuis ma place, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis la troisième année. Bien que je ne sois pas en mesure de jouer et d'aider mes coéquipiers sur le terrain, je pouvais en revanche les encourager de là où je me trouvais, et j'en avais bien l'intention.

Pour en avoir fait longtemps l'expérience, je savais à quel point les encouragements des spectateurs étaient important pour la motivation et l'état d'esprit général des joueurs.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Je reportai mon attention sur Gabe qui me scrutait du regard avec grand intérêt.

\- Génial.

\- Si mal que ça ? grimaça t-il.

\- Non Gabe, je vais bien, lui assurai-je, un peu agacée.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha davantage vers moi et prit le temps de me détailler comme s'il analysait une espèce animale inconnue.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien pourtant.

\- Je vais très bien.

\- Le déni est toujours un signe de mal-être intérieur. Il n'est pas conseillé de refouler ses sentiments Andy.

\- Merci Docteur pour vos conseils avisés, grognai-je.

\- Le sarcasme est un autre signe prouvant que tu…

Je ne prêtais plus attention à l'analyse de Gabe, trop occupée à observer Zachary Davies dont l'attitude m'intrigua. Il se trouvait à quelques rangées en-dessous de nous et parlait avec animation. Il faisait de grands signes avec ses mains et son excitation sembla contagieuse car bientôt, d'autres élèves l'imitèrent et se mirent à pousser des exclamations de surprise.

\- Regarde, intimai-je à Gabe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe d'après toi ? lui demandai-je en désignant Davies.

Près de moi, mon ami plissa les yeux et tendit l'oreille :

\- Attends… il y a eu un changement… je l'entends mal… il parle d'un changement de casseroles ?

Il m'adressa un regard confus et tendit davantage l'oreille pour saisir le sujet de conversation. Cependant, ses efforts ne furent d'aucune utilité. Rapidement, des cris et des hurlements de protestations s'élevèrent des tribunes des Serpentards.

Ils huaient à pleins poumons, et de là où je me trouvais, je pouvais en distinguer certains adresser des gestes vulgaires en direction de la tribune des professeurs.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Viper ne joue pas ! s'écria un troisième année assit devant moi. Il semble que Rogue l'ai chopé dans un placard à balais avec une fille de Serpentard en train de fumer ! jubila t-il avec ses amis.

Il me fallu un instant pour assimiler la nouvelle, et bientôt, contre toute attente, je fus profondément déçue par cette nouvelle. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'étais pas désolée pour Viper. La vérité était que, sur le terrain, deux affrontements différents devaient avoir lieu : celui des Attrapeurs, et celui opposant les autres joueurs des deux équipes.

Tous les spectateurs auraient pu vous le dire, l'affrontement de deux attrapeurs était spectaculaire. Et quoi que j'en pense, Viper était un adversaire de taille, et jouer contre lui promettait un spectacle digne de ce nom. A présent que ni lui ni moi ne jouions, le match perdait de son intérêt.

\- Et Rogue l'a sanctionné ? s'étonna la jeune fille assise entre les deux garçons. Pourquoi pénaliser ses propres élèves ? Ce n'est pas son style.

\- Je suppose que ça ne fera aucune différence maintenant que Andy ne joue plus… mais il paraît que le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor est plutôt bon, répondit l'un des garçons.

\- Mais est-elle aussi bonne que l'ancienne ? lui demanda son ami.

L'autre garçon haussa les épaules :

\- J'en sais rien, mais il parait qu'elle est bien plus cohérente dans son jeu.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'approbation :

\- Il parait qu'Olivier l'a viré de l'équipe du jour au lendemain.

\- On m'a dit qu'elle avait quitté l'équipe parce qu'Olivier l'avait obligé à faire dix tours de terrain à cloche-pied.

\- Non ! Il l'a viré parce qu'elle est arrivée en retard à l'entraînement, affirma l'autre garçon.

\- Vous avez tous faux les garçons. Il l'a renvoyé de l'équipe parce qu'elle sortirait avec Flint.

\- On m'a dit que Dubois était jaloux parce qu'elle a eu une bourse pour intégrer l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead et qu'elle va quitter Poudlard dès la fin de sa sixième année pour passer ses ASPIC par correspondance.

\- On m'a parlé d'un triangle amoureux…

-… quelque chose avec le calamar géant…

-… elle aurait mit le feu au terrain…

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle aurait assassiné un groupe de première année qui répandaient des commérages sur elle. Elle leur aurait coupé la langue qu'elle aurait mixé pour ensuite les obliger à avaler cette mixture. Ils seraient morts étouffés par leurs propres organes liquéfiés.

Les trois étudiants se retournèrent pour me dévisager.

L'un des garçons pâlit d'horreur en me reconnaissant, mais le plus drôle était de voir ses deux autres camarades m'observer d'un air dégoûté sans savoir qu'ils avaient en face d'eux la jeune fille dont ils prétendaient quelques instants plus tôt connaître la vie.

Pourtant, ils prirent rapidement conscience de qui j'étais lorsque Gabe drapa un bras autour de mes épaules et leur murmura :

\- Je l'ai vu faire… c'était vraiment moche.

En entendant cela, les trois commères se levèrent précipitamment et s'éloignèrent dans la foule en bégayant de vagues excuses.

\- Et je ne vous parle même pas de l'odeur ! leur lança Gabe à la cantonade.

Puis, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, il se pencha vers moi et murmura :

\- C'était bien trouvé. Un peu gore peut-être… mais bien trouvé.

\- Je suis d'humeur plutôt gore aujourd'hui, avouai-je.

La moindre once d'enthousiasme m'avais définitivement quitté, et je ressassais en long et en large la journée merdique que je vivais.

\- Oh aller Andy ! m'encouragea Gabe en utilisant sa main libre pour me pincer la joue comme l'aurait fait un vieux grand-père sénile.

\- C'est bon ça va.

\- Je veux voir un sourire.

\- Gabe…

\- Allez, je veux voir tes dents !

\- Tu me soul Gabe.

\- Parle moins et souris plus.

\- Harris, par Merlin, je te jure que…

\- C'est quoi déjà la chanson des gosses qui parlent des sourires ?

\- Le Hokey Pokey ? demandai-je, incrédule.

\- Ouais !

\- Ça ne me fera pas sourire.

\- Vraiment ? demanda t-il avant de chantonner. Left foot in… out… shake… turn yourself about… Alors ça marche ?

\- Tu vois un sourire sur mon visage là?

\- Mmmm. Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison.

J'observais, mi-incrédule, mi-amusée le phénomène qu'était Gabriel Harris en me demandant s'il se rendait compte par moment des absurdités qu'il était capable de dire. Cependant, avant que je ne parvienne à une conclusion définitive, le crépitement du mégaphone résonna à travers le terrain et attira mon attention.

\- Bonjour Poudlard ! gronda la voix de Lee Jordan à travers les enceinte dispersées tout autour de nous. C'est une magnifique journée qui s'annonce, parfaite pour le match qui se prépare ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, les Serpentard sont hors de vu de mes yeux innocents…

\- Jordan !

\- Je me contente de décrire ce que je vois professeur.

Il y eu un léger craquement, et les sons étouffés des protestations de Lee et mises en garde de McGonagall nous parvinrent à moitié.

\- A présent, reprit McGonagall d'une voix ferme. Je crois que vous savez que Monsieur Irik Viper, l'attrapeur de Serpentard a été disqualifié. Il sera remplacé par Dorian Flotts.

Quelques huées de protestation s'élevèrent à nouveau des tribunes des Serpentards, et je me sentis presque désolée pour ce pauvre Flotts qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et se retrouvait victime du manque d'enthousiasme de ses camarades.

McGonagall présenta les joueurs vert et argents qui s'élancèrent sur le terrain. Bientôt, Lee parvint à récupérer le mégaphone des mains de notre professeur et entama la présentation des joueurs de Gryffondor d'une voix puissante. Il prit le temps de vanter les mérites des joueurs qui s'élancèrent les uns derrière les autres dans les airs :

\- Et maintenant, Mesdames et Messieurs, merci d'accueillir comme il se doit l'incroyable Angelina Johnson ! Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe depuis quatre ans, Angelina est un modèle d'adresse et de rapidité ! Nul doute qu'elle est née avec un souaffle dans les mains !

Les supporters de Gryffondor applaudirent énergiquement lorsque Angie vola au-dessus de nos têtes, le visage emprunt d'une profonde concentration.

Lee continua son élogieuse présentation pour chaque joueur rouge et or. Fred fut comparé à un dieu grec, George à un guerrier Viking, Alicia à une tigresse…

Curieusement, il hésita au moment d'annoncer l'arrivée de Katie. Après quelques bégaiements, il finit par se contenter d'énoncer son nom et sa position.

\- Est-ce le début d'un sourire que je vois ?

\- Gabe, ne commence pas, gémis-je.

\- S'en était un ?

\- Non.

\- Oh que si.

\- Peut-être.

\- J'en était sûr !

\- Gabe, franchement, tu ne pourrais pas être plus ennuyeux, me lamentai-je.

\- Mais t'adore ça, sourit-il en m'attirant dans une joyeuse étreinte.

Cette fois-ci, je ne réussis pas à retenir mon sourire. Entre les âneries de Lee (qui comparait à présent Dubois à un gladiateur sanguinaire) et les pitreries de Gabe, il m'était tout bonnement impossible de résister.

\- Ok, c'est bon, tu as gagné Gabe, j'ai souris ! concédai-je en le repoussant doucement, mais fermement.

Alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte, mon attention fut attirée par quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Derrière Gabe, à plusieurs mètres de là, mon regard rencontra celui de Dubois l'espace d'une seconde. Il volait tout autour du terrain, souriant et saluant la foule en délire, mais quand, durant cette petite seconde, nos regards se rencontrèrent, il parut… irrité.

Néanmoins, il détourna rapidement le regard avant que je ne puisse en être certaine, et accéléra pour aller se placer près d'Angelina de l'autre côté du terrain.

Gabe, qui avait remarqué mon soudain changement d'humeur, m'intima :

\- Ne fronce par tes sourcils tout le temps Andy, sinon, à vingt-deux ans, tu seras déjà ridée.

Ça allait être un long match.

Vraiment très long.

* * *

Salut tous le monde ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous auras plut; Je ne dit pas comblés, car je sais que pour beaucoup,ne pas avoir d'interaction entre Andy et Olivier les aura sûrement déçu...mais promit vous en aurez dans le prochain chapitre ;-)

Sinon vous serez heureux d'apprendre que mon pc étant réparé je peux reprendre le boulot ! j'ai finis la traduction du chapitre 17 hier et je vais l'envoyer à ma béta avec le chapitre 16. Comme vous avez LONGTEMPS attendu ce chapitre je vous en posterais un autre très vitre ... peut être à la fin de la semaine si vous êtes très sages et que je reçoit pleins de reviews ! lol non je déconne je déteste le chantage... j'en fais juste à ma fille. Bref review ou pas lundi prochain maximum je vous publie le chapitre 15. Ne suis je pas grandiose ?

Merci à ma béta Svjetlana, à ceux qui continue de me suivre avec fidélité et bonne humeur,à ceux qui m'encourage et à ceux qui prenne le temps de laisser un petit commentaire.

Guest et Aventure : merci pour vos reviews! Aventure, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise autant et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'auras plus ;-)

A très bientôt !

Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette !


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15 : Lorsque la sorcière est dans la place**_

\- Putain aller Weasley !

\- Aller, aller, aller, aller…. Eh merde !

\- Oh pour l'amour du ciel !

\- C'est ridicule !

\- Réveillez-vous les poursuiveurs !

\- Tu es sûr que c'est la même équipe ?

\- Pourquoi notre attrapeur fait du surplace depuis tout à l'heure ? Bouge bon sang !

Effondrée sur les gradins glacials, le visage enfoui dans mes mains, mes cheveux tombant en cascades de boucles débraillées, je secouai lentement la tête, incapable de regarder la catastrophe absolue qu'était devenu ce match.

C'était terrible.

Autour de moi, les spectateurs s'étaient dressés de toute leur hauteur et hurlaient après les joueurs. Certains s'arrachaient les cheveux et d'autres donnaient de grands coups de pieds dans les gradins dans l'espoir d'amoindrir le sentiment de frustration qui montait en eux au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Ce match était censé être le meilleur de la saison et se soldait à présent par un ramassis de n'importe quoi.

La première heure s'était pourtant déroulée sans encombre et avait tenu ses promesses. Le spectacle était au rendez-vous. Chaque joueur, que ce soit de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard avait étalé tout son talent. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides et précis, traduisant les heures d'entraînements intensifs de chacun. Les gardiens des deux équipes étaient excellents et aucun d'eux n'avaient été ménagé par les différents poursuiveurs.

Dubois avait réussi des arrêts incroyables, maintenant les scores à niveau. Adrian Pucey l'autre gardien avait lui aussi réussi quelques arrêts qui eurent le mérite de mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues à l'équipe adverse.

Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient surpassés en maintenant une forte pression sur Flint, Montague et Warrington. Vince Derrick et Autruvius Bole compensaient sans mal leurs cerveaux limités par leur tonne de muscles et répondaient sans grande peine à l'agressivité des jumeaux.

Même les attrapeurs de réserve (je l'admets à contre cœur) s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés. Fiona volait avec une grande précision et sillonnait le ciel à la recherche du vif d'or. Sa persévérance eut le mérite de m'impressionner à un moment.

Tout ceci avait duré environ une heure et demie.

Et puis, sans que quiconque s'y attende, le niveau avait dégringolé, lentement mais sûrement.

Alors que le match avançait, la rivalité entre les deux équipes commença à croître jusqu'à ce que l'atmosphère soit électrique.

Les blessures commencèrent à pleuvoir et bientôt le public cessa d'applaudir pour hurler son mécontentement. Les joueurs étaient déconcentrés par l'agressivité de tous et les erreurs de débutants s'enchaînaient. Les poursuiveurs perdaient le souaffle à diverse occasion. Les gardiens commencèrent à manquer les arrêtes les plus faciles et les batteurs se fatiguaient. Pour ajouter à la situation déjà pas très reluisante, le ciel auparavant clair et ensoleillé se tinta bientôt d'un épais nuage sombre et une lourde brume s'abattait sur le terrain.

Le brouillard était la pire chose qui pouvait nous arrivée.

Il permettait aux Serpentards de dissimulés aisément leurs fautes et coups bas et ils ne laissèrent plus une occasion de blesser un Gryffondor leur passer sous le nez.

Mais en dehors de cela vous voulez savoir ce qui me faisais vraiment enragée ?

C'est précisément dans ces moment-là, quand plus rien ne va, que l'équipe perd tout espoir, que les joueurs sont épuisés et en colères que je parvins à tirer mon épingle du jeu. Alicia s'était exclamée quelques jours plus tôt que jamais ils ne parviendraient à remporter ce match sans un attrapeur et c'était bien là le problème. Fiona et Dorian étaient des joueurs de réserves. Ils se débrouillaient peut être bien à l'entraînement. Mais dans la réalité, la pression du public, les conditions météorologiques et l'épuisement mis bout à bout, ils étaient incapables de faire face.

J'avais envie de hurler. C'était maintenant à eux de prendre les rênes et ils étaient au point mort en train de planer au-dessus du terrain sans bouger.

Putain si Viper n'avait pas été remplacé il aurait bouffé Fiona en moins d'une heure.

Aussi depuis bientôt une demi-heure j'avais tout simplement fermé les yeux. C'était toujours mieux de d'assister, impuissante à la catastrophe qui se jouait en directe devant moi.

Angelina avait été poussée par les joueurs adverses à plusieurs reprises et avait bien faillit se retrouver dans les gradins. Alicia essayait d'éviter les coudes douloureux de Flint et George grimaçait chaque fois qu'il frappait un cognard.

Il faut comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement mes anciens coéquipiers qui se faisaient malmener sous mes yeux. C'étaient mes amis. Et la seule personne à pouvoir les sortir de là : Fiona, ne faisait rien d'utile pour les aider.

\- Putain Flint ! T'essaie de massacrer Katie ou quoi ?! s'indigna Zachary prêt de moi.

\- Tricheur ! s'écria Gabe dont la voix fut bientôt masquée par un grondement de tonnerre.

Certains élèves dirigèrent leur attention sur les nuages sombres qui se rapprochaient lentement du terrain. Si jamais l'orage éclatait, le match serait annulé mais en toute honnêteté, l'idée de voir la rencontre écourtée ne me semblait pas si mauvaise.

\- Eh Price ! Tu as déjà entendu parlé du Vif d'or ? Ton rôle s'est de l'attraper pour qu'on gagne ! s'écria une voix énervée dans mon dos.

Un rugissement d'approbation suivie sa remarque alimentée par une foule mécontente et bientôt je sentis le regard de Gabe se poser sur moi. Il avait passé tout le match à me lancer des regards plus ou moins discrets pour s'enquérir de mon humeur. Certains penseront que de voir Fiona se ridiculiser devant toute l'école constituerait une belle vengeance pour moi. Mais en vérité ma soif de victoire était bien plus grande et j'étais simplement désespérée.

La frustration, la colère, l'impuissance était tout ce que je parvenais à ressentir. Poussant un long soupir, je frottai mes paumes moites sur mon pantalon : peut-être que je ferais mieux de partir.

\- Je crois que je vais m'en aller, déclarai-je finalement en parlant pour la première fois depuis le début du match.

Quelques élèves près de moi sursautèrent et Gabe posa sur moi un regard incrédule :

-Tu es sûre ?

\- Angelina Johnson vient une fois de plus de se faire violemment poussée par Vince Derrick ! Cette attaque est une faute à l'état pur mais il semblerait que l'arbitre n'en tienne pas compte !

L'annonce de Lee me fit grimacer et me conforta dans ma décision :

\- Ouais, on se verra plus tard.

\- D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Je me suis forçai à émettre un petit sourire rassurant et me levai lentement. Mes fesses était douloureuses d'avoir été trop longtemps en contact avec les assises dures et peu confortables du stade. J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes et le cœur lourd.

\- Hélas ! Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucune justice dans ce monde ! Vince Derrick n'écopera d'aucune pénalité ! Une simple mise en garde lui a été donnée on croit rêver ! s'indignait Lee tandis que je descendais les escaliers.

Alors que je poursuivais mon chemin,, des sifflement et des cris de surprises s'élevèrent autour de moi.

\- Uh…oh ! Il semble qu'il y a un problème entre le capitaine de Gryffondor Olivier Dubois et celui de Serpentard Marcus Flint. OH BORDEL DE… !

Lee ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase et je relevais bientôt la tête sous le coup de la curiosité. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Dubois semblait enrager et poussait Flint qui était à deux doigts de tomber de son balai et luttait pour garder l'équilibre.

\- Putain, hoqueta Lee dans son micro.

McGonnagall se hâta de rejoindre notre commentateur et lui arracha son micro des mains :

-Monsieur Dubois ! hurla t-elle dans un cri strident. Ce genre de comportement est inacceptable !

Flint parvînt à retrouver l'équilibre et ne perdit pas un instant pour se jeter à son tour sur Dubois. Un combat éclata entre les deux capitaines, et bientôt, les coups de poings fusèrent entre les deux jeunes hommes sous les acclamations du publique et les cris indignés de McGonnagall.

\- Monsieur Dubois ! Monsieur Flint ! Arrêter immédiatement ! exigea notre professeur. Je vais vous enlever des points ! Je vous assignerai en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! J'écrirai à vos mères !

Devant l'absence de réaction des deux capitaines, elle chercha un autre appuie :

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin Severus maîtrisez votre capitaine !

-J'en serais heureux Minerva, dès que vous aurez maîtrisé le vôtre.

Trop absorbée par le spectacle qui avait lieu au-dessus de moi je ne prêtais pas attention à leur querelle. C'était tout bonnement sans précédent. Dubois n'avait jamais fait cela.

Jamais.

C'était le genre de comportement qu'il avait toujours banni au sein de l'équipe, passible d'un renvoie pur et simple.

Et pourtant, il était là en train de se battre avec Flint à une dizaines de mètres du sol dans une succession du coups et de grognements.

J'ignorais ce que Flint avait bien puis lui dire, mais quoi que ce soit, il avait touché un point sensible. Dubois était sans conteste l'une des personne les plus exécrablement patiente que je connaisse ( dès l'instant qu'il ne m'avait pas face à lui) et il aimait maîtriser toutes ses émotions. Aussi, le voir dans un tel état de rage était… choquant.

Rapidement Flint et Dubois atterrirent sur la terre ferme et reprirent leur combat avec une frénésie décuplée maintenant qu'ils ne risquaient plus de se briser les os avec une chute mortelle.

Autour d'eux, les joueurs des deux équipes commencèrent à voler à leur rencontre. Les serpentards dans toute leur stupidité encouragèrent leur capitaine. Angelina et Katie étaient abasourdies. Alicia criait à Dubois d'arrêter et Fred et George se précipitèrent pour éloigner Dubois de Flint.

Mais, ce qui m'a frappé à cet instant était l'absence de Fiona. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit la première à accourir auprès de Dubois avant de se jeter à son cou lorsqu'il se serait séparé de Flint.

Je détournai le regard de Dubois et Flint et balayai les alentours à la recherche de la chevelure blonde de Price.

Elle était toujours assise sur son balai, à plusieurs mètres du sol et regardait la scène dans ce qui semblait être un état de béatitude complète sans se soucier de la hauteur où elle se trouvait ni de sa vitesse.

Malheureusement, il en était de même pour Dorian Flotts et avant que j'ai le temps de leur crier quoi que ce soit c'était trop tard. La scène sembla se passer au ralenti. Les spectateurs laissèrent échapper un concert de cris d'effrois et de hoquets de stupeur. Dubois et Flint avaient délaissés leur altercation et tout le monde avait reporté son attention sur les deux attrapeurs qui se heurtèrent de plein fouet. Le bruit sourd du craquement de leurs os me fis grimacer et rapidement, Fiona et Dorian tombèrent de leur balai respectif. Les deux attrapeurs ne devaient leur salut qu'à la rapidité avec laquelle les professeurs réagirent. Plusieurs d'entre eux lancèrent des sortilèges de lévitations, retenant ainsi les deux jeunes gens à une dizaine de pieds du sol.

En quelques secondes, Madame Pomfresh était sur le terrain et accourue jusqu'à Dorian et Fiona que les professeurs firent lentement léviter jusqu'à notre infirmière.

Dans ma poitrine je sentis mon cœur bondir. C'était horrible. Ce n'était certainement pas pour Fiona que je m'inquiétais, mais pour l'équipe en générale. Pas besoin d'être médicomage pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de remonter sur son balai pour finir le match et Gryffondor n'avait pas d'autre attrapeur de réserve. Personne en tout cas qui connaisse suffisamment le jeu de l'équipe ou qui soit capable de rivaliser face aux vert et argent.

Personne sauf moi.

Lentement autour de moi le choc initial commença à se dissiper alors que le public réalisait que les deux attrapeurs de réserve étaient à présent K-O.

Dorian avait réussi à se remettre sur ses jambes et titubait maladroitement vers le reste de son équipe tandis que Fiona gisait sur le sol, les yeux ronds comme deux soucoupes, la bouche entrouverte, l'air hébétée comme si elle ne comprenait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Son teint habituellement laiteux avait pris une couleur verdâtre et nul doute qu'elle était à deux doigts de rendre son petit déjeuner.

Le sang pulsait dans mes tempes. Je voulais jouer. Je devais jouer ! Et bon sang quoi qu'en dise Dubois ils avaient besoin de moi.

Observant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi, je surveillais tous les faits et gestes de Pomfresh qui s'activait autour de Fiona. Elle lui posait des questions et tapotait sa baguette sur le corps de la jeune fille.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, McGonnagall rejoignis Madame Pomfresh qui se contenta de secouer la tête l'air navré.

Elle ne pouvait pas jouer.

Elle ne pouvait pas jouer !

Bon sang elle ne pouvait pas jouer !

McGonnagall semblait plus préoccupée par l'état de Fiona que par les répercussions de son état auraient sur le reste du match, mais au loin je voyais le reste de l'équipe totalement dévastée.

Dorian Flotts bien qu'un peu patraque se portait plutôt bien et serait capable de poursuivre le match, ce qui voulait dire que Gryffondor n'avait plus d'attrapeur contrairement aux Serpentards.

Sans attrapeur, Gryffondor n'avait plus aucune chance.

Aussitôt et sans vraiment le réaliser, je dévalai les escaliers à une vitesse ahurissante.

\- C'est Andy ?

\- Qu'est- ce qu'elle va faire ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle va jouer ?

Ignorant les murmures de surprise qui s'élevaient au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, j'enjambai la balustrade en bois et mes pieds rencontrèrent enfin l'herbe humide du terrain.

McGonnagall, Pomfresh et Rogue s'étaient réunis au centre du terrain, entourés par les deux équipes. Plus je me rapprochais et plus mon cœur cognait furieusement dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais qu'une seule personne à convaincre dans cette histoire. Lui seul pouvait m'autoriser à jouer ou me renvoyer avec le reste des spectateurs en un claquement de doigts.

-…ne savons même pas comment gérer cette situation !

-Votre capitaine à commencer Minerva.

\- Et le vôtre à continuer Severus !

\- Deux choses très différentes, je le crains. Mais, même si l'on fait abstraction de la conduite de votre capitaine, il faut vous rendre à l'évidence, vous n'avez plus d'attrapeur.

Lorsqu'il me vit en train de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux le regard déterminé, Rogue sembla un peu surpris mais rapidement son visage reprit son air froid et impassible :

-Oh… magnifique.

Faisant fi de son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme, je balayai du regard l'assemblée à la recherche de Dubois. Mon regard parcouru les visages de Katie, Alicia et Angelina dont les yeux fatigués étincelaient maintenant d'espoir en me voyant. Réalisant mes intentions, George affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et si Fred n'était pas trop occupé à adresser des regards assassins aux Serpentards, il en aurait sans doute fait autant.

McGonnagall bien que surprise fronça les sourcils comme si elle prenait conscience que je lui offrais l'occasion de battre Rogue.

\- Où est Dubois ? demandai-je incapable de localiser celui que je cherchais depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ricana Vince Derrick.

\- Tu ne peux pas jouer, tu as été virée ! s'énerva Flint en s'avançant dangereusement vers moi.

\- Et alors ? demanda brusquement Fred qui vint se poster entre Flint et moi. On peut facilement la réintégrer !

\- Monsieur Weasley cela suffit, coupa Rogue qui cachait difficilement son mécontentement dut à ma présence et à ce qu'elle impliquait.

\- Où est Dubois ? demandai-je pour la deuxième fois.

Je fus surprise par la force avec laquelle j'avais posé cette question, mais la vrai surprise fut le son de la voix qui résonna derrière moi.

-Je suis là Wiles.

Son ton était froid et cassant.

Ça commençait mal.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et ne put m'empêcher de grimacer à la vue de son état : il avait une coupure assez méchante au niveau de son sourcil gauche et une large ecchymose commençait à apparaître sur sa mâchoire. Pourtant ce ne sont pas ses blessures qui me faisaient froid dans le dos mais bien le regard glacial qu'il me lançait signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas enclin à faire le moindre compromis me concernant.

\- Je veux jouer, ai-je finalement déclaré d'une voix plus incertaine que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Son regard froid et dur me rendait bien trop nerveuse pour que je puisse m'exprimer sereinement.

\- Et ?

Je clignai des yeux, surprise par le manque total de sympathie dans sa voix. Son indifférence avait la même résonance qu'une gifle et était plus difficile à encaisser que s'il s'était contenté de me dire « non ».

\- Je dois savoir si tu es d'accord avec ça, répondis-je aussi calmement que possible bien que je sois en train de bouillir intérieurement.

Je luttais de toutes mes forces afin de garder mon calme. Perdre mon sang froid maintenant n'était sûrement pas un bon moyen de persuasion.

Cependant il semblerait que cela lui soit totalement égal lorsqu'il demanda :

\- Tu veux savoir si je suis d'accord avec ça ?

Sa voix vibrait de colère et je peinai à garder la tête haute face à son ton sec :

\- Depuis quand mon avis t'importe Wiles ? Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu as faites par le passé sans prendre en considération mon avis, pourquoi changer tout à coup ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, indignée de voir avec quelle violence ma requête était accueillie. Il me traitait comme si j'étais l'ennemie public numéro un !

\- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

\- Rien ! rugit t-il tellement fort que plusieurs personnes sursautèrent autour de nous. Tout va très bien chez moi !

Il réalisa soudain le ton virulent avec lequel il s'adressait à moi et il détourna soudain le regard sur le sol pour tenter de recouvrer son calme. Derrière moi je pouvais imaginer les regards stupéfaits que s'échangeaient les autres membres de l'équipe, choqués de voir Dubois perdre son calme pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, il releva la tête et ses iris noisettes rencontrèrent les miennes avec une résignation qui me serra le cœur, il marmonna :

-Joue si ça te chante, je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Et sans un mot de plus, il saisit son balai brutalement et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

A ma grande surprise, se fut McGonnagall qui rompit la première le silence pesant qui nous entourait.

\- Eh bien merci Merlin, s'il ne vous avait pas rétablit dans vos fonctions, j'aurais été obligé de prendre moi-même cette décision et je déteste agir de façon dictatoriale.

Puis elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la loge de Lee qui attendait impatiemment de communiquer au reste de l'école les dernières nouvelles.

Pourtant ce ne fut que lorsque qu'Alicia émit un cri strident et que Katie sautilla sur place que la réalité me frappa : j'allais jouer.

Dégoûtés, les Serpentards partirent de l'autre côté du terrain tandis que je restais stoïque.

Dubois avait dit oui.

J'allais vraiment jouer.

Je croyais ne plus jamais jouer pour cette équipe après les récents événements et pourtant…

Cela étant, je n'étais pas si heureuse que cela. Tout ce à quoi je pensais, s'était le regard froid de Dubois.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

\- Putain de merde !

\- Merci Seigneur !

\- Wiles est de retour, mesdames et messieurs !

Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor (sauf son capitaine) à commencée à se rassembler autour de moi et laissait éclatée sa joie. Une multitude de sentiments faisait rage en moi : la joie, l'excitation, l'épuisement, la colère, la rivalité…

 _Allons, ne soit pas stupide,_ m'intimai-je. _Tu as eu ce que tu voulais._

\- Je suppose que je suis de retour.

\- Merde bien sûr que tu l'es, et pas qu'un peu !

\- Enfin, cet enfer à une issue…

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça a pu être pour nous.

Lentement un sourire recourba mes lèvres et je laissais la bonne humeur de mes amis me gagner petit à petit.

Au loin j'entendis le mégaphone de Lee émettre un craquement sonore :

\- Sorcières et Sorciers de Poudlard votre attention je vous prie ! tonna la voix de notre commentateur.

La foule se plongea dans un profond silence, avide de connaître les dernières nouvelles.

\- En raison des malheureux événements qui ont eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt, je crains de devoir vous signaler que…

Le public retenait son souffle. Les Gryffondors étaient penchés le long des balustrades et semblaient sur le point de se plonger dans une crise d'hystérie tant l'attente était insoutenable.

\- ANDY WILES EST DE RETOUR !

Un rugissement comme je n'en avais jamais rêvé, accueillis l'annonce de Lee et bientôt la foule se mit à scander :

\- Andy ! Andy ! Andy !

Les cris de joie se mêlaient à ceux plus désapprobateurs des Serpentards, et mon cœur se gonfla de fierté.

Voilà pourquoi j'aimais tellement ce sport.

A présent qui se souciait de Dubois ? Qui se souciait de quoi que ce soit d'autre ? J'allais jouer et s'était tout ce qui importait.

J'observais la foule en délire avec le sourire d'une gamine de quatre ans devant ses cadeaux de noël puis, je reportai mon attention sur l'équipe.

Mon équipe. Celle dont je faisais à nouveau partit. George s'était joint aux chants du public, Angelina riait aux éclats et les autres applaudissaient de toutes leurs forces.

\- Merlin enfin une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Katie. Tu n'imagines même pas comme s'était horrible Andy j'étais prête à abandonner.

\- C'était terrible sans toi ! se lamenta Angelina en me prenant dans ses bras. Fiona est sympa, mais ce n'est vraiment pas pareil sans toi.

\- Oh non ça c'est sûr ! acquiesça George en massant son épaule douloureuse.

\- On est une équipe, ajouta Katie. Et sans toi l'équipe n'existe tout simplement plus.

\- On arrête avec le mélodramatique ! s'énerva Alicia. On m'a frappé là-haut ! On m'a bousculé, on m'a malmené et j'en ai assez des coups bas de ses serpentards à la con ! Maintenant il est temps de mettre un terme à tout cela !

Aussi touchants qu'ait été les paroles de mes amis se sont les mots d'Alicia qui me donnèrent le plus la rage de vaincre.

\- Bien dit ! s'exclama Fred d'une voix d'où transpirait colère et détermination.

Je reportais mon attention sur lui, étonnée de le voir si énervé. Fred était la personne la plus facétieuse et joyeuse que je connaisse, le voir ainsi n'était pas très courant. Ce ne fut que lorsque je suivis son regard que je compris.

Il fixait Angelina. Plus précisément, il regardait le gros hématome qui barrait son front : une délicate attention de Marcus Flint.

Les enjeux de ce match refirent rapidement surface et je sentis ma bonne humeur fondre comme neige au soleil. Le temps des retrouvailles était fini et les choses sérieuses commençaient. Rapidement, chaque membres de l'équipe reprit son sérieux et affichèrent un air déterminé :

\- On est d'accord. Flint a été la pire des pourritures et a profité du brouillard pour ses coups bas. Croit moi, des tribunes tu n'as pas vus la moitié de ce qu'il nous a fait, m'apprit George. Il a pris pour cible Angelina parce qu'elle est celle qui marque le plus souvent mais maintenant que tu nous as rejoint Andy tu devrais faire attention à toi.

J'ai hoché la tête et reportai mon regard sur Flint qui, à l'autre bout du terrain, était en train de donner ses propres instructions à son équipe.

\- Maintenant que Andy est de retour, il nous suffit de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère le Vif d'or, affirma Alicia.

\- Il va falloir te montrer prudente Andy, poursuivit George. Flotts est loin d'être un adversaire redoutable mais tu vas te retrouver avec Flint accroché à tes basques comme une bouse aux fesses d'un hippogriffe alors surtout surveille tes arrières.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, murmurai-je au moment où Flint rencontrait mon regard en m'adressant un sourire mauvais. D'ici la fin du match, Flint n'aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

\- Ça c'est notre Andy ! sourit George. Bon maintenant il faut repenser à une stratégie pour la défense.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas attendre Dubois pour parler de ça ?

La question avait franchi la barrière de mes lèvres avant que mon cerveau n'ait eu le temps de la formuler. Katie et Angie me regardèrent d'un air confus. Mentionner Dubois n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée dans l'état actuel des choses. Pas après le scandale qu'il avait déclenché au beau milieu du match et les regards amers de mes amis me le firent comprendre rapidement.

\- Très sincèrement, répondit Alicia. S'il est près à mettre en péril l'issue de ce match à cause de ses petites querelles avec Flint, alors je ne pense pas qu'il mérite d'être impliquer dans les décisions de l'équipe.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit froidement Fred.

Angelina et George semblaient assez indifférents mais leur silence résonna comme un accord mutin à ce qu'Alicia venait d'énoncer. Néanmoins, Katie n'était pas aussi catégorique :

\- Écouter les gars, je crois qu'on ne devrait pas le juger si vite…

\- Les règles sont les règles Kats. Honnêtement comment crois-tu qu'il aurait réagi si l'un de nous avait sauté à la gorge de Flint comme il l'a fait ? demanda Fred sans la moindre trace de compréhension. Tu ne penses pas que j'aurais aimé régler son compte à celui qui à balancer un coup de batte de Angelina tout à l'heure ? Pourtant je n'ai rien fait parce qu'on connaît l'importance de ce match pour ne pas risquer de se faire disqualifier !

A ces mots Katie baissa le regard et souffla :

-Je suppose que tu as raison.

\- D'ailleurs, ajouta Alicia. Il peut venir nous rejoindre s'il le veut au lieu de se terrer dans les vestiaires. En parlant de ça Andy, je pense que tu devrais aller te changer sans perdre de temps. Tu trouveras une tenue de rechange dans ton ancien casier.

\- J'y vais. Je vous retrouve dans quelques minutes les gars.

Une nouvelle vague d'acclamations s'éleva dans les air alors que je traversais le terrain en direction des vestiaires. Dans les tribunes, de nouvelles pancartes avaient été faites à la va vite sur lesquelles on pouvait lire : Aller Andy. Les garçons avaient même effacer les lettres GRYFFONDOR de leur torse les remplacer par : WE LOVE ANDY.

Tant d'encouragements me faisais chaud au cœur et j'étais au sommet de ma forme, cependant ma bonne humeur retomba dès que j'eus franchi le seuil des vestiaires.

Dubois se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait enlevé une partie de son équipement et sa chemise, se retrouvant torse nu. Sa mâchoire était crispée et il poussa un gémissement sourd lorsque sa main effleura son estomac. De là où je me trouvais je pouvais clairement distinguer plusieurs ecchymoses plus ou moins sombres sur son torse et ses bras. Des coupures superficielles mais assez profondes striaient son corps et un hoquet d'effrois m'échappa :

\- Oh mon dieu.

Rapidement il leva son regard vers moi :

\- Wiles…

\- Dubois tu dois aller voir Madame Pomfresh ! m'alarmai-je en me dirigeant à grands pas vers lui.

En m'approchant je vis une de ses côtes ressortir dans un angle étrange. Bon sang on aurait dit qu'elle allait percer sa peau !

Retenant une énième grimace de douleur, il répondit :

-Je vais bien.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien tu as une côte cassée et certainement d'autres qui doivent être fêlées.

-Wiles…

\- Peut-être même plus si…

\- Wiles…

\- Tu ne peux pas être assez stupide pour jouer dans cet état enfin !

\- Wiles ! Je vais bien alors laisse tomber ! m'ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Ma flambée d'inquiétudes maternelles s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et je sentis mon ancienne colère se raviver d'instantanément.

\- Très bien, acquiesçai-je froidement.

Je me dirigeai vers mon casier en prenant soin de le bousculer au passage. Je l'entendis retenir sa respiration et il étouffa un nouveau gémissement, mais puisque d'après lui, ce n'était « rien », je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable.

Il grogna quelque chose dans mon dos, mais je l'ignorai et ouvris rapidement la porte de mon casier, avant de me saisir de ma tenue rouge et or. Je l'époussetai en laissant mes doigts voyager sur le tissu avec une délicatesse exagérée. Bon sang comme ça m'avait manqué !

Pourtant retrouver cette sensation n'aida pas à apaiser mon humeur :

\- Tu devrais y aller Dubois, lui lançai-je d'une voix glaciale. Les autres sont très en colères contre toi et après ton petit spectacle avec Flint ils attendent certainement une explication de ta part.

Toujours face à son casier, Dubois se contenta de m'ignore et ma colère monta d'un cran supplémentaire.

\- De plus, laisse-moi te dire que tu es le dernier des hypocrites ! Tu en as conscience au moins ?

Alors qu'il refusait toujours de me répondre, la frustration me donna des sueurs froides, et bien qu'au fond, je savais qu'il aurait mieux valu que je le laisse dans son coin, je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer :

\- Jours et nuits, tu nous rabâche les enjeux des matchs que l'on dispute , qu'on doit dissocier notre vie privé du Quidditch et laisser nos querelles personnelles en dehors du terrain, et au bout du compte tu envoies tout voler pour tes propres petites querelles. Comme c'est pratique que tu sois capitaine.

Concentré sur ses charmes de guérison (qui était de piètre qualité), il ne m'adressa aucun regard et ma mâchoire se crispa davantage :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignore ?

D'un ton méprisant il me répondit :

\- Parce que tu n'es tout simplement pas intéressante.

A ces mots, je claquai violemment la porte de son casier, manquant de lui coincé les doigts :

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

Cette indifférence ne lui ressemblait pas et son petit air de : je-me-fout-de-tout-et-de-tout-le-monde ne me trompait guère.

Il leva enfin son visage, rencontrant mon regard pour la première fois :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Comme si j'allais te croire. Je ne vois pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu te comportes comme le dernier des trous duc, mais ça doit être sacrément grave pour que tu en arrive à ce point ma parole !

Il ne me répondit pas et se détourna pour se poster devant le casier où était entreposée une trousse de premiers secours.

Loin de me démontée, je le suivis et demandai :

\- Est-ce que je t'ai offensé d'une façon ou d'une autre sur le terrain ? m'aventurai-je tandis qu'il sortait une bande de gaze de la trousse. Ou alors c'est à cause de Fiona ? Tu penses que je suis contente qu'elle ne soit pas capable de poursuivre le match ? Ou bien c'est au sujet de notre dernière conversation ? Dis-moi parce que là je sèche complètement !

Déroulant lentement la bande de gaze entre ses mains il se murait toujours dans un farouche silence :

\- Putain de merde Dubois tu ne pourrais pas juste…

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Viper et toi ?

J'imagine qu'il s'attendait à ce que sa question sorte de façon dégagée afin de coller avec l'air indifférent qu'il affichait depuis tout à l'heure, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Figée, ma colère disparue et seule l'étonnement et la surprise subsistèrent.

-Quoi ?

Il se tourna lentement vers moi et abandonna la gaze sur le rebord du casier avant de vriller son regard dans le mien :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Viper et toi dans ce placard à balais ?

Il me fallu de longues secondes pour dissiper le nuage de surprise qui m'entourait. Battant rapidement des paupières je bégayai :

-Co… comment tu es au courant de ça ?

Son regard se durci comme je l'avais rarement vu :

-Donc c'est oui.

\- Non ! Enfin oui en quelque sorte, mais ce n'est pas ce que…

Je n'arrivais même pas à finir une phrase correctement, trop perturbée par la tournure que cette conversation avait prise. Qui lui avait parlé de ça ? Je ne l'avais dis à personne !

\- Dubois qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Ignorant ma question, il abaissa son regard et un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il secouait amèrement la tête :

-Wow… eh ben ça c'est quelque chose… Wiles et Irik Viper.

Le ton accusateur qu'il employait fit renaître en moi ma colère tel un feu ardent et je me récriai :

\- Ne fait pas comme si tu avais une quelconque idée de ce qui s'est passé là-bas !

\- Oh crois-moi, je préfère ne pas connaître les détails, m'assura-t-il avec dégoût.

\- Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens…

\- Merlin j'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai défendu.

Il haussa les épaules, incrédule et se détourna.

\- Attends une minute ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! m'exclamai-je, mais je reculai lorsque son regard, assombris de colère, se vrilla dans le mien.

\- Oh vraiment ? siffla-t-il son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Parce que ça sonne comme si tu avais oublié quelle ordure est Viper pour baiser avec lui…

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je giflai Olivier Dubois, et pour la première fois de ma vie je pouvais affirmer qu'il l'avait mérité.

Le bruit sourd que produisit ma main sur sa joue n'apaisa en rien ma colère et mon ventre se contracta douloureusement. La gorge nouée ,je crachai d'une voix dangereusement basse :

-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles alors je te conseille de te taire. J'ai atterri dans ce placard par accident, Viper y était et attendait sa « conquête de la journée » et quand je me suis adossée à la porte ,il a cru que c'était elle.

Dubois étouffa un rire incrédule :

-Ok et donc il ne t'a pas reconnu ?

\- Il faisait sombre !

\- Et j'imagine que tu as crié pour protester mais qu'il y avait trop de bruit pour qu'il t'entende c'est ça ?

Je sentis ma main me démanger et je serrai le poing pour m'empêcher de lui asséner une nouvelle gifle.

\- Est-ce que Irik Viper te semble être le genre de gars qui s'arrête quand une fille lui dit non ?

A ces mots, Dubois se raidit. Mes paroles semblaient s'être frayées un passage entre sa colère et son indifférence pour finalement atteindre son cerveau.

\- Tu as essayé de l'arrêter et il ne t'a pas écouté ?

\- Non tu crois ? Pour tout te dire il trouvait même ça plutôt excitant quand je me débattais alors qu'il baladait ses mains sur moi.

Cette fois Dubois devint livide. Il posa son regard noir de rage sur la porte :

\- Bordel je vais tuer ce…

\- Dubois pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour ça, m'empressai-je de dire, surprise de voir sa colère se reporter si rapidement sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je ne pense pas que tu pourras lui faire pire que moi.

Il détourna le regard et prit une profonde inspiration. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus au possible, et je savais qu'il faisait appelle à toute la maîtrise dont il était capable afin de ne pas aller trouver Viper. Puis, une fois son calme retrouvé, il reposa son regard sur moi. Ses iris noisettes n'avaient plus cet éclaire de colère, à la place il me dévisageait avec inquiétude.

\- Et… tu vas bien ?

Malgré mon assentiment, un sourire étira mes lèvres au souvenir de Viper à genoux devant moi, gémissant de douleur.

\- Ouais, je crois que ça ira, répondis-je. Je déplore juste quelques dommages psychologiques, mais d'après toi j'en ai déjà pas mal alors…

Il me dévisageait prudemment et semblait peser chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche :

\- Il n'a pas… enfin… il n'a pas réussi à…

\- Non ! répondis-je rapidement en sentant mes joues se colorées d'embarras. Bien sur que non !

Puis je me souvins de ma question précédente.

-Qui t'as parlé de ça ? Je ne l'ai dis à personne ! A moins que Viper ait…

\- C'était Flint, murmura Dubois. Sur le terrain il me l'a dit. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dus le croire mais…. Enfin ce qui est fait est fait alors…

\- Mon dieu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas fais ça ?

\- Fait quoi ?

\- S'il te plaît dit moi que ce n'est pas pour ça !

\- Pour « ça » quoi ?

\- Oh Merlin.

\- Merde Wiles de quoi tu parles ?

\- Que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu t'es battu avec Flint pendant le match.

-Oh.

Il baissa la tête et frotta nerveusement sa nuque avant de marmonner :

\- Il se peut que ça ait un rapport…

\- Mon Dieu tu es un idiot.

\- Sympa, grimaça Dubois

\- Tu as risqué un match pour ça ?

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas… Wiles tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit.

Bon sang ! Une puissante vague de culpabilité me gagna en repensant aux mots que je lui avais dit un peu plus tôt. Je l'avais traité d'hypocrite ! Et je l'avais giflé ! Alors qu'en fait il…m'avait défendu ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

Il haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance et mon embarras décupla. Olivier Dubois avait risqué ce match uniquement pour défendre mon honneur ! Pourtant, les provocations de la part des serpentards n'étaient pas rares, mais jamais encore il n'était aller jusqu'à ce genre de réaction extrème.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu arrêtais tes mono-phrases je te répondrait peut être plus facilement Wiles.

Ignorant son sarcasme je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, incroyablement plus clair maintenant que toutes traces de colère et d'amertume avaient disparues.

\- Pourquoi avoir réagit comme ça ? Je sais à quel point on peut avoir envie d'étrangler Flint à la moindre occasion mais…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend.

Dubois poussa un long soupir de frustration, comme s'il s'était lui-même posé la question. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et détailla de son regard mon visage avec le plus grand soin :

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Me voilà bien avancée. Si lui-même n'avait pas de réponse pour expliquer sa réaction je ne risquai pas d'aller très loin.

Pendant un moment nous restâmes là à nous dévisager en silence. Son regard était plongé dans le mien et j'eus l'impression qu'il y cherchait les réponses qui lui faisaient défauts. Mais la réalité reprit bientôt le dessus et je détournai le regard :

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller. Alicia a déjà dut tuer au moins six personnes à l'heure qu'il est, murmurai-je en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Sûrement, concéda-t-il en lançant un vague regard à la porte derrière lui. Espérons que ce soit tous des Serpentars.

Il reprit sa chemise, abandonnée un peu plus tôt sur un banc et se rhabilla. Je lançai un dernier regard à son torse meurtri et sentis mon cœur se serrer. Il repassa tout son équipement de gardien, puis se tourna vers moi :

\- Bon on se retrouve sur le terrain dans quelques minutes d'accord ?

\- Très bien, répondis-je en me détournant rapidement.

\- Oh, et Wiles ?

\- Quoi ? demandai-je en me retournant.

Il sourit légèrement et s'approcha d'un pas :

-Pour l'amour de Merlin tient t'en aux stratégies de mon carnet.

\- Très bien, concédai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Jure le.

\- Tu es tellement mélodramatique…

-Wiles.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je le jure !

\- Merci, répondit-il visiblement soulagé.

La discussion étant clause, je retournai à mon casier, récupérer mon équipement :

-Oh et Wiles ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Mon carnet ne comporte aucune stratégie qui nécessite que tu mettes ta vie en danger.

Je roulai des yeux de plus en plus agacée par son comportement paternaliste :

\- Je suis au courant Dubois. Ton carnet est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyeux.

\- Donc pas de figures abracadabrantes pour en mettre plein la vue ou pour que tu ait ta dose d'adrénaline.

-Compris.

\- Ça signifie : pas de feinte de Pixie Veers ou de manœuvre de Grislow.

\- J'avais compris maman.

\- Bien.

Je ramassai ma tenue que j'avais laissé tomber sur le sol et l'époussetai rapidement. Derrière moi j'entendis les pas de Dubois qui au lieu de s'éloigner vers la porte comme ils l'auraient dû, se rapprochaient de moi. Blasée à l'idée d'entendre de nouvelles directives, je poussai un énième soupir :

\- Oh, et Wiles ?

S'en était trop ! Je m'apprêtais à le virer de ce vestiaire illico presto avec une réplique du genre « Vire tes fesses de là avant que ton nez ressemble à tes côtes », mais je fus stoppée dans mon élan lorsqu'en me retournant pour lui faire face, ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et rapidement, ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes.

Ce n'était pas notre premier baiser, cela dit, c'était la première fois que j'y était totalement préparée.

Je laissai tomber à mes pieds ma tenue de Quidditch et posai mes mains sur son torse, oubliant ses blessures. Il poussa un gémissement rauque contre la bouche et instantanément, je tentai de m'éloigner pour m'excuser. Pourtant, et ce malgré la douleur, il enserra mes poignets dans sa main pour m'empêcher de fuir et raffermi sa prise autour de moi. ."

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, murmura t'il contre mes lèvres.

Sa bouche reprit possession de la mienne avec une fièvre et un empressement nouveau, et je me sentis fondre contre lui.

Je laissai mes mains remonter le long de ses épaules avant de se nouer dans sa nuque afin de l'attirer d'avantage contre moi.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que nous étions exactement. Mais pour le moment ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importait pour l'instant, c'était ses mains sur moi et ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure et j'entrouvris la bouche afin de laisser sa langue s'y engouffrer. Sa main remonta jusqu'à ma joue qu'il caressa lentement au même rythme que sa langue caressait la mienne, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné et mon sang bouillait littéralement dans mes veines.

Nous avons continué à nous embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'une série de coups violents à la porte nous obligent à nous séparer.

\- Bon sang c'est quoi encore ? s'agaça Dubois.

J'aurais parié que cela avait un rapport avec Alicia.

Poussant un soupir de regret, il se tourna finalement vers moi et marmonna :

\- Je devrais probablement y aller.

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un match de Quidditch des plus intense là bas.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui gagne ?

\- Gryffondor bien évidemment. Bien que leur capitaine ait faillit faire capoter la rencontre.

-Ah vraiment ? demanda Dubois en arquant un sourcil amusé. J'ai entendu dire que leur attrapeuse n'avait pas non plus ménagée ses efforts dans ce domaine.

\- C'est vrai mais elle est tombée de son balai et maintenant il y a cette joueuse bourrée de talent et incroyable qui la remplace.

Il m'adressa un regard sévère qui contrastait totalement avec le sourire qu'il tentait de retenir :

\- Tu es stupide.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je vais y aller, mais… euh… tu sais je le pensais ce que j'ai dis sur ta sécurité tout à l'heure. Alors essaie de ne pas laisser les acclamations du public te monter à la tête. Ne fais rien de stupide d'accord ?

-Comme parler de moi à la troisième personne ?

Cette fois il ne retint pas son sourire :

-Exactement.

Et sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et s'élança sur le terrain d'un pas déterminé. Je me changeai et invoquai mon balai à la hâte ravie d'être suffisamment pressée pour ne pas avoir à repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Dubois et moi. Pour trouver des réponses, il m'aurais fallu des heures voir des jours d'intense réflexion et ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de m'y mettre.

Mes amis avaient mit toute leur énergie et leur cœur dans ce match. Ils s'étaient donnés à fond. Certains étaient blessés et Dubois s'était battu dans tous les sens du termes ! Je leur devais ma plus brillante prestation mais plus encore : la victoire.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre tant l'impatience et l'excitation m'avaient gagnées, et lorsque j'ouvris la porte du vestiaire, j'étais bien décidée à jouer comme jamais. Cependant, l'incompréhension me gagna lorsque j'entendis la foule du côté de Gryffondor huer de colère. Pendant un instant, j'eus peur que leurs cris de protestation me soient destinés, mais je me rendis vite compte que leur attention était portée de l'autre côté du terrain.

Sur la pelouse verdoyante se tenait Irik Viper en tenue lui aussi et visiblement prêt à jouer.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, résonna la voix de Lee dans les airs. Le match va reprendre !

* * *

Eh oui, j'ai tenu parole ! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous ce soir. Et quel chapitre n'est ce pas ? J'ai adoré le traduire tant il est intense et génialisime ! J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé vous aussi... Un grand merci pour les reviews ( finalement je crois que je vais continuer le chantage lol)

Bon la suite... dès que possible c'est promit. Quoi qu'il en soit même si les chapitres peuvent mettre du temps à arriver je tiens à vous rassurer : cette fiction ne sera jamais abandonnée car elle me tient trop à cœur.

Je vous dis à très bientôt ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous souhaite une bonne nuit ;-)

Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16 : Le courage est le salut de la victoire**_

\- Capitaines, serrez-vous la main.

Le regard de Dubois était encore plus glacial que la température extérieure tandis qu'il regardait Flint dont le rictus sournois n'arrangeait guère les choses.

Les cris des spectateurs avaient cessés et seuls quelques murmures subsistaient. Les deux capitaines s'affrontaient du regard, silencieux et parfaitement immobile. Leurs souffles créaient de petits nuages de fumée dans l'air automnale rendant l'atmosphère qui nous entourait encore plus pesante.

Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille et se tenaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Viper, debout à la droite de Flint, observait Dubois avec un profond amusement dans une posture désinvolte qui caractérisait toute l'autosuffisance de ce sale petit rat pédant.

Le reste de l'équipe se tenaient à plusieurs mètres derrière eux attendant patiemment la reprise du match. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était une poignée de main.

Les secondes passèrent et aucun des deux capitaines n'amorçaient le moindre mouvement.

\- Capitaines, répéta Madame Bibine un peu plus fermement. Serrez-vous la main.

Seul le silence répondit à sa demande. Les traits de Dubois étaient crispés et Flint dont le sourire s'accentua n'aidait pas pour qu'il se détende. Autour de nous tout le monde attendait. Les spectateurs étaient anxieux, les joueurs sous tension et les arbitres se lançaient des regards paniqués. Visiblement la situation les prenait au dépourvu.

De mon côté je n'en menais pas large non plus. J'étais incapable de réfléchir calmement, encore sous le choc des derniers événements survenus. D'abord le renvoi de Dorian Flotts. Puis la subite réhabilitation de Viper dans ses fonctions car d'après Rogue : _J'ai donné cette sanction, je peux donc la lever quand ça me chante._ Du moins c'est ainsi que Lee l'avait annoncé ce qui n'avait pas plu à notre professeur de potion… Au milieu de leurs éclats de voix Bibine nous avait octroyé à Viper et moi cinq minutes d'échauffement.

Je pouvais encore entendre la voix de Zach Davies :

 _\- Tous les paris sont rouverts ! Je répète : les paris sont ouverts ! Confirmer ou changer votre mise ! Mesdames et Messieurs : Wiles et Viper reprennent du service !_

 _Zachary Davies avait annoncé la nouvelle avec autant de professionnalisme que possible mais lui-même ne parvenait pas à cacher son excitation. Bientôt la moitié des élèves s'était mis à l'interpeller pour modifier ses paris. Certains changeaient le nom de l'équipe sur laquelle ils avaient misé, d'autres simplement le montant de leur mise._

 _\- Met moi deux galions sur Andy !_

 _\- J'en veux trois sur Viper !_

 _-Met moi un galion sur les deux Davies !_

 _\- C'est pas possible, tu dois choisir._

 _\- Mince… je suis un peu paumé. Andy est brillante… mais Viper est si rapide… Merlin aidez moi…_

 _\- Je doute que les paris existaient du temps de Merlin._

 _\- Quoi ? Argh ! C'est bon je mets dix galions sur Andy !_

Les coins de mes lèvres s'étaient légèrement retroussés. Le plaisir de voler à nouveau était si intense que j'en aurais presque oublié les enjeux de ce match _. Presque._

Alors que j'entamais mon second tour de piste, je sentis quelqu'un passer à quelques centimètres de moi à une vitesse folle pour un simple échauffement. Légèrement déstabilisée, je distinguais néanmoins l'arrière du nimbus 2001 de ce cher Viper. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant moi et malgré la distance qui nous séparait, je pouvais clairement voir le sourire obséquieux qu'il m'adressait, me mettant au défi de le rattraper. Bien que l'envie de lui faire bouffer le manche de son balai soit tentante, je me retins. Madame Bibine ne nous avait accordé que cinq minutes d'échauffement et je n'avais pas l'intention d'en gâcher une seule pour ce troll.

Je gardais donc ma concentration focalisée sur ce que j'avais à faire. N'ayant pas été sur un balai depuis les essais, Viper avait un énorme avantage sur moi. J'étais agacée de voir comme les quelques jours écoulés avaient suffi à me rouiller à ce point.

Mes virages sur la gauche étaient un peu plus maladroits et manquaient de précision. Mes mouvements n'étaient plus aussi fluides et je savais que les cinq minutes d'entrainements ne suffiraient pas à me remettre totalement dans le bain.

Je voyais Viper au loin qui, de son côté, zigzaguait entre des obstacles imaginaires avec une rapidité ahurissante ce qui ajouta à mon irritation.

Je décidais de poursuivre mon échauffement en faisant abstraction totale de mon adversaire. Pourtant il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre pendant que je continuais mes tours de pistes. Il se placa juste à côté de moi nous obligeant à voler au coude à coude. Encore une fois je l'ignorais tout bonnement.

\- Dis donc, tes virages sur la gauche semblent manquer de maîtrise, constata-t-il d'une voix trainante et débordante d'arrogance. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, voilà comment on fait.

Puis il accéléra et tourna brusquement vers la gauche avant de stopper son balai à quelques mètres devant moi.

\- Putain !

Je fus obligée d'amorcer un virage des plus serré sur ma gauche pour éviter de foncer sur Viper. La manœuvre manqua de me faire tomber à la renverse et il me fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver mon équilibre.

Derrière moi j'entendais le rire grave de Viper et je crois bien qu'en d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais tué dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Laaadiiess and geeenntlemeeeeens ! explosa soudain la voix de Lee.

Je plissai les yeux et reportai mon attention sur la cabine dans laquelle mon ami se trouvait. J'espérais qu'une petite dose des pitreries de Lee Jordan m'aiderait à retrouver mon sang froid.

\- A présent que cette petite pause touche à sa fin, je crois avoir quelques nouvelles à annoncer.

Tout le monde poussa des cris d'encouragements, même les Serpentards s'amusaient des farces de Lee.

\- Maintenant comme vous le savez tous, Dorian Flotts a été expulsé du match pour des raisons que le professeur Rogue n'a pas souhaité divulguer, même si, connaissant notre cher Severus, celles-ci sont certainement innocentes, parfaitement justifiées et totalement raisonnables à l'image de notre cher professeur.

Son sarcasme était aussi flagrant qu'un hippogriffe chez l'apothicaire.

\- Du côté de Gryffondor, Fiona Price a été blessée, merci Merlin, AÏE !

La forte claque que McGonagall lui administra derrière la tête résonna dans tout le stade provoquant l'hilarité générale.

\- Elle nous manquera sévèrement et pensons à lui faire parvenir un panier de fruits avec tous nos vœux de rétablissement. Pardon Minerva ? Plus de tact ? Comment ça plus de tact ? Bon passons. Maintenant en raison de ces récents événements, je suis heureux de vous annoncer l'arrivée de deux nouveaux attrapeurs… ou devrais-je dire deux anciens.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Lee était vraiment incroyable derrière son micro il fallait le reconnaitre.

\- Alors sans plus tarder… , il laissa sa phrase en suspend afin de faire monter la tension générale. Chers peuple de Poudlard, je vous offre en ce jour un rêve, une vision, une légende ! s'écria-t-il alors que le public poussait des cris de joie dans les tribunes. Elle est incroyable ! Elle est toute puissante ! Elle est terrifiante quand elle est en colère ! Sa feinte de Grislow vous fera trembler ! Sa manouvre de Bottleneck inversée vous fera pleurer ! Elle mange du Quidditch au petit déjeuner ! Elle mange du Quidditch au déjeuner ! Elle mange du Quidditch au diner ! Même à minuit elle…

\- Monsieur Jordan…

\- Elle est dangereuse, elle est incontrôlable ! C'est une Amazone ! La guerre faite femme !

\- Monsieur Jordan, vraiment !

\- C'est Andy Wiles !

Cette fois ci je ne pus m'empêcher de rire au moment où le public laissa éclater sa joie dans un vacarme ahurissant.

Jamais de ma vie on ne m'avait comparé à une Amazone. Ma peau pâle et les légères taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient mon nez et mes joues n'étaient pas vraiment les traits que l'on avait pour habitude de retrouver chez ces guerrières. J'adressais un regard sceptique à Lee pour la forme et bien que nous soyons séparés par plus d'une dizaine de mètres, je remarquais le clin d'œil qu'il me décocha.

En balayant la foule du regard, j'aperçu Gabe entouré par ses amis. Il m'adressa un petit signe de la main encourageant et, bien malgré moi le trac me gagna. Ils attendaient tous tellement de moi et je n'avais aucune envie de les décevoir. Je fermai brièvement les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Il me suffisait de me détendre, de respirer et de voler.

 _Détends-toi, respire et vole._

Je répétai ces mots dans ma tête comme une prière et bientôt les battements de mon cœur retrouvèrent un rythme normal.

Après quelques minutes, les acclamations se calmèrent et le silence enveloppa l'assemblée. Tout le monde attendait à présent la présentation de Viper. Je me demandais comment Lee ferait pour garderle dédain qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du Serpentard à un niveau que McGonnagall jugerait tolérable. Connaissant Lee, je doutais qu'il en soit capable, cela dit, mes inquiétudes ne semblaient pas déteindre sur Lee qui commença à engloutir un sandwich XXL, inconscient de l'attente générale.

McGonnagall adressa un regard sévère à Lee qui lui répondit par un sourire radieux :

-Rien de tel que le pâté de foie par un temps pareil, déclara Lee ne désignant son sandwich.

Notre professeur fronça les sourcils, nullement amusée par l'attitude désinvolte de mon ami. Lee qui feignait l'incompréhension demanda :

-Vous en voulez ?

\- Monsieur Jordan.

\- Oui Minerva ?

\- N'avez-vous pas oublié quelqu'un ?

L'air confus de Lee aurait presque été convainquant. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais pu tomber dans le panneau.

 _-_ Je suis désolé professeur mais je ne peux pas penser à tous… OH ! Mince, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai faillis l'oublier ! s'exclama t-il.

D'un signe de la main, McGonnagall l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il saisit son mégaphone et après un bref raclement de gorge déclara :

\- Tout le monde ici connait Martin Boy je présume ? Il fait un travail excellent depuis deux ans en vous distribuant des serviettes chaudes pendant les matchs et je pense qu'il est grand temps de reconnaitre l'investissement de notre ami, alors je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Martin !

Les Gryffondors se tournèrent vers le garçon maigrichon qui rougissait d'embarras et l'applaudirent chaleureusement.

McGonnagall laissa échapper un long soupir, agacée, puis se saisi du mégaphone :

\- Etant donné que Monsieur Jordan semble avoir développé un cas d'amnésie sélective quelque peu soupçonneux, je vais me charger de terminer les présentations. Du côté de Serpentard nous avons le plaisir de retrouver Monsieur Irik Viper qui détient le poste d'attrapeur depuis quatre années consécutives. Miss Wiles et Monsieur Viper arrivent à la fin des cinq minutes d'échauffement qui leur étaient impartit. Le match va reprendre dans quelques instants. Bonne chance aux deux équipes et souvenez-vous…

Le regard de notre professeur se fit intransigeant et traduisait de toute la sévérité dont elle était capable :

\- Soyez fair-play .

\- Le capitaine refusant de serrer la main de son adversaire encourt le risque d'une disqualification immédiate de son équipe, gronda la voix de Madame Bibine au-dessus de nos têtes.

Instantanément, je sortis de mes pensées. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que les secondes avaient défilées sans que Dubois n'amorce le moindre mouvement.

J'émis un long soupir. Honnêtement cette situation devenait ridicule. Défendre mon honneur était une chose, mais je voulais jouer ce match et Dubois risquait de tout faire capoter avec son comportement.

\- Ta salope commence à s'impatienter Dubois, murmura Flint d'une voix rauque si bien que seuls Dubois et moi l'entendîmes. Je suis sûr qu'elle a hâte d'enfourcher son balai. De ce qu'on m'a dit, elle a du mal à se passer d'avoir quelque chose entre les cuisses.

Mes joues devaient s'être vidées de toute couleur et mes yeux s'élargirent tant j'étais choquée par les obscénités que Flint venait de sortir.

Ce type était encore plus sexiste que ses congénères. Il y a une chose qu'il faut savoir sur les Serpentards. Ils sont merveilleusement stéréotypés. Pour eux, si vous êtes une fille, alors vous n'êtes qu'une salope sans valeur, une sorte de Marie-couche-toi-là.

Vous pourriez vivre recluse dans un couvent que ça n'y changerait rien à leurs yeux.

Compte tenu de la personne qui venait de m'insulter il m'était difficile de me trouver offensée. Et pourtant, je pouvais sentir Dubois se tendre comme un arc alors que Flint arborait un rictus, satisfait de la réaction de mon capitaine.

\- C'est bon Dubois, c'est un abruti dont le QI reste inférieur à sa pointure. Serre-lui la main qu'on en finisse.

\- Oh, comme c'est mignon, se moqua Flint dont le regard aussi noir que de l'encre se vrilla dans le mien. Tu lui dis quoi faire. Tu es une sorte de dominatrice ? C'est un jeu entre vous ?

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'elle aime être au-dessus, affirma Viper d'une voix trainante.

La réaction de Dubois ne se fit pas attendre. Sa voix, bien que basse se fit plus menaçante que jamais :

-Si jamais tu la touche je…

Fermement je posai ma main sur son épaule l'intimant silencieusement de ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu :

\- Si tu fais allusion à mon genou frappant ton entre jambe quatre fois d'affilée alors on recommence quand tu veux Viper.

Le regard glacial de Viper ne laissait rien présager de bon. Nul doute que nous allions en découdre d'ici peu… enfin si Dubois se décidait à serrer la main de Flint.

\- Oh pour l'amour du ciel, soupirai-je.

Attrapant le bras de Dubois je l'attirai doucement mais fermement face à moi, l'obligeant à se détourner de nos adversaires.

\- Dubois, malgré toute ma gratitude je dois te le dire : tu es un idiot.

C'était à peine s'il m'écoutait. Le regard fixé par-dessus mon épaule je savais qu'il continuait de fusiller Flint et Viper du regard.

\- Ecoute-moi bon sang ! Il ne s'agit pas de moi ici, m'énervai-je.

Malgré cela il continuait de m'ignorer trop absorbé par son duel bourré de testostérones. Finalement je lui assénai une tape derrière le crane qui soit suffisamment forte pour attirer une bonne fois pour toute son attention.

\- Putain de merde, grogna-t-il de surprise. Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne dois pas les laisser t'atteindre si facilement, grondai-je en lui attrapant le menton afin qu'il me regarde bien dans les yeux.

Bon sang j'avais l'impression de m'adresser à un enfant de cinq ans.

-Je pourrais déambuler dans les couloirs de cette école avec une ceinture de chasteté et l'accoutrement d'une nonne qu'ils trouveraient encore le moyen de me demander mes tarifs.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas atteint ! s'offusqua Dubois. Bon d'accord peut être un peu…

\- Bien, maintenant tu vas ravaler ta fierté pour le bien de l'équipe et tu vas aller serrer la main de ce troll de Flint pour que je puisse botter l'arrière train de Viper d'accord ?

Bien que son regard soit toujours aussi sombre, je senti les muscles de sa mâchoire se desserrer légèrement sous mes doigts.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenue plus raisonnable que moi ?

Je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre la voix trainante de Flint nous interrompit :

\- Désolé, vous voulez une chambre ?

Le regard voilé par une profonde colère, Dubois rejoignit Flint d'un pas si rude que pendant un instant j'eu peur qu'il le frappe à nouveau. Au lieu de cela, il saisit sa main qu'il serra fermement. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir écraser la main de Flint mais ce n'était pas bien grave, l'important était que cette maudite poignée de main ait enfin eu lieu.

\- Bien nous allons pouvoir reprendre ! s'exclama Bibine.

Derrière moi j'entendis le cri de soulagement d'Alicia et même de dos je pus sentir que l'équipe se détendait légèrement.

-Que tout le monde enfourche son balai ! ordonna Bibine. Les gardiens, veuillez rejoindre vos places quant aux poursuiveurs, placez-vous avant le lancer du souaffle.

Alicia, Angie et Kats prirent quelques secondes pour convenir ensemble de leur emplacement alors que j'observais Viper qui déjà s'élançait dans les airs.

Je m'apprêtais à en faire de même lorsque je sentis que l'on agrippait mon bras.

\- Garde tes conseils sur le faire play pour Alicia je la soupçonne d'être la plus remontée de nous tous. Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon le match ne devrait pas durer longtemps je ne compte pas m'attarder...

\- Merci.

Je levai le visage, déconcertée par ce simple mot. Mes yeux d'un bleu limpides rencontrèrent le regard ambré de Dubois.

\- Tu m'as remis les idées en place. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un geste qu'il faisait dès qu'il était mal à l'aise. Puis, après un court silence il ajouta :

\- Et je suis désolé de t'avoir sous-estimé.

La totale confusion dans laquelle me plongèrent ces quelques mots devait se lire sur mon visage. Avant que j'aie le temps de comprendre totalement le sens de ses paroles, il avait décollé à son tour pour rejoindre son poste face aux buts.

 **oOoOo**

-Montague se saisi du Souaffle. Il tire… Oui ! Interception spectaculaire d'Olivier Dubois qui renvoi le Souaffle à Alicia Spinnet !

Depuis la reprise du match vingt minutes plus tôt, tout se passait plutôt bien pour nous.

Enfin, par « plutôt bien » je mets de côté le fait qu'Angelina à bien faillit être envoyée dans le décor une dizaine de fois par nos adversaires, la chute vertigineuse de la température extérieure qui était maintenant devenu quasi insupportable, et l'épaississement du brouillard autour de nous qui faisait la joie des verts et argents.

Flint et Montague semblaient avoir trouvé un nouveau sens à leur vie qui consistait à m'enserrer entre eux pour m'écraser et me faire perdre le contrôle de mon balai…

Bref, c'était là un match typique Gryffondor VS Serpentard.

Facile comme bonjour.

Mes virages à gauche étaient toujours un peu difficiles ce que Viper se faisait un plaisir de me faire remarquer.

Pour le moment Gryffondor menait avec une légère avance mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour nous garantir la victoire.

Ce qui importait était le Vif d'or.

Et jusqu'à maintenant cette fichu boule dorée demeurait introuvable. J'avais passé les quinze premières minutes à planer dans l'espoir de mettre rapidement la main dessus. J'avais été à l'affut du moindre scintillement significatif.

Malheureusement, je n'avais rien vu y ressemblant de près ou de loin.

C'était frustrant, car alors que je n'étais que spectatrice en première mi-temps, je l'avais repéré pas moins de sept fois alors Fiona continuait de faire du sur place. Au moins, je me réconfortais en voyant que Viper n'avait pas plus de succès que moi.

Nous étions tous deux en train de sillonner du regard les environs tels des prédateurs attendant de mettre la main sur leur proie.

Je tendais l'oreille dans l'espoir de percevoir le léger bourdonnement des battements d'ailes de ce petit trésor, mais c'était sans compter sur Lee Jordan :

\- Merlin ! Un autre arrêt incroyable d'Olivier Dubois ! Ce gars est encore plus rapide que l'éclair ! Par la barbe de Merlin j'ignore d'où lui est venu cet élan de motivation, mais je soupçonne un rapport avec le retour d'une certaine attrapeuse aux boucles brunes…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'oserait quand même pas…

\- Je pense que tout le monde saura de qui je parle. Je veux dire, il est évident que ces deux-là sont… ARGH !

Il se baissa au moment où le cognard que je venais de lui envoyer arrivait sur lui, manquant de lui faire avaler son micro.

Dans un profond grognement je rendis à George la batte que je lui avais littéralement arrachée des mains. Il récupéra son bien avec un petit sourire amusé. Pour ma part je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant. Lee avait beau être mon ami, il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs avec ses blagues douteuses.

Après être certain qu'il ne courait plus le moindre danger, Lee se redressa et me lança un regard scandalisé :

\- L'attrapeuse en question devrait apprendre le sens de l'humour.

Je le fusillai du regard l'intimant silencieusement de garder ses réflexions pour lui sous peine que je le fasse taire moi-même.

Détournant le regard, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas la seule à penser ainsi. Même à cette distance, je pouvais voir Dubois, profondément exaspéré par les sous-entendus de Lee.

Après un court instant, il reporta son attention sur moi. Instantanément mon corps tout entier se tendit.

C'était instinctif. Les choses étaient si déroutantes entre nous depuis quelques temps. Je ne savais plus quoi penser nous concernant. Sincèrement y avait-il même un _nous_ ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait que des non-dits et nul doute qu'à un moment ou à un autre il nous faudrait avoir une discussion afin de mettre tout cela au clair. Je me battais déjà avec mes incertitudes et le genre de commentaires que Lee nous avait servi n'aidaient en rien à apaiser mon angoisse.

Sans compter que ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour laisser ces questions me revenir à l'esprit.

\- Eh Andy !

Je sursautai en voyant Alicia s'approcher.

\- Que dirais-tu de ramener ta putain de concentration sur le jeu ?

Elle pointa du doigt une direction et, reportant mon regard dans celle-ci, mon estomac se tordit d'angoisse. Viper filait dans les airs à une allure folle. Aucun doute n'était possible : il avait repéré le Vif d'or.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus je m'élançai à mon tour.

\- Warrington reprend le souaffle. Il pas à Montague mais… OH BON SANG ! Les attrapeurs ont repérés le Vif d'or !

Derrière moi j'entendis les cris d'encouragements de la foule.

\- Viper a une nette avance sur Wiles, mais elle ne semble pas avoir dit son dernier mot et gagne du terrain sur lui !

Je plissai les yeux pour combattre le vent glacial qui foutait mon visage et s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux. Comment avais-je pu laisser une telle chose arrivée ? Cinq secondes d'inattention et voilà où on en était. La victoire risquait de nous échapper à cause de cinq minuscules secondes d'inattention !

Balayant tous ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec le Vif d'or de mon esprit j'accélérai jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse effarante. Si on ne gagnait pas alors tout ce match ne rimerait plus à rien. La fatigue de mes amis, les coups, les fautes, les blessures dont ils avaient été victimes de voudraient plus rien dire. Je devais les faire gagner.

Ce vif d'or était à moi !

\- … les vois plus… ne peux pas dire… à égalité…

La voix de Lee se faisait de plus en plus distante jusqu'à ce noyer complétement derrière moi tandis que je fonçai telle une flèche vers le ciel assombri. Viper n'était plus qu'à une douzaine de pieds devant moi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule afin d'évaluer la distance qui nous séparait. Puis, brusquement il vira sur la gauche en essayant de l'imiter je faillis basculer de mon balai. Je raffermis la prise de mes jambes autour du long manche en bois et parvins à garder l'équilibre. Malheureusement pour moi, au moment où j'avais retrouvé le contrôle de mon balai, Viper avait disparu dans un des épais nuages noirs qui nous entouraient.

Bon sang mais où était-il ? Je balaiyai du regard chaque nuages. Il était forcément dans l'un d'entre eux. Entourée par un épais brouillard, tout ce que je discernais, c'était ces maudits nuages qui semblaient se rapprocher de moi comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à m'engloutir.

Enfin, je l'aperçu. Il était sur ma gauche. Décidée à ne plus perdre une seconde je m'engouffrai dans l'obscurité. L'air était lourd et glacial. La pluie tombait en gouttes de plus en plus épaisses sur moi. Mes vêtements étaient trempés et j'étais frigorifiée. Mon élastique avait dû glisser et à présent mes cheveux battaient mon visage, réduisant davantage mon champ de vision.

Malgré la pluie qui brulait mes yeux, je m'obligeais à les garder grands ouverts. Je devais trouver le Vif d'or.

Je resserrai mon emprise autour de mon balaie au point que les jointures de mes mains blanchirent. Mes ongles lasseraient les paumes de mes mains. Bientôt j'entrevis les pans verts de la robe de Viper. Il était à environs vingt pieds de moi et sa progression était assez lente compte tenu des conditions météorologiques. La prudence n'étant pas mon fort. J'accélérai mon allure et bientôt, j'entraperçu une lueur dorée zigzaguant au loin. Bien que mes yeux soient brulants je mes maintins ouverts, refusant de lâcher le Vif d'or du regard.

Bientôt, je dépassai Viper. Le vif n'était plus qu'à dix pieds de moi. Cinq pieds… trois…. Deux…. Un…

\- Argh !

Je m'étranglai de peur en sentant mon balai accroché par l'arrière. Une charmante marque d'affection de Viper.

Mes doigts avaient effleurés la surface dorée mais se refermèrent sur le vide.

Derrière moi, j'entendis le ricanement satisfait de Viper. Ce genre de coups bas était aller à l'encontre du règlement et il le savait parfaitement.

Nous étions à présent au coude à coude et seuls dix pieds nous séparaient du Vif à présent.

Viper laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement et inclina son balai jusqu'à me percuter violemment. Une douleur lancinante me broya l'épaule. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de stabiliser mon balai que déjà il me frappait de nouveau.

J'étouffai un juron. Ce type d'attaques étaient interdites et cela pour une excellente raison : elles pouvaient s'avérer mortelles à une vitesse aussi élevée.

Je devais me sortir de cet enfer. Je déviais ma trajectoire pour me retrouver à la droite de Viper. Il prit son élan mais, avant que son corps n'entre une troisième fois en collision avec le mien, je tirais fermement le manche de mon balai vers le haut et le corps de Viper ne rencontra rien en dehors du néant orageux qui nous entourait.

Je repris ma place à sa gauche et remarquai que je m'étais considérablement rapproché du Vif. Avec un peu de chance en tendant suffisamment le bras…

-Ni pense même pas salope !

Je ne prêtai aucune attention à ses menaces. J'avais enfin la possibilité de mettre fin à ce match.

FLASH !

Je sursautai lorsqu'un éclair déchira le ciel. La lumière blanche m'aveugla quelques secondes. Sonnée, je me raccrochai de toutes mes forces à mon balai. Pendant un instant j'eu peur que le Vif ait profité de mon inattention pour disparaitre mais il était toujours là, planant tel un petit colibri doré dans un linceul de ténèbres. Si les professeurs avaient repéré l'éclair, ils mettraient un terme au match et le Vif serait désactivé.

Par bonheur ce ne fut pas le cas. Le Vif, bien qu'un peu désorienté, continuait sa course folle tournant à gauche, puis à droite avant de plonger.

Viper ne tarda pas à le suivre et, ensemble nous entamâmes une descente en piquet.

Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles si bien que je crus que mes tympans allaient exploser. Ma peau me brulait et mes lèvres avaient gercées. Je n'en avais rien à faire d'être trempée comme une souche et de tomber dans un état hypothermique. Je pouvais bien attraper la mort, ça m'étais égal, tant que j'attrapais le Vif d'or.

Ma main se refermerait sur lui avant la fin de ce plongeon.

Viper et moi le savions. Le match allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Cette descente à pique serait la dernière manœuvre de cette balle.

\- Eh Wiles !

La voix de Viper se fraya un passage par-dessus le bourdonnement du vent.

\- Quand tu auras perdu et que Dubois ne voudra plus de toi…

Je raffermis ma prise sur mon balai ne voulant pas laisser ce sale troll de déconcentrer.

-Sache que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Nous nous rapprochions du terrain.

400 pieds.

200 pieds.

100…

\- … Angelina est coincée. Derrick vient de… PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN LES ATTRAPEURS SONT DE RETOUR ! s'égosilla la voix de Lee.

La foule laissa éclater sa frénésie et tout le monde se dressa sur ses pieds ne voulant pas manquer une miette du spectacle que nous leur offrions.

80 pieds…

70 pieds…

60 pieds…

Aucun de nous ne ralentissait.

-Ils sont au coude à coude et plongent en piquet ! Le Vif d'or n'est qu'à quelques pieds d'eux ! Bon sang c'est incroyable !

50 pieds…

40 pieds…

\- Ils sont à pleine vitesse ! Aucun d'eux ne veux lâcher l'affaire !

30 pieds…

25 pieds…

20 pieds…

A quinze pieds, Viper tira fermement sur le manche de son balai pour redresser et poussa un grognement furibond.

Mais pas moi.

Mes yeux restaient rivés sur le Vif d'or.

\- Bon sang il faut qu'elle redresse ! s'égosilla Lee.

\- Redresse !

\- Andy stop !

Je tendis la main. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pouces…

\- Elle va se tuer !

CLAC!

Avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre, quelque chose de dur vint me percuter l'épaule et m'envoya valser loin de mon balai. Ce dernier se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol alors que mon dos rencontra la terre ferme dans un bruit sourd.

Et puis, durant quelques brèves secondes, tout devint noir.

Le temps s'écoulait au ralenti puis se figea littéralement.

Je n'entendais plus rien en dehors d'un bourdonnement profond dans mes oreilles. Puis, lentement le bourdonnement s'atténua laissant quelques brides de phrases me parvenir :

\- Pourquoi… réveille pas ? … réveillez la !

\- Pitié si tu nous entends dit quelque chose !

\- Aller chercher Pomfresh !

\- Pourquoi elle ne nous répond pas ?!

Les voix tournaient autour de moi et m'emprisonnaient dans un cercle vicieux. Leurs paroles résonnaient autour de moi, comme l'auraient fait une musique dans une immense pièce entièrement vide et j'eu envie de leur intimer de se taire, mais aucun son de sortit de ma bouche.

Pourtant, comme si elles avaient lu dans mes pensées, les voix s'interrompirent et bientôt un silence salutaire m'entoura. Je senti alors une légère pression sur ma joue, une main me sembla-t-il.

\- Andy.

La voix était basse mais son timbre familier était tinté d'une inquiétude non dissimulée.

D'instinct je pressai un peu plus ma joue contre les doigts calleux dont la chaleur m'enveloppa telle une étreinte rassurante.

\- Andy, tu m'entends ?

\- Mmm, répondis-je vaguement en sentant une seconde main, semblable à la première, venir se poser sur mon front pour en dégager mes cheveux.

\- Si tu peux m'entendre dit le s'il te plait, me pressa la voix dont l'inquiétude était si forte que je rassemblais toutes mes forces pour murmure un petit « Oui ».

Les soupirs de soulagements s'enchainèrent et bientôt je rassemblai mes idées jusqu'à me remémorer les événements précédents ma petite perte de conscience.

Je volais.

Vite.

Je plongeais en piquet et puis, quelque chose m'avais frappé par derrière.

Comme pour me rappeler ce dernier fait, une douleur lancinante se répercuta contre les parois de mon crane.

\- Peut tu ouvrir les yeux ? me demanda la voix dont j'identifiais immédiatement le propriétaire.

En fait, en cet instant, je savais exactement qui se trouvait autour de moi.

Katie était à ma gauche et semblait au bord de l'hyper ventilation. Alicia, qui était à ma droite, crachait quelque chose ressemblant à la menace d'empaler Viper avec ses propres fémurs, tandis que George qui se tenait près d'elle, abordait dans son sens.

Angelina, qui avait cessé de respirer était silencieuse, mais j'entendais Fred qui tentait de la réconforter.

C'est alors que, quelque chose me frappa :

\- S'il te plait ouvre les yeux, me pria Dubois. Fait le pour moi ma puce.

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase tant et si bien que j'étais certaine que personne en dehors de moi ne l'avais entendu.

Son pouce caressait ma joue et, dans un effort surhumain, je parvins à entrouvrir les paupières en grimaçant.

La lumière du jour agressa mes yeux au point que je les refermais presque aussi tôt. Patientant quelques secondes, je retentais l'expérience. La lumière était vive, mais pas autant que la première fois. Cette fois, je parvins à garder mes yeux ouverts.

Ma vision était floue.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, le visage de Dubois s'imposa à moi. Il paraissait mort d'inquiétude. Les lignes saillantes de sa mâchoire étaient accentuées par son angoisse. Ses pupilles recouvraient presque totalement ses iris ambrées. Son visage à quelques pouces du mien je senti son haleine fraiche sur ma peau.

\- Sais-tu qui tu es ? Où tu te trouves ?

Sa voix était cassée par l'appréhension et, malgré la douleur lancinante dans mon corps, je parvins à esquisser un sourire.

\- Ouais.

Ma voix était rauque au point que j'aurais pu croire que quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé à ma place.

Autour de moi, tous restaient silencieux, dans une attente soucieuse.

\- Je suis la fille qui vient de vous faire gagner le match.

Et, alors que la confusion régnait, je levais lentement mon point fermé, et desserrai mes doigts jusqu'à laisser apparaitre dans la paume de ma main le Vif d'or qui replia ses ailes délicatement.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes avant que le stade n'explose dans un concert de cris de joie.

\- Sainte Mère de Dieu ! Andy Wiles a attrapée de vif d'or ! rugit Lee dans son micro. Gryffondor gagne ! Bon sang ! Gryffondor gagne ! Par Merlin ! On a gagné ! Merlin je vais faire une crise de bonheur ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! GRYF…

Rapidement le micro fut arraché des mains de Lee et bientôt la voix sèche et emplit de dégout de Rogue remplaça celle de mon ami.

\- Au cas où Monsieur Jordan n'aurait pas été suffisamment clair, Gryffondor remporte le match. Regagnés à présent vos salles communes. Connaissant la sauvagerie de certaine maisons je ne doute pas que certains d'entre vous tiennent à fêter cette victoire, cracha notre professeur de potion. Cela devra se faire en silence. Si j'entends quoi que ce soit, je vous assigne en retenue pour les six prochains mois. Ce sera tout.

Une demie seconde plus tard, Lee reprit son chant de la victoire mais il était quasiment impossible de l'entendre au milieu du tumulte de la foule.

Derrière moi je pouvais entendre les cris de protestations des Serpentards et bientôt, plusieurs disputes éclatèrent dans les tribunes.

Bien malgré moi, je commençai à rire. Et même si mon hilarité accentua mon mal de tête, je ne pus retenir mon euphorie. Enfin c'était terminé. Nous avions gagné le match.

\- Tu es une salope psychopathe Andy ! hurla Alicia.

Ses yeux bleus me foudroyaient d'une colère non dissimulée mais mêlée également à un vif soulagement.

\- Ne nous refais jamais une chose pareille ! m'implora Katie. J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

\- Tu es vraiment folle Andy ! me réprimanda Angelina. Tu as foutu la trouille à la moitié de ce stade !

Après un court silence, cependant, elle esquissa un sourire :

-Cela dit… s'était assez spectaculaire.

\- Et ça l'aurait été davantage si quelque chose ne m'avait pas frappé par derrière.

A côté de moi, George laissa échapper un grognement de colère :

\- Viper est un homme mort.

\- C'était lui ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Fred tout aussi menaçant que son frère. Ce sale type a vu que tu étais sur le point d'attraper le Vif d'or. Il a alors arraché sa batte à Autruvius Bole et t'a envoyé un cognard dans le dos.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire jaune :

\- Classique.

L'humeur générale se détendit considérablement et bientôt mon corps sembla plus léger et moins douloureux. Cela n'empêcha pas Madame Pomfresh d'accourir jusqu'à moi. Elle dut jouer des coudes pour forcer le passage et bientôt elle s'agenouilla à mes côté et me bombarda de questions.

C'est à cet instant que je réalisai que Dubois n'avait encore rien dit.

Pas un seul mot.

Tout en prouvant à Madame Pomfresh que j'étais bien capable de compter jusqu'à dix, je cherchai notre capitaine qui s'était éloigné pour laisser l'infirmière m'examiner.

Son teint était toujours livide et ses yeux, plus sombres que la normale, sans expression. Les lignes de sa mâchoire ressortaient alors que je devinais qu'il serrait les dents pour se contenir. En général, ce n'était pas bon signe.

-…. A présent en arrière très chère.

\- 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3...

Puis, lasse de cette attitude je demandai :

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Euh… elle voulait dire : _deux, un_ , assura Katie à l'infirmière

Cela dit je les entendais à peine, le regard rivé sur Dubois qui continuait de fixer un point invisible.

Mon estomac se noua au point que la douleur dans ma tête me sembla dérisoire en comparaison.

\- Olivier, tentai-je à nouveau, priant pour que l'utilisation de son prénom provoque une réaction, même infime.

\- Euh…je ne sais pas si tu as entendu l'implosion ahurissante de Lee, mais nous avons en quelque sorte gagné le match.

Ma tentative de plaisanterie échoua lamentablement.

Avant que je n'ai le temps d'amorcer une nouvelle tentative, il se leva brusquement et posa son regard sur le reste de l'équipe.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai un devoir de potion à finir… vous savez ce que c'est. En tout cas les gars bravo à vous tous. Sincèrement vous êtes la meilleure équipe qu'un capitaine puisse rêver d'avoir.

Puis, il récupéra son balai et marcha d'un pas rapide en direction du château, ignorant les acclamations de surprise de l'équipe.

Ma tête commença à tourner pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec de potentielles séquelles de ma chute.

Bon sang, s'était quoi ça ?

Il avait un réel problème sinon, il ne battrait pas en retraite alors que nous venions de remporter le match le plus important de la saison.

\- Attendez une seconde jeune homme, appela Madame Pomfresh. Vous avez des côtes qui ont besoin d'être soignées !

Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et disparu du terrain sans un regard en arrière.

Dans un élan impulsif, je me levai et m'éloignais à mon tour. Je devais le rattraper et mettre les choses aux claires. Maintenant. Sinon j'allais devoir ruminer pendant des jours avant d'avoir des réponses à mes questions ou pire, je n'aurais aucune explication et devrais me résigner à mettre sa réaction dans un coin de mon esprit avec toutes les autres choses incohérentes qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours.

\- Miss Wiles ! Où pensez-vous aller ?!

\- Au château. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

\- Miss Wiles je dois vous examiner !

-Je vais bien ! Je promets de me rendre à l'infirmerie avant le dîner pour que vous finissiez votre examen !

Je m'élançai d'un pas vif dans le sillage de Dubois. Ignorant ma vision trouble et la sensation de lourdeur de mon corps je fis de mon mieux pour mettre un pied devant l'autre sans m'effondrer. C'est surtout à l'adrénaline que je devais d'être encore sur mes deux jambes mais aussi à toutes les questions qui me taraudaient alors.

Pourquoi, même dans les moments les plus heureux, il fallait que Dubois soit énervé ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit énervé après moi ?

Et surtout, pourquoi cela me dérangeait-il tant ?

L'irritation provoqua de petits picotements sur ma peau, lorsque je poussais les lourdes grilles de l'entrée.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être simplement heureux ?

Nous avions gagné ! N'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

Il quittait le terrain sans même fêter notre victoire avec l'équipe ! Quelle maturité !

Mes pensées se bousculaient dans mon esprit lorsque les lourdes portes du château se refermèrent derrière moi.

Debout, au centre du grand hall, les yeux rivé sur les portraits accrochés aux murs, se trouvait Dubois.

Il avait dû entendre la porte se fermer derrière moi, mais il n'amorça aucun mouvement, toujours concentré sur les différents portraits.

\- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton devoir de potion Dubois ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un autre portrait et, sans même avoir la décence de me regarder, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'infirmerie ?

Sa voix était dure, froide et aussi coupante que des lames de rasoir.

\- Je pensais que me disputer avec toi serait plus amusant, plaisantai-je, mais encore une fois ma tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère échoua.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui ne va pas ? m'aventurai-je en approchant à pas lents.

Apparemment il aurait mieux valu que je ravale ma question.

Son visage se durci et ses yeux s'assombrirent jusqu'à atteindre la teinte profonde du café.

-Olivier…

-Je ne te demandais qu'une chose Wiles. Une seule chose bon sang !

Nageant en pleine incompréhension, je fronçai les sourcils :

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Cette dernière question acheva de le faire sortir de ses gongs. S'arrachant à l'étude du portrait, il posa sur moi son regard. Un regard froid et noir de colère.

\- Est-ce que ça te procure une sorte de frisson ou autre chose ? grogna-t-il. Ça te plonge dans un sentiment d'euphorie ?

\- Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demandai-je totalement confuse.

\- Oh arrête Andy ! Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle ! m'accusa-t-il

\- En fait non, protestai-je de plus en plus agacée par ce ton accusateur.

\- Alors c'est que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une sale égoïste.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! m'écriai-je indignée.

J'avais manquée de me faire tuer pour nous faire gagner et il me traitait d'égoïste ?! On croit rêver !

\- Et par quel genre de logique biaisée tu en es arrivé à déterminer cela ?

\- Par la même logique qui me fais dire que tu n'en a rien à foutre des gens qui se soucient de toi.

\- Qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de…

\- Tu n'as pas encore réalisé à quel point tu as terrifié tout le monde avec tes cascades ? me coupa-t-il d'une voix grave. Tu n'as pas remarqué que Bell a failli s'évanouir ? Que Johnson était totalement paniquée ? Que Spinnet à presque risquée sa propre vie pour te sauver ?

Lentement, mot après mot accusation après accusation, je réalisais ses paroles. Une vague irrépressible de regret m'assaillis. Bien sûr j'avais joué avec le feu et tout le monde avait eu peur pour moi. J'avais fait ce qu'il détestait tant : j'avais pris des risques.

Mais encore une fois, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il était si en colère après moi.

\- Ecoute je suis désolée pour tout ça d'accord ?

\- Non, en fait tu ne l'es pas, répondit-il sèchement. Pour toi c'est un franc succès. Parce que, après tout on a gagné ! Notre attrapeur c'est presque tuée dans le procesus, mais ce n'est pas si grave comparé à la victoire !

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerve tant ?! m'agaçai-je.

Oui j'avais brisé ses règles, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Je faisais ça tout le temps ! Et, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en avait jamais fait tout un fromage !

\- Je vais bien ! Il ne m'est rien arrivé !

\- Ouais pour cette fois ! s'exclama Dubois en levant les bras en l'air comme s'il acclamait cet état de fait. Le fait que tu sois passée entre les mailles du filet ne signifie pas que tu le feras à chaque fois. Crois-moi Wiles la chance tourne.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me sermonner Dubois je ne suis plus une petite fille.

\- C'est dingue, pourtant, tu m'en rappelle une que j'ai bien connue, siffla t-il d'un ton glacial.

Ces paroles avaient totalement changé son attitude. Il ne criait plus et ce recula vivement comme s'il s'était lui-même surprit d'avoir laissé ces paroles lui échapper.

Malgré ma colère, la curiosité commença à poindre en moi devant cet aveu clairement personnel. C'était comme si cette simple phrase représentait une des innombrables pièces du puzzle que formait Olivier Dubois.

\- Qui ? demandai-je.

\- Personne.

-Dubois…

\- Va à l'infirmerie Wiles.

\- Dubois attend…

A cet instant, les portes du hall s'ouvrirent brusquement laissant pénétrer pas moins d'une trentaine d'élèves scandant le nom de notre maison à tue-tête.

Les bannières rouges et or étaient agitées dans tous les sens et les cris de joies résonnaient autour de nous. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent ma présence, ils foncèrent vers moi et avant que j'aie le temps de les esquiver, je fus entourée par une véritable marée humaine et Dubois devint introuvable.

\- Andy ! Andy ! Andy ! Andy…

Malgré mes protestations, je fus hissée sur les épaules de deux garçons de septième année et bientôt, mon mal de tête reprit le dessus.

\- Les gars… non… c'est pas la peine…

J'essayai de me laisser glisser pour retrouver la terre ferme mais j'étais ballottée dans tous les sens si bien que je ne pouvais pas amorcer le moindre mouvement sans prendre le risque de m'écraser sur le sol.

\- Posez moi… je ne peux pas…

Un voile blanc vint draper ma vision et de fortes bouffées de chaleurs m'assaillirent.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant…

La douleur lancinante dans mon crane m'empêchait d'élever la voix sous peine que ma tête n'explose.

Un nouveau vertige me gagna, puis ce fut comme si tout mon corps avait pris trente kilos supplémentaire. J'avais l'impression d'être enveloppée dans du coton. Ma vue était mouchetée de petits points blanc et noir et, j'avais beau cligner des yeux, je n'y voyais quasiment plus rien.

-… Vraiment… peux pas…

\- Whoa whoa ! Les gars arrêtez ça ! ordonna une voix familière.

Lentement, mais surement, le calme revint autour de moi.

\- Regardez-la, elle est sur le point de s'évanouir pour l'amour de Merlin !

Je me sentis glisser de mon perchoir et deux bras m'enserrèrent avant même que mes pieds ne touche le sol.

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne fut de rencontrer un regard noisette qui me dévisageait avec inquiétude, et d'entendre de la bouche de leur propriétaire un distinct « Merde ».

Puis, tout est devenu noir.

* * *

 **Oui je sais ! J'ai mis du temps pour poster mais pour ma défense les chapitres sont de plus en plus long (24 pages word pour celui ci) et ça ne fait qu'empirer. Donc je met plus de temps à traduire et les béta plus de temps à corriger...**

 **Merci en tout cas de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements je vous aime tous !**

 **Duckypower : merci pour tes compliments ta rewiew m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur. Je vois en toi une sacré adepte d'Olivier... tout comme moi.**

 **La suite dès que possible c'est promis. Ne me frapper pas je jure de faire mon maximum pour vous. Patientez et relisez les chapitres précédents dès fois cela fait du bien. Je vous dis à bientôt et j'espère recevoire une centaine de rewiews... bon ok j'exagère un peu mais on peut rêver non ?**

 **Votre décilieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapitre 17 : Dors et rêve_**

Des doigts rugueux effleurèrent ma hanche avant de remonter le long de mon dos dans une lente et irrésistible acension. Un bras à la peau légèrement bronzée dont les muscles toniques ressortaient m'enserra fermement jusqu'à me presser contre un torse tout aussi musclé. Sa bouche était sur la mienne, dure, exigeante, pressante, au point que je laissai un soupir de plaisir m'échapper.

Mon esprit était en effervescence, mon sang en ébullition, ma peau électrifiée.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais souhaité quelque chose avec autant de force.

\- Olivier, parvins-je à murmurer contre ses lèvres.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un vague grognement rendu anormalement grave par l'intensité de mon désir.

Il titilla ma lèvre inférieure de ses dents dans un mouvement lent à la sensualité étourdissante. Mes yeux menacèrent de se révulser tant la situation et le plaisir qu'elle me procurait devenaient hors de contrôle.

\- Dubois… on ne peux pas…

\- Ferme-la tu veux ? grogna t-il à voix basse tandis que ses lèvres quittaient les miennes pour s'attaquer à ma mâchoire.

Un long frisson me parcouru, affaiblissant un peu plus le peu de détermination qu'il me restait. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules dans une tentative désespérée pour m'empêcher de m'affaler sur le sol lorsque sa langue titilla le lobe sensible de mon oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas très confortable ici… tu veux qu'on bouge ?

\- Non, parvins-je à répondre en m'accrochant désespérément à l'infime bon sens qu'il me restait.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je mette un terme à tout cela.

Au fond de moi, je sentais que je devais m'éloigner, que je devais me rendre quelque part… bon sang, je ne savais même plus comment je m'étais retrouvée dans ses bras, ni même où je me rendais avant de tomber sur lui. Les baisers de Dubois avaient visiblement la manie de me distraire beaucoup trop.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'aille…

\- Chut, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Sa main tira un peu le tissu de mon pull jusqu'à découvrir un espace de peau suffisamment important pour permettre à ses lèvres de se poser dessus. J'hoquetais de plaisir en sentant sa bouche se presser contre ma clavicule avant de remonter doucement dans mon cou. L'une de ses mains se perdit dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre s'était nichée sous mon pull et caressait à présent délicatement la peau nue de ma hanche.

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait lobotomisée . J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose que cette merveilleuse bouche qui s'attaquait à nouveau à mon oreille. Bon sang, mes oreilles étaient ma faiblesse absolue ! J'eus l'impression que mes poumons se vidaient de tout air et j'avais toute les peines du monde à respirer.

\- Je te déteste vraiment Dubois, réussis-je à articuler.

Malheureusement, j'avais le souffle si court que ma phrase résonna comme si je venais de dire un truc du genre : je veux que tu sois le père de mes enfants.

Je le sentit sourire contre mon oreille qu'il caressa du bout du nez.

\- Eh bien, c'est vraiment dommage, susurra-t-il d'une voix traînante en donnant un dernier baiser dans mon cou avant d'incliner ma tête de façon à ce que mes yeux plongent dans son regard ambré.

Son front se posa contre le mien, et ce fut seulement là que je remarquais que son souffle était aussi court que le mien :

\- Parce que je crois que je t'aime.

Et avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir à l'explosion atomique d'émotions qui venait d'éclater en moi, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne et m'embarqua dans le baiser le plus passionné que j'ai jamais reçu.

Dans les cinq secondes qui s'en suivirent, il me hissa dans ses bras et mes jambes s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de sa taille. Mes doigts arrachèrent les boutons de sa chemise Oxford et je me sentis basculer sur un bureau encombré, faisant tomber un tas de feuilles de parchemins et de bibelots sur le sol.

Je me rendis brièvement compte que nous nous trouvions dans la salle de métamorphoses sans vraiment me rappeler comment nous avions atterrit ici. Ceci dit, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Sa main remontait à présent le long de ma cuisse dans un geste d'une sensuelle lenteur.

Je gémissais de plaisir avant de lui ôter sa chemise que j'envoyais au loin. Sa bouche toujours contre la mienne m'empêchait d'admirer son torse fin et musclé, mais je laissais libre à mes mains de le faire…

Ses muscles étaient tendus sous mes paumes et sa peau brûlait sous mes doigts.

\- Miss Wiles, gémit-il pour une raison inconnue.

Je ne me formalisai pas de cette appellation, bien trop obnubilée par l'ondulation de son bassin contre le mien.

\- Miss Wiles, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus autoritaire. Miss Wiles !

Tout à coup, je ne fus plus allongée sur un bureau, mais sur quelque chose de bien plus doux et moelleux, et une forte odeur de désinfectant remplaça le parfum musqué de Dubois. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce n'était plus le regard chaudement ambré de mon capitaine que je rencontrai, mais celui agacé de Madame Pomfresh :

-Miss Wiles, dit-elle d'un ton vif et irrité. Vous gémissez.

Lorsque je pris conscience que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar, je poussai un cri effrayé. Ce n'était certainement pas la réaction mature et rationnelle que j'aurais dû avoir, mais à cet instant, il me sembla que c'était la plus naturelle au monde. Madame Pomfresh roula des yeux et marmonna :

\- Vraiment, on croirait que vous venez de vous faire réveiller par Severus.

Puis elle me tendit une fiole remplit par un épais liquide pourpre qu'elle m'ordonna de boire.

Risquant un regard autour de moi je me rendis compte que je me trouvais bel et bien à l'infirmerie. Puis tout me revint en mémoire : le match, ma dispute avec Olivier, ma perte de connaissance. ..

\- Putain de merde… gémis-je. Aïe !

Mon regard se posa sur l'infirmière qui m'observait de ses yeux indignés. Elle m'avait pincé ! Agression sur mineur ! C'est illégal !

\- Votre langage Miss Wiles ! me réprimanda sèchement la femme avant de pointer de son doigt inquisiteur la fiole que je tenais toujours. Maintenant, buvez ! Sinon je vais être obligée d'aller chercher une seringue.

Je détestais les aiguilles. Aussi me dépêchai-je de porter la petite fiole à mes lèvres et en avalai le contenu d'une traite.

Je grimaçai lorsque le liquide visqueux s'insinua dans ma gorge et je retins à grand peine un haut-de-cœur.

\- Merlin, c'est franchement dégoûtant.

Ignorant ma remarque, l'infirmière reposa la fiole à présent vide sur son plateau :

\- Cela devrait suffire pour faire disparaître votre mal de tête ainsi que les effets du sérum narcoticum.

\- Le sérum narcoticum ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une nouvelle potion que je teste, répondit-elle laconiquement. Il est plus puissant que l'élixir de sommeil que j'utilise habituellement, et plonge les patients dans un sommeil plus profond et bien plus réparateur.

Horrifiée, je m'apprêtais à injurier cette vieille bique d'avoir osé tester sur moi une potion non approuvée par un médicomage digne de ce nom, mais elle poursuivit sur sa lancée :

\- Le seul problème, c'est qu'il a tendance à provoquer des rêves étrangement réalistes alors que l'élixir de sommeil endort les patients mais met leur subconscient en veille, ce qui fait qu'ils ne rêvent pas.

Je sentis mes joues se teinter d'un rouge écarlate mais Madame Pomfresh ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, bien trop occupée à passer en revue ses fioles.

\- Ah oui ? demandai-je en essayant de faire preuve d'une totale désinvolture.

Malheureusement pour moi, ma voix était bien trop fluette et ma gorge serrée pour me donner la moindre contenance.

\- Je crains que ces rêves engendrent un trop plein d'émotions, rendant le sommeil bien plus agité.

Elle continua de passer en revue ses fioles et ses potions, si bien que je crus pendant un instant qu'elle m'avait oublié jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque :

\- Mais je crois que vous en savez plus que moi à ce sujet Miss. Dois-je avertir Monsieur Dubois de votre réveil ?

 _Je veux mourir_.

Non sincèrement, je songeais sérieusement à me saisir de la première potion à portée de la main et de la vider cul sec en espérant plonger dans un sommeil des plus profonds jusqu'à noël.

Mortifiée, je me laissai retomber contre mon oreiller et remontai les draps rêches du lit jusqu'à mon menton :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire …

\- Très bien, dans ce cas Miss, reposez-vous un peu, me conseilla-t-elle d'un ton bien plus doux.

Une fois l'infirmière partit rejoindre son bureau, je poussai un long et profond soupir.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Potion ou pas, je n'avais aucune raison de faire ce genre de rêves avec Dubois ! Mon regard rencontra la surface lisse et brillante du bureau de l'infirmière, et quelques bides de mon rêve me revinrent en mémoire.

Mordant jusqu'au sang ma lèvre inférieure, je comptais sur le goût métallique qui s'infiltrait dans ma bouche pour effacer celui de la langue de Dubois.

 _Tais-toi idiote ! Tu as apprécié chaque seconde de ce rêve !_ piailla une voix rebelle dans ma tête.

 _Bon ok ! Peut-être que j'avais vaguement apprécié,_ concédai-je. _Mais ça ne signifie rien !_

C'était illogique, irréaliste, irrationnel et… juste impossible !

Jamais je ne pourrais envisager d'avoir des sentiments pour Dubois. On se détestait ! Et tout le monde le savait !

Bon… en y repensant bien, Lee avait sous-entendu quelque chose nous concernant pendant le match. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, personne dans le public n'avait semblé étonné par ses propos.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs de ma mémoire. Je ne voulais plus y penser.

 _Arrête, tu en meurs d'envie…_

 _Non !_

 _Menteuse !_

 _Pas du tout !_

 _Rien que le souvenir de ce rêve te donne des palpitations alors arrête de nier…_

\- Ça suffit !

A peine avais-je prononcé ces paroles que trois silhouettes accoururent jusqu'à moi.

\- Oh par Merlin, elle a perdu la tête, hoqueta Alicia qui se précipita sur moi pour emprisonner ma main dans les siennes dans un geste réconfortant. N'écoute pas les voix Andy. Elles ne sont pas là, tu es juste folle, mais on va t'aider.

\- Ce sont des amies à toi Gertrude ? demandai-je en faisant mine de regarder de l'autre coté de mon lit où, bien évidement, personne ne se trouvait.

Les yeux d'Alicia s'écarquillèrent d'effroi tandis qu'Angelina et Katie, qui avaient comprit mon petit manège, éclatèrent de rire.

Ne pouvant me contenir plus longtemps, je laissai éclater mon propre fou rire sous le regard scandalisé d'Alicia qui me frappa le bras en signe de réprimande :

\- Merde ! C'est pas drôle !

\- Idiote ! riai-je. Honnêtement, il n'y a que toi pour dire à une personne schizophrène qu'elle est folle mais qu'on va l'aider.

\- C'est du Alicia tout craché, murmura Katie à Angelina avant de se jeter littéralement sur moi. On a eu si peur !

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec sa natte satanique alors qu'elle continuait de me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Kats, tu vas la tuer, la prévint gentiment Angie.

\- Je m'en fiche !

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas d'Andy.

Je levais un pouce dans sa direction pour approuver ses dires.

\- Oh bon d'accord…

Elle s'éloigna et je retins à grand peine une quinte de toux lorsque l'oxygène afflua de nouveau dans mes poumons.

\- Pardon Andy, mais j'étais vraiment morte d'inquiétude pour toi, avoua t-elle tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à cause de ce match. C'est vrai qu'on t'as tous tellement mit la pression pour gagner et… bon sang tu aurais pu te tuer…

\- Kats, intervint Alicia. Je crois qu'elle a comprit l'idée générale de ton monologue. L'essentiel étant qu'on est vraiment vraiment, vraiment heureuses et soulagées que tu ailles bien, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire éblouissant.

Je leur répondis avec un sourire sincère et m'attardai sur leurs visages qui resplendissaient de soulagement. Puis mon regard s'attarda un peu plus sur leurs expressions. Alicia avait de profondes cernes sous ses yeux bleus, Angelina avait les siens injectés de sang et le teint de Katie était bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Soudain, les paroles de Dubois me revinrent en mémoire.

 _Tu n'as pas remarqué que Bell a failli s'évanouir ? Que Johnson était totalement paniquée ? Que Spinnet a presque risqué sa propre vie pour te sauver ?_

Lentement, la culpabilité s'insinua en moi. Bon, peut-être qu'il avait un peu raison. Mais bon, il n'avait pas besoin de me hurler dessus non plus !

Ok mes amies s'étaient inquiétées, mais en même temps, elles me connaissaient et acceptaient bien cette facette de ma personnalité.

Impulsive.

Têtue.

Pourtant…

\- Je suis désolée les filles, murmurai-je, gênée. Je sais que je me comporte parfois de façon stupide et que ça dois vous donner l'impression que je me fiche de me mettre en danger ou de vous faire peur, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Croyez-le ou non bande de garces psychotiques, mais je vous adore à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

Katie m'adressa un sourire immense :

\- Plus que le chocolat ?

\- Aucune comparaison.

\- Plus que de dormir une journée entière ?

\- Oui, mais d'un poil seulement.

\- Plus qu'Olivier ?

Voilà pourquoi je détestais Alicia Spinnet.

OoOoO

-… dériver l'équation par rapport à la vitesse de l'incantation…

\- Gabe, fais attention.

\- Rmuphg.

-… assez simple en théorie, mais prenez garde aux variations…

\- Gabe.

\- Mghrf.

\- Attention à ne pas confondre avec la relation linéaire entre…

\- Harris !

Le poids mort que constituait mon voisin de table s'anima brusquement, et pour la première fois en vingt minutes, il fut parfaitement réveillé.

\- QUOI ?!

Bien évidement, tous les regards convergèrent vers Gabe qui était totalement désorienté et ce fut à grand peine que je retins mon hilarité en plaquant le dos de ma main sur ma bouche.

\- Y a t-il un problème Monsieur Harris ? demanda le professeur Vector avec un regard sévère.

\- Euh … non… parvint à répondre le concerné en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds afin d'y remettre un peu d'ordre. Il n'y a aucun problème professeur, j'avais juste un peu de mal à entendre ce que vous disiez.

Il lui adressa son sourire le plus craquant dans l'espoir d'amadouer notre professeur.

\- Il y a des moyens plus appropriés de le faire remarquer Monsieur Harris, comme lever la main par exemple.

\- Je sais Professeur, toutes mes excuses, c'est que je suis tellement à fond dans votre cours que j'en oublie presque où je me trouve.

Les lèvres pincées du professeur Vector se détendirent légèrement avant qu'elle ne retourne à son cours. J'adressai un regard incrédule à mon ami qui se contenta de me répondre par un discret clin d'œil, pas peu fier de s'en être si facilement sortit.

\- Comment tu arrives à faire ça ? sifflai-je à voix basse.

\- Tu veux dire charmer n'importe qui ?

\- Oui.

Il s'étira de tout son mètre quatre vingt, puis s'adossa d'un air nonchalant contre le dossier de sa chaise :

\- C'est génétique.

Je reniflai puis saisi ma plume afin d'apporter quelques précisions à mes notes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu écris au juste ? se moqua Gabe en lorgnant par-dessus mon épaule la large feuille de parchemin presque entièrement noircie de mes notes. Elle parle le chinois. Comment peux-tu comprendre un mot de ce…

\- Monsieur Harris ! appela une nouvelle fois Vector depuis son bureau. Puisque vous semblez particulièrement bavard aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne pas expliquer au reste de la classe la dynamique des sorts ?

Quelques élèves, dont moi, ricanèrent. Ceci dit, Gabe ne perdit rien de son assurance et adressa un sourire dont il avait le secret à Vector avant de se parer d'un masque de sérieux et d'assiduité qui ne lui était absolument pas coutumier.

\- J'en serais ravi professeur, mais vous faites déjà un travail si spectaculaire que je me sens un peu intimidé je dois dire.

Je roulai des yeux. Ce type était un abrutit.

Est-ce de l'humour Monsieur Harris ? hasarda notre professeur.

Elle s'approcha de notre pupitre de sa démarche chaloupée, faisant se retourner la gente masculine sur son passage. Arrivée devant Gabe, elle se pencha légèrement, plantant son regard inquisiteur sur la mine déconfite de mon ami.

\- Savez-vous au moins ce qu'est la dynamique des sorts ?

Gabe était en train de se décomposer à côté de moi, et je devais bien reconnaître qu'à cet instant, je jubilais devant sa mine déconfite.

\- Euh…

Vector lui permit quelques bégaiements humiliants avant qu'un sourire satisfait ne se dessine sur ses lèvres :

\- C'est ce que je pensais.

Elle se redressa et lui administra une claque derrière la tête avant de rejoindre son bureau.

\- Je vous conseille d'écouter un peu plus Monsieur Harris si vous espérez réussir vos ASPIC. Oh, et vous me rendrez un devoir de mille cinq cent mots sur la dynamique des sorts pour le prochain cours.

Je pouffai, ravie de voir une certaine justice dans ce monde.

\- Oui professeur…

Tandis que Vector reprenait ses explications, Gabe s'accouda sur notre pupitre et laissa son regard dériver sur le corps de notre sensuelle professeur.

\- Je suis amoureux, laissa t-il échapper d'une voix languissante.

\- Tu es dingue.

Sans se départir de son sourire niais, il répéta d'une voix lente :

\- Je suis totalement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle.

\- Ravie de l'apprendre.

Il ne parut pas m'entendre, bien trop occupé à contempler Vector qui s'animait dans son cours.

\- Bon sang, mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous avec ces histoires d'amour à sens unique ? D'abord Alicia et Sebastian, et maintenant toi et Vector.

Gabe sortit rapidement de sa torpeur pour reporter son attention sur moi :

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Toi et Vector…

\- Non, avant. Tu as dit Sebastian comme Sebastian Melmoth.

\- Euh sans doute… il est blond, mince et porte les vêtements les plus moulants que j'ai vu.

Les yeux de Gabe brillèrent de surprise avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Embarqué dans son hilarité, il ne remarqua même pas le regard d'avertissement que lui lança Vector, bien trop amusé par sa nouvelle découverte :

\- Ta copine aime Sebastian. Elle n'a pas remarqué qu'il était gay ?

\- Le plus pathétique dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle le sait.

\- Qui est cette fille ?

\- Alicia Spinnet, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Une blonde magnifique aussi brutale qu'un rhinocéros et dont la voix résonne jusqu'en Chine quand elle est en colère.

\- Ce n'est pas l'une de nos poursuiveuses ? demanda t-il.

Bien qu'il assiste à tous les matchs de notre maison , Gabe n'était pas suffisamment intéressé par le Quidditch pour connaître les noms de tous les joueurs.

\- Ok, maintenant je vois de qui tu parles, mais je ne comprend toujours pas…

Je poussai un long soupir tout en massant ma tempe où je sentais poindre le début d'un mal de tête, comme à chaque fois que je pensais à cette histoire.

\- Honnêtement, je n'y comprend rien non plus, avouai-je. C'est tellement idiot et anormal… en fait, c'est du Alicia tout craché.

\- Sebastian Melmoth… j'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Comment le connais tu ? demandai-je finalement.

-Il est chroniqueur pour le Roublard.

Sa réponse me rappela soudain un petit détail : Gabe en était le rédacteur en chef !

Gabe était rédacteur en chef du Roublard. Sebastian l'un des chroniqueur. Alicia cherchait un moyen de se rapprocher de lui… Intéressant.

\- Dis-moi Gabe, commençai-je d'un ton conspirateur. Il y aurait moyen pour que tu fasses entrer Alicia dans l'équipe de rédaction du Roublard ?

\- Elle a quelque chose à offrir ? renifla-t-il, sceptique.

\- Elle utilise des mots tels que _idiosyncrasique_ et _fantasmagorique_ comme s'ils faisaient partit du langage courant de n'importe quel individu ! argumentai-je avec force.

J'étais toujours agacée de voir que beaucoup prenaient Alicia comme une bimbo sans cervelle, tout juste bonne à papillonner des paupières et à glousser. Alicia avait beau être à moitié folle, elle était brillante ! Bon d'accord, ces deux termes ne sont pas censés aller de paire, mais vous m'aurez comprise.

\- C'est à voir, a-t-il concédé, visiblement intéressé.

\- Tu penses pouvoir l'engager ?

\- Probablement, mais il faudrait déjà que j'en parle avec Aiden.

Je poussai un gémissement las. J'avais oublié ce micro petit détail : Aiden. Le serdaigle aigris et revêche et co-éditeur avec Gabe.

Il était connu pour être hargneux et peu disposé à accorder des faveurs à n'importe qui.

\- Tu penses pouvoir utiliser ton charme génétique sur lui ?

\- Évidement. D'ailleurs, même si je consulte Aiden pour tout ce qui concerne l'organisation ou les projets du journal, je reste le seul maître au final.

\- Alors c'est parfait ! m'exclamai-je ravie.

Haussant un sourcil sceptique, Gabe me demanda :

\- Donc tu compte vraiment l'aider dans ce fantasme totalement idiot et impossible ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! m'exclamai-je outrée. Mais je pense que de travailler en étroite collaboration avec Sebastian permettra à Ali de se rendre compte par elle-même de leur incompatibilité et la connaissant, elle se lassera bien vite de ce petit coup de cœur, et ainsi, je n'aurais plus à l'entendre me parler à longueur de temps de ce gars.

\- Ah ! Voilà qui est bien plus dans ton style.

\- Égoïste et cynique tu veux dire ?

\- Exactement, acquiesça t-il en souriant.

Lui rendant son sourire, je reportai mon attention sur le cours de vector pour les trente minutes suivantes. Ce fut à regret que j'entendis la cloche sonnant la fin du cours retentir. Vraiment, l'arithmancie était fascinante. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir choisi cette option en troisième année.

\- Parfait tout le monde ! N'oubliez pas que vendredi prochain nous aurons la joie d'accueillir Portia Higgins qui nous fera l'honneur de venir donner une petite conférence ici même. Préparez vos questions et n'oubliez pas qu'une évaluation est prévue pour mercredi !

Alors que la moitié des élèves gémissaient déjà à l'idée des révisions qui s'imposaient, je jubilais intérieurement : l'arithmancie étant l'unique matière où j'avais d'excellentes notes sans avoir besoin de trop travailler.

Rangeant mes affaires au fond de mon sac, je me rappelai soudain :

\- Au fait Gabe, tu viens à la fête de la victoire ce soir ? lui demandai-je.

Devant le match éreintant et incroyablement difficile que nous avions remporté, les élèves de gryffondor avaient souhaité organiser une fête en l'honneur de l'équipe. Bien sûr, me rendre à ce genre de sauterie n'était pas dans mes habitudes, j'avais bien plus urgent à régler, cela dit, je ne pouvais pas refuser d'être présente à un événement organisé en partie en mon honneur.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis pas mal occupé avec le Roublard. Je dois finaliser le numéro qui paraîtra la semaine prochaine et choisir les prochains sujets d'articles… répondit t-il en haussant les épaules. Je verrai...

\- Ok.

Puis d'un signe de la main, je le saluai alors qu'il s'éloignait :

\- Bye Monsieur le grand rédacteur en chef !

\- Bye, Mademoiselle la grosse tête.

Je pouffai en m'éloignant. Il n'y a décidément qu'en arithmancie que je pouvais être caractérisée par ce genre d'appellation.

Rogue s'adressait à moi avec un dégoût non dissimulé et pour cause : la dernière potion que j'avais dû réaliser (un philtre d'amour) avait brûlé jusqu'à trouer le fond de mon chaudron pour se répandre sur le sol des cachots.

Flitwick, après six ans d'enseignement me confondait toujours avec Katie. Chourave ne s'était jamais remise du fait que j'avais accidentellement écrasé un parterre entier de lotus euphorisants en deuxième année. MacGonnagall ne savait plus quoi faire de moi, quant à Sinistra, elle-même me prenait pour une arriérée dont les dommages cérébraux étaient trop importants pour y remédier.

\- … horrible bonne femme… maugréai-je en balançant mon sac par-dessus mon épaule.

Puis je me retournai, m'apprêtant à quitter la salle de classe à présent vide pour me retrouver face-à-face avec Dubois.

Mon pouls s'accéléra immédiatement et une intense chaleur commença à courir le long de mon corps. Ma peau me piqua alors que des flashs de mon rêve me revenaient en mémoire.

Non, non, non ! Ni pense pas ! me réprimandai-je intérieurement.

Finalement, je me décidai à fixer mon attention sur son visage. Comme à son habitude, il se tenait face à moi, impassible.

D'accord. Moi aussi je pouvais me la jouer détachée et impénétrable !

\- On a une réunion de prévue demain, m'apprit-il d'une voix posée. McGonnagall a prévu qu'on se retrouve dans sa salle de classe à vingt heures.

Je gémis, oubliant momentanément ma résolution de me montrée impénétrable :

\- Merde le banquet… j'avais complètement oublié.

\- Ouais… ben surprise, surprise.

Ne voulant pas rentrer dans le jeu immature du sarcasme et du cynisme contrairement à lui, je lui adressai un simple regard neutre mais suffisamment froid pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être enchanté à la perspective de cette réunion.

\- Ok, alors on se voit demain à huit heures.

\- C'est ça.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir et bien que je sois décidée à garder mon sang-froid et mon indifférence, je finis par craquer avant que sa main n'atteigne la poignée de la porte.

\- Olivier, attends !

Il semblait s'attendre à mon intervention car ce fut avec une expression frustrée et lasse qu'il me fit face.

\- Arrêtons-nous là Andy, ça ne mènera nul part.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demandai-je, surprise.

\- Cette lutte, répondit-il en agitant sa main pour nous désigner tous les deux. Le problème vient de moi et je dois le régler seul. Tu es comme tu es, et je ne peux pas être en colère après toi juste pour ça.

Il venait de dire les mots que j'avais toujours voulu entendre ces dernières années. Mais la façon dont cet aveu avait franchis la barrière de ses lèvres était étrange. C'était avec une telle lassitude… comme s'il venait de jeter l'éponge. Si bien qu'ils me firent presque regretter d'être moi.

C'était comme s'il pensait que nous étions impuissants, que rien ni personne ne pourrait changer la situation.

Et je n'aimais pas cela.

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

Il soupira :

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La non victoire du scénario que tu viens de me livrer. Ce n'est pas juste Dubois.

\- Qu'y a-t-il à gagner ?

La vague de colère qui déferla en moi balaya toute maîtrise et contenance que je m'étais donné depuis le début de notre conversation.

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

Je grinçai des dents. Il comptait vraiment rester là à prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous qui ne soit en jeu ? Comme s'il ne ressentait rien pour moi ? Que je ne ressentais rien pour lui ? Que dans l'option où nous resterions nous-même alors rien de serait envisageable entre nous ? Que rien de bien ne ressortirait d'une telle relation ?

\- Que penses tu qu'il y ait à gagner ?

\- Bon sang ! Ce que je pense ?!

Trop, c'était trop. J'en avais assez de rester plantée là à regarder cette contenance et ce visage impassible. Je n'en pouvais plus, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous ces derniers jours.

\- Je suis parfaitement en paix avec mes pensées Dubois. Au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué, ce n'est pas moi qui déambule dans les couloirs de cette école avec une tête de six pieds de long en refusant de dire à quiconque quel est mon problème !

\- Tu est celle qui refuse de me donner le fond de sa pensée depuis tout à l'heure, fit-il remarquer d'une voix exaspérante tant elle était calme et mesurée.

\- Parfait ! sifflai-je. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Alors je vais te le dire ! Je pense que tu es trop obnubilé par ta petite personne, par ta petite vie et tes petits problèmes pour te rendre compte que ça pourrait être bien plus facile que tu ne l'imagines. Je pense que de toute évidence, il se passe quelque chose entre nous mais tu passes ton temps à faire un pas en avant, puis dix en arrière parce que tu as la trouille pour une raison que j'ignore. Et moi, pendant ce temps, je dois jongler avec tes sauts d'humeur et tes crises à répétition ! A côté de ça, tu sembles n'en avoir rien à faire de passer tes nerfs sur moi sans prendre en considération mes propres sentiments ! Tu es comme un putain de jeu de devinettes que je ne peux pas résoudre.

J'étais à bout de souffle et mes joues étaient rouges de colère.

Malgré mes cris et la petite crise d'hystérie que je venais de lui servir, ce fut avec un simple soupir que Dubois me répondit :

\- Andy…

Comme il restait silencieux, je me lamentai :

\- Quoi ! Bon sang Dubois ! Quoi ?!

Le silence persista encore une minute ou deux. Il nous entourait et l'air autour de nous était chargé d'une émotion palpable.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir en prétendant que tu as tord, car ce n'est pas le cas, marmonna t-il en détournant le regard. Mais en même temps, je veux que tu saches que tu ne connaît pas toute l'histoire. Il y a des choses dans ma vie qui…

Il chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer :

\- C'est compliqué. Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas bien de ma part de te faire subir tout cela juste parce que je pense à elle…

Le regard perdu qui rencontra le mien calma instantanément ma fureur.

Une fois encore, j'eus l'impression que mes mots avaient touché une corde sensible au fond de son être sans que je ne l'ai véritablement souhaité. Comme si mes paroles avaient résonné d'une autre façon.

\- Olivier… murmurai-je de peur que le simple son de ma voix ne le fasse se refermer sur lui-même. Qui est cette fille ?

Pourtant ma question eu l'effet tant redouté. Son visage se ferma et ses traits se durcirent. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'au moins une fois, il me fasse suffisamment confiance pour se confier à moi. Mais mes prières ne furent pas entendues.

\- Personne.

\- Tu mens.

\- Cette conversation est terminée.

Il marchait d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, mais c'était sans compter sur ma détermination. Sur ses talons, je demandais au hasard :

\- Un amie ? Une sœur ? Une voisine ? Une ex ?

Sans me prêter la moindre attention, il poursuivit son chemin, m'obligeant à hausser le ton :

\- Tu l'as côtoie toujours , sait-elle que tu te sert d'elle comme excuse pour aliéner les gens ?

Il se fichait de ma colère comme d'une guigne, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ma frustration était à son comble :

\- Merde Dubois ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire comment elle s'appelle ?!

Il s'arrêta net et les muscles de son corps se tendirent. Sur la poignée, la jointure de ses doigts était blanchie par la force avec laquelle il l'enserrait. Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient dangereusement sombres et sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement froid et menaçant.

\- Elle s'appelait Claire.

Puis il disparu sans se retourner.

Je restais plantée là durant d'interminables minutes. Les pensées se heurtaient dans ma tête et rebondissaient dans tous les sens, mais une seule phrase se répétait en boucle dans mon esprit :

Elle s'appelait Claire.

S'appelait.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**_

 _ **Duckypower : Merci beaucoup de ta review. C'est un plaisir pour moi de te lire et aussi de te répondre. Je suis ravie de voir à quel point tu aimes cette fiction et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura comblée. J'espère te retrouver vite avec une nouvel review et de mon côté promis je ne chaume pas dans l'avancée de cette traduction ;-) A très vite !**_

 _ **Alors, comme vous l'avez remarquer on prend un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire. La première partie de cette fic était surtout tournée sur Oliver et Andy évidement mais aussi sur le Quidditch (principale cause de leur désacords) Là on passe à autre chose, le Quidditch sera moins abordé et on va commencer à explorer le personnage de Dubois un peu plus en profondeur. Le banquet des gryffondor va revenir sur le tapis et de nouveaux couples vont apparaitres.**_

 _ **Bref, que de belles choses en perspective.**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre ... une fête pour saluer la Victoire et Gryffondor ça vous tente ? A vos risques et périls, car on le sait ça risque de ne pas être de tout repos pour Andy. Comme d'habitude quoi !**_

 ** _Bon, j'attends vos avis idées et impressions avec impatience._**

 ** _Bisous bisous._**

 ** _Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande Minichoukette_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18 : Si la musique nourri l'amour, alors jouons !**_

\- Où est passé mon sèche-cheveux ?

\- Qui a pris mon rouge à lèvres ?

\- Personne n'a vu mon eye-liner ?

\- Où sont mes chaussures ?

Avez-vous déjà été coincé dans une pièce relativement étroite, avec trois filles totalement hystériques, se battant entre elles pour tenter de finir leur préparation pour une fête donnée en partie en leur honneur, et à laquelle elles avaient déjà quarante-cinq minutes de retard ?

Non ?

Alors pour ceux qui manquent d'imagination, je vais vous décrire cette scène.

Essayez de visualiser une jolie blonde hurlant des obscénités à son fer à boucler à tel point qu'elle se rapprocherait plus d'une banshee que d'un être humain, la moitié de sa tête explosant dans une cascade de boucles blondes et l'autre moitié aussi raide que des spaghettis.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre sur le dos qu'un petit short noir et un soutient gorge blanc push-up et pourtant, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de descendre vêtu ainsi dans la salle commune pour crier un :

 _-Laisser nous_ _,_ _encore cinq minutes merde !_ Il y avait dix bonnes minutes de cela.

À côté d'elle, vêtue d'un jean moulant, une jeune fille à la peau sombre mettait la touche finale à son trait d'eye-liner sans s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle portait des boucles d'oreilles dépareillées. Elle était trop occupée à rechigner sur sa poitrine, trop petite pour remplir correctement le décolleté de son haut rouge, qu'elle avait finalement troqué contre un dos nu noir.

Non loin derrière elle, rampant à quatre pattes tel un chien enragé à la recherche de son os, une petite brune, dont les cheveux encore mouillés dégoulinaient sur le sol, grognait un flot de paroles inintelligibles. Elle était habillée d'une petite robe bleue qui lui allait divinement bien. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas coiffée. Remarque ça aurait sans doute été le cas si elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur son sèche-cheveux.

Je me trouvais au beau milieu de ce chaos, vêtue d'une petite robe noire moulante à manches longues et diablement courte à mon humble avis.

De jolis cheveux. Des bijoux brillants. Un beau maquillage.

Mais c'était moi, la première cause de notre retard.

Voyez-vous, quand j'étais finalement parvenue à me ressaisir et à quitter la salle d'Arithmancie, j'étais dans un piteux état. Je me sentais confuse, malheureuse, en colère, contrariée et à peu près toutes les autres émotions négatives qu'il fut humainement possible de ressentir semblaient faire partie de moi.

Évidemment, alors que je me trainais jusqu'à mon dortoir, j'avais pris la ferme résolution de me pelotonner dans mes couvertures avec pour unique compagnie des friandises de chez Honeydukes.

Malheureusement Kats, Alicia et Angelina avaient d'autres projets.

Elles prirent place autour de moi et m'assaillirent de questions jusqu'à ce que je consente à leur raconter ce qui c'était passé entre Dubois et moi, en partant des événements survenus dans les vestiaires, jusqu'à notre dernière dispute.

Ces aveux eurent un effet thérapeutique sur moi. Détaillé avec sagesse et recul les derniers événements m'aidèrent à rationaliser les actions et les arguments qui avaient été occultés par de trop vives émotions sur le coup.

Aussi je parvenais à voir les choses avec le point de vue plus objectif de mes amies.

Enfin de compte, je ne leur avais rien tut. Chaque détail, qu'il soit intime ou insignifiant leur fut raconté. Bien évidemment, à la fin de mon récit, leurs opinions, toutes divergentes, fusèrent de toutes parts, mais ce sont surtout les cris et les menaces proférées par une blonde totalement dingue à l'encontre de notre capitaine qui prirent le dessus sur tout le reste.

Mais au final toutes arrivèrent à la même conclusion.

Je méritais une nuit de plaisir.

Pas de stress, pas de discussion, pas de questions, juste une simple soirée remplie de rire, de détente et de légèreté.

Et apparemment cela impliquait que je sois habillée comme une stripteaseuse.

Bon j'exagérais peut-être un peu, mais sincèrement je ne pense pas avoir jamais porté de vêtements plus serrés auparavant.

Ne vous fiez pas à sa couleur austère et à ses manches longues. Cette robe était diablement sexy.

La preuve, elle venait tout droit de la penderie d'Alicia. Et comme tout ce qui s'y trouvait, elle était ridiculement courte et moulante.

Néanmoins, au final elle obtenu l'approbation de mes amies à l'unanimité.

Leur enthousiasme étant contagieux et mes jambes étant à mon sens l'une des rares parties de mon corps qui méritait d'être exhibé, je décidais de me montrer frivole le temps d'une soirée.

Ainsi, les deux heures suivantes furent consacrées à faire du nid-d'oiseaux broussailleux qui me servait de cheveux, de jolies boucles sombres cascadant le long de mes épaules. Les jambes longues et fines avaient été teintées d'une légère nuance de doré grâce à l'auto-bronzant d'Alicia. Mes sourcils s'arquant en une fine ligne au-dessus de mes cils recourbés. Mes ongles avaient été vernis d'un rose pâle et discret.

Tout ceci était ridicule.

Certes, tout ceci était parti d'un processus, mis en place pour me remonter le moral, et, bien que nos rires hystériques se répercutaient tout autour de nous, je commençais à me sentir un peu stupide.

Qu'est-ce que je fabriquais ?

Je venais de me parer du masque de la frivolité d'Alicia le temps d'une nuit mais cela ne m'aiderais pas à me sentir mieux. Ne devrai-je pas me contenter de rester dans mon dortoir à me goinfrer de friandises ? Nerveusement, je commençais à tripoter l'ourlet de ma robe, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Devant mon air abattu, Angelina m'installa de force devant un miroir et commença à dessiner un trait d'eye-liner sous mes yeux. Ses gestes étaient surs et précis. Sa main agile s'agita quelques secondes tandis qu'elle me morigénait :

\- Arrête de penser à tes sucreries ! Nous allons sortir et tu vas adorer ça !

Elle s'éloigna et avisa d'un œil critique mes yeux qu'elle maquillait.

\- Je n'ai pas mis tant d'énergie à mettre tes yeux en valeur pour que tu te cloitres ici.

Alicia ne put s'empêcher de se moquer :

\- Ses yeux ?! L'exploit, c'est plutôt ce que j'ai réussi à faire avec la botte de foin qui lui sert de cheveux ! Ses yeux sont très beaux à la base.

\- Peut-être, mais ça m'a demandé du temps ! s'offusqua sèchement Angie.

\- Je n'ai définitivement, irrévocablement et irrémédiablement rien à me mettre ! se lamenta Katie d'un ton dramatique.

\- Tu n'as qu'à emprunter quelque chose à l'une de nous.

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi !

\- Eh bien ?! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais porter ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! C'est une catastrophe ! Laissez tomber je n'y vais pas… s'exclama la jolie brune.

Sa déclaration eut le mérite de me ragaillardir, aussi m'exclamai-je :

\- Super ! Donc je suppose que ça signifie que je peux…

Toutes trois se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement et me fusillèrent du regard tant et si bien que je perdis de ma superbe :

\- … que je vais pouvoir mettre un peu plus de ce truc là… me hâtai-je de finir en saisissant un tube non identifié dans la trousse à maquillage d'Angelina.

-Tu pourrais aider Kats à trouver une tenue au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! me réprimanda Alicia qui enfilait une paire d'anneaux dorée à ses oreilles.

\- Très bien, répondis-je en me tournant vers Katie qui se murait dans son désespoir. Kats, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Quelque chose…

\- Comme une robe ou…

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, tout parait horrible sur moi !

Nous poussâmes un long gémissement. Kats était toujours prise de graves problèmes d'images dès l'instant qu'il lui fallait s'habiller. Pour les tenues du quotidien, il n'y avait aucun souci. Mais dès qu'elle devait trouver une tenue un peu plus élaborée, c'était un véritable cataclysme. Elle enchainait les essayages et finissait par abandonner les tenues sélectionnées dans un coin de la pièce sans aucune explication en poussant de longs gémissements plaintifs, dignes d'une scène de théâtre.

\- Quel est le problème avec ta jupe à taille haute que tu as essayé tout à l'heure ? demanda Angelina.

Frustrée, Kats secoua la tête.

\- Comme si j'avais envie de faire ressortir ma taille…

\- Tu as une taille parfaite !

\- Mais bien-sûr Ali, on voit que tu ne t'es pas regardée.

Il est vrai que de nous toutes, Alicia avait la taille la plus fine et vu les complexes de Kats, ce n'était pas un avantage…

\- D'accord alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux souligner chez toi ?

-Rien ! Je suis un troll !

Alicia rétorqua :

\- Ouais, mais un troll dont les cheveux pourraient devenir l'effigie d'une grande marque de Shampooing.

\- Écoute-moi, occupe-toi de tes cheveux, maquille-toi et je me charge de te trouver quelque chose, intervins-je.

Katie s'apprêtait à protester, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et lui lança une brosse à cheveux qu'elle attrapa au vol.

Dans un soupir, je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la malle d'Angie et me penchai pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Le bas de ma robe remonta le long de mes cuisses et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres en dessous de mes fesses. Note pour moi-même : pensez à ne pas trop me baisser ce soir.

Je retournai le contenue de la malle bien organisé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un tas de vêtements colorés, éparpillés autour de moi.

Je finis pourtant par en sortir un haut blanc assez décolleté pour être sexy mais pas vulgaire.

\- J'ai trouvé ! m'exclamai-je en signe de victoire.

Katie leva les yeux d'un air abattu. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant secs et avaient retrouvé leur couleur châtain aux reflets dorés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta jupe noire ! s'exclama Angie, qui avait compris où je voulais en venir.

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, je ne veux pas porter…

\- Tais-toi et essaye Katie ! la coupai-je sèchement en posant un regard menaçant sur elle.

À contrecœur, elle se saisit du chemisier que je lui tendais avant de récupérer la jupe noire qui trainait près du lit d'Alicia

Je penchai la tête sur le côté tout en observant la façon dont le haut blanc tombait délicatement sur son corps. La large échancrure du col dévoilait l'une de ses épaules et épousait parfaitement sa fine silhouette. La jupe noire, qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux, mettait en valeur ses longues jambes.

Je souris. Cette tenue à la fois simple et sophistiquée lui donnait un petit air d'Audrey Hepburn et je savais que Katie adorerait cela.

\- Mets du rouge à lèvres, enfile ta paire de chaussures à talon rouge et tu seras parfaite.

\- Sérieusement Kats tu es superbe ! ajouta Angelina avec un sourire éblouissant.

S'approchant du miroir à l'autre bout de la pièce, Katie prit le temps de s'observer sous toutes les coutures : un demi-tour sur la droite, un demi-tour sur la gauche, vue de devant, de derrière…

\- Je suppose que c'est… pas si mal.

Nous lâchâmes une avalanche de compliments :

-Tu es superbe !

\- Trop sexy, il n'y a pas photos.

\- Tu vas faire des jalouses.

\- Les garçons vont être à tes pieds !

\- Rien qu'en te regardant, j'ai des palpitations !

\- Ok, ok arrêtez les filles ! nous stoppa Katie en riant. Vous avez rempli votre quota de conneries de la journée, je pense.

\- Beau travail Andy, me complimenta Angie en rangeant ses vêtements éparpillés. Quelle heure est-il ?

Je consultai mon réveil en grimaçant.

\- Euh… pas aussi tard qu'on pourrait s'y attendre.

Alicia poussa un profond soupir en roulant des yeux :

-Ce qui signifie ?

\- 23 h 05

\- Merde ! jura Angelina, dont la ponctualité quotidienne venait de prendre un coup.

Alicia sembla pour sa part plutôt satisfaite.

-Géniale. Ils seront encore plus impatients.

\- Qui ça « ils » ? grognai-je.

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi et m'adressa un regard courroucé.

\- Mais enfin, le troupeau de mecs sans défense qui va littéralement baver devant toi lorsque tu arriveras. Par pitié, fais-moi le plaisir de flirter avec au moins six d'entre eux. Tu verras c'est super amusant.

Je ne suis pas certaine que nous ayons la même conception de l'amusement… Je poussai un long soupir, vaincue, auquel seul le regard navré d'Angelina répondit.

La soirée promettait d'être longue.

OoOoO

Je devais bien le reconnaitre, les membres de ma maison savaient comment organiser une fête.

La tour d'Astronomie avait été totalement transformée. Des banderoles rouge écarlate et dorées étaient suspendues au plafond et drapaient les murs autour de nous. Des bannières à l'effigie des Gryffondor couraient le long de l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait jusqu'à l'Observatoire juste au-dessus de nous.

L'endroit semblait plein à craquer. Des élèves dansaient et riaient aux éclats, tandis que d'autres, un verre à la main, discutaient avec animation. Certains préféraient s'empiffrer au buffet improvisé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les cris de joie et la musique assourdissante autour de moi faisaient battre mes tympans et, bien que les fenêtres soient restées fermer, j'étais étonnée que tout le château ne soit pas alerté par cette cacophonie. Une bonne dizaine de sortilèges d'insonorisation avaient dû être utilisés pour camoufler ce boucan.

En passant devant l'un des balcons, j'aperçus une bande de garçons assis autour d'une table de poker improvisée. Parmi eux, Zach Davis et George Wesley semblaient hilares. L'un n'était plus vêtu que d'un caleçon à pois et l'autre était torse nu avec sa seule cravate qui pendait encore négligemment autour de son cou. Sur le balcon d'en face, un tiki-bar avait été installé. Toutes sortes de boissons y étaient proposées : du simple jus d'orange, en passant par le rhum de gobelin, mojitos ou encore l'incontournable Whisky Purfeu.

L'humeur festive et l'hilarité générale étaient contagieuses. Bientôt, je me laissais entraîner par un tourbillon de joie. Katie et Angelina étaient déjà au milieu de la piste de danse et sautaient sur place en scandant avec les autres : Gryffondor, Gryffondor, Gryffondor…

Alicia s'était laissée tomber sur un tas de coussins et de poufs colorés, entassés sur l'un des balcons. Au tiki Bar, Lee et Fred s'enfilaient des shoots de vodka et semblaient chanceler de plus en plus. Non loin d'eux, Fiona les observait d'un regard à la fois supérieur et dégoûté.

À présent, je sais ce que vous pensez. Mieux, encore, je sais que vous croyez savoir e que je pensais, et que ce soit bien clair, vous faites fausse route.

En tout cas pas vraiment.

…

Très bien ! Je me demandais où était Dubois. Mais bon j'avais déjà repéré tous les membres de l'équipe. Même Martin Boy le distributeur de serviettes dansait la conga en ligne.

Nous étions arrivées depuis bientôt une heure et sur le coup, j'avais été soulagée en constatant son absence. J'allais enfin pouvoir m'amuser, ce que était quasiment impossible chaque fois que lui et son stupide regard accusateur étaient dans les parages.

Maintenant, j'étais un peu déçue. Certes, j'étais toujours en colère depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'Arithmancie mais cette soirée était organisée en l'honneur de l'équipe, bon sang ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il en était le capitaine. S'il pensait que m'éviter de cette manière était la meilleure solution pour régler nos problèmes alors, c'est qu'il était beaucoup moins mature qu'il le laissait entendre.

\- … Vraiment ton piquet était incroyable. Mais quand tu es tombée de ton balai… Je crois bien que mon cœur a raté un battement. Imaginer que tu te sois blessée m'a littéralement chamboulé, j'aime que mes copines se portent bien…

Je jetai un regard au gamin aux joues parsemées de taches de rousseur, debout à côté de moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'à ce que sa dernière remarque se faufile jusqu'à mon cerveau :

\- Quoi ?

Il sourit, ses yeux bleus pétillants de ce qu'il devait penser être de la séduction et se rapprocha de moi. Sa tête arrivait à peine à la hauteur de mon épaule et d'une voix qu'il voulait langoureuse, il répondit :

\- Oh aller poupée. Tu ne peux pas nier cette alchimie entre nous.

Je faillis m'étouffer de rire. Il était sérieux ?

\- Tu as quel âge gamin ?

\- Treize ans, répondit-t-il à voix basse en se penchant vers moi d'un air conspirateur avant d'ajouter ; mais j'aurais quatorze ans dans deux mois.

Je grognai :

-Dans ce cas, tu peux passer ton chemin.

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air arrogant, son expression se faisant de plus en plus sournoise.

\- Moque- toi tant que tu le veux poupée, mais je sais qu'un jour, quand tu seras vieille et laide, et que tu porteras des chaussures orthopédiques, tu rêveras d'attirer l'attention d'un jeune homme fougueux de quatorze ans comme moi.

-Treize ans, le corrigeai-je.

\- Dans deux mois ! rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive.

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire. Ce gosse était ridicule.

\- Comment tu t'appelles Casanova ?

\- Jefferson, mais la gent féminine m'appelle habituellement : Big Daddy. Et pour toi ça peut être Bébé.

Je recrachais la gorgée de mon jus de citrouille.

Big Daddy ?

J'explosais de rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Mes épaules tremblaient de façon incontrôlable et bientôt presque tout le monde me regarda comme si j'avais un grain.

\- Tu vas bien poupée ?

\- Tu es le gamin le plus atteint que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, réussi-je à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Merci ! s'exclama Jefferson visiblement ravi. Tu sais j'ai pleins d'autres adjectifs qui me vont comme un gant.

\- Je n'en doute pas, d'ailleurs j'en ai deux ou trois en réserve dans ton cas.

\- Charmant, sensuel et irrésistiblement sexy, j'imagine ?

\- Bien sûr, suis-je bête.

\- Tu es surtout sexy.

\- Bon sang, tu es flippant.

Vraiment ce gosse, bien qu'amusant, avait surtout une case en moins.

\- Je peux être tout ce que tu veux que je sois poupée.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois ailleurs, répliquai-je de plus en plus agacée par son petit jeu de tombeur d'opérette.

\- Oh ! Téméraire avec ça !

J'allais lui rétorquer une remarque acerbe dont j'avais le secret, mais le joli visage de Katie arriva avant que j'en aie le temps :

-Andy viens danser avec nous ! s'exclama t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

\- Oh, Kats, franchement ce n'est pas mon truc…

\- Et qui est cette exquise créature ? s'enquit Jefferson toujours à côté de moi.

Nous nous retournâmes vers lui. Son expression avait changé du tout au tout. Apparemment je n'étais plus le sujet de sa convoitise et le sourire qu'il arborait me fit penser au chat de Cheshire d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

\- Katie, je te présente Jefferson.

\- Euh, salut, Jefferson.

\- Salut Chaton.

Katie eut l'air perplexe et Jefferson lui adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Se tournant vers moi, elle me chuchota :

-Tu sais, ton nouvel ami me donne la chair de poule.

\- On n'est pas amis.

\- On est amoureux, expliqua Jefferson.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais il poursuivit :

\- Bien que maintenant que j'ai rencontré la déesse que tu es, je songe franchement à revoir ma position sur ce point.

\- Génial ! Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance alors…

Katie se cramponna à mon bras avant que j'ai le temps de faire un pas :

-Quoi ?

\- Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui ! siffla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'envoyer balader.

\- Je ne peux pas me montrer aussi dure que toi enfin ! répondit-elle.

Je faillis rire devant son air sérieux. Elle semblait réellement inquiète à l'idée d'offenser un garçon qui se surnommait lui-même Big Daddy.

\- Jefferson, commençai-je d'une voix assurée. Ce fut un plaisir, mais nous devons y aller. Alors à un de ces jours !

Je commençais à m'éloigner, mais, contrairement à moi, Kats semblait plus hésitante. Cela n'échappa pas à Jefferson, qui lui adressa un regard de chien battu :

-Oh… il faut vraiment que vous partiez ?

\- Eh bien… c'est euh… nos amis nous attendent.

Katie était un véritable cœur d'artichaut. Faire du mal aux autres, décevoir quelqu'un n'était pas dans sa nature et visiblement, Jefferson l'avait parfaitement comprit et décida d'en jouer.

Sa bouche se tordit en une moue triste et je jurerais que ses lèvres s'étaient mises à trembloter comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer… J'adorerais savoir pleurer sur commande.

Katie m'adressa un regard implorant :

-Fais comme tu veux, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Moi, je m'en vais.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer et fit demi-tour avant de m'éloigner d'un pas sûr. J'eus le temps d'entendre Katie se retourner vers Jefferson et commencer d'une voix incertaine :

-Alors Jefferson, quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Le sexe.

-Quoi ?!

Je ris en secouant la tête sans ralentir le pas pour autant.

\- Eh Spinnet ! appelai-je alors que je distinguais la chevelure blonde de mon amie.

L'air ennuyé, elle posa un regard lourd de reproches sur moi. Je compris rapidement la raison de son hostilité en voyant son précieux Sébastian près d'elle. Ils devaient être au beau milieu d'une conversation Oh combien intense et spirituelle.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je voulais juste te dire bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

Sa voix était cassante, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas, préférant rire de l'acharnement qu'elle mettait en œuvre pour séduire un garçon qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir !

Se tournant vers ledit garçon, elle demanda d'une voix douce et langoureuse :

-Où en étions-nous ?

\- On parlait de quoi déjà ? demanda Sebastian d'une voix pâteuse.

C'est là que je vis qu'il tanguait dangereusement de gauche à droite et que son regard vitreux ainsi que la bouteille de whisky pur feu à moitié vide entre ses mains laissaient entendre qu'il était complètement saoul.

\- Les maux et rituels dans le monde du travail de la société moderne.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à ce mec ?

Avec des sujets de conversations pareilles, je m'étonnais qu'elle réussisse à l'écouter sans rechigner.

Tout à coup, une voix forte s'éleva par-dessus les autres, suivie de plusieurs acclamations sur la piste de danse. Je jetais un regard en direction de ce remue-ménage, m'attendant à trouver un élève en train de danser sur une table ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais ce ne fut que la chevelure blonde de Gabe qui capta mon regard.

Parfait !

\- Eh Alicia, loin de moi l'envie d'interrompre cette fascinante conversation, mais il y a quelqu'un que je veux absolument te présenter.

Elle me foudroya du regard avant de faire un discret mouvement de tête vers Sebastian l'air de me dire :

 _Allo ! C'est l'amour de ma vie là donc casse-toi !_

Mais je décidai de simplement l'ignorer :

-Andy, je suis un peu occupée là.

\- Non pas pour ça tu peux me croire !

\- Si alors si tu veux bien nous laisser…

\- Ça ne prendra que trois secondes !

\- Je…

\- C'est bon Ali vas -y, lui intima Sebastian.

L'humeur de mon amie sembla immédiatement se détendre et son regard s'émerveilla devant ces quelques mots.

Néanmoins, elle était toujours agacée lorsqu'elle me demanda :

-Et qui est cette personne que tu veux absolument me présenter ?

\- Gabe.

Elle vacilla légèrement en comprenant à qui je faisais référence.

\- Gabe ? Le Gabe ? Celui de ton cours d'arithmancie ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu parles de Gabe Harris ? demanda Sebastian en se penchant légèrement en arrière dans une position féline.

\- Oui, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce mec à un cul de malade…

Je serais mes lèvres dans une tentative désespérée de retenir un fou rire. Bon sang ! Sebastian pensait à Gabe… de cette façon-là.

\- Vraiment ? parvins-je à demander en gardant mon sérieux.

\- Oh oui, répondit Sebastian dans un ronronnement de contentement. C'est le numéro trois sur ma liste de mecs pour qui je serais prêt à faire un changement de sexe. Je veux dire,…tu l'as déjà vu torse nu ? C'est une bombe.

Il ferma les yeux pour laisser des images que je ne préférais pas imaginer, gagner son esprit. Enfermé dans son fantasme il semblait avoir carrément oublié notre présence à moi et Alicia à qui d'ailleurs je lançais un regard signifiant : Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

De la vapeur aurait pu lui sortir des narines alors que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et que son regard se voilait sous la colère.

Ses épaules étaient rigides comme la pierre tandis qu'elle observait l'objet de sa convoitise. Son regard était aussi coupant que les lames aiguisées d'un rasoir.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler de mes yeux alors que je convulsais littéralement de rire. Sans laisser le temps à Alicia de protester, je la pris par le poignet et la tirait derrière moi :

-Aller viens.

Malgré l'absence d'alcool dans mon sang, je titubais sur mes jambes à travers la foule

\- C'était… vraiment… trop… drôle, haletai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'agaça-t-elle tandis que nous approchions de la piste de danse. Il est gay… de toute évidence, il aime les garçons.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as enfin compris ?

\- Peu importe, conclut-elle sèchement, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste signifiant que cette conversation était terminée.

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose sur son foutu karma, mais je ne relevais pas sa remarque, préférant la laisser ruminer dans son coin.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait apporter un verre à cette fille s'il vous plait ? criai-je à la foule en pointant Alicia du doigt.

Aussitôt, un élève de cinquième année vola littéralement jusqu'au tiki-bar comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Je ne veux rien ! s'exclama Ali au garçon et je profitais de son inattention pour balayer la pièce du regard à la recherche de Gabe.

L'endroit était tellement blindé de monde qu'il me fallut quelques secondes avant de le localiser.

-Harris ! l'appelais-je, lorsque je repérais sa tête aux cheveux blonds en bataille. Alors qu'il était spectateur d'une nouvelle partie de strip poker, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et lorsqu'il me repéra, me gratifia d'un sourire en coin.

Je lui fis signe d'approcher :

\- Viens ! J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

Il interrompit la conversation qu'il avait avec une jolie Serdaigle, lui adressa une moue affectueuse et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Elle gloussa et je roulais des yeux devant la scène.

\- Voilà mon petit rayon de soleil ! s'exclama Gabe en m'attirant dans ses bras. Son étreinte d'ours m'empêchait de me débattre et il ébouriffa mes cheveux.

\- Eh ! le réprimanda une voix. Il m'a fallu une demi-heure pour que sa tignasse ait l'air à peu près potable alors ... pas touche !

Je fermai les yeux et retins un gémissement au son de la voix d'Alicia dans mon dos.

\- Gabe, murmurai-je. Sois gentil et parle avec cette fille s'il te plaît.

Il se recula et, gardant toujours un bras autour de mes épaules, il posa son regard vert sur ladite fille. À mon tour, je reportais mon attention sur mon amie : elle était dans sa position « je suis super énervée », et, sans son air agressif, elle aurait été très belle dans sa robe bleue.

\- C'est toi, Gabe ? exigea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Seulement le mardi.

\- Donc, je suppose que ça fait de toi « cheveux ébouriffés » le lundi ? fit-elle froidement remarquer avant que je pousse un gémissement d'impatiente.

\- Estime-toi heureuse, le mercredi, je suis « le sauveur des filles harceleuses de mecs gay ».

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'indignation et je ne pus retenir un gloussement :

\- Pourquoi me fais-tu passer pour une effrayante psychopathe ? se plaignit-elle.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu es… parfois.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Tes cheveux sont moches, m'affirma-t-elle.

\- C'est sans importance.

\- Mais véridique.

\- Tout comme le fait que tu sois psychopathe ET harceleuse.

\- Je ne suis pas…

Gabe décida de nous interrompre.

\- Ok, indépendamment des compétences en harcèlement que tu as peut-être, ou peut-être pas…

Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, il se hâta de lui rappeler :

\- J'ai dit « peut-être » alors calme-toi. Ça te dirait de bosser pour le Roublard ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répéta Gabe en arquant un sourcil.

Je ne suis pas intervenue, mais j'ai laissé un long soupir las m'échapper. Quand elle se sentait attaquer, Alicia avait l'habitude d'arborer un air nonchalant et de s'exprimer avec indifférence et désinvolture, ce qui avait en général le don d'exaspérer la personne en face d'elle… et Gabe ne faisait pas exception.

\- Oui ! Bien sûr, comme dans : génial ! Où dois-je signer ?

\- Alicia, commençai-je d'une voix faussement douce et gentille. Je ne sais pas si ça t'a effleuré l'esprit, mais Gabe te fait une faveur là.

Elle me regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir :

-Traduction : arrête de te comporter comme une salope.

\- Je ne suis pas…

Le rire de Gabe l'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, ce qui l'irrita encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Harris ?

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi brutal et qui passe son temps à juger tout et tout le monde, en ce qui te concerne, tu es un peu dans le déni Spinnet.

Alicia fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se tordit dans une étrange grimace donnant l'impression qu'elle venait de croquer à pleines dents dans un citron. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais, à nouveau, Gabe l'interrompit :

\- Laisse-moi deviner : non, je ne le suis pas.

Prise au dépourvu, elle émit un petit hoquet de surprise devant l'air effronté et l'audace de Gabe. Elle s'étrangla légèrement visiblement à la recherche d'une remarque acerbe pouvant clouer le bec du fanfaron et lui faire perdre un peu de sa superbe, mais les secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne trouve quoi que ce soit à lui envoyer.

Eh ben.

La seule personne que j'avais vue capable de laisser Alicia sans voix était George… grâce à un sortilège de Silencio.

Le silence s'étira encore plusieurs secondes, tous deux continuaient à se regarder : Alicia, comme si elle allait lui arracher les yeux. Et lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vécu de plus amusant depuis des lustres.

\- Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux alors…

\- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle retrouve l'usage de la parole, déclara Gabe avec un sourire taquin.

Lui jetant un regard hargneux, sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de dégout :

-Comment diable, peut-on envisager un changement de sexe pour toi ?

L'expression choquée de Gabe fut pour moi le signal que je pouvais m'éclipser. Alors que je m'éloignais, quelques bribes de leurs querelles me parvinrent et je souris intérieurement. Ces deux-là étaient aussi semblables que différents…

\- Andy ! m'appela une voix. Je jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule et aperçu Zach Davis, à moitié dévêtu et appuyé contre George, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer tout en soutenant le jeune homme.

\- La femme de l'année. Tout le monde ! Faites du bruit pour l'attrapeuse la plus spectaculaire qu'on ait eu dans l'histoire de Gryffondor ! rugit- il à travers ses mains en coupe, provoquant la clameur chaotique de la foule autour de nous.

J'ai ri :

\- Davies, tu es ivre.

Il m'a bêtement souri :

\- Tu as rai... ssson.

\- Je suppose que tu as perdu ? fis-je remarquer en faisant référence à la partie de strip-poker et au fait qu'il ne portait plus qu'un caleçon et une chaussette rouge vif.

\- Faux ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un geste spectaculaire avec son bras pour désigner le balcon.

Il manqua de trébucher et fut retenu in extremis par George :

\- Mensonges Andy…. C'était une... une… ccconspirrrr… ation… Ils ont triché !

\- Mauvais perdant, le réprimanda gentiment George avant de m'adresser un sourire sincère. Tu t'amuses bien, princesse ?

\- Oui, répondis-je en toute franchise.

Malgré mes réticences, en début de soirée, je devais bien avouer que je passais une très bonne soirée. Je m'amusais suffisamment pour oublier mes soucis et, bien que l'absence de Dubois m'ait un peu dérangée, elle m'était aussi salutaire en un sens.

Comme il avait visiblement décidé de rester loin de nous ce soir, j'avais décidé de ne plus me prendre la tête pour aujourd'hui : pas de drame, pas de disputes, pas de papillons dans le ventre…

Ce soir, c'était une soirée juste pour moi et pour mon plaisir.

\- Tu sais, commença Davies d'une voix pâteuse. Tu es suuuuuuper mignonne d'habitude… mais ce soir t'es carrément hot ! La robe noir super moulante j'aaaadooooore ! Je ne savais pas que t'avais autant de…

Je l'interrompis lorsqu'il commença à faire des gestes bizarres au niveau de son torse :

-J'ai compris !

J'ai senti mes joues se colorer d'embarras. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me fasse des compliments de cette envergure aussi, je ne savais pas trop comment y répondre :

\- Mais euh… Merci… enfin, je crois.

\- Non, merci à toi.

Zach chancelait de plus en plus, mais cette fois c'était surtout dû au fait qu'il s'était penché sur moi pour avoir une vue plus nette de mon décolleté. Heureusement, George intervint à ce moment et, attrapant l'autre ivrogne par la nuque, l'obligea à détourner le regard.

\- Fais-moi une faveur Andy, me pria-t-il. La prochaine fois que tu compteras t'habiller comme ça, prévient-moi avant pour que j'apporte ma batte.

Je cherchais une réponse pour me sortir de cette situation inconfortable, mais avant que j'y parvienne, un cri rauque qui ressemblait fort à un rugissement sauvage s'éleva au-dessus de la foule qui se tourna vers l'entrée. Lee grimpa sur une table pour dominer les autres élèves et s'écria :

\- MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, LE CAPITAINE EST ARRIVÉ !

Mon cœur a soudainement raté trois battements : il était venu !

Tout le monde se précipita vers l'entrée de la tour pour saluer le dernier membre de l'équipe. Cette marée humaine était si dense que j'étais tout bonnement incapable de me déplacer.

Un bourdonnement vibrait dans mes oreilles et sincèrement je ne comprenais rien à la réaction de mon corps à cet instant. Après quelques secondes à lutter pour reprendre ma respiration et maîtriser les battements de mon cœur, je compris finalement que c'était de l'anxiété.

Une pure et intense anxiété.

Les papillons volaient dans mon estomac noué et aussi stupide que ce soit, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de me contrôler.

J'avais passé la soirée à me dire que je ne voulais pas que Dubois vienne. Que c'était bien mieux ainsi ! Mais, maintenant qu'il était là, je me sentis… fébrile.

C'était comme si je venais de me réveiller. Comme si quelqu'un venait de pousser le bouton « on » en moi.

Il y a une minute, je m'amusais, mais c'était le genre d'amusement et détente légère et plate. Je réalisais soudain comme cette soirée m'avait semblée... fade.

La simple annonce de l'arrivée d'Olivier m'avait électrifiée.

\- Car c'est un bon camarade, car c'est un bon camarade, car c'est un bon camaraaaaaaaaaade ! Ce que personne ne nie !

Tout le monde chantait horriblement faux, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Je m'étais mise sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir Dubois et me suis raidie.

Transporté sur les épaules de Fred et Lee, la chemise déboutonnée, la cravate rouge et or de travers et les cheveux ébouriffés se trouvait un Dubois qui chantait lui aussi à tut tête.

Sa tête était rejetée vers l'arrière et à présent il riait aux éclats et son regard semblait anormalement chaleureux et… vitreux.

Cela avait un rapport direct avec un détail mineur qui me frappa :

Il était complètement, totalement et de manière irréfutable ivre.

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous auras plut ! Moi je m'éclate toujours autant dans cette traduction il ne me reste qu'un chapitre à traduire, puis l'épilogue qui sera en deux parties et très long !**

 **Roxane James : merci pour ta review ! j'espère qu'encore une fois tu auras bien rit et que ce chapitre t'auras comblée ! (même si on n'y voit pas vraiment Olivier, mais promis, dans le prochain chapitre tu en auras une overdose !)**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera dès que ma seconde béta JudyOswald aura terminée de corriger. Eh oui maintenant j'ai 2 béta : merci à vous deux les filles pour votre travail et tous ce que vous faites pour rendre la lecture de cette fiction la plus plaisante possible aux lecteurs ;-)**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette !**

 **XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19 : L'hiver de notre déplaisir.**_

C'était ridicule.

Même dans son état d'ébriété avancée, Dubois m'évitait. Ça crevait les yeux. Jamais son regard ne rencontrait le mien. Sa position était toujours à l'extrême opposée de la mienne. Il avait même pris soin de s'entourer de certains de ses amis qu'il savait que je ne connaissais pas.

Et pour être honnête, ça commençait à me taper sur le système.

Voyez-vous, je n'aime pas laisser les choses en suspens. J'aime parler, crier, pleurer, qu'importe, tant que le terme « extérioriser » est dans l'équation. Dubois en revanche, fait partie d'une race exaspérante et peu connue de personne de type passif-agressif. On les reconnaît entre autres, par le fait qu'ils intériorisent leurs émotions, bonnes ou mauvaises, et se cachent derrière un regard impénétrable. Les seuls à savoir ce qu'il y a dans leur tête sont leur stupide cerveau, et eux même.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment ce genre de comportement peut être sain ? Pour faire court : ça ne l'est pas.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais d'une humeur massacrante au point que mes précédentes sautes d'humeur auraient pu passer pour les miaulements d'un chaton.

J'étais censée écouter une histoire sur les chameaux roses en Égypte que Lee tentait de me raconter, mais, pour être honnête, je n'y prêtais aucune attention.

En fait, j'étais en train de regarder la petite scène mielleuse qui se jouait à quelques mètres de nous : Fiona Price, dont le visage angélique était rejeté en arrière, alors qu'elle riait gracieusement à une connerie que Dubois lui sortait et dont la main fine s'était posée par inadvertance sur son torse.

Mon emprise sur mon verre de Bierraubeurre s'était raffermie :

 _N'y prête pas attention Andy_ , m'intimais – je mentalement.

J'essayais désespérément de garder mon regard sur Lee.

 _Ne. Regarde. Pas._

J'ai regardé.

Je faillis m'étrangler d'effroi : elle avait passé une main dans les cheveux de Dubois qu'elle recoiffait tout en effleurant sa nuque de ses doigts délicats.

J'étais frappée par l'image qu'ils renvoyaient. Elle si délicate, pâle et fragile, et lui, sa peau légèrement bronzée, ses cheveux en désordre et sa carrure sportive.

Elle avait besoin d'un garçon plus efféminé, une sorte de version d'elle au masculin. La voir avec Dubois…

Ils n'allaient juste pas ensemble ! D'un point de vue tout à fait objectif, bien sûr.

Je me renfrognai et reportai mon attention sur Lee. Peu importe ! S'il pouvait prendre plaisir à flirter, alors moi aussi.

\- Et puis, les villageois se sont mis à nous traiter comme des dieux. Figure-toi qu'il y avait une prophétie chez eux concernant des flamants roses…

Il s'est arrêté de parler quand, sans prévenir, je me suis mise à glousser sans raison apparente, comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais entendue.

Je sais, c'était stupide et immature, mais sincèrement, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Je ne t'ai encore rien dit de drôle, s'étonna Lee, perplexe.

Il ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

\- Tu es juste trop drôle Lee, improvisai-je.

En principe, c'était vrai, mais honnêtement son histoire de chameaux roses ne m'avait pas donné matière à rire.

Pourtant, retrouvant le sourire, il haussa les épaules :

\- J'imagine que oui.  
\- Et… euh…

Je me creusai la tête pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de suffisamment dragueur.

\- Séduisant.

 _Quoi ?_

\- Quoi ? fit-il en écho à mes pensées, son visage se froissant un peu.

\- Tu sais, séduisant comme…

Mon regard s'aventura à nouveau par-dessus son épaule au moment où Fiona avait « accidentellement » trébuché pour atterrir contre le torse de Dubois (comme par hasard), dont les mains s'étaient posées sur ses hanches pour la stabiliser : sans commentaire.

Reportant mon attention sur Lee, j'affirmai, cette fois avec plus d'assurance :

-Tu es sexy Lee. Ta façon de…

Je me creusai l'esprit, cherchant désespérément quelque chose d'attrayant chez lui, mais la seule image qui me vînt, fut son visage au petit déjeuner alors qu'il s'empiffrait d'œufs brouillés comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier repas.

\- Eh bien… juste ta façon d'être, finis-je précipitamment.

\- Merci... je suppose, dit-il hésitant.

J'eus envie de me frapper. J'étais incapable de flirter avec un garçon. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que font les autres filles dans ce genre de situation ? Ah oui ! Elles rejettent leurs cheveux par-dessus leur épaule.

\- Donc, comme je te le disais, nous sommes arrivés en ville sur ces chameaux qui…

WHACK !

\- Aïe !

Note à moi-même : quand on rejette ses cheveux dans le but de séduire un garçon, éviter le visage de l'objet de votre convoitise.

\- Désolée !

\- Bon sang Andy ! grogna Lee en se frottant la joue.

Merde, je venais de le blesser ! Peut-être que je devrais faire quelque chose ? Ce fut à cet instant qu'une idée de génie me vint : je pouvais faire comme toutes ces filles aux petits soins pour leur précieux petit copain blessé et jouer l'infirmière sexy.

\- Oh Lee ! minaudai-je maladroitement en portant ma main à sa joue que, faute de meilleure option, j'effleurai mal à l'aise. Tu vas bien… mon chéri ?

De nouveau, mon regard s'égara et je sentis une colère aiguë montée en moi en voyant que Dubois avait toujours ses mains posées sur la taille de Price, qui gloussait comme une dinde.

\- Ow, ow, ow ! gémit Lee en éloignant sa joue alors que mes doigts s'étaient crispés au point de le pincer. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me pinces ?

\- Je ne te pince pas !

\- Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

\- J'essaie de prendre soin de toi, répondis-je sèchement.

\- Alors, arrête s'il te plaît !

Je poussai un long soupir de frustration puis, balayant toute ma subtilité, j'attrapai Lee par le col pour abaisser son visage à hauteur du mien jusqu'à ce que nos regards se rencontrent :

\- Ok Lee… arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais moi pendant cinq minutes et imagine que je suis une autre personne comme… Katie ! m'exclamai-je ravie de cette trouvaille.

\- Katie ?

\- Ouais, Katie !

\- Mais…

\- Maintenant Lee ! Je ne suis plus là et à la place, il y a Katie et ses grands yeux de biche. Si elle était face à toi, là tout de suite, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Il se contenta de garder le silence et me dévisagea. Puis, très lentement, il se pencha vers moi, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat que je ne leur connaissais pas. À cet instant, j'eus envie de crier : enfin ! Pendant ce laps de temps, j'ai cru qu'il me voyait enfin comme une fille.

Pourtant, il posa sa main sur mon front et demanda :

\- Tu as de la fièvre ?

\- J'abandonne ! m'exclamai-je en envoyant sa main loin de mon front.

J'avais besoin d'un verre.

J'ai traversé la foule pour rejoindre le tiki– bar à l'autre bout de la pièce. Forcer un passage à travers les couples dansants et les étudiants éméchés n'était pas évident et j'avais l'impression que tous avaient fait exprès de se mettre sur mon chemin.

\- Place ! Faites place à l'attrapeuse des étoiles ! tonna une voix.

Aussitôt, les étudiants s'écartèrent, certains en poussant des acclamations et des cris de joie.

J'ai aperçu le barman qui m'était vaguement familier : Seamus Finnigan. Il me fit signe d'approcher. Qui Diable avait eu l'idée de confier le bar à un troisième année ?

\- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour manipuler de l'alcool Seamus ? demandai-je en m'approchant.

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin :

\- Je suis irlandais, chérie ! Je crée mes propres cocktails depuis l'âge de sept ans.

\- Touché.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- Aucune importance, surprends–moi.

Il haussa un sourcil incrédule :

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

Je le défis d'un simple regard, et il se prit au jeu. Disparaissant sous le bar, il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille remplie d'un liquide transparent que j'identifiai comme de la vodka. Il en versa une bonne dose dans son checker, puis il attrapa d'autres bouteilles dont cette fois je ne reconnus pas le contenu.

Je devais bien reconnaître qu'il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait s'y connaître en cocktails. Il jonglait avec les bouteilles et les manipulait avec une aisance et une dextérité surprenante pour son âge. Quelques instants plus tard, il versa le contenu de son checker d'un rouge écarlate dans un verre qu'il posa devant moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je en dévisageant mon verre sceptique.

\- Je l'appelle le Magyar, m'apprit-il en bombant le torse d'un air fier. Bois lentement, il y a assez d'alcool là-dedans pour faire tomber Hagrid à la renverse.

J'observai mon verre avec attention, puis humai l'odeur qui s'en dégageait : fruits rouges, vodka et sans doute d'autres ingrédients que je ne parvins pas à identifier.

\- Ça fera l'affaire.

Seamus sourit, satisfait du résultat puis il s'éloigna jusqu'à son prochain client. Tout en jetant un ultime regard méfiant à ma boisson, je me tournai et me retrouvai face à Zachary Davies.

En le voyant, j'éclatai de rire : il ressemblait à un sans-abri.

\- La dernière chose dont tu as besoin Davies est de plus d'alcool.

\- _La seule_ chose dont j'ai besoin est de plus d'alcool ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix théâtralement dramatique.

Ses cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens, ses joues étaient rougies par sa trop grande consommation d'alcool et son regard était vitreux, mais, pour sa défense, il semblait plus sobre que tout à l'heure.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas encore à l'infirmerie ? demandai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il m'adressa un clin d'œil complice.

\- Tu es ridicule.

– Complètement, acquiesça –t-il.

Puis, il se redressa brusquement.

\- Eh ! Il faut que je t'offre un verre.

\- C'est un bar en libre-service, c'est gratuit, riais-je.

\- D'accord, correction : il faut que je t'obtienne un verre. Attends une seconde.

\- Non, c'est bon j'en ai déjà un ! m'exclamai-je alors qu'il essayait d'attirer l'attention de Seamus. Il est encore plein !

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail.

\- Non, Zach, vraiment…

\- Un shoot alors ?

\- Non !

\- Mais nous savons tous les deux que _« non »_ signifié _« oui »._

Je ris alors qu'il nous commandait des shoots de tequila.

\- Tu parles comme un violeur.

Il me tendit un petit verre rempli à ras bord d'un liquide qui aurait aisément pus passer pour de l'eau.

\- Zach, vraiment, je ne peux pas.

\- Je propose un toast ! annonça-t-il en se tournant face au reste de l'assemblée. Au match de Quidditch le plus spectaculaire auquel cette école ait assisté !

Plusieurs élèves applaudirent et crièrent leur approbation.

\- Que le talent de ces joueurs ne cesse de grandir, qu'ils fassent pâlir de jalousie les professionnels de ce noble sport et que leur attrapeuse finisse la nuit avec moi !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de rires accueillirent ce discours plutôt osé. Zach vida son shoot et m'adressa un regard taquin :

\- Oh allez Andy ! C'est la fête !

Je soupirai, vaincue :

\- Très bien.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, j'avalai mon propre shoot.

J'ai cru exploser. Le liquide me brula la gorge et anesthésia littéralement mes papilles. Par Merlin, comme je déteste la téquila. Ça a un gout de kérosène et agit de façon traître avec moi. Je pouvais me sentir parfaitement bien un instant, puis BAM ! Je me retrouvais dans un couloir en train de scander une chanson de Britney Spears en pourchassant miss Teigne, armée d'une boîte d'allumettes. J'avais un seuil de tolérance proche de zéro pour la tequila, et c'est pour cela que je fusillais Zach du regard.

\- Je te déteste pour ça.

Il ne s'offusqua même pas et attrapa un verre de gin sur le bar :

\- Passons à la phase : rendre ivre Price.

Je tiquai, surprise. Il avait dit Price comme dans Fiona Price ? Je n'eus pas le temps de poser la question, Zach me prit par la main et me tira à sa suite alors qu'il se frayait difficilement un chemin à travers la foule.

\- Prépare-toi à assister au spectacle le plus drôle de ta vie. Cette fille boit de la vodka comme si c'était de l'eau, mais donne–lui en plus une goutte de gin et elle est complètement bourrée.

\- Zach, Fiona et moi ne sommes pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler des « amies ».

\- Une gorgée de cette boisson et elle te demandera d'être demoiselle d'honneur à son mariage, m'assura-t-il alors que nous montions l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'Observatoire.

La plateforme était vaste et surplombait la piste de danse. Des poufs et des coussins colorés avaient été disposés ici et là et donnaient à l'espace un air chaleureux et convivial. L'endroit était moins bondé qu'en bas, c'est pourquoi Zach ne tarda pas à repérer Price. En sentant sa main se poser sur le bas de mon dos, je sursautai, mais le laissai me conduire jusqu'à un groupe de septième année. J'étais trop occupée à essayer de voir si un certain écossais de type passif-agressif se trouvait dans le lot pour émettre la moindre protestation.

A ma grande déception, l'écossais en question n'était pas là, mais le bon côté des choses était que, par conséquent, il n'était plus avec Price. On ne peut pas gagner sur tous les fronts.

\- Fiona, ma petite renoncule, ronronna Zach en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Je t'ai acheté un verre.

Elle pivota de façon à se défaire de son emprise, puis avec un sourire glacial, elle répondit :

\- Les boissons sont gratuites Zach.

\- Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles si tatillonnent sur ce genre de détails ?

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais son regard croisa le mien.

\- Bonsoir Andy.

Ça sentait la fausse convivialité à plein nez.

\- Fiona.

Je restais là, parfaitement calme en essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle me détaillait des pieds à la tête comme si elle cherchait à m'analyser en profondeur. Sa conclusion ne sembla pas la satisfaire :

\- Beau match, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu y assister jusqu'à la fin.

Le sous-entendu « et te voir t'écraser comme une crêpe » était à peine voilé. Mais je ne me laissai pas intimider et répliquai froidement :

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu étais assurément mieux où tu étais.

Devant son air courroucé, j'ajoutai :

\- Tes blessures auraient pu empirer si tu n'avais pas été immédiatement transportée à l'infirmerie.

Le sourire qu'elle m'envoya n'atteignit pas son regard, aussi coupant que des lames de rasoir.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Bien ! claironna Zach en sentant la tension qui augmentait de plus en plus entre Price et moi. Alors ma douce, je suis allé te chercher un verre comme tu peux le voir…

\- Je sens l'odeur du gin d'ici Zach. Sincèrement pour qui est-ce que tu me prends pour me croire idiote à ce point-là ?

Elle croisa ses bras fins sur sa poitrine et roula des yeux dans une attitude qui devait traduire sa supériorité sur nous autres commun des mortels. Cependant, son regard prit une toute autre allure lorsqu'il se posa sur un point par-dessus mon épaule, et j'assistai alors au spectacle le plus dramatiquement sur–joué qu'il m'eut été donné de voir dans ma vie. Elle minaudait et parlait d'une voix exagérément aiguë :

\- Il essaie encore de me faire boire du gin, expliqua-t-elle dans un soupir de demoiselle en détresse. - Tu surestimes mes responsabilités envers toi.

Cette voix sèche et distante à quelques pouces derrière moi éveilla les petits papillons dans mon estomac qui entamèrent un foxtrot endiablé.

 _Ne te retourne pas_ , m'intima une voix dans la tête. _S'il te voit, il partira_.

Pourtant mon corps me suppliait de faire tout le contraire.

C'était vraiment irritant d'avoir la sensation que corps et esprit étaient en total désaccord encore une fois. Bien que cela m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent, je n'en avais pourtant toujours pas pris l'habitude et n'avais pas non plus trouvé la solution pour y remédier.

\- Eh bien, surestimé ou non, il est quand même de ton devoir en tant qu'homme de défendre l'honneur et l'innocence d'une jeune fille face à Zachary Davies ! le réprimanda-t-elle en gloussant alors que Zach nichait son visage dans son cou pour sentir son parfum.

J'entendis Dubois ricaner discrètement derrière moi, et après un bref moment, je sentis une main dans le bas de mon dos :

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui m'envouta totalement.

Puis, son regard rencontra le mien alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Price. Il s'arrêta net et pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla suspendu autour de nous. J'avais une envie irrépressible de l'étrangler en voyant son regard toujours brumeux à cause de l'alcool. Pourtant, je restais là, immobile, sa main toujours posée sur le bas de mon dos.

\- Honnêtement, cette obsession que tu as de me rendre ivre est intolérable ! Olivier ! Dis-lui d'arrêter !

Le contact de sa paume chaude m'électrisait et je ne parvenais pas à arracher mon regard de la contemplation de son visage à la fois doux et amer. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Price choisit cet instant précis pour nous interrompre :

\- Zach ! Pose-moi ! Olivier au secours !

La magie de cet instant fut brisée en même temps que notre petite bulle. Sa main glissa le long de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle le quitte pour retrouver sa place. Zach s'approcha et lui murmura quelque chose à son oreille avant d'éclater de rire. Dubois secoua simplement la tête et arborant comme toujours sa nonchalance coutumière, il déclara :

\- Davies, tu es une menace pour la société.

\- Je fais des progrès mon pote.

\- Aller pose la, lui intima-t-il en désignant Price, toujours perchée sur son épaule.

Zach obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et s'attira un regard furibond de la jeune fille :

\- Sincèrement Davies, tu ne parviendras jamais à me saouler.

\- Serait-ce un défi Miss Price ?

\- Peut être bien…

Mais ce n'était plus lui qu'elle regardait à présent. Toute son attention était tournée vers Dubois, qu'elle observait du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'il discutait avec un autre garçon de septième année.

Je devais bien admettre que j'étais assez impressionnée par l'acharnement dont Zach faisait preuve pour la charmer, elle qui était aussi distante et froide que l'antarctique. Il fallait qu'il soit sacrément mordu pour poursuivre ses tentatives de séduction.

Puis, alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur moi, elle demanda d'une voix arrogante :

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Pardon ? demandai-je en sortant de mon état second.

Elle rit légèrement. Ce son résonna comme une musique cruelle et agaçante à mes oreilles :

\- Eh bien, c'est clairement une réunion de septième année ici. Et comme tu sembles attendre maladroitement, je me disais que tu avais peut–être une question ou autre chose à nous demander ?

Je sentis la colère montée en moi aussi rapide qu'une flèche, bien que Zach s'empressa de venir à ma pseudo défense en passant un bras amical autour de mes épaules :

\- Eh ! Ne sois pas une telle peau de vache Fiona ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Andy est brillante !

Il m'adressa un regard en coin qui s'attarda sur le décolleté de ma robe :

\- Et aussi hot que l'enfer…

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Dans ton état, un strangulot croisé avec une mandragore serait tout aussi hot pour toi !

Sur ces paroles, elle se retourna, faisant valser sa chevelure d'or par-dessus ses épaules et ne nous prêta plus la moindre attention.

\- Elle est juste jalouse, m'informa Zach d'un ton conspirateur.

Je l'observais alors qu'elle rejoignait Dubois et entamait avec lui et d'autres septièmes années une conversation sur un ton enjoué. Avec eux se trouvait Amélie Legrand, une étudiante de Beaubâton transférée à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, Dexter Jones, un jeune afro véritable géni en mathématique et Caroline Abbée, une grande fan de football moldu…

C'était là des gens que je connaissais, mais à qui je n'avais jamais parlé, sauf pour échanger quelques banalités ici et là et pour une raison inconnue, ce constat me mit mal à l'aise.

Il est vrai que les septièmes années étaient connus pour faire bande à part alors que les années inférieures se mélangeaient bien souvent, et pour la première fois, j'étais aux premières loges pour vérifier cet état de fait.

C'était une sensation désagréable.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je pris une gorgée de mon cocktail dont j'avais oublié l'existence et manquai de recracher le tout lorsque sa saveur épicée me brûla la langue. J'ai reposé mon verre sur la table la plus proche. Bon sang, si je buvais ce truc j'allais à coup sûr…

\- Ça va ? me demanda Zach.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, je fus bousculée par un groupe de garçons qui m'envoyèrent heurter le torse de Zach.

\- Mince ! Désolée, dis-je en essayant de me dégager, mais ses mains s'étaient déjà trouvées une place de choix sur mes hanches et me maintenaient contre lui d'une façon laissant entendre qu'il n'était pas près de me lâcher.

\- Oh mais, crois-moi chérie, c'est un plaisir, ronronna-t-il.

C'est alors que je remarquai que ma vue était anormalement floue. J'avais aussi de plus en plus chaud et mes oreilles bourdonnaient de manière à la fois agréable et dérangeante.

Oh… voilà pourquoi je n'aurais pas dû m'envoyer un shoot de tequila tout à l'heure.

\- Zach, laisse-moi partir, marmonnai-je d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Andy chérie, c'est toi qui es venue me bécoter la première, affirma-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Je rejetais la tête en arrière pour rompre ce contact :

\- On m'a poussée et j'ai atterri sur toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

Ces mots sortirent plus lentement que je ne l'aurais désiré et leur donnèrent une connotation bien trop sensuelle.

Bordel la tequila ne devrait pas exister.

\- Mmm, tu es vraiment hot ce soir Andy, murmura-t-il en baissant son visage vers le mien jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent, provoquant le déclenchement d'un grand nombre d'alarmes dans ma tête. J'adore ça chez toi.

Je me reculai rapidement pour éviter sa bouche qui avait tenté de fondre sur la mienne.

\- Très drôle Zach, dis-je en posant une main sur son torse pour essayer de l'éloigner de moi.

Pourtant, il ne sembla pas en tenir compte et se contenta de sourire, aussi répétai-je à nouveau d'une voix plus ferme :

\- Sérieusement, arrête.

J'esquivai une fois encore ses lèvres, mais ce mouvement de tête un peu trop brutal m'étourdit.

\- Oh aller Andy, me supplia-t-il d'une voix traînante, sa main s'aventurant dans le bas de mon dos. Un petit bisou, c'est tout ce que je te demande…

\- Zach ! m'offusquai-je en esquivant une énième fois ses lèvres.

Je commençai sérieusement à m'énerver, mais dans son état d'ébriété, il ne s'en rendait pas compte et s'amusais visiblement de ma colère.

Merlin, est–ce que c'était sa main que je sentais en train de me pincer les fesses ?

Et, alors que ma propre main était à deux doigts de le gifler, une pression ferme sur l'épaule de Zach l'obligea à me lâcher et l'éloigna de moi. Mon sang se mit à bouillir. D'une part, parce que mon sauveur n'était autre que Dubois, et d'autre part, parce qu'il semblait totalement détaché et sympathique.

\- Davies, mon pote, déclara-t-il d'une voix amicale. On va commencer un Jeu du Risque, tu es des nôtres ?

Le regard de Davies, s'alluma d'excitation :

\- Et comment ! Je ne vis que pour le risque !

Dubois éclata de rire :

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Va aider à la mise en place et je vous rejoins dans une seconde.

Il lui indiqua d'un mouvement de la tête le balcon voisin et Zach s'éloigna non sans adresser un dernier regard avide à mon décolleté.

Je l'ai vu disparaître et la tequila m'envoya un haut–le– cœur. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient toujours lorsque je me tournais vers Dubois. Il a fallu plusieurs secondes avant que son attention se reporte sur moi et lorsque ce fut le cas, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Son regard se balada sur tous les angles et les courbes de mon corps dans une évaluation savamment lente.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent devant l'intensité de son observation et je me raidis instantanément, mal à l'aise.

 _Bon sang Andy, ce n'est que Dubois_ ! m'agaçai-je. _Il t'a vue en sueur et couverte de boue un nombre incalculable de fois, alors reprend toi !_

Quand ses yeux ont finalement rencontré les miens, le peu de confiance que j'avais rassemblée s'évapora.

Son expression était d'une indifférence et d'un détachement tel, qu'elle m'ébranla :

\- Jolie robe.

Il m'a fallu une seconde pour me remettre du froid et de l'impassibilité avec lesquels cette simple phrase avait été prononcée. Pour moi, c'en était trop en une soirée. Le fait qu'il m'évite et refuse de m'adresser la parole, Fiona et ses petites piques, le harcèlement sexuel d'un de ses meilleurs amis sans que cela le touche outre mesure…

J'ai en quelque sorte craqué. Et par craquer, je veux dire que ; j'ai attrapé mon verre et lui en ait balancé le contenu au visage.

Il est resté de marbre. Se reculant de quelques pas, il essuya son visage avec le revers de sa manche, mais sans pour autant paraître surpris par ma réaction.

Je m'élançai à travers la foule, luttant pour descendre l'escalier en colimaçon.

\- Wiles, l'entendis-je m'appeler, mais je l'ignorai ostensiblement.

Au fond, je me sentais humiliée. Je n'étais qu'une gamine, habillée d'une robe courte pour tenter désespérément d'attirer l'attention d'un mec qui se fichait totalement d'elle.

Merlin, je savais que c'était une erreur. Toute cette putain de soirée n'était qu'une monumentale erreur.

\- Wiles, arrête, essaya-t-il à nouveau.

Je le sentais me suivre dans l'escalier et pour toute réponse, je ne lui adressai qu'un geste délibérément vulgaire par-dessus mon épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à présent ? Faire une remarque sur mes cheveux ? Mon maquillage ? Le bronzage de mes jambes ? Mes ongles manucurés ? Toutes ces choses que j'avais consenti à faire parce que j'avais vaguement l'espoir qu'il me remarquerait ? Cela m'avait tout l'air d'une conversation passionnante, mais je préférais encore m'en passer et courir rejoindre mon dortoir.

\- Andy, grogna-t-il pour la énième fois.

Je sentis sa main se refermer autour de mon poignet, me stoppant net au milieu de l'escalier. Cet arrêt brutal me donna le tournis.

\- Je suis désolé.

– Je le dis en toute sincérité Olivier, alors écoute–moi attentivement : va te faire foutre, lui crachai-je en lui adressant un regard haineux. Va te faire foutre pour n'être qu'un crétin qui ne m'a pas adressé la moindre attention de toute la soirée, pour n'être pas capable de venir me parler et me dire une bonne fois pour toutes ce que je suis pour toi, et pour être le plus gros con que cette école ait connu !

Il se fichait comme d'une guigne de ma diatribe et le peu de regrets qu'il avait ressenti s'évapora pour laisser place à une profonde amertume :

\- Oh, bien sûr… Joue les victimes Andy, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux.

\- Jouer la victime ? m'indignai-je. Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, dit-il sèchement en m'empoignant l'autre bras pour me coller contre la rambarde lorsque je tentai de l'esquiver. Tu passes ton temps à me questionner et à enquêter sur moi, uniquement pour satisfaire ta petite curiosité personnelle sur des choses dont je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. Et lorsque tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux, tu as recours à ce genre de stratagèmes.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Il me fusilla du regard :

\- Oh je ne sais pas, comme le fait d'apparaître à cette soirée dans une minuscule robe moulante de sorte qu'il m'ait fichtrement difficile de t'ignorer ?

\- Je ne porte pas cette robe pour toi crétin ! Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde ! m'indignai-je.

 _Menteuse_ , murmura une petite voix au fond de moi.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Et le fait que tu flirtes avec Davies juste sous mon nez, c'est une coïncidence aussi peut–être ?

Cette fois, la colère et ma consternation grimpèrent à une vitesse effarante. Ma tête me tournait et j'avais diablement chaud mais, cette fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la tequila. Je m'apprêtais à lui hurler dessus lorsqu'une voix en bas de l'escalier m'interrompit :

\- Si ce ne sont pas nos deux vedettes ! Faites du bruit pour le meilleur capitaine et la meilleure attrapeuse qu'on ait connu !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva autour de nous. Nous continuions de nous dévisager en chiens de faïence, aucun de nous ne voulait signer sa capitulation en détournant le regard le premier. Les élèves, ivres de notre victoire, ne semblèrent pas y prêter la moindre attention, trop occupés à crier leur joie et leur fierté.

\- Embrasse le Andy ! s'exclama une fille en riant. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferai !

\- Un bisou ! Un bisou ! Un bisou… commença à scander la foule.

Quelle bande d'abrutis, comme si j'allais bécoter cet idiot.

Je réussis à me défaire de la poigne de Dubois et m'apprêtais à descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier lorsqu'une vague d'élèves me barrèrent le passage.

\- Non ! Personne ne descend de là tant que tu ne lui auras pas donné le baiser de la victoire, annonça un cinquième année particulièrement odieux qui me barrait le passage avec son impressionnante carrure.

J'ai tenté de jouer des coudes pour le repousser mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Aller Andy, il le mérite ! s'exclama une fille en ricanant et je fus ébahis par tant de bêtise de leur part.

Merde, ils semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils parlaient de celui qui m'avait viré de l'équipe deux semaines plus tôt.

Est-ce qu'ils pensaient que tout cela n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et que nous étions à présent une grande, belle et merveilleuse famille unie ?

Eh ben, ils avaient tout faux.

\- Un coup de pied dans les couilles, voilà ce qu'il mérite, grognai-je en tentant un nouveau passage en force, mais l'abruti de cinquième année me repoussa sans mal.

Par Merlin, j'allais tuer ce gosse.

\- Juste un bisou, on sait tous que tu en as envie en plus.

La colère montait de plus en plus en moi. Ces gens étaient une véritable calamité. Je me sentais à deux doigts d'exploser lorsqu'une main familière saisit la mienne pour m'obliger à faire volte-face et me retrouver tout contre son propriétaire : Dubois.

Et puis, sans que je m'y attende, sa bouche se posa sur la mienne. Le choc, mêlé à ma fureur faisaient courir un courant électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mais ces sentiments furent rapidement mis en sourdines lorsque la chaleur familière qui semblait accompagner chacun de nos baisers me gagna.

La colère qui émanait de lui se manifestait par sa poigne de fer et les mouvements rugueux de ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais je ne trouvais pas la volonté de protester. C'était brutal, dur, intraitable et tout à fait enivrant.

Pendant un moment, j'oubliais tout. J'en vins à souhaiter que nous ne soyons pas ici mais loin, très loin, dans un monde où il n'y aurait pas d'émotions contradictoires, pas de drames sous-jacents. Juste une fille qui aimait un garçon et un garçon qui aimait une fille. Mais la réalité me revint en pleine face. Je n'étais pas cette fille et il n'était pas ce garçon.

C'était Olivier, j'étais Andy, et vraisemblablement cela voulait tout dire.

Et j'étais fatiguée.

Vraiment très fatiguée.

Alors, je fis appel à la petite once de volonté qu'il me restait et je mis fin à ce baiser. La réalité refit surface. J'entendais à nouveau la musique et les acclamations des élèves qui nous regardaient. Les yeux de Dubois étaient sombres au possible, ce qui en disait long sur son humeur.

\- Satisfaits ? demandai-je à notre auditoire.

Puis d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que seul Dubois m'entende, j'ajoutai :

\- J'en ai marre Dubois… vraiment j'en ai juste marre.

Et j'étais sincère. J'en avais assez de tout cela. Assez des drames, assez des malentendus, assez d'avoir l'impression d'être prise au piège dans un soap opéra avec à chaque minute un nouvel obstacle à surmonter.

J'étais une personne normale et je voulais la vie normale qui devrait aller avec.

Alors oui, peut être que la tequila me faisait un peu dramatiser tout cela, mais comme on dit : il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.

Il a simplement maintenu son regard dans le mien, puis, sans répondre, il s'est contenté de rejeter la tête en arrière et de crier :

\- Qui est partant pour un jeu du risque ?

Un cœur de barytons et des applaudissements ont retenti et avant que j'aie de temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, un cortège de garçons est apparu au bas de l'escalier. Dubois frappait dans les mains tendues et riait avec un peu trop d'entre eux, de nouveau parfaitement à l'aise et détendu, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mon regard cherchait le sien, mais, bien sûr, il l'évita farouchement.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'avoir un putain de verre ? appela-t-il, et aussitôt un garçon du cortège lui tendit un gobelet remplit de quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas du jus de citrouille ou une simple bierraubeurre.

Il en avala le contenu d'une seule rasade et grimaça à peine lorsque le liquide lui brula la gorge :

\- Très bien ! Allons jouer les gars !

Comment ?

Comment était-il possible que j'aie des sentiments pour un gars comme lui ? Comment pouvais-je imaginer une relation avec lui ? Merlin, il n'y avait pas plus têtu, incompréhensible et compliqué que ce garçon-là !

\- Je suis tombée sur la tête, grognai-je en l'observant lui et d'autres garçons invoquer leur balai et se préparer pour le Jeu du Risque.

J'ai essayé de ne rien ressentir face à ce spectacle, mais le courant de l'appréhension déferlait dans mes veines quoi que j'en dise.

Le jeu du Risque était une très mauvaise chose, surtout lorsque ces participants étaient en état d'ébriété. Pourtant, il fallait être ivre pour avoir l'idée de jouer à ça.

C'était un jeu à boire incroyablement dangereux : les participants devaient s'aligner sur un balcon et sauter dans le vide, et le premier qui invoquait son balai était éliminé. Les autres devaient boire un verre de whisky Pur feu (ou tout autre alcool défini au préalable). La partie se poursuivait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que deux finalistes. Pour ce dernier saut dans le vide, le dernier à invoquer son balai serait déclaré gagnant.

Par le passé, des étudiants avaient été grièvement blessés, de sorte que ce jeu était formellement interdit à Poudlard. Pourtant ce soir, tout le monde s'en fichait.

\- On est sept alors ? demanda Davies sur le balcon. Il y a moi, les jumeaux Weasley, Dubois, Killian, Jordan, et Cruz. D'autres volontaires ?

Un silence général accueillit sa question. Il haussa les épaules :

\- Ok, alors que le jeu commence !

\- Abrutis, grognai-je toujours dans l'escalier, refusant de descendre assister à ces conneries.

Depuis quand Dubois aimait-il jouer à ce jeu ? Merlin, il était maître des trois P : Prudence, Prévoyance et Pondération.

Et maintenant, non seulement il semblait adorer abuser de la boisson mais en plus il s'adonnait à ce genre de jeu stupide ?

On lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau depuis notre altercation en salle d'Arithmancie ?

\- Tous en ligne les gars ! s'exclama George qui venait de sauter avec aisance sur le rebord du balcon comme s'il ne s'était pas trouvé à quatre cents mètres du sol. Tout le monde a bu son verre ?

\- Par merlin, je déteste quand ils font ça, murmura une voix nerveuse à ma gauche et je fus surprise de trouver Katie, debout à côté de moi en train de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle avait encore les joues rougies et les cheveux en bataille d'avoir tant dansé, mais la joie et l'insouciance qui brillaient dans ses yeux quelques minutes plus tôt s'étaient à présent envolées.

A la base, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le Jeu du Risque, mais c'était encore pire chaque fois que Lee ou les jumeaux y participaient.

\- Les garçons sont tellement idiots.

\- Dis-moi, à ce propos, intervint une voix familière derrière moi.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Alicia venait de prendre place à côté de moi.

\- Je ne suis pas franchement fan de ton ami, Andy.

\- Tu parles de Gabe ?

\- Non du laitier ! A ton avis ?

\- Ah… vous êtes là ! s'exclama Angelina depuis la piste de danse.

Elle accourut jusqu'à nous, un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Où étiez-vous passées toutes les deux ? Kats et moi on espérait que vous nous rejoindriez sur la piste de danse.

\- Je me suis farci le discours moralisateur d'un descendant caché de Kennedy ces deux dernières heures, grommela Alicia en m'adressant un regard noir. J'imagine que tu ne le connais pas non plus, celui-là ?

Je soupirai avec lassitude.

\- Je ne veux pas m'en mêler.

Angelina nous regarda tour à tour d'un air interrogateur, mais, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de formuler la moindre question, des acclamations s'élevèrent depuis le balcon. Mon cœur s'arrêta littéralement de battre. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que les balais ne commencent à être invoqués un à un et Angelina plissa les yeux de confusion.

– Qu'est–ce qui se passe là-bas ?

Elle hoqueta lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain :

\- Est-ce qu'ils jouent au Jeu du Risque ?

\- Ouais, acquiesça Alicia qui venait de sortir une lime à ongles de Merlin sait où pour parfaire sa manucure.

Le regard noir d'Angelina s'assombrit un peu plus :

\- Où est Fred ?

\- Probablement encore en chute libre, lui répondit Alicia d'un air nonchalant.

Un vague de rage s'écrasa sur Angelina, qui descendit les marches de l'escalier à toute allure, ses jolies tresses volant autour de son visage déformé par la colère.

\- Fred Weasley ! hurla-t-elle.

Si on pouvait dire que Katie détestait le Jeu du Risque, Angelina le haïssait puissance dix. Quelques visages surpris se retournèrent sur elle tandis qu'elle fendait la foule et donnait un spectacle très instructif pour ceux qui ignoraient à quoi une petite amie en colère pouvait ressembler.

\- Remonte ici maintenant ou je te castre pendant ton sommeil !

Fred apparut, planant devant elle quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ché… chérie…

\- Vire-moi ton cul de ce balcon maintenant Weasley !

Quelques élèves ricanèrent, mais Fred atterrit, la tête basse comme un petit garçon prit en faute par sa maman en train de manger des biscuits avant le dîner.

Elle le saisit par le col avant de le traîner hors du balcon puis carrément hors de la tour.

\- Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Fred, marmonna Alicia en examinant avec un vif intérêt ses ongles à présent limés.

Les autres participants encore en lice atterrir sur le balcon et saluèrent les spectateurs qui les applaudissaient avec entrain.

\- Oh… allez sauter ! cria Ali en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils perdent un temps fou entre chaque manche, ça en devient lassant.

Bien sûr, Alicia n'avait aucun souci de morale avec le Jeu du Risque.

\- Je déteste ce jeu, répéta Katie en se frottant les épaules de ses mains tremblantes. Ça n'a aucun intérêt. Les règles, le but et l'idée même de ce jeu sont totalement stupides et puérils.

Elle poussa un nouveau hoquet d'effroi lorsqu'ils sautèrent à nouveau dans le vide. Mon pouls s'accéléra un peu lorsque les cinq corps furent aspirés en chute libre.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les balais.

Une seconde…

Trois secondes…

Cinq secondes…

Le balai portant l'inscription de « Lee Jordan » s'envola de la corniche, suivit de près par celui de « Manuel Cruz ». Environ une seconde plus tard, ce fut le balai de George, qui détala à une vitesse ahurissante, puis un dixième de seconde après, le balai de Zach s'activa pour rejoindre son propriétaire.

Le balai de Dubois fut le dernier à s'envoler, et ce, plus de deux secondes après celui de Zach.

Mon emprise sur la rampe de l'escalier se resserra au point d'en devenir douloureuse. Il jouait pour gagner. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il ne jouait jamais au Jeu du Risque. Était-ce sa façon à lui de me faire goûter à ma propre doctrine ?

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, alors que Lee et Manuel émergèrent, un sourire compétitif sur leur visage, se demandant qui d'eux avaient appelé son balai le premier :

\- Lee, t'es _out_! annonça Teddy Killian, un Serdaigle de septième année.

Katie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à côté de moi :

\- Oh, Dieu merci.

George a refait surface quelques secondes plus tard, suivi rapidement de Zach et Dubois, qui riaient aux éclats. Ma colère monta d'un cran supplémentaire en voyant ce dernier rire de bon cœur alors que tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre !

\- Abrutis, murmurai-je en essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur tandis qu'ils se préparaient pour la troisième manche.

Zach fut le premier à avaler d'un trait son verre :

\- Rien de tel que le Whisky Purfeu ! s'exclama-t-il bêtement comme seul un ivrogne de dix-sept ans pouvait le faire.

Les trois autres l'imitèrent, puis ils se placèrent sur la corniche, face au vide attendant le signal de départ.

\- Ok, préparez-vous pour la troisième manche ! s'exclama Teddy, ses mains placées en porte-voix autour de sa bouche. Et SAUTEZ !

J'avais l'impression que mes ongles labouraient la chair de mes paumes, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Les quatre silhouettes avaient à présent disparu. Chaque seconde qui passait rendait ma respiration plus difficile jusqu'à la seconde où finalement le balai de Dubois s'envola. Je fermai les yeux. Il semblerait qu'à chaque nouvelle manche, il mettait de plus en plus de temps à invoquer son balai.

Pourtant, Zach fut un peu plus audacieux encore et c'est une demi seconde après celui d'Olivier que son propre balai s'envola.

Ce dernier était l'un de ceux qui avaient bien failli y rester lors d'une précédente partie de Risque, parce qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps pour appeler son balai. Le problème était que Dubois s'était visiblement mit en tête de le battre.

Dans cette manche, ce fut Manuel qui fut éliminé, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne restait plus que Zach, George et Dubois. L'ennui, c'était que je savais déjà comment la prochaine manche allait finir et qui se disputerait la victoire finale.

Et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

oOoOo

\- Olivier ! Olivier ! Olivier ! Olivier !

-Zach ! Zach ! Zach ! Zach !

Les chants et encouragements se chevauchaient les uns les autres dans une harmonie cacophonique qui avait pris d'assaut la tour d'Astronomie et la faisait vibrer. Les garçons criaient des railleries et leur soutien à leur favori, alors que les filles piaillaient leur joie, mêlée d'horreur face au spectacle se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

Tout le monde se doutait que la finale opposerait Zach et Olivier, qui s'étaient montrés les plus audacieux tout au long du jeu.

En revanche, ce que personne n'avait deviné, c'était qu'ils se retrouveraient à égalité durant cinq nouvelles manches consécutives.

\- Onze manches les amis ! pleura Teddy Killian en tendant aux garçons deux verres de whisky Purfeu.

Ils étaient complètement et totalement dans un état second, anesthésiés par les nombreux verres de whisky Purfeu qu'ils avaient bu en peu de temps, mais aucun d'eux n'avait accepté que l'on tire au sort pour désigner un vainqueur.

\- Voyons si la onzième sera la bonne.

\- Attends une seconde, marmonna Zach, qui semblait à deux doigts de vomir.

Son teint était blême et ses yeux vitreux alors qu'il tendait son verre à présent vide à un élève.

Dubois n'était pas en reste, il avait les deux coudes posés sur la corniche et avait enfoui son visage au creux de son bras.

\- Ok, on y va, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les hurlements de joie redoublèrent et tous deux remontèrent sur le rebord du balcon, vacillant de plus en plus et manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, mais tous semblaient trop plongés dans cette rivalité hors normes pour se soucier du réel danger de cette situation.

Tout le monde, excepté la jeune fille assise dans l'escalier, le regard mort d'inquiétude, les épaules voutées, les paumes de ses mains coupées par les lacérations de ses ongles.

En d'autres termes, tout le monde, sauf moi.

J'avais bien essayé, à l'image des autres, de m'amuser et de me laisser gagner par l'insouciance et l'euphorie, mais je n'y étais pas arrivée. J'étais terrifiée. Complètement et totalement terrifiée. Chaque fois que Dubois défiait le vide et sautait, je sentais mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine et chaque seconde qui passait avant qu'il n'invoque son balai manquait de me faire défaillir. J'étais sur le point d'entrer en hyperventilation.

Katie était parti après que Lee soit venu la trouver pour quelque chose. Alicia avait rejoint les autres sur le balcon pour que tous l'entendent lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

\- Onze secondes ? Ma grand-mère tiendrait plus longtemps que vous bande de lavettes !

Par conséquent, je me retrouvais seule pour gérer ma crise de panique.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, murmurai-je d'une voix tremblante alors qu'un frisson d'angoisse parcourait mon corps.

C'était ridicule. Pourquoi personne ne les arrêtait ? Ils pouvaient à peine marcher et encore moins lancer un sortilège correctement.

\- Allez, voyons voir si on…

Teddy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un halètement aigu, suivi par un hoquet de stupeur s'éleva lorsque Dubois bascula en arrière et trébucha du balcon. Les cris d'effrois s'enchaînaient. C'était une chose de sauter dans le vide en toute connaissance de cause, s'en était une autre de trébucher parce qu'on était trop saoul pour tenir sur ses deux jambes et surement incapable d'invoquer son balai.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je dévalais l'escalier avec la rapidité du désespoir. Sur le balcon, les gens se bousculaient sur la corniche, pointant leur baguette dans le gouffre sombre de la nuit dans l'espoir de lancer un sort de lévitation sur le corps de Dubois en chute libre. Mais je ne voyais rien de cela. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était les battements effrénés de mon cœur, le sang pulsant dans mes oreilles, ma respiration saccadée par l'angoisse, mes genoux à deux doigts de se dérober sous moi pendant que je courrai.

Si… si personne ne réussissait…

\- Je vais bien ! Je vais bien ! s'exclama soudain sa voix à l'accent écossais plus prononcé en contre bas.

Je sentis une bouffée de soulagement me gagner.

Je m'affalai contre la corniche, la main posée sur mon cœur dont la course peinait à ralentir.

 _Merlin merci ! Par Merlin merci de tout cœur !_

\- C'est bon je vais bien, le jeu peut continuer ! annonça-t-il en refaisant surface, assis sur son balai.

 _Quoi ? Bordel, mais il n'est pas sérieux !_

\- Non ! m'écriai-je par-dessus les acclamations de joie.

Je traversai la foule d'adolescents totalement ivres jusqu'à me retrouver au centre du balcon où Dubois et Davies se tenaient. Zach applaudit en me voyant arriver et tenta de me faire un câlin mais je le repoussai avec facilité avant qu'il n'en ait le temps et l'envoyais sans doute percuter quelques élèves dans le processus.

\- Le jeu s'arrête maintenant ! déclarai-je en ignorant les huées de mécontentement qui éclatèrent.

\- Zach et Olivier n'ont pas été départagés !

\- Le jeu n'est pas fini ! intervint une voix butée, et mon regard incandescent se posa sur Dubois.

Il venait de remonter sur la corniche comme s'il n'était pas tombé et n'avait pas manqué de se tuer quelques minutes plus tôt, m'ignorant totalement, plongé dans sa petite lutte d'hommes des cavernes.

\- Allez, Davies, finissons-en !

\- J'suis… onten… de… l'savoir ! s'exclama la voix trainante de Zach qui tentait tant bien que mal de monter à son tour sur la corniche.

\- Non Zach ! Arrête ! le stoppai-je sèchement en attrapant sa main pour l'obliger à rester où il était. Je suis sérieuse. Je suis désolée de gâcher votre plaisir mais…

\- J'ai une idée ! intervint soudain Dubois et je rencontrais son regard ambré posé sur moi. Ça te dirait d'être notre arbitre chérie ?

Quelques personnes dans la foule ont crié leur contentement et d'autres s'esclaffaient de son commentaire. Ma peau me piquait sous le coup de la colère. Il me regardait d'un air suffisant, un sourire narquois tordait le coin de sa bouche et la lueur de défit dans son regard… il m'était difficile de ne pas laisser ma colère lui exploser au visage.

\- Tu es taré Dubois, déclarai-je aussi calmement que possible. Tu n'es pas en état de…

\- Je crois que je suis seul juge de ça, me coupa-t-il une fois de plus. En fait, je vais parfaitement bien ! Et toi Davies ?

\- Super…, répondit-il en levant les bras au ciel, faillant au passage frapper une jolie Poufsouffle. Jamais été aussi bien !

\- Eh bien, on dirait que la partie continue, en a-t-il déduit avec un sourire triomphant sous les applaudissements de la foule. Désolé chérie, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui était tout, sauf sincère. Mais les règles sont les règles.

En le voyant saluer les spectateurs avec un sourire goguenard, j'explosai :

\- Très bien ! Ça suffit !

Je me précipitai sur la corniche et tirai Dubois par le bas de sa chemise froissée. Il chancela en arrière, mais je le tirai une fois de plus d'un coup sec et l'obligeait à descendre de la corniche.

\- Putain Wiles ! cria-t-il en se redressant.

\- Tu es ivre Dubois ! Tu es un sale petit merdeux bourré et je ne t'autorise pas à sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie dans ton état ! m'égosillai-je, hystérique de colère.

\- M'autoriser ? répéta-t-il en riant d'un air désabusé. Tu n'es pas ma putain de petite amie Wiles, tu n'as pas d'autorisation à me donner !

Je me raidis immédiatement surprise par sa déclaration. Il riait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais entendue, tandis que je restais simplement là, a essayé de maîtriser l'ouragan d'émotions qui faisait rage en moi : la colère, l'embarras, et une considérable quantité de douleur.

Évidemment, je savais que je n'étais pas sa petite amie, mais la façon dont il avait dit cela, comme si, selon lui, cette idée était absurde et ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit…

Autour de nous, les gens commençaient à nous dévisager comme s'ils étaient plongés dans une série TV moldus. Certains gloussaient sous leur cape, d'autres étaient juste agacés que j'ai interrompu leur divertissement et je me sentis écrasée sous l'immense besoin de m'enfuir qui me gagnait.

Je voulais être loin de tout : les gens, le jeu, la musique ; tout.

Malheureusement, il m'était impossible de partir en laissant Dubois. A la seconde où je me serais enfui, il remontera sur ce balcon et avait de fortes chances de se tuer.

Ainsi donc, je ravalai ma fierté pour ce qui me semblait être la centième fois de la semaine et lui attrapai la main :

-Allez, on s'en va.

Il se dégagea de ma main avec une facilité évidente et titubante, il fit quelques pas en arrière avec un reniflement amusé :

\- J'ai pour habitude de finir ce que je commence dans la vie.

\- Dubois.

\- Oui ma chérie ? répondit-il avec un sourire grisé.

Mes yeux n'étaient plus que deux petites fentes déterminées.

\- Si tu ne descends pas de ce balcon et ne viens pas avec moi, je vais jouer avec vous.

Il éclata de rire :

\- Tu ne peux pas jouer maintenant, c'est contre les règles.

\- Les règles ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, tu te souviens ?

\- Je t'en prie, se moqua-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux comme on l'aurait fait à un petit enfant qui aurait dit quelque chose de mignon mais tellement absurde.

Puis, il se tourna en titubant. Remonta sur le rebord du balcon. Je profitai de son inattention :

\- Eh ! m'exclamai-je en faisant face à la foule. Que diriez-vous de rendre le jeu plus intéressant ? Genre une manche Attrapeur versus Capitaine ?

Un rugissement approbateur accueillit ma proposition et immédiatement, la foule s'attroupa autour de moi, enchantée par ce nouveau duel. Même s'il était dos à moi, je vis Dubois se raidir à l'entente de l'enjouement collectif.

Je le ferais. S'il fallait en arriver là alors je sauterais.

Lentement, Dubois se tourna vers nous, l'air bien moins amusé que tout à l'heure :

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Alors tu viens avec moi.

\- J'ai un jeu à terminer, a-t-il grogné.

\- Alors, je suppose que moi aussi, dis-je en haussant les épaules, attrapant le balai de George au passage. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je t'emprunte ça Geor…

\- Non, coupa Olivier en saisissant avec colère le balai qu'il m'arracha des mains pour l'envoyer valser au loin.

Je le regardai froidement. Une partie de moi était étonnée de le voir exprimer ses émotions.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non je ne vais pas t'autoriser à jouer à ce putain de jeu !

Je le foudroyai du regard :

\- M'autoriser ? répétai-je avec une frigide moquerie dans la voix. Tu n'es pas mon putain de petit ami Dubois, tu n'as pas à m'autoriser quoi que ce soit.

Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'or brulé alors qu'ils se fixaient dans les miens, assombris par la colère, la frustration et une fureur que je ne lui avais encore jamais connu.

Pendant un moment, il n'a plus rien dit, ses lèvres étaient serrées, les lignes de sa mâchoire tendues à l'extrême. Et puis, il souffla un discret « très bien » que pendant un instant je doutai d'avoir bien entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait saisi mon poignet et pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Il fendit la foule en me trainant derrière lui d'un pas très assuré, malgré son état d'ébriété.

\- Le jeu est terminé, grogna-t-il en luttant pour se frayer un chemin à travers les gens à présent déçus de la tournure des événements.

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement, mais restais aussi tendue qu'un arc. Je savais que la nuit était loin d'être terminée, mais au moins la partie qui consistait à mettre sa vie en danger était derrière nous.

Empêcher un suicide : check !

Maintenant, j'allais devoir essuyer sa colère accentuée par l'abus d'alcool et la rancœur qu'il gardait enfouie au fond de lui. Bon sang, ma vie était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille ces derniers temps.

Nous avons finalement rejoint le couloir désert. Le silence qui y régnait me frappa dès que la porte de la tour d'Astronomie se referma derrière nous. Les fêtards bruyants, leurs cris d'ivresse, les rires gutturaux et hystériques… tout cela pouvait être sympa quand la soirée se déroulait correctement mais, lorsque les choses dérapaient comme ce soir, c'était beaucoup moins marrant.

Après quelques secondes passées à évoluer silencieusement dans les couloirs sombres et déserts de l'école, mon regard s'attarda finalement sur le dos de Dubois. Il marchait d'un pas de moins en moins assuré, les effluves d'alcool devaient avoir finalement pris le pas sur l'adrénaline. Je pouvais voir à quel point chaque muscle de son corps était tendu sous la colère, alors qu'il n'avait pas desserré son emprise autour de mon poignet qui porterait surement demain les traces de sa poigne de fer.

Je me demandais brièvement jusqu'où nous allions marcher avant qu'il n'explose. Sans rire, je pouvais presque entendre le tictac de la bombe à retardement en laquelle il s'était transformé. À peine cette pensée m'effleura-t-elle l'esprit qu'il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux larmoyants :

\- Ce n'est pas très amusant pas vrai ?

Mes yeux se plissèrent d'incompréhension :

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Être responsable, poursuivit-il en essayant de marcher à reculons, mais trébuchant plusieurs fois. C'est plutôt nul pas vrai ?

\- Tu vas te faire mal Dubois, dis-je alors qu'il percutait une armure.

Il n'y prêta pourtant pas une grande attention et continua d'évoluer à reculons en gloussant sombrement :

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Non je comprends très bien au contraire, dis-je sèchement d'une voix d'où pointait une évidente irritation. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un rire désabusé en manquant une nouvelle fois de tomber. Dis-moi s'il te plaît pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord. Je meurs d'envie de le savoir Andy, vraiment j'en meurs d'envie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu es saoul Dubois.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Dubois…

– Dis–le !

\- Parce que ce n'est pas la même chose, merde ! Voilà pourquoi ! m'exclamai-je en m'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, obligeant Dubois à faire de même. Bon sang, Dubois, tu ne peux pas comparer ce que je fais sur le terrain pendant les matchs, avec ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce balcon ! Tu aurais pu…

\- Mourir ? proposa-t-il avec un exécrable petit sourire en coin. Être gravement blessé ? Faire une peur bleue à mes amis ? Te donner une crise cardiaque ? Finir à l'infirmerie ? Bla, bla, bla…

Il me rejoignit en quelques enjambées. J'étais dos au mur froid de rocailleux du couloir. Il posa ses mains à plat contre celui-ci, m'emprisonnant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Puis, il plongea son regard dans le mien. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère, juste une détermination sans faille :

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde.

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

Ma voix était dure, mais au fond en y prêtant bien l'oreille, on pouvait y percevoir les tremblements que je tentais de maîtriser.

\- Vraiment ? se moqua-t-il en arquant un unique sourcil. Et comment en arrives-tu à cette conclusion ?

-Parce que lorsque je prends des risques sur le terrain, je les prends pour…

Je m'interrompis lorsqu'il éclata de rire. C'était un rire discret et grave qui hérissa les petits poils de ma nuque.

\- Tu penses que c'est juste par rapport au Quidditch, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Mon pouls s'est immédiatement lancé dans une course effrénée. Je sentais les effluves du whisky Purfeu émaner de sa bouche et me monter à la tête.

\- Tu es persuadée, au plus profond de toi, que c'est juste une histoire de Quidditch…

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je pense, murmurai-je.

Nos lèvres se frôlaient à présent en une délicieuse caresse qui me fit rejeter la tête en arrière et soupirer d'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, Dubois.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses ? répliqua-t-il en déposant lentement ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser dont la douceur n'entravait en rien la brulante caresse, mais qui prit fin aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que ma têtue…

Il embrassa le coin de ma bouche.

\- Opiniâtre…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'autre coin.

\- Et héroïque petite Andy pense ?

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce dont nous étions en train de parler, mais son ton ne m'inspirait aucune confiance.

\- Je ne te comprends pas Olivier…

\- Moi non plus, m'avoua-t-il en posant sa bouche sur la mienne.

Chaque cellule de mon cerveau s'est immédiatement rebellée contre ce contact, me suppliant d'y mettre un terme, mais l'appel de mon cœur l'emporta et mes yeux se révulsèrent de plaisir. Sa langue caressait la mienne avec une douceur et une lenteur incroyable qui me firent pousser un petit gémissement de bien-être. Une voix intérieure me criait d'arrêter, que nous avions des problèmes à résoudre, qu'il était ivre et prenait des décisions stupides et que j'allais regretter ce moment d'égarement bien vite, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'écouter.

Sa main glissa jusqu'à ma taille, me tirant un peu plus contre son corps et je sentis toute maîtrise de moi me quitter. Merde, j'avais l'impression d'être une vraie toxicomane. L'une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à la rondeur de mon sein, mais le plaisir de cette caresse m'empêcha de l'arrêter. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir cela. Je frémissais contre lui et ma peau me brulait sous ses caresses.

\- Tu ne sais pas, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, son autre main ayant commencé à caresser la peau nue de ma cuisse. Personne…, il pressa ma cuisse qu'il fit remonter jusqu'à sa hanche. Personne ne sait combien il m'est difficile de rester loin de toi.

Cette confession eut le mérite de me faire sortir de mon état second.

\- Rester loin de moi ?

Ses yeux assombris par le désir rencontrèrent les miens l'espace d'un instant.

\- Par Merlin comme tu es belle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : Rester loin de moi ? répétai-je en ignorant la chaleur agréable que son compliment avait fait naître en moi. Pourquoi tu veux rester loin de moi ?

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un rire cynique qui ne lui allait décidément pas du tout :

\- Oublie.

\- Non attend ! m'énervai-je tandis qu'il entreprenait de parsemer mon cou de petits baiser ardent tout en mordillant ma peau sensible. Répond–moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire chérie, sincèrement…

\- Dubois, grognai-je, agacée de voir qu'ivre, il était capable d'atteindre des sommets dans l'art de me faire perdre la tête. Si tu tiens à ignorer mes questions, je ne te laisserais pas me bécoter pour autant.

Il leva les mains et s'éloigna en signe de reddition.

\- Comme tu voudras princesse.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en titubant. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Son air dégingandé lui donnait un charme fou, mais je ne perdais pas mon objectif pour autant :

\- Tu as dit que je te faisais penser à Claire, m'aventurai-je en surveillant de près sa réaction.

Il ne laissa rien paraître et continua de s'éloigner

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois rester loin de moi ?

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il en levant théâtralement les bras au ciel. Pourquoi pas après tout ?

\- Olivier.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire psychanalyser maintenant Andy, donc si ça ne te dérange pas…

Encore une fois, il percuta une armure qui manifesta son mécontentement en un grincement de fer et d'acier assourdissant :

Je poussai un soupir las, et secouai sombrement la tête, avant de marcher vers lui et d'attraper sa main.

-Suis-moi.

Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler, et je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour l'en convaincre. Peut-être valait-il mieux simplement le faire regagner son dortoir pour qu'il aille se coucher. Je n'avais toujours pas mes réponses, du moins aucune qui m'aurait permis de comprendre l'énigme qu'était Olivier Dubois.

Je commençais à penser que c'était sans espoir. Peut-être devrai-je abandonner ? Il était décidé pour une raison inconnue à ne pas se confier à moi, alors où cela pouvait-il mener ? Bien sûr, j'étais irrémédiablement et indubitablement attirée par lui. Oui, la façon qu'il avait de m'embrasser, de me toucher, me faisait perdre la tête et faisait naître en moi une euphorie à laquelle aucun match de Quidditch ne pouvait rivaliser, mais sur le long terme, ça donnerait quoi ?

Je finirais misérable et déçue et cela ne me correspondait pas. Ce n'était pas moi.

J'avais besoin de plus que ça. Et Dubois ne semblait pas disposer à me le donner.

Ce tourbillon d'interrogations et de conclusions se heurtait en silence dans ma tête tout le long de notre périple jusqu'à la salle commune. Ce n'est qu'une fois que nous arrivâmes devant les portes closes des dortoirs que Dubois rompit le silence lourd et pesant qui nous entourait. Pourtant, ce qu'il me dit me prit totalement au dépourvu :

\- Claire était ma petite sœur.

Ma main se figea sur la poignée de la porte du dortoir des garçons et je me tournai lentement vers lui. Il s'était adossé au mur, la tête rejetée en arrière, un bras posé sur ses yeux comme s'il cherchait à chasser des images inconnues et obscures.

\- Oh, dis-je en essayant de garder un ton neutre.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez pour calmer le mal de tête qui devait commencer à poindre et garda le silence pendant quelques instants.

\- Elle est morte, mais tu devais déjà t'en douter. Elle avait sept ans.

Puis il éclata d'un rire sombre et désabusé :

\- Tu pourras ajouter ça à ton rapport d'enquête.

Une vague de déception me submergea. Sérieusement ? Il pensait que c'était tout ce que j'étais ? Une fille curieuse qui cherchait à résoudre un mystère pour sa propre petite satisfaction personnelle ?

\- Je n'enquête pas sur toi Dubois. Merde ! Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que je me fais simplement du souci pour toi ? demandai-je en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

Il chassa ma main comme si elle l'avait brûlé et se redressa, puis me fusilla du regard :

\- Alors, arrête.

La façon dont il avait craché ces deux petits mots me prit au dépourvu. Son attitude et sa voix qui s'étaient considérablement durcies me heurtèrent.

\- Bonne nuit, Andy.

Je le regardai, en état de choc, alors qu'il chancelait et entrait dans son dortoir dont il claqua la porte, me laissant là, au milieu de pas moins de seize mille émotions différentes.

La première à surgir pourtant fut la fureur. Une fureur indescriptible qui me nouait les entrailles.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! criai-je subitement en levant les bras au ciel. En voilà une brillante idée ! Continuer ma vie sans me préoccuper des sentiments des gens qui m'entourent ! Brillant ! Tu devrais essayer… oh mais attend ! Tu le fais déjà !

Je n'avais que faire de réveiller toute l'école avec mes cris. Il fallait juste que ça sorte.

\- Chaque jour de ta putain de vie tu…

\- Andy ?

La voix qui m'interrompit était douce et féminine et provenait du bas de l'escalier. Je me penchai et aperçus Katie qui se tordait nerveusement les mains et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle cherchait à savoir si elle devait poursuivre.

\- Kats ? m'étonnai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé encore ? Il était arrivé quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Alicia avait fait quelque chose d'encore plus stupide que d'habitude ? Fred et George s'étaient tués ?

Mais, avant que j'aie le temps de formuler ces questions à voix haute, elle planta son regard dans le mien et me demanda :

\- Comment es-tu au courant pour Claire ?

Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

* * *

Alors voilà un très long chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura comblé. Enfin on va savoir ce qui est arrivé à Claire ! Aller, un peu de patience.

Moi je vous promet le prochain chapitre pour Noel donc ça veut dire... bah, la semaine prochaine ;-)

Review ? petit ralentissement de ce côté là... Pô bien ! Lol non je déconne ;-)

Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande Minichoukette


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20 : Cent fois bonne nuit.**_

\- Alors.

\- Alors.

Katie et moi étions allongées l'une à côté de l'autre dans son lit à baldaquin comme les meilleures amies du monde, partageant ensemble sa couverture Snoopy délavée et une boite de dragées surprises. Alicia et Angelina n'étaient pas encore revenues de la fête de sorte que, même s'il était deux heures du matin, nous avions le dortoir pour nous seules.

L'ennui était que Kats n'utilisait pas franchement cette situation à bon escient.

\- Katie, commençai-je à m'agacer.

\- Je me sens mal. Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant, et je…

\- Tu parles de Dubois ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et je senti ma colère pour lui refaire immédiatement surface au simple fait d'avoir prononcé son nom. Katie dut le sentir, car elle m'intima d'une voix apaisante :

\- Ne le juge pas si vite Andy. Il y a des choses que tu ignores à son sujet.

\- A qui la faute ? répliquai-je d'un ton amer. Oh oui ! C'est la sienne étant donné qu'il s'est donné pour mission existentielle de m'éviter à tout prix !

\- Arrête d'être aussi dramatique, me supplia t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle plongea la main dans la boîte de dragées et en sortit les précieuses friandises multicolores qu'elle mâcha une à une avec le plus grand soin. Je soupçonnais qu'elle soit juste en train d'essayer de gagner du temps.

\- C'est juste une partie de sa vie dans laquelle il préférerait ne pas t'impliquer.

\- J'ai tendance à penser que je suis déjà sacrément impliquée Kats.

\- Et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'intervenir, alors calme toi, a-t elle expliqué, me jetant un regard sévère.

Je m'apaisai un peu. Après tout, elle avait raison. Katie était le genre de personne à emporter ses secrets dans la tombe, me confier ceux de Dubois, quels qu'ils soient, n'était pas une mince affaire, et je savais que c'était difficile pour elle.

\- Désolée, murmurai-je en mangeant quelques dragées.

\- Alors ? commença Katie d'une voix hésitante. Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ?

\- A propos de Claire ?

Elle hocha la tête et j'ai soupiré :

\- Pas grand-chose. Le peu que j'en sais, j'ai dus le lui arracher. Mais depuis ce soir, je sais qu'elle était sa petite sœur, et qu'elle est morte lorsqu'elle avait sept ans.

\- Tu sais comment ? hasarda-t-elle, et je secouai la tête, ce qui la fit détourner le regard un bref instant. C'est ce que je pensais.

Son teint était pâle à faire peur, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Des tremblements, presque imperceptibles secouaient son corps et elle se tordait les mains comme si elle bataillait avec elle-même pour savoir s'il était judicieux de poursuivre cette conversation.

\- Katie… qu'est ce qui…

\- Elle a été attaquée par un loup garou, m'avoua-t-elle finalement d'une voix calme. Je l'ai su par hasard… j'ai vus les photos…

Sa voix se brisa en même temps que mon propre cœur. Pendant un instant, elle ferma les yeux comme si le simple fait d'évoquer ces photos les faisaient rejaillir devant elle.

\- J'ai vomi après les avoir vus… je ne pouvais pas.

Je la regardais en silence, choquée. Mon corps entier était engourdi. C'était sans doute stupide, mais pour la première fois depuis que j'avais entendu parler de Claire, je compris qu'elle était une personne. Pas un simple nom, ni une entité abstraite, mais une véritable personne qui avait vécue, parlé, rit et respiré. Puis la dure réalité me frappa : elle était morte à sept ans. J'étais incapable de bouger et c'est au prix d'un effort draconien que je parvins à demander :

\- Comment... quand t'as-t-il…?

\- Un jour, nous rentrions de l'entrainement, commença-t-elle aussi secouée que je l'étais. Je me plaignais, parce que je suis fille unique, puis on a commencé à parler de frères et de sœurs et il m'a avoué qu'il avait une sœur, mais qu'elle avait eu une sorte d'accident quand il avait dix ans. Je n'ai pas voulu lui en demander plus, il avait l'air déjà tellement accablé, mais j'étais curieuse, donc j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai découvert que c'était lié à une attaque de loup garou.

Elle délaissa la boîte de dragées qu'elle posa sur sa table de nuit avant de s'assoir en tailleur au milieu du lit :

\- J'ai plus ou moins oublié cette histoire, jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi pour les vacances. Il y avait des dossiers liés aux études de mon père…

J'hochai la tête, sachant où elle voulait en venir : le père de Katie travaillait au ministère et était spécialisé dans les attaques de loups garous et la réhabilitation de ces derniers dans la société. Par conséquent, il avait des dossiers détaillés sur toutes les attaques répertoriées dans le Royaume Uni et le cas de Claire Dubois ne devait pas y faire exception.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Katie en tremblant. C'était horrible, mais j'imagine que ça ne te donne pas toutes les réponses que tu attends : vois-tu, le truc à propose de Claire, c'est qu'elle te ressemblait un peu.

Elle releva le regard vers moi et me dévisagea un long moment :

\- Impulsive, aventureuse et très : j'agis et je réfléchis aux conséquences après. En tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'elle était décrite dans le rapport d'enquête. Dubois avait même fait allusion à un accident qu'elle avait provoquée et où elle avait faillis mettre le feu à la maison de leurs voisins, mais je n'ai fait le rapprochement avec toi que bien plus tard.

Je suis restée silencieuse, dévisageant les dragées dans le creux de ma main, sans vraiment les voir. Je m'étais bien dit qu'il devait y avoir un rapport entre elle et moi…. Que peut être, je la lui rappelais. Mais, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait ce besoin obsessionnelle de tout contrôler en permanence.

Sa sœur était une tête brulée, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle est était morte à cause de ce trait de caractère! A moins que…

Mon cœur se serra un peu plus :

\- Il y a autre chose pas vrai ?

\- Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais d'après ce que j'ai appris dans les dossiers de mon père, tous deux jouaient à l'extérieur lorsque s'est arrivé. Leur mère était dans la maison et c'est Olivier qui surveillait sa sœur. Elle l'a en quelque sorte convaincue d'aller dans les bois qui sont derrière chez eux. Elle s'y est enfoncée et il l'a suivi. Ils ont fini par se perdre.

J'ai ruminé cela durant les quelques instants où Katie resta silencieuse. Assemblant petit à petit le scénario dans ma tête, puis, la réalité m'a frappée durement :

\- Attends, parvins-je à articuler. Tu… tu veux dire que…

Elle ferma les yeux et pendant un moment je ne fus plus capable de prononcer un mot, trop horrifiée à l'idée de poser à voix haute, la question qui me taraudait l'esprit :

\- Il a assisté à l'attaque ?

\- A chaque seconde.

Mon estomac se tordit et la bile me monta à la gorge.

Les attaques de loups garou étaient réputées pour être d'une extrême violence, sauvages, dévastatrices, barbares et sanglantes. L'idée que la victime soit une petite fille de sept ans et surtout d'en être le témoin directe…

\- Oh mon Dieu.

\- Je sais, je sais. Il m'a fallu des mois pour ne plus penser constamment à ces photos. Je ne peux même pas imaginer…. Merlin, il n'avait que dix ans ! Le fait qu'il ait assisté à ça….

Elle frissonna et bâti rapidement des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- C'est horrible. Je serais devenue complétement folle si j'avais dus vivre un traumatisme pareil. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il se le reproche.

Tout prenait un sens à présent. Sa mère l'avait chargé de veiller sur Claire et ils avaient enfreins les règles, brisées les interdits et elle en était morte. Assassinée, déchiquetée, il avait été témoin de cet effroyable crime :

\- Il avait dix ans, murmurai-je d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ?

\- Rien sans doute. Mais tu penses que ça va l'empêcher de croire que c'est sa faute ? On parle d'Olivier, Andy.

Chaque dispute, chaque insulte, chaque remarque acerbe dont j'avais pu l'accabler me revint en mémoire. Je repensai à cette nuit où nous avions été enfermés dans le placard à balais. Je lui avais dit qu'un jour, il se passerait quelque chose dans sa vie contre laquelle il ne pourrait rien faire, qu'il serait totalement impuissant face à cela…

Sans que je le sache, cette chose s'était déjà produite. Je me sentis mal, égoïste et tellement mesquine. Si j'avais sus…

\- Ça change beaucoup de choses.

\- Ça change ton point de vue sur lui ?

J'ai hoché la tête en silence. En voyant mon expression accablée, elle essaya de me rassurer :

\- Tu ne savais pas Andy.

\- Ça n'excuse rien…

\- Tu ne savais pas, répéta-t-elle en posant une main compatissante sur mon épaule. Et Olivier ne voulait pas que tu le sache. Merlin, je suis sûre qu'il ne veut pas que les gens le prennent avec des pincettes pour le ménager chaque fois qu'ils sont avec lui.

Son expression était sérieuse tandis que son regard, qui reflétait douceur et détermination, se fixait dans le mien :

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, d'accord ? Je t'ai parlé de cela, parce que je te voyais faire toutes sortes d'hypothèses, tu partais dans tous les sens et j'ai vu à quel point tu étais affectée. Je me suis dit que, ça t'aiderais à mieux le comprendre, mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à regretter tout ce que tu as pu lui dire, car dans ce cas, je ne t'aurais pas rendu service.

J'hochai la tête sans grande conviction ne prêtant plus vraiment attention à ce qu'elle me disait. J'avais été une chienne. Une arrogante, égoïste, vile et prétentieuse chienne. Bien sûr, Dubois ne s'était pas vraiment conduit comme un modèle de gentillesse et d'amabilité avec moi, mais après ce qu'il avait traversé, qui aurait pu l'en blâmer ? Par Merlin s'il me l'avait dit… s'il y avait fait la moindre petite allusion, jamais je n'aurais…

Je soupirai et laissai tomber ma tête entre mes mains. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne pouvais pas changer le passé et l'empêcher d'être tourmenté par celui-ci… mais je pouvais changer son avenir, et la meilleur façon d'y parvenir était évidente : mettre un terme à tout ce qui se passait entre nous.

Restez loin de lui, mettre de côté toutes les idées non platoniques et ignorer les sentiments étranges qu'il faisait naître en moi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

L'idée de lui faire revivre cet horrible cauchemar -même si ce n'était pas volontaire-, par ma seule présence, m'était insoutenable. Aussi pour son bien, j'avais pris ma décision et je m'y tiendrais : c'était fini.

\- Hey, dit Katie en pressant doucement mon épaule pour me faire sortir de mes pensées. Son expression était sérieuse et son regard méfiant. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir dit tout ça. Promet moi que tu ne vas pas renoncer à le faire sortir de sa carapace pour qu'il s'ouvre à toi.

Je lui offris un sourire larmoyant pour masquer mes véritables intentions :

\- C'est promis, mentis-je.

Elle semblait sceptique et me fixa d'un regard insistant :

\- Je suis sérieuse Andy. Si tout tombe à l'eau parce que tu commences à l'éviter, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. En fait, je me jetterai de la tour d'Astronomie, et tu auras la mort de la douce, fragile et délicate Katie Bell sur la conscience, a-t-elle fini par me taquiner, mais son demi-sourire ne parvint pas à me faire changer d'avis.

Puis, elle me saisit par les épaules, et d'une voix aussi ferme que la poigne de ses mains, elle déclara :

\- Tu n'es pas Claire. Tu la lui rappelle peut-être, mais tu n'es pas elle. Tu es Andy et il finira par s'en rendre compte. Donne-lui juste une chance d'apprendre à faire la différence.

Je détournai le regard, sachant qu'elle verrait clairement mes réelles intentions si je lui en laissais le temps.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, du moins, jusqu'à ce que la porte de notre dortoir s'ouvre à la volée.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs ! Vous avez devant vous la première championne du jeu du Risque que cette école ait connue ! claironna une voix atrocement forte.

En quelques instants, la chambre fut prise d'assaut par une Alicia totalement ivre qui vacillait jusqu'au lit de Katie. Devant notre manque d'entrain, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air sévère et d'une voix irritée, elle nous reprocha :

\- Allo ?! Normalement, c'est le moment où la foule est en délire !

\- Ouais ! Whoooo ! acclama d'un ton trop enjoué pour être vraiment sincère Angelina.

Elle entra à son tour dans le dortoir et avec une expression ennuyée, demanda :

\- Tu veux bien me dédicacer ma petite culotte ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu détestes ce jeu, que je ne viens pas pour autant d'accomplir un véritable exploit !

Angelina renifla et nous regarda d'un air désespéré :

\- Elle est encore plus bête quand elle est ivre.

Cependant, devant nos visages fermés et nos regards graves, son front se plissa :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien les filles ?

\- Ouais, tout va très bien, déclara Katie avec un haussement d'épaules, bien que sa voix sembla trop détachée pour être honnête.

Visiblement peu convaincue, l'attention d'Angelina se reporta sur moi :

\- Andy ?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, affirmai-je d'une voix tout aussi peu convaincante.

Je vis alors de mes propres yeux Angelina passée de la fille fêtarde et détendue à la préfète ultra rigide et suspicieuse qu'elle était dans environ quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent du temps.

\- Alicia !

\- Quoi ?

\- Peut tu arrêter ta petite danse de la victoire et ramener tes fesses par ici ? J'aimerais que tu me confirme que Andy et Kats mentent, demanda Angelina sans nous quitter du regard.

\- Je ne fais pas une danse de la victoire Angie, je salue le soleil et lui présente mes respects ! Autrement dit : je suis occupée ! s'agaça Ali.

\- Il est deux heure trente du matin, il n'y a pas de soleil à saluer.

\- Ugh , très bien, grogna Alicia en s'approchant d'un pas titubant jusqu'à nous.

Elle prit place à côté d'Angelina et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air sévère.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je soupirai :

\- Rien, vraiment, nous sommes juste…

\- Lee m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, coupa Katie, ce qui fit converger nos regards sur elle.

\- Quoi ?! résonnèrent nos trois voix en même temps, puis je réalisai sa tentative de diversion et que pour que cela fonctionne je devais entrer dans son jeu en faisant semblant d'être déjà au courant :

\- Je veux dire…. Tu ne leur avais pas encore dit ?

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, admis t-elle en se frottant la nuque d'une geste nerveux. C'est arrivé juste avant que j'arrive à la salle commune et c'est là que je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Olivier…

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Olivier ? demanda Angelina intriguée.

\- Je me dispute tout le temps avec Olivier. Kats tu devrais peut être leur raconter, pour qu'elles soient au courant elles aussi…

Je me sentais coupable de me servir de ma meilleure amie pour détourner la conversation, mais je n'avais pas tellement le choix et s'était l'idée de Katie en plus. Je ne faisais que suivre son plan.

Immédiatement, Alicia et Angie reportèrent leur attention sur Katie qu'elles prirent dans leurs bras pour la féliciter, mais elles furent rapidement repoussées :

\- Les filles, calmez-vous, j'ai dit non.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Quoi ?!

\- Quoi ?!

Cette fois, je ne n'avais aucune excuse pour expliquer ma surprise, mais je n'en n'eus pas franchement besoin étant donné que les filles étaient totalement focalisées sur Katie.

\- J'ai… j'ai dit non, répéta-t-elle maladroitement en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pensais qu'il te plaisait Kats ? demanda Angelina.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Donc il ne te plait plus ? tentai-je, mais Katie secoua la tête.

\- Non, il me plait toujours.

Alicia posa une main sur son front dans une pose théâtralement dramatique :

\- Je suis confuse là.

\- C'est ce qu'il se passe quand on boit trop, marmonna Angelina qui s'attira un regard noir de notre camarade.

\- Katie, sérieusement, quel est le problème ? demandai-je en ignorant Angelina et Alicia qui venaient de débuter une énième querelle.

Elle haussa les épaules en prenant soin d'éviter mon regard.

\- Est-ce que c'est une manière de te faire désirer ou…

-Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. Je…

Elle semblait hésiter à poursuivre sa phrase, batailla un instant avec elle-même, puis, son regard rencontra enfin le mien et elle avoua :

-Je ne veux pas gâcher ça.

\- Gâcher ça quoi ?

Son regard se détourna à nouveau :

\- Le fantasme.

\- Le fanta , je me suis arrêtée là, alors que je réalisais où elle voulait en venir. Katie…

\- Je sais, gémit t-elle enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Voici une chose important concernant Katie : elle est la personne la plus romantique et la plus délirante que vous rencontrerez dans votre vie. Quand il s'agit des études, du sport ou de ses amis, Katie est tout ce qu'il y a de rationnelle et de terre à terre. Toujours présente pour calmer les esclandres et les ardeurs des autres, elle n'en reste pas moins délirante dès qu'il est question d'amour.

Une véritable guimauve cette fille. La vraie raison pour laquelle elle ne trouvait pas chaussure à son pied, était qu'elle ne tombait pas amoureuse d'un garçon, mais de l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui.

Elle vivait dans un autre monde où tous les garçons auraient pu être des Mr Darcy ou des Heathcliffs, mais comme elle savait qu'au fond aucun adolescent de notre génération n'était ces dandit du 18ème siècle, elle se contentait d'imaginer une folle passion avec eux sans pour autant être prête pour une vraie histoire dans le monde réel.

Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Non.

Sain d'esprit ? Probablement pas.

Etait-ce compréhensible pour une personne possédant six exemplaires différents d'Orgueil et Préjugée et idolâtrait Audrey Heptburn ? Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que ça restait un problème.

Pourtant, voir Katie, les épaules basses, le dos vouté et le regard triste comme un petit golden retriever qui aurait été abandonné dans un caniveau, sous la pluie, sans nourriture, me fis renoncer à lui dire le fond de mes pensées.

Je passai donc naturellement un bras amical autour d'elle et tentai de la consoler :

\- Pourquoi suis-je aussi nul ?

\- Tu n'es pas nul, tu es juste… compliquée.

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie, la tête encore enfouie dans ses mains.

\- L'idiote du siècle.

\- Eh ! Ça pourrait être pire, fis-je remarquer. Tu pourrais être Alicia.

Nous lançâmes un regard en direction de la blonde, ivre morte, qui hurlait par la fenêtre la règle de l'équation quadratique

\- Exacte, renifla Katie.

Un ronflement bruyant résonna à travers notre dortoir et je lançai un regard par-dessus mon épaule au corps allongé et profondément endormit d'Angelina. Lorsqu'elle avait un certain taux d'alcool dans le sang, notre amie avait l'habitude de tomber dans les bras de morphée plus vitre qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, par chance, ce soir, elle avait échouée sur son propre lit.

Je m'arrachai à la contemplation de ce triste spectacle et lançai un regard radoucie à Katie :

\- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

\- Ouais, murmura t-elle les épaules toujours aussi voutées.

\- On se sentira mieux demain, lui promis-je sans grand enthousiasme en quittant son lit pour rejoindre le mien.

\- Demain ! Demain ! s'écria Alicia par la fenêtre. Je t'aime demain !

\- Oh, je peux te garantir que tu n'aimeras pas demain, murmurai-je en m'allongeant sous mes draps tout en songeant à la gueule de bois qu'elle aurait à son réveil, tandis qu'elle continuait de chanter.

\- Un joooouuuuur !

\- La ferme ! s'écria Angelina en saisissant sa baguette sous son oreiller. _Nox._

Les lumières s'éteignirent pour laisser Alicia tournoyer dans le noir complet

Elle continua de chanter jusqu'à ce qu'une vingtaine de secondes plus tard elle s'écroule sur le sol et s'endorme à même le plancher.

Angelina se rendormit peu de temps après, suivit par Katie. Trop chamboulée par les dernières révélations qui m'avaient été faites, ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que mes yeux se fermèrent.

oOoOo

Lorsque je me rendis à la Grande Salle pour le brunch, il était midi passé. Par chance, pour honorer le 150ème anniversaire de je ne sais quoi, nous n'avions pas cours aujourd'hui, ce qui me laisserait le temps de me remettre du match, de la fête, de la tequila et… vous savez, d'autres choses.

Suite à ma conversation de la veille, j'étais toujours d'une humeur massacrante ce qui dénotait avec le soleil radieux qui inondait la Grande Salle, et dont les rayons venaient se réfléchir sur l'argenterie.

\- Bonjour, murmurai-je en me laissant tomber sur le siège en face d'Angelina dont le visage reposé et la mine éclatante me firent pâlir de jalousie – personne ne devrait avoir le droit d'arborer une mine aussi radieuse le matin.

\- Il est treize heure, fit t-elle remarquer.

\- Peu importe, me plaignis-je en attaquant le plat de crêpes avec ma fourchette.

\- Bien dormi ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir :

-J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui a bien dormis ?

\- On dirait que tu as passé la nuit en enfer.

\- Eh bien, prend cette observation et extrapole-la, lui suggérai-je en reprenant ma campagne de collecte de crêpes.

J'étais fatiguée, et dans ces moments-là, je m'octroyais le droit de me comporter comme la dernière des peaux de vaches.

Alors qu'Angie s'apprêtait à répondre, les mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorge lorsqu'elle concentra son attention sur un point par-dessus mon épaule.

Laissant ma fourchette en suspend à mi-chemin de ma bouche, je me tournai pour apercevoir une blonde aux cheveux mal coiffés, yeux cernés et teint grisâtre, typique d'une gueule de bois, qui traversait la grande salle pour nous rejoindre.

\- Bonjour Soleil ! gazouilla Angelina lorsque Alicia s'effondra à côté de moi et laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Mange et laisse-moi mourir, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à marmonner.

\- Tu veux un peu de pommes de terre rissolées ? Une omelette bien juteuse avec du lard bien gras ? proposa Angelina d'une voix honteusement guillerette.

\- Je jure devant Dieu Johnson, grogna Alicia en regardant notre amie à travers son rideau de cheveux de style Albert Einstein. A la minute où je serais capable de faire des mouvements brusques sans risquer de vomir mon pancréas, je te tuerais.

Nullement impressionnée de ces menaces, Angie porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres :

\- En l'attente de ce moment, je prends le risque.

\- Je te hais tellement.

\- La sobriété est une chose merveilleuse.

\- Tu es une chienne.

\- Je ne connais rien de mieux qu'un réveil sans nausées ni maux de tête.

\- Est-ce que j'ai précisé qu'avant de te tuer, j'allais te faire manger tes intestins ?

\- Il y a tellement de nourriture sur cette table… s'en ait difficile de choisir quoi manger…

\- Andy, tu peux la poignarder pour moi, Je n'ai pas l'énergie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de répondre. En connaissance de cause, je savais que les chamailleries d'Alicia et Angelina pouvaient durées des heures et je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Heureusement, leur petit interlude fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un hibou, volant au-dessus de nous, et avant que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, une note atterrie à la droite de mes crêpes. Je la saisie et grimaçai en voyant le sirop d'érable dégoulinant de l'enveloppe- les hiboux postaux n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient.

 _Miss Wiles,_

 _Ceci est un rappel concernant vos séances de planification pour le banquet de Gryffondor en compagnie de monsieur Dubois. Celles-ci reprendront aujourd'hui à 20H précise dans la salle de métamorphose._

 _Soyez ponctuelle sinon c'est moi qui ferais preuve de ponctualité en vous assignant une retenue._

 _Mes meilleurs sentiments._

 _Professeur McGonagall_

Je fermai immédiatement les yeux et poussai un gémissement torturé qui en se répercutant contre les parois de ma gorge ressembla davantage au grognement d'une bête enragée.

\- Est-ce que j'ai offensé les Dieux dans une vie antérieure ?

Me lançant un regard interrogateur, Angelina demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que disait cette lettre ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec la potence à vingt heure pour la décapitation, murmurai-je.

Face à son regard lasse, je lui tendis la missive qu'elle entreprit de parcourir soigneusement de son regard vif, puis après sa courte lecture, elle reporta son attention sur moi :

\- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

\- Rappel moi : depuis que l'on se connait, quand nous est-il arrivé de ne pas nous disputer ?

\- Tu marques un point, songea t elle tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Cela dit, il était assez éméché hier soir, peut-être qu'il ne s'en souviendra pas.

J'eu un rire sans joie :

\- Ça me parait peu probable. Et dans tous les cas il se dira simplement qu'il en colère après moi et que même s'il ne se rappel plus pourquoi, ce sera simplement normal et certainement de ma faute, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il voit les choses depuis que l'on se connait.

\- Vous voulez bien arrêter de crier toutes les deux ? grogna Alicia qui avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Angelina leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de lui répondre :

\- Nous parlons normalement Spinnet, ÇA… rugit t'elle en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche en portaux voix. C'EST CRIER ! TU VOIS LA DIFFERENCE ?! Je peux le refaire si tu veux, tu sembles tellement confuse aujour… Salut Gabe !

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et trouvais Gabriel Harris, debout derrière Alicia et moi, observant notre trio, amusé.

-Bonjour Angelina, tu sembles d'excellente humeur ce matin.

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- C'est une belle journée voilà tout.

\- Effectivement, tu es allez voir le lac ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- La glace à fondue.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, certains ont l'intention d'aller y faire un tour plus tard.

\- Fantastique !

\- Ouais, maintenant, peut être que vous pourriez aller tous les deux vous y noyer, a déclaré Alicia d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

\- Alicia Spinnet, la douce et gentille fille que je cherchais, annonça Gabe en posant une main son épaule d'un air à la fois grave et faussement compatissant. Le public meurt d'envie de savoir : comment te sens-tu, après avoir été la première femme dans l'histoire de Poudlard proclamée Grande Championne du Jeu du Risque ?

\- Comme une merde de dragon qu'on aurait réchauffée.

La bouche de Gabe se courba en un séduisant rictus :

\- Je peux te citer ?

\- Bien sûr, et tu peux citer ça aussi : va te faire foutre.

Il m'adressa un regard amusé :

\- Elle est pire que toi le matin.

\- Elle est irritable quand elle a la gueule de bois.

\- Elle est irritable même quand elle est sobre, se plaignit Angelina.

\- Elle est aussi assise avec vous et elle vous entend, grogna Alicia en relevant la tête pour dévisager Gabe. Pourquoi es-tu…mouillé ?

\- Nous sommes allés nous baigner tout à l'heure, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un truc incroyable appelé : hypothermie ?

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un truc incroyable appelé : un sortilège de chauffage ?

Tous deux se défièrent du regard, Gabe toujours aussi détendu et amusé et Alicia comme une folle furieuse qui tentait de retenir ses pulsions meurtrières :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, finit-elle par répondre. Ça reste une idée stupide.

-Et elle sait de quoi elle parle, approuva Angelina. Alicia est la maitresse incontestée des idées stupides.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller simplement te jeter du haut d'une falaise ?

\- Bien sûr, dès qu'il en poussera une au milieu du château.

\- Va mourir.

\- Et toi, va chercher une autre insulte.

\- Va polir ton badge de préfet.

\- Et toi, va faire tes exercices de yoga, ça te calmera et qui sait, ta gueule de bois passera peut être.

\- Va…

\- Puis je vous interrompre un instant ? intervint Gabe en levant la main. Navré, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça peut durer un certain temps.

\- Quoi ? demanda sèchement Alicia.

\- Oh rien, tu as juste un entretien dans quinze minutes.

Le visage de mon amie se crispa un peu.

-Un entretien avec qui ?

\- Aiden.

\- Aiden Krowlewitz ?

\- Le seul et unique.

Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent d'effroi mais la colère prit rapidement le pas sur la stupéfaction :

\- Et tu me dis ça maintenant ?!

Loin d'être impressionné, Gabe ricana de plus en plus amusé – quant à moi, je fronçai les sourcils.

Aiden Krowlewitz était l'autre rédacteur en chef du Roublard et en soi, l'extrême opposé de Gabe : rigide, autoritaire à la limite du fasciste et surtout très à cheval sur les convenances et la ponctualité.

Le fait qu'Alicia et sa gueule de bois, habillée d'un pantalon de jogging noir et d'un pull gris taché, aient une entrevue avec lui dans à peine quinze minutes était… eh bien, hilarant pour être honnête.

\- Il veut te rencontrer avant d'approuver ton arrivée au sein de l'équipe de rédaction.

\- Je pourrais sérieusement te tuer, là, tout de suite.

\- Tu pourrais aller te coiffer à la place.

\- Andy bon sang, comment peut tu être amie avec ce gamin ? s'offusqua Alicia qui rassemblait frénétiquement ses affaires.

\- On est juste trop paresseux pour changer de place en Arithmancie, répondis-je distraitement, tandis que Gabe m'approuvait :

\- Indubitablement.

\- Eh bien, la prochaine fois, bouge ton cul et change de place !

\- Est-ce qu'elle sait que c'est toi qui a autorité sur Aiden ? demandai-je à voix basse pour être certaine que seul Gabe m'entende.

-Je ne pense pas.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas professionnel ! s'alarma Alicia qui venait de passer son sac par-dessus son épaule. Quand à toi !

Elle pointa de son doigt accusateur sur Gabe qui affichait toujours la même décontraction.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale con.

\- Mais un con terriblement séduisant tu en conviendras.

\- Je ne conviens de rien du tout ! Tu es…

\- Il ne te reste que treize minutes trésor.

Ses lèvres se sont serrées tandis qu'elle irradiait d'une rage palpable. Elle mourrait d'envie de clouer le bec de Gabe, mais pour cela il lui faudrait d'avantage que treize minutes et elle le savait bien. Aussi, elle se contenta de tourner les talons et de sortir de la grande salle au pas de course.

J'écarquillai les yeux : c'était la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures que Gabe avait réussi à laisser Alicia sans voix.

Je lançai un regard furtif à Angelina, qui de son côté, évaluait Gabe avec curiosité.

Elle pensait clairement la même chose que moi : intéressant.

\- Cette fille est un vrai rayon de soleil, commenta Gabe.

Puis, devant nos regards perçants et semblables à ceux de scientifiques au beau milieu d'une analyse sur le point de révolutionner le monde, il perdit de sa nonchalance :

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien.

Angelina porta sa tasse de thé fumante à ses lèvres mais l'on voyait dans son regard que les rouages de son cerveau était étaient en effervescence.

-D'accord ... eh bien, je vais aller rejoindre mes amis, on se voit plus tard Andy.

\- Bye Harris.

Il s'éloigna et rejoignit une bande de septième année un peu plus loin, qu'il salua en leur disant quelque chose qui les fit éclater de rire.

\- Ne fais pas de plan sur la comète, m'avertit Angelina.

\- Je ne fais aucun plan, la contredis-je. Je suis juste observatrice.

\- Andy, Alicia est bizarre.

\- Elle n'est pas bizarre.

\- Une nuit, je me suis réveillée en sursaut parce qu'elle résistait les nombres premiers dans son sommeil !

\- Bon, d'accord, elle est bizarre, mais je pense qu'il saurait gérer ça.

\- J'en doute.

\- C'était juste une idée comme une autre.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, soupira mon amie. Par pitié, n'en parle pas à Kat.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce qu'elle va être obsédée par l'idée de voir ces deux-là ensemble. Tu sais comme elle adore mettre des gens qui n'ont rien en commun en couple, expliqua t'elle tout en ajoutant un peu de miel à son thé.

Avec un sourire en coin j'acquiesçai :

\- Tu veux dire comme…oh je ne sais pas… toi et Fred ?

Loin de manquer de répartie, elle nuança :

\- Plutôt comme… oh je ne sais pas… toi et Oliver.

Mon estomac se contracta instantanément et toute trace d'humour quitta mon visage qui se ferma.

\- Ouais, bah ça c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas près de se produire.

Voyant mon changement d'humeur, son regard s'adoucit et tenta de rencontrer le mien :

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose la nuit dernière ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une dispute qui serait différente de vos querelles habituelles? s'aventura Angelina.

\- On se dispute depuis qu'on se connait, ce n'est pas nouveau.

\- Et c'est la raison de cette triste mine ?

-Je suis juste fatiguée, avouai-je d'une voix dépitée.

\- Mais bien sûr, approuva Angie, sceptique.

\- C'est la vérité stricte.

Elle sembla sur le point de protester, mais une paire de bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps, lui coupant au passage la respiration.

\- Bonjour mon ange, lui murmura Fred à l'oreille, tout en déposant un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Bonjour, répondit –elle d'une voix douce.

Oh ? Alors quoi lui il n'avait pas le droit à la fameuse réplique de : il est plus de treize heure ?

\- Andy, on croirait que tu as passé une nuit difficile, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je pourrais penser que tu as fait des bêtises, vilaine fille, plaisanta Fred avec un sourire vicieux.

\- Hey Fred, tu te rappelles de ce jour en cinquième année, où tu avais volé tous les sous-vêtements d'Angelina et que tu nous as convaincu de lui raconter que s'était Peeve le fautif, parce que sinon, elle t'aurait démembré ? demandai-je d'une voix faussement agréable. C'était le bon temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois y aller.

J'ai rassemblé mes affaires calmement comme si je ne venais pas de provoquer un véritable cataclysme dans la relation de mes amis, puis me levai lentement :

\- A plus tard les gars.

\- Alors, c'était toi ?! l'égosilla Angie sans prêter attention à mon départ.

oOoOo

C'est horrible de voir comme le temps aime nous jouer de sales tours. Lorsque l'on a hâte qu'une chose arrive, il semble s'attarder, mais à contrario lorsque vous redouter quelque chose, il semble s'accélérer pour que vous arriviez à ce moment tant redouté le plus vite possible.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et les aiguilles de l'horloge semblaient accélérer leur course jusqu'à ce qu'elles indiquent l'heure fatidique.

J'avais une quantité monstrueuse de choses à faire : un devoir en potion à terminer, ma partie du dortoir à ranger, le manche de mon balai avait besoin d'être polis et une lettre pour ma mère, que j'avais commencée à rédiger deux jours plus tôt, attendait d'être achevée.

Au lieu de cela, je me tenais debout, devant la salle de métamorphose sans avoir rien fait de ces choses, pourtant très importantes, tout cela à cause de ma foutue inquiétude.

\- Aller Andy, un peu de cran, murmurai-je en posant la main sur la poignée.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner un peu de contenance. Je n'avais pas revu Dubois depuis ma conversation avec Katie et je ne pouvais pas prédire ma réaction lorsque je me retrouverais face à lui. Serai-je triste ? Me sentirai-je coupable ? Le prendrai-je en pitié ? Ou alors serai-je simplement indifférente ?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour le savoir.

Respirant une dernière fois à pleins poumons, j'ouvris la porte dans un geste délibérément lent, et lorsqu'enfin j'entrai dans la pièce, j'éclatai de rire.

Au milieu de la salle de cours, Dubois était assis face à un pupitre, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux injectés de sang. Il était sans le moindre doute dans un état pitoyable.

L'ombre de sa barbe- qui indiquait qu'il avait un besoin urgent d'un rasoir- contrastait avec le pâle de sa peau. Sous ses yeux se dessinaient deux poches sombres qui creusaient un peu plus les traits de son visage. Il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et tout dans son expression, semblaient vouloir dire : je déteste ma vie.

Il était vêtu d'un tee shirt- sans doute autrefois blanc, mais maintenant d'un gris miteux, d'un pantalon de flanelle qui devait servir de pyjama et d'une paire de chaussettes sombres (il n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre une paire de chaussures).

J'avais vu beaucoup de gens avec la gueule de bois aujourd'hui, mais Dubois était de loin le pire.

\- Tu vas… ?

\- Par Merlin, gémit-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Pas si fort.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, tentant désespérément de m'empêcher d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

\- Désolée, chuchotai-je en m'installant sur la chaise à côté de lui.

\- Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il.

Il porta une main à ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière, pourtant tamisée de la pièce. Merlin, il faisait passer Alicia pour une petite licorne comparée à lui.

\- Mal de crane je présume, m'aventurai-je.

Il hocha lentement à tête puis se pinça l'arête du nez, comme s'il espérait pouvoir atténuer par ce geste le mal de tête en question.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a ouvert le crane en deux, répondit-il, d'une voix rauque. Au moins, la pièce a cessée de tourner depuis quelques heures.

\- Eh bien, voilà ce qui arrive quand tu bois du Whisky Purfeu comme si c'était de l'eau.

Il grimaça une fois encore :

\- Evitons les mots « Whisky Purfeu » pour le moment, tu veux bien ?

J'haussai les sourcils, de plus en plus satisfaite de la situation :

\- Devrait-on également éviter les mots : « jeu du Risque » ?

La prise de conscience fut instantanée :

\- Merde, j'ai joué au Jeu du Risque la nuit dernière.

Il semblait vraiment surpris ce qui piqua ma curiosité.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Pour être honnête, c'est un peu flou.

Une multitude de questions se pressaient désormais dans mon esprit : Se rappelait t-il notre dispute ? Notre baiser ? Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

La gravité de mon ton dut le surprendre car il redressa la tête et son regard rencontra le mien pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Je maintins mon regard dans le sien en essayant de ne rien laisser transparaitre.

-Oh…

\- Wiles, si j'ai fait quelque chose qui…

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que…

Frappée par une idée, je m'interrompis. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il me fallait un moyen pour mettre fin à ce tango infernale qu'il y avait entre nous sans lui dire que j'étais au courant pour Claire. Une idée germa alors dans mon esprit :

\- C'est juste que, nous avons pensés à tout ça.

\- _Ça_ quoi ?

\- Ce ... tu sais, ce truc entre nous…

J'improvisai sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que je disais, pourtant je poursuivis.

\- Nous avons parlés, et on est arrivés à une conclusion.

Il me détailla, faisant visiblement un énorme effort pour comprendre ce que je lui disais :

\- Parler comme, avoir une discussion civilisée ?

J'hochai la tête avec enthousiasme :

\- Oui, super civilisée ! Diplomatique même, on était comme les Nations Unis, c'était dingue.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard inquisiteur remarqua mon excès d'enthousiasme et mon stress apparent.

\- Et alors, on en est arrivé à quelle conclusion ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

\- Qu'on est juste amis, répondis-je.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que le poids de ses mots me frappa. Juste amis ? Avions-nous jamais été amis ? Pas vraiment. Même avant que cette évolution romantique bizarre ne commence quelques semaines plus tôt, nous étions aux antipodes de l'amitié.

Cela entraina une houle d'émotions en moi. Je ne voulais pas ça. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Mais mon esprit se referma sur le nom qui avait tout changé. Merlin, c'était si facile pour moi d'oublier Claire. J'avais toujours vu Dubois de la même manière depuis ces six dernières années, le voir différemment prendrait un certain temps.

Bien que, à certains moments ce masque sérieux et impénétrable s'était fissuré. Cette nuit-là, dans le placard, pendant une seconde, il était redevenu ce grand frère brisé par la mort de sa petite sœur et bouffé par les regrets et la culpabilité.

Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si difficile finalement.

C'est avec cette conviction que je relevai le visage et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il semblait amusé :

\- Amis ? Est qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'on ait été amis par le passé pour ça ?

Il ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, honnêtement combien de fois ces dernières semaines nous étions nous disputés pour finir par se bécoter la minute suivante ?

\- Je suis sérieuse Dubois.

\- Ok, amis alors, accepta-t-il d'une voix décontractée et légère.

\- Es-tu certain de comprendre ce que ça implique ?

Il renifla toujours amusé :

-Tu veux dire pour la plupart des gens, ou pour toi et moi ?

\- Justement, il n'y a pas de toi et moi.

\- Ok, désolé, répondit-il en se massant les tempes pour atténuer la migraine qui semblait toujours le tarauder.

\- Toi et moi, séparément…

Mon regard s'assombrit : il ne me croyait toujours pas.

Peu importe, pour le moment je ne pouvais rien faire pour le convaincre de la véracité de mes paroles, il était d'humeur désinvolte et mes efforts resteraient vins.

\- Bien, passons au banquet.

Je voulais que l'on change de sujet au plus vite et ce stupide banquet allait pour une fois me servir à quelque chose.

\- Que la fête commence, s'amusa Dubois en massant d'une main sa nuque visiblement douloureuse.

Je détournais rapidement le regard en voyant de ce simple geste me rappelait le massage que je lui avais fait dans ce placard à balais. Mes doigts me piquaient à cause de la furieuse envie de recommencer qui me gagnait mais je me giflai mentalement et m'intimai de retrouver mon calme. Visiblement Dubois devait être en proie au même souvenir que moi puisque son regard s'attarda justement sur mes mains :

\- Dis-moi, quelles sont les chances pour que tu me fasses un autre…

\- Non, le coupai-je brusquement.

Ma voix grave et dénuée de toute trace d'humour eut pour effet de faire remonter son regard jusqu'au mien. Son sourire avait disparu et avait été remplacé un regard froid et des lèvres crispées.

\- Maintenant, au sujet de ce banquet, poursuivis-je en faisant fi de son regard inquisiteur. Est-ce que l'on reste sur l'idée de faire mieux que les années précédentes ou on tente juste de ne pas faire pire ?

Je sentais son regard sur moi tandis qu'il scrutait attentivement mon visage, mais je continuais de me battre avec moi-même pour ne pas décoller le nez de mon parchemin.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un parfait silence avant qu'il ne se décide à me parler. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais :

-Parle-moi de la conversation que nous avons eu hier soir.

Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de plonger mon regard dans le sien :

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que nous nous sommes dit exactement ?

Je me sentis chanceler sous l'intensité de son regard mais je me forçais à garder mes émotions sous clé :

\- Je te l'ai dit, nous avons simplement…

\- Oui je sais ce que tu as dit, mais qu'est ce qui nous a poussés à ça ? Combien de temps avons-nous parlé ? Quelles étaient nos arguments et nos raisons pour qu'on en arrive à cette conclusion ? Si tu veux que je prenne cela au sérieux Wiles, il va me falloir des détails.

\- Non, aucun problème, je comprends, mais je te serais reconnaissante de désactiver le mode FBI.

\- FBI, quoi ?

\- Référence moldue, oublis, murmurai-je en agitant la main d'un geste dédaigneux. Alors comment on en est arrivés là….

Je me suis creusée la cervelle, à la recherche d'un scénario assez crédible pour être irréfutable.

\- Eh bien d'abord, nous étions en chemin vers la salle commune et tu étais en colère après moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Comme si tu avais besoin d'une raison.

A la seconde où ces mots franchir la barrière de mes lèvres je me sentis coupable, mais il était trop tard pour les arrêter. Merlin dire qu'hier soir je faisais mon possible pour attirer son attention et maintenant je me retrouvais à le maintenir à distance.

\- Désolée, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Je pense que c'était dut à tout un tas de choses en fait.

\- Très bien donc j'étais en colère après toi et après ?

\- Ensuite on s'est disputés au sujet de quelque chose… tu étais ivre donc plus vraiment toi-même en un sens et puis…

Les poils de ma peau se hérissèrent : il m'avait embrassé. Un baiser brulant, passionné et intense. Coincée contre un mur, je me rappelais les effluves de whisky purfeu dans sa bouche, de ses mains qui caressaient le bas de mon dos.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas très important, l'important, c'est que nous avons parlé.

\- Et de quoi ?

\- Du fait qu'il serait bien plus facile de mettre un terme à ce truc entre nous, dis-je en luttant pour que ma voix garde toute son assurance. D'abord à cause du Quidditch. Pendant le match, Viper et Flint savaient qu'ils pouvaient m'utiliser pour provoquer une réaction de ta part.

Il hocha la tête en silence, mais semblait toujours sceptique.

\- Continue.

\- Et puis, le fait que nous passons notre temps à nous disputer et qu'on est jamais d'accord, pourrait s'avérer destructeur dans une relation, ajoutai-je à tout hasard. Et puis aussi, on est tellement différents. Je veux dire, mis à part le Quidditch, on n'a pratiquement rien à commun.

Il restait silencieux mais je voyais qu'il était anxieux, c'est probablement pour cela que j'ajoutai :

\- Et puis on ne se connait pas. Il y a toutes ces choses dans ta vie que tu ne dis pas…

Son regard vacilla instantanément, mais ce fut trop bref pour que je déchiffre l'émotion qui passa en éclaire dans ses yeux.

\- Tu…

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ?

\- Tu es super secret sur ta vie et je comprends ça. Mais je sais que ça te fais te comporter avec moi de façon bizarre. J'ignore pourquoi, mentis-je. De toute façon je n'ai pas à le savoir. Je ne suis pas ta copine et tu ne me dois aucune explication.

Maintenant, il avait l'air totalement impénétrable, ses sourcils plissés, traçaient un pli soucieux au-dessus de son nez. Il ne semblait pas en colère, ni agacé juste… renfermé. J'ai pris cela comme un avertissement et m'empressai de changer de sujet.

\- Il y avait d'autres raisons, mais celles que je viens de t'énoncer étaient les plus importantes. Toujours est-il que c'était une bonne discussion qui a eu une heureuse conclusion.

Il m'a fallu un effort surhumain pour sourire et garder une voix enjouée lorsque je sortis ces derniers mots :

-Je suis juste contente que tout soit terminé.

 _Terminé._

Il resta silencieux durant d'interminables minutes que seul le bruit du tic-tac de l'horloge au-dessus du bureau de McGonnagall, perturba. Durant ces minutes je ne me départis pas de mon sourire, sachant qu'il comprendrait que je lui mentais s'il venait à vaciller.

Enfin, après ce qui me parut une éternité, il détourna son regard du mien :

\- Tes explications sont assez détaillées pour moi.

\- Vraiment ? demandai-je d'une voix neutre, bien que mon estomac semblait s'être remplit de billes de plombs.

\- Ouais, a-t-il concédé alors que son regard rencontrait à nouveau le mien.

Il m'était de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer les secousses que ce simple contact visuel déclenchait en moi.

\- C'est une bonne décision et je suis d'accord.

J'ignore pourquoi ces quelques mots me donnèrent l'impression de recevoir une claque en plein visage. Savoir que je devais mettre fin à quelque chose était une étape, mais voir cette chose prendre fin sous mes yeux en était une autre, et pas des moindre.

Une partie de moi voulait disséquer toutes les raisons que je venais de lui exposer et oublier simplement les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Mais, une autre partie de moi savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ,et que cela ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles.

\- Donc…

Ma voix était cassée tant ma gorge était nouée, et je me forçai à déglutir pour estomper cette désagréable sensation :

\- On est juste amis ?

\- Amis, acquiesça t-il.

 _ **Bam.**_

C'était terminé.

Juste comme ça.

\- Alors, c'est bon, dis-je avec un sourire tremblant.

J'attachai à la hâte mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné dans l'unique but de trouver une occupation pour mes mains qui n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Je détournai le regard, sachant au fond de moi que, si je continuais de regarder Dubois, j'allais finir par pleurer ou j'aurais une autre réaction bourrée d'œstrogènes et terriblement embarrassante. Merde, Dubois avait fait de moi une vraie fille.

\- Donc, au sujet de ce banquet.

\- Place la barre.

Ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, aussi vifs et incisifs que l'aurait été un coup de rasoir.

-Pardon ?

\- Tu as demandé si l'on essayait de faire mieux que les années passées, ou si on essayait juste de ne pas faire pire, et la réponse est : à toi de décider du niveau que tu veux imposer à ce banquet, répondit-il d'une voix aussi maîtrisée que l'aurait été celle d'un homme d'affaire en train de traiter une transaction capitale.

Aussitôt, je répliquai :

\- Il est hors de question pour moi de rester assise des heures et de perdre mon temps à organiser un banquet qui s'avérera minable. Donc, je pense que l'on devrait oublier ceux des années passées et tout reprendre à zéro.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et un éclat familier entoura ses iris noisette. Je connaissais bien ce regard. Il avait le même lorsqu'il élaborait des stratégies pour un match. C'était aussi le signal qu'il allait falloir que je gère certaines facettes de sa personnalité. Il allait devenir obsessionnel, calculateur et têtu.

\- On n'est pas à un match de Quidditch Dubois, l'informai-je. On ne te donne pas une équipe de bras cassés que tu serais chargé de transformer en joueurs professionnels. Ni toi, ni moi n'avons d'expérience dans l'organisation d'un banquet.

\- Oui, mais une chose est certaine, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre du temps ici, alors que j'ai un millier d'autres choses à faire, sans me donner à fond pour qu'on y arrive.

Et pour la première fois, je compris que cette facette obsessionnelle et perfectionniste de sa personnalité n'avait rien à voir avec le Quidditch. Dubois était comme cela pour tout. Quand il entreprenait quelque chose, il se donnait à fond, et ce banquet ne ferait pas exception.

C'était étrange.

\- Bon, alors sur une échelle de 1 à 10, on tente…

\- On tente bien au-dessus, répondit-il dans l'instant.

\- Et au-dessus comment ?

\- Enorme.

\- Comment ça énorme ?

\- Massif.

Ok, je n'étais pas le genre de fille à trouver l'ambition entêtante séduisante, mais là je devais reconnaitre que…

Ferme la !

Je secouai la tête et tentai de garder à l'esprit que nous avions convenus - moins de cinq minutes plus tôt - que nous étions de simples amis.

\- Tu sais, ça va nous demander une quantité de travaille bien au-dessus de ce que nous avions prévu au départ.

Il haussa les épaules et s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Organiser quelque chose qui serait merdique serait bien plus difficile pour moi que de mettre au point quelque chose d'utile et de plaisant pour tous.

\- Tu dis cela comme si tu étais incapable de mettre au point quelque chose de merdique.

-Mais c'est le cas justement.

Le sourire en coin qu'il m'adressa manqua de faire rater quelques battements à mon cœur.

\- Tu devrais te montrer plus humble.

\- Ça ne me servirait pas à grand-chose et puis, je n'y peux rien si j'ai conscience de mes atouts.

Il y a encore quelques semaines, cet air arrogant et suffisant me donnait envie de l'étriper sur place, aujourd'hui, il lui donnait un côté séduisant qui me mettait dans tous mes états. Pour garder la face cependant, j'attrapai la première chose qui me tomba sous la main – ma plume- et la lui lança au visage.

Il l'attrapa d'une seule main avec aisance et arquant un unique sourcil, il s'amusa :

\- Sérieux ? Je suis un gardien, Wiles.

Je feignis la confusion :

\- Non ?! C'est vrai ?! Par Merlin je l'ignorais.

Il sourit, visiblement toujours amusé par notre petite joute verbale.

\- Peu importe, pour en revenir à ce banquet, tu as des idées pour l'améliorer ?

Je pris le temps de méditer la question.

Améliorer le banquet… Améliorer le banquet….

Je me répétais cette phrase dans ma tête durant cinq bonnes minutes avant de soupirer :

\- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas penser « améliorations » avec ce banquet.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, tout à l'heure tu disais que l'on devrait reprendre à zéro et je pense que tu étais dans le vrai. Personnellement, quand je pense « Améliorer le banquet », je pense aux banquets des années passées et à quel point ils étaient ennuyeux et inintéressants. Alors, peut-être qu'il faudrait que l'on redéfinisse ce qu'est le banquet de Gryffondor à la base puis partir de ce point.

Il réfléchit longuement à mon idée puis approuva d'un signe de tête :

\- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Il attrapa une feuille de parchemin sur le bureau de McGonnagall et pour ma part, je tentai de ne pas laisser des brides de mon rêve de l'infirmerie refaire surface.

\- Très bien, alors, a-t-il commencé à griffonner. Qu'est-ce que le banquet de Gryffondor ?

Il leva son regard vers moi, attendant visiblement une réponse.

\- Euh… tu sais j'ai dit « nous », pas « je ». Je doute de pouvoir répondre à cette question seule pour toute notre maison.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais referma la bouche pensant visiblement à ce que je venais de dire puis, son regard s'illumina littéralement :

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, approuva-t-il Une ou deux personnes ne devraient pas décider pour une maison entière.

Au début, je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, puis je compris :

\- Tu veux demander aux Gryffondors ?

\- Penses-y, l'un des principaux problème de ces banquets, c'est qu'il sont organisés de façon répétitives par des professeurs sexagénaires et à moitié séniles.

Le portrait d'un ancien professeur de métamorphose s'indigna des propos de Dubois

\- Mais, si nous faisons un sondage demandant aux élèves ce dont ils ont vraiment envie ...

\- Ils se sentiront vraiment impliqués et pas seulement obligés de s'y rendre, terminai-je à sa place.

\- Exactement.

J'ai pris appuie contre le dossier de ma chaise et méditais un instant la question :

\- Ça pourrait marcher, concédai-je finalement.

\- En tout cas, ça serait un début.

En fait, c'était une excellente idée et j'espérais qu'elle porterait ses fruits, car nous n'avions pas d'autres options pour le moment.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait fonctionner, affirma la voix de Dubois.

Je rencontrais son regard alors qu'il poursuivait :

\- Cette histoire de planification de banquet, je pense qu'on peut réussir à faire ça ensemble. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent on a toujours eu du mal à s'accorder toi et moi et pas seulement au sujet du Quidditch, mais je pense qu'on peut réussir cette fois-ci.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, mais il m'en empêcha en ajoutant :

\- Et le fait qu'on soit à présent « juste amis », rendra les choses plus faciles.

Ma bouche s'étira jusqu'à former le sourire le plus faux qui soit.

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure décision que nous ayons prit, et désolé si j'ai douté de la véracité de tes paroles tout à l'heure, marmonna-t-il en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. C'est juste que…. Je ne me rappel vraiment rien de cette conversation.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dis-je avec mon sourire de psychopathe toujours collé à mon visage. J'aurais été sceptique moi aussi à ta place. Merlin, combien de fois nous sommes nous disputer tous les deux pour ensuite….

\- Nous bécoter jusqu'à faillir s'étouffer ? plaisanta t-il.

Mon sourire vacilla mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, du moins l'espérai-je.

\- C'est ça.

J'ai sentis mes joues s'empourprer à l'évocation de nos petites séances de bécotages passées. L'air semblait s'épaissir chargé par l'électricité qui crépitait entre nous. Pour y mettre un terme je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de détourner le regard pour me plonger dans la contemplation de mes pieds.

\- Il est tard, lâchai-je à la hâte bien que nous ne soyons dans cette salle que depuis une demie heure. On devrait y aller.

J'ai rapidement commencée à récupérer mes affaires que je bourrais dans mon sac de façon aléatoire en essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il continuait de m'observer.

 _Mais bon sang arrête ça ! Pourquoi tu continues de me fixer ?!_

Anxieuse et frustrée, j'ai voulu récupérer ma plume mais réalisai soudain que Dubois l'avait gardée dans sa main après que je la lui aie lancée à la figure quelques minutes plus tôt.

Magnifique.

Ajouter « nouvelle plume » à ma liste pour Pré-au-Lard.

\- Au revoir Dubois, lâchai-je à la hâte en sachant que si je m'attardais davantage, je perdrais toutes mes bonnes résolutions, mais il avait visiblement de son côté d'autres projets et, au moment où je m'apprêtais à faire volte-face pour m'élancer vers la sortie, il attrapa mon poignet.

\- Attends une seconde.

Je fermais les yeux en maudissant silencieusement ma bonne étoile qui avait dut faire ses valises depuis un bon moment.

 _Résistance !_ me suis-je ordonnée mentalement.

 _De la retenue._

 _C'est bien plus important que ta stupide libido._

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me suis retournée et affichais l'air le plus détaché et serein qu'il m'était possible.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as oublié ta plume.

Je baissai le regard pour voir ses longs doigts enroulées autour de la dite plume.

\- Oh, merci. J'avais oublié, mentis-je.

\- Ouais, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu voulais la récupéré, mais en voyant que je l'avais toujours, tu as préféré la fuite plutôt qu'une confrontation, dit-il sèchement en me faisant rougir d'embarras.

Démasquée.

Formidable !

\- Euh…. Je… enfin je…

\- Oublie ça. Mais si l'on doit être amis Wiles il serait judicieux de ne pas se mentir.

Sans doute. Sauf que je ne faisais que ça depuis que je l'avais retrouvé dans cette pièce. Cette ébauche d'amitié ne reposait que sur un mensonge, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui avouer. Pour son bien et le mien, il fallait que je continus à prétendre que l'amitié était la chose la plus naturelle du monde pour nous.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Bonsoir.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais il profita que je me rapproche pour récupérer ma plume afin de me saisir par le poignet une fois encore.

Je pivotai en même temps qu'il me tirait en arrière ce qui eut pour effet que mon dos entre en contact avec son torse. Notre position était bien plus intime qu'il ne l'aurait fallu pour deux amis comme nous. Ses doigts étaient toujours enroulés autour de mon poignet et la chaleur de sa peau se rependit dans tout mon être, jusqu'à ce que je sois à deux doigts de suffoquer. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux dont il semblait - à s'y méprendre - humer l'odeur. Animée d'un désir incontrôlable de voir l'expression de son visage à cet instant, je tournai légèrement la tête jusqu'à ce que nos regard se rencontre. Ses pupilles étaient anormalement dilatées et un voile sombre recouvrait ses yeux. Son souffle était chaud sur mon visage et je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur dans mon dos.

Ça n'allait pas.

Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

La tension entre nous est montée en flèche, et bientôt, je ne distinguais plus rien autour de nous en dehors de son visage. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne, et sa chaleur familière me faisait me languir de la sentir à nouveau sur ma mienne. Mon sang n'était plus qu'un torrent de lave en fusion dans mes veines. Respirer me demandait un effort quasiment douloureux et mon ventre se tordait de douleur de le savoir si près de moi sans pouvoir être sienne.

 _Résiste_.

Son visage s'approchait de plus en plus.

 _Résiste._

Son souffle ne caressait plus mon visage pour la simple raison qu'il retenait à présent sa respiration.

 _Résiste._

Sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne…

\- Bonne nuit Olivier, entendis-je ma voix prononcer alors que ses lèvres étaient sur le point de toucher les miennes.

Ce n'est que grâce à une intervention divine que je suis parvenue à le repousser. Il recula sans prendre la peine d'opposer la moindre résistance et cette fois, je pus m'échapper de la pièce sans qu'il tente de me retenir.

 _Mesdames et Messieurs, les montagnes russes émotionnelles de Dubois et Wiles sont officiellement terminées,_ pensai-je amèrement _._

 _Nous espérons que vous avez appréciés le spectacle. La sortie se situe sur votre gauche, juste à côté du vestiaire. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir quitter la salle dans le calme et comme toujours…_

Je déglutis et la gorge douloureusement nouée, je sentis les larmes monter.

 _Nous vous remercions, et vous souhaitons une bonne nuit._

* * *

Et voilà, vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Claire. J'espère que les révélations et ce chapitre en général, ne vous a pas déçu. J'avais mis un sacré bout de temps à le traduire car il est vraiment long, alors j'espère avoir fais du bon travail. A savoir : ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par mes Béta car j'ai fais une bêtise, je leur ait envoyé le chapitre 21 en penssant que c'était le 20 et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que samedi, seulement comme j'avais promis un chapitre pour noel, j'ai préféré le poster en espérant que les fautes qui ont filtrées ne vous ont pas empêchées d'apprécier votre lecture...n

Si c'est le cas, milles excuses.

Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de reviewer ! Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos impressions et votre ressenti, ça m'aide à m'améliorer.

La suite... courant janvier mais plus fin que mi janvier... J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé un bon noel et je vous souhaite une très bonne fin d'année ! Bisous bisous.

Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapitre 21: Même les meilleurs apprennent l'art de perdre_**

\- Tu ne dois mélanger qu'après avoir ajouté l'essence de trèfle !

\- Depuis quand ?

-Depuis toujours !

\- La dernière fois qu'on a fait cette connerie, tout s'est renversé !

\- Faux ! Ça a toujours parfaitement réussi.

\- Ça a toujours parfaitement réussi à nous donner un _piètre_.

Voici donc en quoi consiste vraiment le partenariat en Potion. Chacun y va de son point de vue. Chacun est persuadé d'avoir une approche différente de la recette qui est censée nous faire gagner du temps pour un résultat meilleur.

Mais le véritable souci, c'est l'existence même de cette manière. En quoi le simple fait de remuer la potion avant d'avoir ajouté cette connerie d'essence de trèfle a-t-il une réelle importance ?

\- Très bien. Tu n'as qu'à en faire qu'à ta tête et ruiner notre potion, ça m'est égal !

Kats et moi regardions de loin Angelina qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, bras croisés, et visiblement d'une humeur massacrante, alors qu'Alicia dosait d'un œil d'experte l'essence de trèfle.

\- Merci de faire équipe avec moi, murmura Katie soulagée.

\- Aucun problème, lui assurai-je.

J'étais moi-même plus que satisfaite par la situation. Les Potions n'étaient certainement pas mon point fort. Katie et moi étions de loin les pires élèves de notre année, tandis qu'Angelina et Alicia faisaient partie du peloton de tête. C'est en grande partie pour cela que nous faisions toujours équipe toutes les deux.

En fait, nous avions une manière bien personnelle d'aborder ce cours qui consistait à discuter de tout et de rien et de vaguement suivre les indications de temps en temps. Parfois (comprenez « souvent »), notre chaudron débordait au mieux et dans le pire des cas explosait tout simplement, mais bon : la vie est une question de priorités. Au moins, nous ne passions pas notre temps à nous chamailler comme Angie et Ali.

\- Bon, maintenant, nous devons ajouter…, Katie tournait distraitement notre potion en lisant les indications de son livre, sans vraiment tenir compte du fait qu'il fallait faire quatre tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et un quart de tour dans le sens inverse, et ce, huit fois. Euh… quelque chose.

Je baissai les yeux et passai en revue les ingrédients qu'il nous fallait encore utiliser : nous avions de la poudre d'écailles de dragons, de l'essence de mandragore, des racines d'une plante hongroise, des feuilles d'une autre plante et une poudre bizarre.

L'un de ces ingrédients était forcément le bon non ?

-Am, stram, gram…

\- Miss Wiles ! me coupa la voix sèche du professeur Rogue. Soi-disant la plus douée des attrapeuses que cette école ait connues.

Aucun doute, il se moquait de moi.

\- Je m'interroge. Il n'a jamais traversé votre esprit étriqué de Gryffondor que peut être : am stram gram, n'était pas des plus efficaces pour choisir l'ingrédient approprié ?

Comme il arrivait derrière nous, j'entendais le son caractéristique de sa cape fouettant l'air tandis qu'il parvenait jusqu'à notre plan de travail.

Je ne pris pas la peine de voiler mon agacement lorsque je répondis :

\- Navrée, professeur ! Cela n'arrivera plus.

Sa voix doucereuse m'arracha une grimace dégoûtée quand il rétorqua :

\- Pour une raison futile, j'en doute.

J'attendis qu'il s'éloigne vers d'autres étudiants à torturer, puis lorsque je fus parfaitement convaincue qu'il ne me prêtait plus la moindre attention, je repris :

\- Am, stram, Gram, pic et pic et colegrame…

J'ai continué ma petite chanson jusqu'au bout et mon doigt s'arrêta sur un petit flacon violet ;

-L'essence de mandragore !

\- Parfait, combien de cuillères à café ? me demanda Katie en débouchant la fiole.

\- Choisis un nombre entre un et dix.

\- D'accord… C'est bon !

\- Est -ce... trois ?

\- Non.

\- Six ?

\- Non plus.

\- Quatre ?

\- Oui !

\- Non, la voix sèche et incisive de notre professeur nous fit sursauter.

DÉCIDÉMENT ? Il semblait avoir pris pour décision de nous surveiller de près, ce qui n'arrangeait pas nos affaires.

\- Ceci, grogna-t-il en arrachant des mains de Katie la fiole, est une essence Miss Bell. Les essences ne se mesurent pas en cuillères à café, mais en tiret, comme tout troll consanguin des montagnes le sait probablement. De plus, continua-t-il de manière condescendante en posant le flacon pour attraper la petite boite avec les feuilles inconnues. Vous devez ajouter les feuilles de voltiflors avant. J'aurais pu vous indiquer la quantité exacte, mais, vu l'état actuel de votre breuvage, je doute que ça fasse une réelle différence.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, pensant qu'il ne verrait pas ce geste effronté, mais je faisais fausse route :

-Miss Wiles, je pense à un nombre entre un et dix, pourriez-vous deviner lequel ?

\- Euh… pas vraiment.

\- Essayer.

L'intonation dans sa voix ne laissait aucun doute : je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Trois ? proposai-je à tout hasard.

\- Non.

\- Six ?

\- Non.

\- Neuf ?

\- Je vais vous donner un indice, cela se termine pas : points en moins pour Gryffondor.

\- Cinq.

\- Très bien, siffla-t-il tel un serpent. Maintenant, remettez-vous au travail, et, si je vous entends encore une fois murmurer votre petite chanson, je veillerais à ce que vous récuriez les chaudrons jusqu'à ce que vous ayez votre diplôme. Si toutefois, bien sûr, vous l'obtenez.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna définitivement.

Quel homme charmant, vraiment ! Enjoué, drôle et tellement souriant.

\- Il doit être la personne la plus désagréable que je connaisse, grommela Katie.

\- Pour sûr.

En parlant de personne désagréable… je me tournais vers Lee, qui me dévisagea avec une animosité qui ne lui était pas familière, avant de détourner le regard pour se remettre au travail.

Merde ! Mais, c'était quoi son problème à la fin ? Depuis que Katie avait refusé de sortir avec lui, il agissait comme un connard avec moi. Au début, j'avais toléré son attitude, étant celle qui lui avait soufflé l'idée : invite Katie à sortir avec toi !

Mais à présent, c'était tout simplement ridicule ! Cela faisait quatre jours — QUATRE ! Et lui continuait d'agir avec moi comme si je lui avais menti ou l'avais dupé sur les sentiments de Katie, devenant ainsi la cause de ses déboires amoureux.

Je lui avais dit la vérité ! Il devrait le comprendre et agir comme un homme par Merlin ! Qu'il s'y fasse dès maintenant : la vie est difficile.

\- Foutu caractère de dragon, murmurai-je.

Katie n'entendant que le dernier mot me tendit la poudre d'écaille de dragon :

\- Ici.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parle de Lee.

Katie sursauta et lâcha la fiole dont le contenu se déversa sur notre plan de travail.

\- Oh, par Merlin, désolée !

Elle chercha fébrilement sa baguette et entreprit de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour que celui-ci fonctionne correctement.

\- Pourquoi suis-je aussi maladroite ?

Inutile de répondre à cette question qui, de toute manière, n'en était pas vraiment une.

Idiote.

Je risquais un nouveau regard vers Lee qui était alerté par les exclamations de Katie l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il semblait pensif et triste, mais, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, il se durcit instantanément.

Par Merlin qui aurait pu croire que derrière ses blagues lourdes et ses sourires de petit plaisantin se cachait un garçon à la rancune aussi tenace. Je n'avais jamais eu à me frotter à ce trait de caractère chez lui, mais je commençais franchement à m'en lasser.

Idiot.

Je lui renvoyais un regard aussi hostile que le sien, puis contemplais notre potion qui était d'un noir goudronneux.

\- De quelle couleur est censée être la potion à cette étape ?

Katie relut les explications dans notre manuel puis répondit :

\- C'est écrit : « Lilas »

Magnifique. Un nouveau « troll » en perspective. Curieuse, je lançais un regard sur le chaudron d'Angelina et Alicia. Bien sûr, leur potion était d'un violet lumineux à faire baver de jalousie Rogue lui-même.

\- Ce cours est une perte de temps.

De légers coups à la porte me sortirent de mes lamentations. Enfin, ces coups furent tellement légers que je ne les avais pas entendus. C'est en fait lorsque Rogue referma fortement son manuel de 11 000 pages que je compris ce qui venait de se passer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un première année terrifié et tremblant de peur.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda sèchement notre professeur en détachant chaque mot.

\- Le… le pro… professeur Macgonagall… m'a demandé de… de donner ça à vos élèves.

Il tendit une pile de feuilles à Rogue qui s'en saisit et en parcourut la première page rapidement.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait penser que je serais prêt à interrompre mon cours pour votre infantile et insignifiant banquet de Gryffondor ?

Je compris dans la seconde de quoi il s'agissait — Dubois et moi, nous étions retrouvés la veille afin de rédiger un questionnaire pour les Gryffondors afin d'avoir de nouvelles idées pour le banquet. Notre réunion avait été un peu maladroite et l'on sentait bien que nous avions du mal à agir naturellement l'un envers l'autre, mais, compte tenu de la façon dont s'était achevée celle du lendemain de la fête, ce n'était pas si mal.

Un peu tendu, mais pas si mal.

La réunion programmée cet après-midi en revanche serait un véritable test. Celle d'hier n'avait duré que quinze minutes, mais aujourd'hui elle risquait de s'étirer sur plusieurs heures.

J'espérais vraiment que ça se passerait bien, car l'organisation de ce banquet serait vraiment impossible si nous ne parvenions pas à nous entendre.

-… pouvez dire au professeur McGonagall que si elle veut perdre du temps sur son propre cours pour ces niaiseries, libre à elle, mais ce n'est certainement pas mon cas, ricana Rogue.

Le pauvre élève se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre et se triturait les doigts en regardant partout autour de lui sans jamais oser poser les yeux sur notre diabolique professeur :

\- Elle… elle a dit que vous diriez quelque chose comme ça… et… et qu'elle préférerait éviter d'avoir à reparler de la fête de Noël de 92…

Le visage de Rogue perdit de ses couleurs instantanément et son teint déjà pâle sembla tourner au grisâtre. Un long silence gêné s'installa et s'étira dans la salle, alors que tous les élèves observaient notre professeur avec une attention mêlée d'étonnement.

Rogue reprit son masque de froide indifférence et grimaça :

\- Veuillez interrompre ce qui est en cours et m'écouter, ordonna-t-il en scrutant la classe avec son éternel regard sombre. Mais, je suppose que vous êtes tous des Legilimens supérieurement qualifiés, pour avoir cessé votre travail avant que je vous en donne la consigne.

Son sarcasme était d'une totale évidence, et quelques élèves s'activèrent de nouveau sur leurs potions de peur de le fâcher davantage. Sachant que notre cas était désespéré, je continuai de l'écouter silencieusement.

\- En ce qui concerne les élèves de Gryffondor, poursuivit-il d'une voix trainante. Votre directrice de maison souhaite vous voir remplir cette enquête au sujet d'un événement « capital » : votre banquet de maison.

Il laissa tomber la pile de parchemins sur la table d'Angelina et Alicia puis avec un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, il ordonna :

\- Dépêchez-vous. Vous avez trente secondes. Trente, vingt-neuf, vingt-huit…

\- C'est quoi ce… euh… Angelina, s'interrompit pour parcourir l'enquête de son regard vif.

Je me reteins de rire : elle semblait aborder ce questionnaire comme s'il s'agissait d'un examen auquel elle voulait avoir la meilleure note possible.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Évidemment, on pouvait toujours compter sur Alicia pour qu'elle ne s'embarrasse pas de préliminaires.

\- Comme il vient de le dire, c'est une enquête, répondis-je en désignant Rogue d'un vague signe de tête.

\- Une enquête pour quoi ? demanda Katie en prenant deux feuilles pour nous avant de faire passer la pile aux élèves derrière nous.

\- Dubois et moi… on essaye quelque chose de nouveau pour le banquet, expliquai-je.

Je détaillais ma propre feuille. Ce questionnaire semblait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et professionnel. Les questions avaient été rédigées avec soin, sans la moindre faute d'orthographe et les espaces entre chacune étaient identiques au millimètre près. En d'autres termes : c'était Dubois qui s'était occupé de faire ces questionnaires.

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur les questions :

 _ **Que pensez-vous du banquet de Gryffondor ?**_

 _ **Pour vous, qu'est-ce que le banquet de Gryffondor ?**_

 _ **Par le passé, qu'est-ce qui vous a déplu dans ces banquets ?**_

 _ **Qu'aimeriez-vous pour cette année ?**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que Gryffondor signifie pour vous ? (nous sommes sérieux)**_

Satisfaite, je m'installais sur ma chaise et jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. Les Gryffondor s'attelaient à leur tâche : certains arboraient une expression de réflexions intenses, d'autres roulaient des yeux et griffonnaient leur réponse rapidement.

\- Tu ne remplis pas le tien ? me demanda Katie alors qu'elle plantait visiblement sur la quatrième question.

\- Je suis l'une des personnes organisatrices de ce banquet Kats, lui rappelai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sondage pour que mon opinion soit entendue.

Katie haussa les épaules en réponse, laissant tomber sa main pour écrire quelque chose.

\- Vos trente secondes se sont écoulées il y a maintenant sept minutes, nous annonça la voix trainante de Rogue. Comme vous êtes des Gryffondor et par définition : plus lent d'esprit que la moyenne, je vous accorde une minute supplémentaire.

Katie hoqueta d'effroi, elle avait visiblement beaucoup de choses à écrire sur notre sondage et le temps restreint que nous accordait Rogue ne lui permettait pas de détailler ses réponses comme elle l'aurait voulu. Sa main s'agitait sur sa feuille tandis que celle-ci se noircissait peu à peu de son écriture droite et régulière. Mais bientôt, la voix froide de Rogue l'arrêta dans son élan :

\- Passez vos feuilles aux premières années bégayant, nous ordonna-t-il tout en déambulant dans la pièce pour inspecter une à une nos potions.

Alicia pesta contre notre professeur tout en faisant allusion à une enfance malheureuse et à un manque flagrant d'hygiène capillaire, alors que de mon côté je mélangeais une ultime fois notre potion. Que l'on y ajoute les derniers ingrédients ou non, je doutais que cela fasse une différence quant au résultat.

\- Crois-tu que l'on devrait ajouter quelque chose ? me demanda Katie, faisant écho à mes pensées.

Négligemment, j'attrapais les derniers ingrédients que nous avions prédosés et les jetai mollement dans le chaudron.

Et celui-ci explosa.

\- Tous aux abris ! s'écria Katie en se jetant avec moi sous notre bureau.

Quelques cris de mécontentements s'élevèrent alors que notre projet éclaboussait quelques Serdaigles sans méfiance. L'un d'eux en particulier vit sa chemise à moitié brulée par la mixture noire. Katie m'adressa un regard affolé et je ne pus que le lui rendre. Ce fut au bout d'interminables secondes que notre chaudron se figea cessant ainsi ses projections visqueuses.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le bout d'une paire de chaussures noires éraflées et poussiéreuses qui s'étaient postées juste devant notre bureau.

Lentement, j'émergeais de ma cachette, suivie de Katie, qui paraissait si collée à moi, qu'à s'y méprendre, j'aurais pu penser qu'elle tentait de se cacher derrière moi.

Mon regard remonta des chaussures noires jusqu'au visage de leur propriétaire : Rogue.

Magnifique.

\- Am, stram gram, pic et pic et colegram, débuta-t-il d'une voix trainante en détachant chaque syllabe de sa comptine. Dites-moi qui aura le privilège d'être en retenue ce soir.

Il pointa son doigt sur Katie qui retenait son souffle :

\- Je…

Son doigt me désigna.

\- Pense…

Il se reporta sur Katie.

\- Que… ce… sera… Vous deux.

Il ricana de sa petite trouvaille et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Génial, comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire avec ce maudit banquet, voilà que j'aillais passer une soirée entière à récurer les chaudrons.

\- Ce n'était pas si terrible, souffla Katie.

\- À ta place, je ne parlerais pas si vite, lui murmurai-je en observant les élèves.

Tous lançaient des « récurvite » un peu partout tout en nous lançant des regards noirs.

\- On dirait que tout le monde a décidé de jouer les indignés de tout aujourd'hui.

La cloche retentit, signant ainsi la fin de notre calvaire, je fourrais mes livres dans mon sac sans ménagement.

\- Ce sont tous des imbéciles, grogna Katie.

Incroyable, la fille la plus optimiste, douce, compréhensive et Peace and Love que je connais, partage mon sentiment ? J'aurais pu lui sauter au cou si une voix bourrue derrière moi ne m'en avait empêché :

\- Andy…

Je me retournais et fis face à Lee.

\- Je peux te parler une seconde ?

\- Euh…

\- C'est urgent, alors suis-moi !

Il saisit mon poignet et me tira à sa suite hors de la pièce.

Dès que nous avons été assez loin pour être sûres que personne ne pourrait nous entendre, Lee explosa :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Je me réveille : je pense à elle. Je m'habille : je pense à elle. Je mange : je pense à elle. En cours de métamorphose : je pense à elle. Chaque minute de la journée, je pense à elle. Je vais devenir fou !

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et semblait à deux doigts de se les arracher tant il était énervé.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé !

\- Lee, respire, intervins-je surprise de ses paroles.

Mais sa voix frénétique continua :

\- Je crois que… oh, Merlin, je pense que je l'aime.

Il se laissa tomber contre un mur, le regard perdu au loin :

\- Tu... quoi ?

\- Je l'aime... répéta-t-il ? Je suis amoureux et c'est un supplice !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Lee Jordan, le garçon allergique au romantisme et à tout autre sentiment que la faim, était en train de m'avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux ?!

\- je suis… perdue.

-Tu es perdue. Je suis perdu… ou amoureux, en fait je n'arrive même plus à faire la différence ! s'agaça-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

\- D'accord, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu te calmes, tentai-je en levant les paumes en signe d'apaisement. T'angoisser et t'énerver ne résoudra rien. Tu dois aborder ça de façon calme et rationnelle.

\- Tu as raison.

Une fois de plus, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, tourmenté.

\- Tu as raison, je dois me calmer. Je dois être calme, rationnel, impassible. Hey, je suis Lee, cool et sexy ! Hey je suis Lee, toujours détendu et posé ! Hey, je suis Lee et tout va bien ! Oh, merde, Andy, il faut que tu m'aides !

\- Moi ?! Regarde ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que j'ai joué les cupidons Lee ! m'écriai-je.

-Tu dois m'aider ! Georges et Fred vont finir par se foutre de moi !

\- Mais non enfin !

Il me lança un regard incrédule.

\- Bon… peut être qu'ils le feront un peu, mais, pourquoi ne pas demander plutôt à Alicia ou Angelina ?

\- Parce que tu es celle qui a commencé ce gâchis, répondit-il sèchement en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi. Tu m'as dit que je lui plaisais, puis tu m'as évité au lieu de me dire clairement qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi et maintenant tu vas régler ça avant que je devienne aussi pathétique que Mimi Geignarde et que je me mette à hanter les toilettes des garçons au sixième étage.

\- D'abord : arrête de me crier dessus ! lui ordonnai-je, agacée. Ensuite, je ne t'ai pas dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de toi parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Alors tu pourrais juste…, il s'arrêta tout à coup, choqué. Attends, quoi ?

\- Elle veut toujours sortir avec toi, lui expliquai-je, irritée.

\- Elle... mais... pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Lee, Kats est compliquée, c'est tout ! me plaignis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Derrière moi, la porte de la salle de Potion s'ouvrit et laissa se déverser un flux d'étudiants dans le couloir. Naturellement, je cherchai Katie du regard et ne tardai pas à repérer sa tresse de cheveux bruns qui se balançaient dans son dos. Elle était en pleine discussion avec Alicia et Angelina et toutes trois riaient de bon cœur.

Mon regard s'adoucit. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Ces derniers jours, elle avait gardé l'apparence d'une jeune fille joyeuse et optimiste, mais j'étais capable de voir au-delà de ce masque et je savais qu'au fond, elle était triste.

Et tout cela, juste parce qu'elle avait repoussé le garçon qu'elle aimait et qui, je venais de l'apprendre, l'aimait aussi.

C'était ridicule.

-Je vais t'aider, murmurai-je avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce à quoi je m'engageais.

Lee me regarda avec une nouvelle lueur d'espoir dans les yeux :

-Vraiment ?

\- Oui, mais par pitié ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne te promets rien.

\- Bon sang Andy, tu es la meilleure pote qu'un garçon puisse rêver d'avoir ! cria-t-il en m'attirant dans une étreinte d'ours dont il avait le secret.

Il me souleva littéralement dans ses bras et malgré mes protestations il ne desserra pas son étreinte. J'eus beau marteler son dos de mes poings, rien n'y fit. Pourtant il se figea d'un coup et je le sentis se raidir :

— Quoi ? demandai-je

J'entraperçus son visage qui s'était durci et il regarda par-dessus mon épaule pour voir quel était l'objet de sa soudaine saute d'humeur. Je finis par voir le fameux « big dady » de troisième année, alias Jefferson. Il était penché sur Katie avec un regard concupiscent et l'avait prise au piège contre le mur. Son bras était appuyé contre la paroi rocheuse derrière elle et il la lorgnait sans vergogne.

La pauvre Katie ressemblait à une proie qui venait de tomber dans les mailles du filet d'un chasseur à la recherche de chair fraiche.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

\- Pourquoi il la regarde comme ça ? grogna Lee, qui me laissa retomber sur le sol.

\- Il est en troisième année, détends-toi.

\- Je me fiche de savoir dans quelle année il est. Il la regarde comme si elle avait été trempée dans du chocolat fondu ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Son regard se fit noir de colère et je vis son corps se tendre comme un arc.

\- Je vais y aller et je vais… dire quelque chose.

\- Non ! m'écriai-je en le retenant par le bras. Lee, tu ne feras qu'embarrasser Katie.

\- Ce gamin la colle ! C'est inapproprié… c'est du harcèlement !

\- Dis le gars qui vient de la comparer à une fraise trempée dans du chocolat fondu, répliquai-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais je… je ne sais pas, je pense que je devrais dire quelque chose.

\- Tu n'es pas son petit ami, donc, tu n'as rien à dire, lui fis-je remarquer. Et puis, de toute façon, Jefferson est inoffensif.

\- Jefferson, a-t-il répété tout bas en détachant chaque syllabe. Alors le Diable a un nom.

J'ai presque éclaté de rire. Vraiment, on se serait cru dans un feuilleton moldu, quand le héros prononce le nom de son ennemi de toujours. Lee n'avait vraiment rien à craindre de Jefferson et en temps normal, j'aurais prétendu la même chose pour Jefferson concernant Lee… mais là je n'en étais plus si certaine.

\- Le diable est aussi âgé de treize ans et a toute la maturité d'un ver de terre, répondis -je en espérant calmer les pulsions de meurtrière de mon ami.

\- Je n'en suis pas si certain…

\- Crois-moi Lee. Va-t'en.

\- Mais…

\- Maintenant Lee.

\- Es-tu sûre que…

\- Oui ! Aller !

Il jeta un ultime regard à Jefferson et Katie avant de se détourner et de disparaitre dans les dédales de couloirs des cachots.

\- … Toi, moi, un pique-nique sous les étoiles et une danse au clair de lune…

\- Jefferson, comme c'est agréable de te revoir, intervins-je sèchement en prenant Katie par le bras pour la soustraire à l'emprise de ce gamin saturé de testostérones !

\- Salut poupée !

Jefferson accueillit mon arrivée avec un sourire aguicheur et il me détailla de la tête aux pieds. Son regard s'attarda sur l'ourlet de ma jupe et son sourire s'élargit :

\- Comme ces jambes m'ont manqué…

J'avais presque oublié à quel point il pouvait être effrayant, malgré le fait qu'il fasse une bonne tête de moins que nous.

\- Tu n'es pas censé avoir cours ? demandai-je en désignant la salle de potion d'un vague mouvement de tête où les autres troisièmes années se pressaient.

\- Je serais heureux de m'y soustraire pour un cours d'éducation sexuelle.

Merlin ! Ce gosse est un psychopathe en puissance !

\- J'aime surtout la pratique. Des heures d'entrainement et de révision en… profondeur, acheva-t-il en lorgnant la poitrine de Katie, qui s'empressa de croiser les bras pour se soustraire à ce regard lubrique.

\- Wôw, wôw !

\- C'est trop chaud ?

-Je dirais plutôt : trop dégoutant, répondis-je avec un haut-le-cœur.

\- Tu es délicieusement fougueuse, ronronna Jefferson en levant la main pour ce qui semblait être une tentative de me caresser le bras, mais il suspendit son geste et sa main resta bien loin de mon corps, à mon plus grand soulagement. Malheureusement, je suis devenu récemment l'homme d'une seule femme.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, répondit-il d'une voix sombre, emplie de regrets. C'est difficile, mais c'était la seule solution pour que Cindy McLaggen accepte de sortir avec moi.

Je dus me mordre la joue pour m'empêcher de rire alors que Katie s'étrangla avec sa propre salive, regardant avec des yeux ahuris le personnage haut en couleur qu'était Jefferson.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais probablement mieux d'aller en cours. Cindy doit m'attendre, et je me dois d'entretenir le feu de notre passion.

\- Amuse-toi bien, dis-je en lui adressant un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Il fit demi-tour, mais se retourna à mi-chemin :

\- Oh, et Wild Cat ? appela-t-il en reluquant Katie. Peut-être que, le jour où cette connerie de monogamie ne sera plus d'actualité, nous pourrons nous retrouver pour envisager une place de choix pour toi parmi mes favorites…

\- Au revoir, Jefferson, le coupa Katie qui enfouit son visage mortifié dans ses mains.

Je pouffais de rire tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la salle de classe. Par Merlin, dire qu'il y avait des personnes forcées de le voir tous les jours. Je me demandais bien comment ils supportaient sa présence.

Pauvres troisièmes années !

\- Ce gamin a besoin d'aide.

\- Une aide divine, corrigea Katie en secouant la tête, incrédule.

oOoOo

Vingt heures semblèrent arrivées avec une vitesse ahurissante. Je ne dirais pas que je redoutais de retrouver Dubois, ça serait exagérer, j'étais juste… Pas exactement impatiente d'y arriver.

Les choses étaient quelque peu compliquées entre nous même si nous avions convenu de n'être que des amis, mais l'ennui étant que nous n'avions justement JAMAIS été amis.

Par conséquent, je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir en sa présence.

Devrais-je me montrer polie ? Civilisée ? Sociable ?

Comme si je le savais !

Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il était presque vingt heures trente et que je m'étais malencontreusement endormie avant le diner, ce qui m'obligeait à présent à faire un sprint dans les couloirs pour me rendre à cette maudite réunion au plus vite avant que Dubois ne se lance dans un monologue sur ma ponctualité. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour un sermon. J'avais loupé le diner et j'avais faim, ce qui avait tendance à me mettre en rogne.

\- Pardon ! haletai-je en ouvrant la porte de la salle de métamorphose.

Mes cheveux emmêlés retombaient sur mon visage et je crois que bien que j'allais recracher mes poumons dans la minute suivante.

\- Je me suis endormie. Ce n'était pas intentionnel je suis….

Un léger gloussement me coupa dans mon élan. D'un geste de la main, je balayais les mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient mon visage et fronçais les sourcils.

Dubois était assis à notre table habituelle face à une pile de parchemins, et riait de bon cœur.

\- Il faut que tu lises ça, Wiles.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas me hurler dessus parce que je suis en retard ? demandai-je ahurie.

\- Grrrr, tu es en retard, vilaine, me reprocha-t-il d'une voix trainante sans même m'adresser un regard, trop absorbé par sa lecture.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata cette fois de rire.

OK, était-il malade ? Ou bien il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui l'avait drogué ? Ou était-ce l'eau ?

\- Lis ceci, dit-il en me tendant la feuille de parchemin. Et ose me dire que ce n'est pas ton clone qui en est l'auteur.

Encore un peu perplexe, je m'avançais prudemment, puis m'assis face à lui et me saisit du parchemin d'un air méfiant.

 _ **Qu'est-ce que le banquet de Gryffondor pour vous ?**_

 _Une soirée au cours de laquelle des professeurs sadiques observent leurs élèves se tortiller entre eux sur une piste de danse jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de fatigue ou d'ennui._

 _ **Qu'est-ce que devrait être pour vous le banquet de Gryffondor ?**_

 _Une soirée au cours de laquelle des élèves sadiques observeraient leurs professeurs se tortiller entre eux sur une piste de danse jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de fatigue ou d'ennui._

 _ **Par le passé, qu'est-ce qui vous a déplu dans ces banquets ?**_

 _Leur existence en générale._

 _ **Qu'aimeriez-vous pour cette année ?**_

 _Qu'il soit annulé._

 _ **Qu'est ce que Gryffondor signifie pour vous ? (nous sommes sérieux).**_

 _Des banquets de merde. (Je suis sérieux.)_

Je me mis à glousser à mon tour.

\- J'aime ce gamin.

\- J'en étais sûr, répondit Dubois, qui continuait de parcourir les réponses. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai bien rigolé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'éléments pouvant nous aider à avancer. La plupart des réponses sont surtout culottées.

Je tendis la main pour prendre une autre feuille au hasard.

Sur celle-ci, toutes les réponses se résumaient à : « Ta mère ».

Très spirituel.

\- On va avoir un problème si personne ne s'est vraiment prêté au jeu.

-On finira bien par trouver des réponses sérieuses. Je ne perds pas espoir.

\- Espérons-le.

Je jetais le parchemin par terre et en prit un nouveau. Après quelques secondes j'éclatai de rire :

\- Par le passé, qu'est-ce qui vous a déplu lors de ces banquets ? Il n'y a jamais de baston.

Le rire de Dubois accompagna le mien puis il cita une réponse de sa propre feuille :

\- Qu'aimeriez-vous pour cette année ? Je voudrais voir les Canons battre les Harpies. Même pas en rêve.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais, affirmai-je, catégorique.

\- On est bien d'accord. Qu'est-ce que devrait être pour vous le banquet de Gryffondor ? La joie, le bonheur, la paix et l'occasion de vous permettre d'accomplir vos rêves les plus fous. Qui a donné le sondage à un Poufsouffle ?

Je pouffais de rire et nous avons continué ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Et, vous voulez que je vous dise ? Durant tout ce temps, Dubois n'était plus Dubois et je n'étais plus Andy Wiles, nous étions juste deux personnes riant de choses futiles sans que l'un de nous ne soit mal à l'aise.

C'était… différent, mais pas désagréable.

\- Huh, murmura Dubois après un moment, la tête légèrement inclinée tandis qu'il lisait attentivement un autre sondage. C'est intéressant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette personne dit qu'elle aimerait que l'emplacement du banquet soit modifié cette année, a-t-il répondu en tapotant sa plume contre sa joue.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il ne soit plus dans la grande salle ?

\- Oui, il dit qu'il a toujours lieu là-bas et que c'est devenu ringard.

Je fronçai les sourcils et pris en considération cette remarque :

\- C'est vrai.

\- Oui, je n'avais encore jamais envisagé l'idée de changer de lieu, mais ce serait un excellent moyen de faire bouger les choses.

\- Comme une déclaration tonitruante que cette année sera différente, ajoutai-je. Mais où pourrait-on le faire alors ?

\- Le terrain de Quidditch ? proposa Dubois.

\- Très drôle.

\- Je suis sérieux.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

\- Bon, en fait tu as raison... enfin, peut-être pas ! La tour d'astronomie alors ?

\- Trop étroit, répondis-je. C'est juste bien pour les petites fêtes, mais pas pour un banquet.

Il a continué à suggérer plusieurs endroits, mais je contredisais chacune de ses idées jusqu'à ce que, impuissant, il pousse un long soupir en signe d'abandon :

\- Bon... alors... que nous reste-t-il, Wiles, à part le lac ?

Je lui adressai un regard irrité, mais je me figeai soudain, et mon regard s'illumina :

\- Le lac.

Son visage se ferma, de plus en plus perplexe, alors que l'enthousiasme me gagnait :

\- Le lac Dubois, c'est génial !

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Nous allons faire ça sur le lac !

\- Tu veux faire ça sur un bateau ?

\- Sur un bateau !

\- Sur un bateau ?

\- Sur un bateau !

\- Wiles, regarde-moi : sur un bateau ?

Il avait l'air de ne vraiment pas comprendre mon idée, ou alors il avait peur de l'avoir trop bien comprise.

\- Oui !

\- Comment veux-tu que… ce projet tienne la route ?

\- Eh bien réfléchi : il nous reste de l'argent des années précédentes puisque personne n'a jamais cherché à investir correctement les fonds mis à disposition. Nous pourrions louer un de ces gros navires avec une plateforme ouverte comme piste de danse ! On pourra même s'abriter en cas de mauvais temps à l'intérieur et mettre le buffet à….

\- OK, ralentis !

\- Ce serait spectaculaire ! m'exclamai-je sans tenir compte de son air incertain. Les élèves pourraient arriver en début de soirée, on replierait l'encre pour faire le tour du lac…

\- On dit : lever l'ancre…

\- Et puis, à minuit, on regagnerait la rive et ceux qui veulent partir le pourront et les autres pourront rester un peu plus longtemps pour continuer la fête ! m'écriai-je aussi heureuse qu'une enfant de quatre ans le matin de Noël. Ce serait génial ! C'est innovant ! Personne ne l'a encore jamais fait et je suis certaine que tout le monde sera enchanté !

\- Je ne sais pas, Wiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?

\- Le coût, la responsabilité, la réservation, les autorisations…

Je gémis :

\- Papi Dubois peut-il aller faire un tour pour me laisser parler avec le Dubois de dix-sept ans ?

\- Il faudrait trouver une compagnie aux références irréprochables et aux prix abordables qui seraient d'accord pour louer un bateau à une bande d'adolescents…

\- Oh mince ! Le Dubois de dix-sept ans et papi Dubois sont une seule et même personne.

\- Il faudrait une assurance au cas où, Andy. C'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, m'obstinai-je en croisant les bras. C'est une excellente idée, c'est juste toi qui compliques tout !

\- Je suis juste rationnel ! Il y a une différence.

\- Eh bien, ça revient au même : tu es ennuyeux, répliquai-je avec la quintessence de la maturité qui me caractérise.

\- Mieux vaut être ennuyeux que d'agir dangereusement.

\- Ça n'a rien de dangereux ! C'est une croisière !

\- Dis ça aux survivants du Titanic.

À bout de nerfs, je poussai un long soupir :

\- Tu es ridicule.

Je sais que je m'étais promis de ne plus me disputer avec lui. Et je sais que j'avais juré de faire des efforts pour essayer d'aborder les choses avec son point de vue, et me mettre un peu à sa place, mais là c'était au-dessus de mes forces : il réagissait comme si j'avais proposé un saut en parachute collectif !

\- Peut-être, mais je suis quand même contre.

\- Eh bien moi, je suis pour, répondis-je sèchement. Et j'en parlerais à McGonagall.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de s'adosser à son siège avec un petit air arrogant et un sourire railleur. Merlin, avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous ces derniers temps, j'avais fini par oublier pourquoi je le haïssais depuis des années, mais ce simple petit intermède me le rappela sans mal.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Donc, hormis cette histoire de bateau, quelles autres options avons-nous ?

\- Aucune, le bateau est la seule option que je suis prête à accepter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel ;

\- Arrête d'être aussi difficile Wiles.

\- Être en désaccord avec tes quatre-vingt-cinq ans d'âge mental ne fait pas de moi une personne difficile Dubois, grinçai-je, de plus en plus énervée.

\- Il est tard, soupira-t-il en se massant l'arête du nez. Tu as diné ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec…

\- Tais-toi et suis-moi !

Il se redressa et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il se retourna et insista :

\- Aller debout !

J'obtempérai finalement et le rejoignis de mauvaise grâce :

\- qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Te trouver quelque chose à manger, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Mon estomac applaudit l'idée, mais je restai perplexe :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu deviens une vache enragée quand tu as faim, et je ne me sens pas d'humeur à traiter avec elle pour l'instant. Alors, tu as faim oui ou non ?

\- Non.

Mon estomac protesta bruyamment. Impossible que les grondements de barytons soient passés inaperçus aux oreilles de Dubois.

-Peut être un peu, concédai-je.

\- Parfait, alors tu vas arrêter de te plaindre et me suivre, répondit-il en me tenant la porte largement ouverte pour que je puisse sortir.

\- Donc on rejoint les cuisines alors ? devinai-je en regardant Dubois par-dessus mon épaule tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière nous.

\- Tu connais ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je suis amie avec les jumeaux Weasley. Évidemment que je connais leur existence.

\- Oh... moi qui pensais t'impressionner, c'est raté à ce que je vois.

\- La vie est parfois cruelle.

\- Je dirais même... injuste.

\- Dévastatrice.

\- Tragique.

\- Révoltante.

\- Décevante.

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil. Est-ce qu'il était en train de me défier ? Le sourire à peine visible sur son visage me le confirma et je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu :

\- Horrible.

\- Vile.

\- Cataclysmique.

\- Abominable.

\- Affreuse.

\- Épouvantable.

\- Atroce.

\- Méprisable.

Cela dura si longtemps que lorsque nous arrivâmes à la corbeille de fruits, nous étions toujours plongés dans notre féroce duel.

\- Honteuse !

\- Exécrable !

\- Absolument misérable !

\- On pourrait même aller plus loin et dire que c'est entièrement répréhensible ! énonça Dubois en prenant un fort accent anglais pompeux, qui me fit rire malgré moi.

\- Nan, un gros bordel ! Voilà ce que c'est ! lui répondis-je avec un accent écossais bourru.

Il secoua la tête en souriant puis chatouilla la poire

\- Tu devrais rouler un peu plus les « r » pour que ton imitation soit vraiment réussite.

Le portrait s'ouvrit largement pour nous laisser entrer et, avant même qu'il se soit refermé derrière nous, deux elfes de maison furent à nos pieds

C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler : un service rapide.

\- Monsieur Dubois ! s'écria de joie le plus grande des deux elfes en embrassant les mains d'Olivier, ivre de bonheur. Vous venez rendre visite à Missy et Pearl !

Je haussai un sourcil, surprise alors qu'il riait et tapota la tête de l'elfe pour qu'elle lui rende sa main :

\- Évidemment que je viens vous voir. Je me demandais aussi, si, par hasard, nous pouvions avoir quelque chose à manger pour mon amie ?

Il me désigna et les deux elfes me regardèrent de leurs grands yeux brillants :

\- Bien sûr ! Les amis de Monsieur Dubois sont les amis de Missy ! s'exclama joyeusement la plus petite des elfes qui trottina vers le garde-manger et disparue.

La plus grande — Pearl, je présume — était restée avec nous et affichait un air renfrogné.

\- Mr Dubois n'a jamais amené de petite amie avec lui avant, observa-t-elle d'un ton de reproche, ses petits poings serrés. Pearl est confuse.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas…

\- Pearl s'adressait à Monsieur Dubois, me répondit-elle sèchement avec colère avant de se retourner vers Olivier avec un regard d'amoureuse transi.

Je manquai de m'étouffer : Pearl était amoureuse de Olivier ? Mon Dieu.

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, Pearl. C'est juste une amie, répondit-il d'une voix apaisante, et je lui lançai un regard incrédule.

\- Tu te justifies devant un elfe de maison ?

\- Monsieur Dubois parle à Pearl ! claqua une fois de plus la petite créature qui, malgré sa taille m'intimida suffisamment pour que je tente de l'apaiser.

-Désolée. Du calme.

Elle continua de m'observer avec une animosité flagrante jusqu'à ce que Dubois se décide à intervenir :

\- Pourrais-tu aller me chercher un verre d'eau Pearl ?

\- Comme il plaira à monsieur Dubois, répondit-elle immédiatement avec un sourire épanoui et sincère.

Elle disparut à son tour dans le garde-manger et je m'autorisais un soupir, soulagée :

\- quelle charmante amie tu as là !

\- Pearl n'est pas méchante elle est juste…

\- Psychotique ?

\- Possessive, acheva-t-il avant de se diriger vers une grande table autour de laquelle il s'installa.

\- Pour moi, c'est la même chose, répondis-je en prenant place en face de lui. Alors Monsieur Dubois, tu viens souvent ici ?

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Plusieurs fois par semaines, je suppose.

\- Pourquoi si souvent ?

\- J'imagine que je suis trop occupé, murmura-t-il en se frottant le menton d'un air pensif. Les entrainements, les devoirs, les ASPICS, et tout ce que je dois gérer encore… ça m'oblige à souvent sauter le diner.

\- Ce ne serait pas le cas si tu n'étais pas aussi perfectionniste, le taquinais-je, mais intérieurement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que s'il cherchait à être aussi occupé, c'était sans doute aussi pour oublier sa vie de famille.

Cette idée me déprima un peu.

\- Si j'étais perfectionniste, ma moyenne en Arithmancie serait meilleure, fit-il remarquer avec une moue qui se voulait attristée.

\- À ce point-là ?

\- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il, puis ses lèvres s'arquèrent en un sourire diabolique. On n'a pas tous la chance d'être la chouchoute de Vector.

Riant aux éclats, je débarrassai mon épaule d'une poussière invisible et répliquai d'un air arrogant :

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes compétences sont au-dessus de la moyenne.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en donner un peu ? J'aimerais que lorsqu'elle me rend un devoir noté, elle me dise autre chose que « venez me voir à la fin du cours ».

\- Voir Vector à la fin des cours en tête à tête n'est-il pas pourtant le rêve de tous les spécimens masculins de la cinquième à la septième année.

\- C'est horrible en fait, crois-moi.

\- Oh... je t'en prie !

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête d'agir comme si tu étais insensible, le priai-je avec un regard incrédule.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça, je dis juste…

\- Vector est hyper sexy et tu le sais.

Il arqua un unique sourcil et répondit avec un sourire moqueur :

\- mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

\- Ben... parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux qu'un garçon qui prétend être au-dessus des autres alors qu'il a les hormones tout autant en ébullition que ses camarades face à une sublime créature du sexe opposé, jetai-je en agitant une main arbitraire. De toute façon, on s'en rend compte quand une fille vous fait saliver alors le moins que vous puissiez faire, c'est vous montrer honnête lorsqu'on vous le fait remarquer. La plupart du temps, on est même d'accord avec vous.

Il eut l'air un peu surpris par ma déclaration, mais après un moment, ses yeux se plissèrent et il devint curieux :

\- Intéressant, donc si on suit ta logique, commença-t-il en posant les coudes sur la table pour se pencher légèrement vers moi. Un garçon doit avouer à sa petite amie qu'une autre fille lui plait physiquement.

\- S'il veut se faire larguer oui, me moquai-je.

\- Là, je ne te suis plus.

\- Il y a une différence entre mentir ouvertement à sa copine sur quelque chose qu'elle a remarqué, et lui signaler de lui-même un point qui n'a aucun intérêt à l'être, rétorquai -je en croisant les bras.

\- Alors, si elle demande quelque chose de délicat, comme de lui parler d'une vieille histoire au sujet de sa sœur…

\- Il faut dire la vérité.

\- Mais si cette vérité est vraiment grave ?

\- Si le gars ne lui parle pas, elle va imaginer une tonne de scénarios dans sa tête qui n'auront rien à voir avec la réalité.

\- Mais peut-être que ses scénarios valent mieux que la réalité ?

\- Ça ne fera que renforcer le sentiment d'insécurité de la fille. Elle deviendra paranoïaque, harcèlera son copain pour qu'il lui parle et, de plus, il sera dans une situation tellement délicate puis il finira par rompre avec elle, rétorquai-je à bout de souffle. Est-ce que, tu fais référence à ta propre expérience ou… ?

\- Non, j'étais juste curieux de connaitre le fond de ta pensée à ce sujet, répondit-il en plongeant son regard ambré dans le mien.

Soudain, ce fut comme si tout autour de nous disparaissait. Il n'y avait plus que lui et son regard profond qui fit courir un délicieux frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Pourquoi ?

Son expression se fit plus intense, et sa voix plus basse encore. Sans détacher son regard du mien, il me demanda d'une voix d'où pointait une note de défi :

\- D'après toi, Wiles ?

Heureusement que Missy réapparut avant que la conversation ne dégénère.

\- L'eau pour Monsieur Dubois, annonça-t-elle d'une voix triomphante. Et pour l'amie de Monsieur Dubois les restes du dîner.

Elle déposa devant moi un plat largement rempli de spaghettis arrosés d'une sauce aux notes de douces épices.

J'en salivais déjà :

\- Voulez-vous un peu de pain mademoiselle ?

Et, avant que j'aie le temps de répondre, elle alla chercher une corbeille de pains de toutes sortes qu'elle déposa sur la table, puis elle trottina et disparut de la pièce.

-Tu avais raison : Missy est charmante.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit.

Je souris et dévorais mon plat de spaghetti avec toute la délicatesse d'un hippogriffe et le reste du repas se déroula sans incident si l'on omettait les regards énervés de Pearl.

En fait, tout se déroula parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que nous retournions à la salle commune de Gryffondor et que je réalise une chose : nous avions passé une soirée sans crise de colère ni d'hystérie qui nous caractérisait pourtant.

Quelques désaccords ici et là, mais dans l'ensemble tout s'était bien passé. Alors naturellement, il fallait que je mette mon grain de sel :

\- J'étais très sérieuse au sujet du bateau, annonçai-je alors que nous entrions dans la salle commune et que je balayais l'espace du regard à la recherche d'Angelina, Alicia ou Kat.

\- Et moi, j'étais très sérieux quand je t'ai dit être contre, répondit-il avec le même ton décontracté alors qu'il était plongé dans la même évaluation que moi.

Je débattais avec moi-même pour ne pas me laisser submerger par la colère que son intransigeance réveillait en moi.

-Je respecte ça, ajoutai-je d'une voix détendue.

Il étouffa un rire et je rectifiai :

\- Bon, pas vraiment en fait, mais une fois que McGonagall aura donné son feu vert, j'espère pouvoir compter sur ton entière collaboration.

Son attention se reporta sur moi :

\- Elle ne donnera pas son feu vert, Wiles.

\- Si, elle le fera.

\- Pas sans mon soutien.

Je le foudroyais à présent du regard :

\- tu penses que je ne pourrais pas la convaincre par moi-même ?

\- Franchement, non.

\- Très bien, alors observe et instruis-toi, grinçai-je.

\- Bonne chance, ricana-t-il sombrement alors que je le quittais pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de chance.

En montant l'escalier en colimaçon, je commençais une rédaction mentale de la lettre que j'allais envoyer à McGonnagll dès ce soir. Quelque chose de respectueux, responsable, professionnel comme... le _Professeur McGonagall,_

 _Mon binôme est incompétent et sénile et ses idées sont aussi excitantes et prometteuses qu'un tournoi de tennis de table. Pourrions-nous en discuter ?_

 _Cordialement._

 _Andy._

Dubois n'avait aucune chance.

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà enfin la suite ! Bonne nouvelle, j'ai un chapitre d'avance, corrigé et près à être posé ! Ouais ! Youpi ! Maintenant, je vous laisse le choix: Soit je le poste avant la fin de la semaine (mais après vous devrez attendre plusieurs semaines que le chapitre suivant ait été relu et corrigé par mes bétas), soit j'attends un quinzaine de jours et vous aurez moins à attendre pour la suite...**

 **Je vous laisse le choix ; -)**

 **De mon côté, sachez que je traduit actuelement le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai bien avancé car j'ai traduis l'équivalent de trois chapitres en deux semaines ! Trop forte ! Bref, bientôt, mon travail sera achevé et c'est avec un petit pincement au coeur que je repense à tout ce parcours... Bref, je ne vais aps pleurer tout de suite, j'attends de poster le dernier chapitre ;-)**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter cette fiction, vos review me motives toujours autant ! Merci à ceux qui nous suivent avec attention et à mes deux béta pour leur incroyable travail !**

 **Moi je vos dis : a très vite, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ;-)**

 **Votre délicieusment sucrée, douce et gourmande minichoukette !**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapitre 22 : Le triomphe vient grâce à la persévérance puissance dix_**

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, et je le répète encore, Andora : à moins que Monsieur Dubois soit d'accord avec votre proposition, je ne peux l'approuver.

Assise face au bureau de McGonagall, je lançai d'une voix suppliante :

\- Mais Professeur…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Miss Wiles, intervint-elle d'un ton sévère, son regard fermement posé sur moi. Dois-je vous rappeler que le but de vous avoir donné la charge d'organiser ce banquet est justement de vous apprendre à travailler main dans la main ? Me demander de choisir un camp chaque fois que vos opinions divergent n'est certainement pas une façon efficace de régler vos différends.

\- Je comprends votre point de vue Professeur, mais si vous refusez de trancher la question vous prenez implicitement parti malgré tout, rétorquai-je avec aplomb.

\- Pouvez-vous approfondir ?

\- Si par défaut vous ne prenez pas parti, le résultat sera le même que si vous défendez l'idée de Dubois : il n'y aura pas de bateau.

\- Je n'ai pas rejeté votre idée, Miss Wiles, j'ai simplement dit que je ne pouvais vous soutenir dans votre démarche.

\- Ce qui signifie ? demandai-je platement.

\- Parlez-lui, répondit-elle en pinçant un peu plus ses lèvres devant mon air las qu'elle jugeait certainement à la limite de l'effronterie. Le travail d'équipe implique la communication, la coopération, et surtout, le compromis. Voyez si vous pouvez parvenir à une sorte d'accord ensemble et ensuite, venez me trouver.

\- Je suis navrée, mais est-ce que nous parlons bien du même, Olivier Dubois ? demandai-je en faisant de grands gestes agacés. Parce que celui que je connais est incroyablement têtu et ne connaît même pas le sens du mot « compromis ».

\- Je crois que le même constat peut être fait, vous concernant, Miss.

 _Touché._

\- Nous pouvons poursuivre cette discussion pendant des heures Miss, mais le résultat sera le même, vous devez arriver à un accord avec Monsieur Dubois. Je ne suis pas là pour arbitrer vos disputes, seulement mettre ma signature pour donner l'accord final aux projets que vous proposez de façon synergique.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, McGonagall était obsédée par le terme Synergie.

\- Je vous ai déjà expliqué le concept de la synergie n'est-ce pas ? Comment travailler ensemble ?

\- Permets aux gens de réaliser quelque chose qui n'aurait pas été possible s'ils l'avaient tenté seuls ? Oui. Plus d'une fois.

\- Surveillez votre ton, Andora.

-Pardon, grommelai-je à contrecœur.

\- Ai-je été assez claire ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège pour me regarder d'un air sévère et inflexible.

\- Comme du cristal.

\- Parlez avec Monsieur Dubois et ensuite revenez me voir, dit-elle en ignorant ma référence moldue qui de toute façon n'avait aucun sens pour elle.

\- Très bien, merci Professeur, murmurai -je d'un ton irrévérencieux qui impliquait un « Merci pour rien ». Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Je vous en prie, maintenant rejoignez votre classe, je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Je me levai et quittai la salle sans un regard en arrière avec la tête d'une enfant boudeuse sans pour autant en démordre de mon idée. Peu importe ce que Dubois en disait : l'idée du bateau était géniale et innovante. Exactement ce dont le banquet avait besoin.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne : j'avais un plan.

Première étape : l'irriter, l'exaspérer jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte au moins de réfléchir à mon idée.

Deuxième étape : arriver à une sorte d'accord conditionnel, comme par exemple : on fait le banquet sur un bateau, si tous les invités portent des gilets de sauvetage fluorescents, par-dessus leur tenue de soirée.

Troisième étape : Après qu'il ait commencé à accepter l'idée, trouver un problème avec la condition : tout le monde finira par enlever son gilet de sauvetage à un moment ou un autre…

Quatrième étape : insister jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'abandonner la condition pour se baser uniquement sur le plan original : faire le banquet sur le bateau un point c'est tout.

Cinquième étape : vanter mon génie et mon intelligence pour avoir réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

Cela semblait être un plan assez solide et ingénieux à mon sens. Ma satisfaction était si évidente qu'en entrant en cours de sortilège, Alicia remarqua :

\- Tu ressembles à un chat qui vient de manger un lapin.

\- Un canari idiote, murmura George, qui s'attira un regard noir de notre amie.

\- Ça revient au même. Alors ? se hasarda Alicia de sa voix sournoise en se penchant pour que je lui fasse quelques confidences. Raconte...

\- Je n'ai rien à raconter, dis-je en haussant les épaules en prenant place sur ma chaise d'un air satisfait. Je mets un plan au point, c'est tout.

En entendant le mot « plan », George se sentit de suite intéressé par notre conversation.

-Un plan pour quoi ?

\- Tu verras.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Olivier ? demanda Alicia.

Je souris.

\- Ouais.

\- Est-ce que ça implique d'évacuer vos frustrations sexuelles dans les vestiaires après l'entrainement ?

Mes joues se colorèrent à la fois d'embarras et de colère :

\- Non.

\- Alors, ça ne m'intéresse pas, dit-elle simplement en reportant son attention sur sa prise de notes, d'un air ennuyé.

George, cependant, voulut approfondir la question.

\- Comment peux-tu mettre au point un plan sans m'en parler ? Je suis un jumeau Weasley !

\- Parce que cela n'a aucun rapport avec des explosions, des pustules ou ces stupides oreilles à rallonges sur lesquelles toi et Fred travaillez…

\- Des oreilles à rallonges ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, mon plan repose sur la manipulation mentale.

George feignit un bâillement :

\- Ennuyeux.

\- Est-ce que la manipulation mentale implique de la séduction ? demanda Alicia de nouveau intéressée.

\- Non ! m'énervai-je.

\- Alors, je suis d'accord avec George.

\- Tu es juste jalouse, répondis-je agacée par le manque d'enthousiasme flagrant de mes amis.

\- De quoi ? De ton plan ennuyeux ? se moqua Alicia

George décida d'en rajouter une couche et prit un air désolé :

\- Mince, j'aimerais tellement être aussi créatif que toi, Andy.

\- Oh, la ferme, murmurai-je en leur tournant le dos définitivement.

Mon plan était spectaculaire, il leur faudrait juste attendre le prochain entrainement pour s'en rendre compte.

Plan épique d'Andy

 **Phase Une**

 **Statut** : Commence maintenant.

\- D'accord, tout le monde se calme, intima Dubois face à la bande de joueurs surexcités que nous étions, à tournoyer dans les airs.

C'était notre premier entrainement depuis le match contre Serpentard, et, même si nous avions tous apprécié à sa juste valeur la pause qu'il nous avait accordée, nous étions à présent très excités à l'idée d'être à nouveau dans les airs.

\- Ce qui signifie : arrête de frapper George, Spinnet.

Alicia, qui s'apprêtait à donner un claque à George, laissa sa main retomber sagement non sans un dernier regard meurtrier au rouquin.

\- Content ?

-Très. Maintenant, écoutez-moi tous. Je vous ai accordé quelques jours de repos pour vous remettre du match contre Serpentard, mais j'attends aujourd'hui que vous vous donniez à fond, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de la saison.

Il laissa son regard détailler chacun de nous avec autorité.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons gagné ce match que la coupe est acquise pour autant. Entre les prochains matchs, les points que les autres peuvent gagner et ceux que nous pouvons perdre, on peut très bien être obligé de rencontrer encore une fois Serpentard.

Il sortit un petit papier de sa poche qu'il nous lut :

\- Gryffondor a 3 375 points, Serdaigle a 3 150 points, Serpentard 2950, et Poufsouffle 2110.

\- Serpentard a deux cents points de moins que Serdaigle, fit remarquer Angelina avec une moue sceptique. Je doute que Serdaigle accumule assez de retenues et de punitions pour permettre à Serpentard de les dépasser.

\- Tu oublies que Rogue a son mot à dire, rappela Olivier. Entre distribuer les points gratuitement à ses élèves et en enlever injustement à Serdaigle, ils peuvent passer seconds.

\- C'est un peu tirer par les cheveux… répondit Angelina, hésitante. Mais pas tout à fait impossible, je suppose.

\- On doit se préparer au pire Johnson, trancha Olivier.

Il était tellement habitué à avoir le dernier mot que, même aujourd'hui, il n'acceptait pas l'idée d'être contredit sur un point aussi ennuyeux que les classements de Serpentard par rapport à Serdaigle. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses allaient changer. C'était le moment d'enclencher la phase un de mon plan.

\- De toute façon…

\- Hey, Dubois ?

Il me lança un regard et je vis quelques rides d'impatience se creuser sur son front.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as eu le temps de repenser à l'idée du bateau ?

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Pour le banquet, tu sais ? Mon idée de le faire sur un bateau ?

Il semblait être partagé entre la colère d'avoir été interrompu et la confusion.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec…

\- Le banquet va avoir lieu sur un bateau ? le coupa Fred, soudain animé par un enthousiasme réel. C'est génial ! Hey, George, tu as entendu ?

\- Le banquet ne se fera pas sur un bateau, s'interposa Dubois avant de me fusiller du regard. Et même si c'était le cas ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler. Pendant les entrainements on ne parle que de Quidditch comprit ?

\- Mais….

\- Et quand nous aurons fini de parler de Quidditch, nous jouerons au Quidditch, et quand nous aurons fini de jouer on reparlera de Quidditch. Ai-je été assez clair ?

\- Le revoilà parti en mode « Général de guerre », chuchota Alicia à l'oreille de Katie qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Super. Maintenant, on va commencer par…

\- Hey, Dubois ?

Son emprise sur le manche de son balai s'intensifia comme un avertissement muet que j'avais intérêt à me taire :

\- J'espère que c'est important Wiles.

\- Je crois vraiment que tu devrais sérieusement méditer sur mon idée de bateau, suggérai-je innocemment d'une voix douçâtre. Je veux dire : tout le monde semble aimer cette idée pas vraie ?

Dans la seconde, les voix enjouées de mes amis s'élevèrent :

\- Je trouve cette idée brillante, répondit George. Fred et moi, on pourrait faire une démonstration de notre nouvelle panoplie aquatique pour l'occasion...

\- Je pourrais mettre un bikini ? demanda Alicia, et les yeux de Katie s'agrandirent d'excitation.

\- Vous pourriez installer une sorte de plateforme ouverte pour que les gens puissent danser sous les étoiles ! C'est tellement romantique…

\- Si Alicia a le droit de porter un bikini, est-ce qu'Angelina peut en porter un aussi ? demanda Fred.

\- Tu vois ? Tout le monde aime cette idée, ai-je souligné en reposant mon regard sur Dubois.

Son visage était déformé par la colère, mais je continuai :

\- C'est un peu égoïste de ta part d'écarter une idée qui plait à tous juste parce qu'à toi, elle ne plait pas. Tu ne trouves pas ? D'autant plus que pour tout le monde….

\- Dix tours de pistes ! ordonna-t-il sèchement. Pour tout le monde.

Des gémissements plaintifs accueillirent sa sanction, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et se contenta d'ajouter :

\- Considère ça comme ma façon de te souhaiter un bon retour dans l'équipe Wiles.

Je lui lançai un bref sourire avant de faire virer mon balai sur le côté, prête à suivre mes amis qui avaient déjà rejoint la terre ferme et qui trottinaient à petite foulée. C'est sans surprise qu'une main rugueuse m'attrapa par le coude pour m'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je innocemment.

\- Oh... ! Pas à moi, Andy !

\- Quoi ?

\- On est à l'entrainement Andy ! Je te rappelle qu'on a des créneaux horaires dédiés justement à l'élaboration de ce fichu banquet, tu n'avais pas besoin de venir parler de ça maintenant.

Je compris alors que j'avais au contraire choisi le moment idéal pour en parler, mais je me gardai bien de le lui dire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Dubois, je ne pensais pas que tu en ferais toute une histoire…

\- Non, bien sûr, dit-il sèchement, et j'ai bien failli laisser un sourire m'échapper.

Évidemment que je savais qu'il se mettrait dans un état pas possible, Dubois vivait et respirait pour le Quidditch. Le fait que je sois venue avec de gros sabots, parler de quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce noble sport ne pouvait que l'exaspérer. Et, que j'ai en plus choisi d'aborder un sujet qui nous mettait en désaccord n'était pas pour améliorer les choses.

\- Tes bêtises nous font perdre vingt minutes.

J'affichais un air très solennel :

\- Je suis désolée, Olivier. J'imagine que je suis très excitée au sujet de cette histoire de bateau, mais je te promets d'essayer de mettre ça de côté pour les prochaines heures d'accord ?

Son regard se fit plus dur lorsqu'il affirma :

\- On ne va pas faire le banquet sur un bateau Andy.

Malgré mes bonnes résolutions de rester polie et courtoise, mon sens de la compétition reprit le dessus :

\- Si, on le fera !

\- Non, on ne le fera pas. Tu en as parlé avec McGonagall ?

\- Oui, et elle a beaucoup aimé l'idée, mentis-je en relevant le menton d'un air de défi.

\- Donc elle a donné son accord ?

\- Pas exactement, mais…

\- J'en étais sûr.

\- Ferme-la ! Figure-toi qu'elle aimerait donner son accord, mais elle ne fera rien si nous ne parvenons pas à nous entendre sur cette question, expliquai-je sèchement avec arrogance.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est moi qui ai tout pouvoir sur cette question.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, parce que si tu dis non, je dirais dans tout le château que notre banquet se fera sur un bateau et lorsque toute l'école sera folle d'excitation et de joie, je casserais la bonne humeur générale en déclarant que finalement, ça ne se fera pas uniquement parce que tu ne le veux pas.

Bien que ce ne fût qu'un mensonge trouvé sur un coup de tête. L'idée générale ne me semblait pas si mal…

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire d'avoir l'école entière contre moi ?

-Je pense que oui, lorsqu'ils mettront des œufs pourris dans ton lit.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, affirma-t-il d'une voix dure.

 _Oh..., crois-moi que si_ , pensai-je _. Même si je dois le faire moi-même_.

\- Alors ? demandai-je finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que ma réponse est toujours non.

\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que j'ai des nouvelles à annoncer…

Son regard s'assombrit, mais, avant qu'il puisse répondre, la voix de Fred nous interrompit :

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Nous nous sommes tournés dans une synchronisation parfaite vers Fred qui avait arrêté ses tours pour nous observer avec une réelle indignation.

\- C'est à cause d'elle qu'on en est là et elle ne fait pas ses dix tours ?

Dubois reposa son regard sur moi et, lorsque je me tournais vers lui, je fus sans voix en voyant qu'il ne me regardait plus avec colère, mais plutôt avec douceur et tendresse.

-Non.

Mes joues ont commencé à se colorer alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté tout en continuant de me contempler intensément. Il tendit la main vers moi et ses doigts frôlèrent une boucle sombre qui s'était échappée de mon chignon désordonné. Il caressa doucement la mèche de cheveux puis vint la placer délicatement derrière mon oreille.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer ni à émettre le moindre son. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? M'embrasser ? Au fond de moi, une petite voix suppliait Merlin pour que ce soit cela, lorsque soudain :

\- Elle va en faire quinze.

Il caressa du revers de la main ma joue avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Tu peux y aller, Wiles.

Je frappai sa main pour l'envoyer loin de ma joue alors que la colère et l'indignation me gagnaient.

\- Tu es vraiment un abruti.

\- Exécution chérie.

\- Tu finiras bien par accepter mon idée de bateau ! lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule alors que je volais en direction du sol en grinçant des dents.

Plan épique d'Andy

 **Phase Une**

 **Statut** : en difficulté.

OoOoO

Plan épique d'Andy

 **Phase Une**

 **Statu** t : totalement hors de contrôle.

\- Merde, Andy…

-Accepte au moins de considérer la chose.

\- Arrête de… je ne vois même pas le souafle !

\- Je ne te demande pourtant pas grand-chose…

\- Bordel de…

\- Tu rends les choses bien plus difficiles alors qu'elles pourraient être tellement simples.

\- Tu es ridicule…

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est un « je vais y penser ! »

 _CLAC !_

Je grimaçai alors que le Souafle lancé par Angelina venait de percuter la tête d'Olivier. Il jura en grognant et frotta sa tempe douloureuse alors qu'Angelina s'excusait en retenant difficilement un sourire moqueur.

Elle ne s'attira pas pour autant les foudres de notre capitaine qui m'étaient toutes destinées. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec le fait que je volais en cercle autour de lui depuis dix minutes ? Il secoua la tête et murmura quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas entendre de là où je me trouvais, mais, connaissant Dubois, ce devait être de douces paroles attentionnées. Vous savez quelque chose comme : Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire tes cercles autour du Saule cogneur pour voir ce que ça donne ?

Dubois est si romantique !

\- Je me demande combien de temps je vais pouvoir continuer à voler autour de toi, demandai-je. C'était assez amusant au début, mais j'avoue que c'est devenu ennuyeux depuis que ma tête a commencé à tourner.

Il m'ignora ostensiblement, et je pris cela comme un signal pour continuer de parler.

\- Et Merlin, si c'est ennuyeux pour moi, je ne peux même pas imaginer combien ça l'est pour toi, m'exclamai-je sans cesser mes cercles. À ta place, j'aurais déjà craqué lorsque j'ai chanté la Macarena durant nos exercices de vitesse. Mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu n'as même pas bronché lorsque j'ai convaincu tout le monde de faire des bonds de grenouille pendant les tours de pistes que tu nous avais ordonné de faire. Mais tu restes impassible… Au fait, je trouve charmant que le mot « Diva » apparaisse derrière ton balai chaque fois que tu voles.

Les muscles de sa mâchoire tressaillirent alors qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur le terrain. Ses doigts se resserraient autour du manche de son balai et je pouvais affirmer qu'il se retenait à grande peine de se retourner pour vérifier si ce que je venais d'affirmer avec mon histoire de « Diva » était vrai.

Un sourire moqueur illumina mon visage parce que j'avais vraiment osé faire ça.

\- Mais, je dois reconnaitre que tu es beaucoup plus patient que moi, cela dit, je me pose une question…

Il se raidit, appréhendant déjà la nouvelle idée que je venais de trouver pour le pousser à bout.

\- Est-ce que tu es aussi sensible que moi à l'opéra ?

Et sans autre forme de préambule, j'entamais un air d'opéra — dont je ne connaissais pas la moitié des paroles — en prenant un malin plaisir de faire monter ma voix dans les tons aigus jusqu'à des notes que je n'aurais jamais cru possible de faire.

\- Oh putain ! hurla Alicia, qui laissa tomber le Souafle pour se boucher les oreilles.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'elle essaie de faire ? demanda Fred en grimaçant.

Je continuais mon solo et mes cercles sans me soucier de mes amis qui semblaient être sur le point de me bâillonner.

\- Si Olivier ne craque pas, moi, je ne vais pas tarder à le faire, se plaignit Angelina.

\- Par tous les saints, faites-la taire !

Alors qu'Alicia semblait sur le point de m'envoyer un Cognard — grâce à la batte qu'elle avait arrachée des mains de George —, la voix de Dubois résonna, mettant un terme à mon solo et aux supplications de mes amis :

\- Très bien !

\- Quoi ?

\- Très bien, répéta-t-il les dents serrées et le regard noir de colère. Je considère toujours ton idée comme stupide, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Mon visage s'illumina de joie et sans vraiment comprendre l'idiotie que je m'apprêtais à faire, je levai les bras en signe de victoire et laissais éclater mon euphorie, en tourbillonnant autour de lui.

\- Arrête avec tes putains de cercles !

Il tendit la main et saisit le manche de mon balai. L'arrêt fut trop brutal et je sentis mon corps sur le point de basculer dans le vide. Paniquée, je tentai de retrouver mon équilibre, en faisant contre poids, mais cela n'eut que l'effet inverse et mon balai devint hors de contrôle et entama une dangereuse ascension vers le sol.

Cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde.

Avant que j'aie le temps de comprendre, les mains d'Olivier étaient de chaque côté de ma taille et m'attirèrent sur son balai d'un geste décisif et vigoureux.

Je n'étais même plus en mesure de réfléchir ni d'analyser la situation. Mon balai s'échoua dans un craquement sourd sur le sol, mais, contrairement à ce qui aurait pu arriver, je ne l'avais pas accompagné dans sa chute.

En fait, j'étais à présent face à Dubois, dont le regard tourmenté me détaillait comme pour s'assurer que j'allais bien.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Sa voix était sévère et tendue.

\- Je vais… très bien, parvins-je à répondre tout en luttant contre la chaleur grisante que faisait naître ses mains autour de mon visage.

Son fichu accent écossais était plus prononcé quand il était inquiet, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

\- Je suis désolé, Wiles, si j'avais vu que tu ne te tenais plus à ton balai, jamais je…

Il parlait aussi vite que ses pensées devaient affluer dans son esprit. Un vague de tristesse me submergea face à son regard bouleversé. Quand allait-il cesser de se sentir coupable à chaque accident qui se produisait ? Car c'est bien ce que c'était : un accident.

\- Olivier, dis-je d'une voix ferme en posant ma main sur la sienne. Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais écrasée sur le sol.

\- Mais tu aurais pu, répondit -il sombrement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, répliquai-je en souriant légèrement. Et puis, même si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurais en quelque sorte mérité.

\- Par Merlin Andy, ne dis pas cela, murmura Olivier irrité de la désinvolture avec laquelle je traitais cette affaire.

\- Dubois, s'il te plait. Je l'ai bien cherché.

\- Tu l'as peut-être cherché, mais tu aurais pu te briser le cou à cette hauteur.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Ouais, mais tu aurais pu.

\- D'accord, j'aurais pu ! Par Merlin, tu es une personne horrible et tu devrais rejoindre un monastère en Europe de l'Est et te flageller jusqu'à la mort.

Puis, avec une voix posée, mais certaine, je repris :

\- Les gens font des erreurs, Olivier. Arrête de te sentir responsable de tout. Moi, je ne me sens pas coupable pour le Souafle, que tu t'es pris dans la tête.

Le coin de se bouche tressailli involontairement :

\- C'était douloureux.

L'amusement dans sa voix résonna comme une musique en moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire :

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas.

\- Tu sais, je pensais que tu étais casse-pied naturellement, mais maintenant que je t'ai vu à l'œuvre…

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai appris ça de ma belle-mère.

\- Celle qui s'est donné pour mission de faire de toi une vraie fille ?

Une drôle de sensation me gagna au plaisir de voir qui s'en souvenait.

\- Celle-là même.

\- Elle a été un bon professeur.

Il demanda alors nerveusement :

\- Est-ce qu'il est vraiment écrit « Diva » derrière mon balai ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire :

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je pense que, te connaissant, il n'est pas simplement écrit « diva », mais plutôt « DIVA » en lettres majuscules et roses vifs.

Mon sourire à cet instant devait être en tout point semblable à celui du Chat de Cheshire.

\- Tu as oublié : pailleté.

\- Merde, gémit -il, en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière pour pousser un gémissement résigné. Depuis combien de temps est-ce là ?

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Tu as raison, je ne le veux pas.

J'ai ri de bon cœur et m'apprêtais à lui proposer de l'enlever, quand un mouvement dans son dos attira mon attention. J'ai regardé par-dessus son épaule et aperçu Alicia qui agitait ses bras à une dizaine de mètres de nous. Je plissais les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Elle sembla perdre patience et désigna notre vestiaire avant d'articuler silencieusement « FRUSTRATION SEXUELLE ».

Je lui adressai un regard assassin ponctué d'un doigt d'honneur dont elle fit semblant d'être offusquée.

\- L'équipe de Flint est ici, marmonna soudain Dubois en regardant un point dans mon dos.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre :

\- Nous avons dû nous attarder plus que je ne le pensais, dit-il en m'adressant un regard insistant auquel je répondis par un sourire timide. Très bien, tout le monde retourne aux vestiaires, l'entrainement est terminé ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour briefer sur les stratégies que j'ai mises au point, mais je le ferai au prochain entrainement qui a lieu… ?

\- Samedi, à huit heures, répondit le reste de l'équipe d'une même voix.

\- OK ! À samedi tout le monde !

Il salua nos amis avant de regarder derrière moi pour évaluer la distance qui nous séparait du sol.

\- Je ne peux pas voler avec toi en face de moi, c'est trop dangereux.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Dubois, Katie et moi volons comme ça tout le temps. C'est amusant et ça nous permet de bavarder.

\- Tourne-toi.

\- Sérieusement ?

-Je vais t'aider si tu…

\- Je sais comment faire un demi-tour sur un balai Olivier, m'agaçai-je un peu. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je vole depuis aussi longtemps que toi.

\- Alors, vas-y.

Je soupirai et enroulai mes mains autour d'un même point sur le manche de son balai avant de me retourner dans un mouvement rapide et fluide. Mon dos se retrouva en contact avec son torse et ses larges épaules m'entouraient alors qu'il avait glissé une main autour de ma taille et que l'autre tenait le manche de son balai à quelques millimètres des miennes. Je fus frappée par l'envie irrépressible de libérer toute la tension de mon corps et de me laisser fondre contre lui. J'avais envie de laisser sa chaleur et son odeur m'envelopper complètement. C'était une véritable torture pour moi de me montrer détachée dans une telle situation. J'avais l'impression que chaque courbe de son corps épousait parfaitement le mien, comme si nous étions les deux dernières pièces d'un puzzle géant qui avaient mis des années à se trouver.

\- Tu es sérieuse au sujet de cette histoire de bateau n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était basse et chaude à mon oreille alors qu'il nous rapprochait du sol en prenant garde de ne pas aller trop vite.

\- Oui. Je pense vraiment que c'est le genre de changement que nous cherchions.

Il réfléchit un instant puis :

\- Passons un accord OK ? Si tu trouves le bateau, la société, l'assurance et que tu me présentes un projet infaillible, alors je…

Il soupira et secoua lentement la tête, comme s'il avait peine à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire :

\- Je serais d'accord.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Ton projet doit être infaillible Wiles, s'il y a le moindre truc qui cloche dedans, compte sur moi pour le trouver et alors…

\- Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci MERCI !

\- Je n'hésiterai pas à aller trouver McGonagall pour lui dire…

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, je te le jure ! Ce sera le meilleur projet que tu ais jamais vu !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais je pus distinguer, à ses lèvres contractées, qu'il se retenait de sourire. Mais notre humeur légère se dissipa aussitôt après que nous avons touché le sol, au son d'un coup de sifflet sonore.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Qu'avons-nous là ? demanda une voix ô combien agaçante.

Dubois pivota et nous avons fait face à la moitié de l'équipe de Serpentard — l'autre moitié étant déjà dans les airs.

\- Au moins, quand je l'ai sauté, j'ai eu la décence de le faire dans un placard à balais, susurra Viper d'une voix traînante en chassant une poussière invisible sur sa tenue d'entrainement.

Le bras de Dubois autour de ma taille se contracta et il me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je sentis qu'il faisait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas sauter sur Viper et lui mettre une raclée « façon moldue ».

\- Viper, dis-je avec un sourire glacial. Ça fait un long moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vont tes bourses au fait ? La dernière fois, je crois qu'elles avaient trouvé refuge au fond de ton abdomen…

Il m'adressa un sourire malveillant :

\- Je t'invite à venir voir par toi-même, chérie.

\- J'aimerais vraiment, mais j'ai peur de mettre trop de temps à les trouver.

Son sourire disparu pour laisser place à un regard furibond.

\- Comme si une sale sang impur de Gryffondor comme toi avait la moindre chance avec moi. Regarde-toi, tu es…

\- À ta place, je la fermerais, le coupa Dubois d'une voix tranchante, mais extrêmement calme, qui m'inquiéta plus, qu'elle ne me rassura.

Il me fit passer derrière lui et s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers Viper. Celui-ci perdit de son assurance et recula de quelques pas jusqu'à trouver refuge derrière son propre capitaine :

\- Je croyais que tu ne prenais pas de filles dans ton équipe Flint ?

\- Nous aimons protéger nos éléments spéciaux, cracha ce dernier, ce qui fit ricaner Dubois.

\- Eh bien, vous ne faites pas un très bon travail, puisque quelqu'un a réussi à couper les éléments spéciaux de Viper.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Viper derrière Flint. Alors, avec quoi est-ce que je baise ta copine ?

\- Apparemment, ton imagination, murmurai-je à moi-même, agacée par la situation, malgré le fait que personne ne me prête attention.

\- Tu sais Viper, un de ces jours, je te coincerais sans tes petits gardes du corps, et, bon sang, je compte bien en profiter.

\- Tu aurais tort de me prendre pour un idiot Dubois.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que c'est ainsi que je te vois depuis que je te connais.

\- C'est pas ce que ta mère disait…

\- OK, maintenant, ça suffit ! les coupai-je sèchement. Vous allez vraiment sortir les insultes types sur vos mères ? C'est honteux !

Je poussais un soupir las et parti d'un pas rageur vers les vestiaires. Derrière moi je n'entendis que le silence, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Les insultes sur les mères, c'est si mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était courant dans n'importe quelles joutes verbales…

\- Stupide Gryffondor…

Je n'entendis pas la suite, car je pénétrais dans le vestiaire dont je claquais la porte derrière moi. Je rejoignis mon casier que j'ouvris avec un large sourire :

\- La première phase est terminée !

Katie fronça les sourcils :

\- La première phase de quoi ?

\- Non, rien…

Alicia ricana :

\- Elle a un stupide plan qui n'a rien à voir avec l'évacuation de sa frustration sexuelle…

Peu m'importait ce qu'elle pouvait dire, ils découvriront bien assez tôt de quoi il retournait. Pour l'heure, je songeais que je pouvais directement passer à la phase cinq…

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, promit la suite dès que ma béta aura fini la correction ;-) Donnez moi vos impressions, et merci à ceux qui me suivent et commente depuis le début vous etes des amours ! C'est grâce à vous que je trouve la motivation les autres... je vais utiliser la méthode de Andy avec Olivier pour vous pousser à commenter lol non je déconne... quoi que ?**

 **Bisous bisous !**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée douce et gourmande Minichoukette**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapitre 23 : Les revers et travers d'un banquet_**

-… ce qui laisse seulement soixante-cinq galions pour les décorations. Le problème vient du bateau, toutes les agences de locations ont des tarifs diablement élevés, tout ça à cause d'un accident il y a deux ans, et les assurances… Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Angelina ne m'adressa aucun signe pouvant m'indiquer qu'elle m'avait entendue. Son regard vif, couleur chocolat, était obnubilé par un point au-dessus de mon épaule. Nous étions assises face à face dans les fauteuils confortables de notre salle commune. Alors que je travaillais sur l'organisation du banquet de notre maison, Angelina terminait son devoir de potions, mais cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait laissé, sa plume en suspend au milieu d'une phrase, trouvant l'objet de son intérêt plus captivant que son devoir, ou mes problèmes budgétaires.

\- Johnson !

\- Chut ! m'intima-t-elle en plissant un peu plus les yeux, visiblement très concentrée.

En dépit de mon irritation, je lançai un regard par-dessus mon épaule, mais ne trouvais rien d'autre que Harris et Alicia se disputant. Enfin, c'était surtout Alicia qui semblait s'énerver. Elle s'époumonait en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, pendant que Gabe, lui était simplement adossé contre le mur, jouant avec une pomme qu'il envoyait d'une main à l'autre, se montrant détendu devant la furie qui lui faisait face.

Merlin, c'était assez étrange pour moi de les voir interagir ensemble. Il y a quelques jours encore, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole, ignorant chacun l'existence même de l'autre. Alicia était une de mes meilleures amies et Gabe mon meilleur ami en arithmancie. Ils avaient développé une relation entre eux qui était indépendante de moi et c'était plutôt cool à voir.

Bizarre, certes, mais cool.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire un article sur les différentes coupes de cheveux des membres des Bizzar' Sisters ! C'est totalement inintéressant. Aiden n'aurait pas pu demander à la brune coiffée comme un épouvantail de s'en occuper ?

Gabe rit :

\- Non.

\- C'est de la discrimination !

\- Pas vraiment, puisqu'on t'offre un sujet sur lequel écrire, c'est toi qui n'en veux pas, a-t-il souligné en continuant de jouer avec sa pomme.

Alicia suintait d'indignation :

\- Oui, je n'en veux pas ! Je veux être une journaliste prise au sérieux ! Celle qui écrit des articles percutants et profonds qui choquent et poussent ses lecteurs à réfléchir à la société dans laquelle ils vivent…

\- Et qui rejoint un journal dans l'unique but d'attirer l'attention d'un garçon totalement gay ?

Il arrêta de jongler avec sa pomme et se dressa de toute sa hauteur face à une Alicia qui sembla soudain bien petite.

\- Tu n'es pas une journaliste, Boucle d'or. Tu es une fille qui a rejoint le journal de son école et fais toi une raison : on ne te demandera jamais d'écrire, quoi que ce soit visant à révéler un complot d'état. Pour le moment, tu dois te contenter des problèmes capillaires des célébrités.

\- Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

\- Comment ?

\- Boucle d'or, Blondie, Barbie, Blondinette et toute autre variante nommant la couleur de mes cheveux !

\- Ah... ça ? ricana Gabe.

Il avait l'air de prendre le temps de réfléchir, comme si cette simple requête méritait d'être méditée avec soin.

\- En fait, non.

\- Non ?

\- J'aime bien Boucle d'or, ça te va mieux qu'Alicia.

Alicia leva la main et frappa la pomme de Gabe qui roula sur le plancher jusqu'à terminer sa course au milieu de la salle commune.

J'étouffais un rire. Alicia ne contrôlait décidément pas ses excès de violences qui face à Gabe paraissaient totalement inutiles.

\- Ça, c'était grossier.

Il grimaça lorsqu'un pauvre élève de quatrième année marcha sur sa pomme, réduisant cette dernière à l'état de purée.

\- Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, affubler les gens de surnoms dont ils ne veulent pas, c'est également grossier, remarqua Alicia. Deuxièmement, je n'écrirais pas ce maudit article, tu n'auras qu'à dire à Aiden d'aller se faire voir. Troisièmement, je…

\- Ton bellâtre d'obsession vient d'arriver, intervint Gabe en lançant un regard vers l'entrée de la salle commune où un grand garçon svelte aux cheveux platine venait de faire irruption.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! siffla Alicia rouge de colère.

\- Désolé : ta pauvre victime que tu harcèles vient d'arriver.

\- Tu n'es pas…

\- Hey, Sebastian ! appela Gabe en faisant signe au jeune homme de les rejoindre. Comment avance ton article sur Donahue ?

Le visage d'Alicia se fendit d'un sourire éblouissant, malgré ses yeux qui continuaient de lancer des éclairs.

\- Sebastian ! a-t-elle salué en arborant l'attitude de la séduction incarnée.

Épaules rejetées en arrière, poitrine mise en valeur, hanches saillantes et yeux brillants de mille promesses interdites.

\- Gabriel Harris et Alicia Spinnet, ronronna Sebastian. Mes deux blonds préférés.

Alicia rayonnait de bonheur tandis que Gabe se retenait à grandes peines d'éclater de rire.

\- L'article sur Donahue avance bien, je pense pouvoir te le rendre d'ici trois jours.

\- Parfait ! répondit Gabe en tapotant l'épaule de Sebastian dans un geste amical. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Sebastian le regarda comme si ce simple geste, additionné aux paroles de mon ami, allait lui déclencher un orgasme. Je dus planter mes dents dans un coussin pour ne pas hurler de rire.

\- L'article de Donahue, c'est bien celui qui doit parler des groupes communistes qui sévissent à Durmstrang et provoquent des émeutes ? demanda Alicia, qui s'approcha de Sebastian et bouscula au passage Gabe.

Celui-ci recula et s'adossa contre le mur en croisant les bras sur son torse tout en observant la scène avec une certaine ironie.

\- L'article sera notre prochaine une. C'est l'idée de Gabriel, comme tu peux t'en douter…

Sebastian laissa son regard s'égarer derrière Alicia et lorgna outrageusement les épaules et le torse de Gabe.

\- Gabriel a toujours de superbes idées.

\- La flatterie ne fonctionne qu'avec Aiden, Melmoth, répondit Gabe en arquant un unique sourcil, tandis qu'Alicia serrait les poings.

\- La flatterie ? Tu sous-entends par là que je ne pense pas ce que je viens de dire ? Pourtant, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, trésor !

Cette dernière déclaration sonnait comme une flagrante tentative de flirt et Gabriel en perdit un peu de son assurance.

\- Oh… euh... alors, merci ! répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, pendant que Sebastian se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu n'es pas censé avoir un truc à faire, toi ? demanda soudain Alicia en faisant volteface pour planter sur Gabe un regard accusateur.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui répondre, mais la voix veloutée de Sebastian le coupa :

\- En fait, je dois y aller. Je dois retrouver Aiden dans quarante-cinq minutes et j'ai désespérément besoin d'une sieste. On se verra à la réunion du personnel, à plus !

Il se retourna et s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, d'un pas aérien.

\- Bye Sebastian ! minauda Alicia d'une voix suraiguë.

Elle attendit que l'objet de son attention ait disparu pour se tourner vers Gabe et pesta :

\- Si j'avais un couteau à portée de main, je te trancherais la gorge et te regarderais mourir à mes pieds.

\- Je m'en réjouis d'avance.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues exactement…

\- Je ne joue à rien, Boucles d'Or. Je lui ai juste demandé dans combien de temps il me rendrait son article.

Peu convaincue par sa bonne foi, elle demanda :

\- Ouais et c'est pour ça que tu t'es appuyé contre le mur de façon sexy pour qu'il puisse baver sur toi ?

Gabe haussa les sourcils, mais se retenait visiblement d'éclater de rire :

\- Premièrement : tu m'as poussé je te rappelle et c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé contre le mur, partant de là, je n'avais d'autre choix que de m'adosser le temps que tu finisses ta parade de séduction. Deuxièmement : tu as bien dit « sexy » ?

Son attitude arrogante et sûre de lui me faisait rire, surtout en voyant Alicia totalement confuse :

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pouvais être incroyablement séduisant sans le vouloir. Son expression est devenue charmante et séductrice alors que son arrogance reprenait le dessus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu es beau et les gens beaux n'ont pas besoin d'essayer d'être sexy, nous le sommes naturellement.

Gabe manqua de s'étouffer :

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, nous. Toi et moi donc par définition nous. Merlin, tu es vraiment rédacteur en chef d'un journal ?

Il semblait totalement dépassé et je compris que tout le monde sous-estimait l'excès de confiance en soi d'Alicia Spinnet.

L'humilité était une perte de temps pour elle, elle savait qu'elle était magnifique et elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de prétendre le contraire. Elle pouvait manquer de confiance en elle dans d'autres domaines, mais elle ne faisait jamais semblant de douter de son physique avantageux.

Et pour être honnête, à mon sens ça rendait la perfection de son corps bien plus supportable pour nous autres, commun des mortels. Si elle était une de ces filles magnifiques, qui se dévalorisent constamment et se prétendent laides, nous lui aurions décoché un coup de poing en plein visage depuis longtemps.

Elle aurait sans doute pus faire preuve d'un peu de modestie, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle est et c'est ce qui la rend tellement… elle.

\- Tu es incroyablement sûr de toi, réussi finalement à dire Gabe, une fois la surprise passée.

\- Tu peux tout aussi bien dire « garce », lui assura-t-elle en agitant la main d'un air blasé. Ne change pas de sujet : tu étais en train de draguer Sebastian.

Gabe éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser Alicia :

\- N'essaie pas de le nier, je t'ai vu !

\- Mais bon sang, pourquoi draguerais-je un mec ? J'aime les filles au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

\- Tu en es sûre au moins ?

\- Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

Et là, devant mes yeux : BAM !

Quelque chose évolua. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire quoi, mais s'était à coup sûr sexuel. Je n'étais assurément pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, parce que, la seconde suivante, dix doigts se plantèrent dans mes épaules.

\- Aïe ! sifflai-je en me tournant pour finir face à face avec Katie. Katie, tes ongles !

En entendant le nom de notre amie, Angelina regarda par-dessus son épaule et à la vue de notre invité surprise, grogna :

\- Oh, génial.

\- Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant de ça ? murmura-t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie, le regard toujours posé sur Alicia et Gabe.

-Il ne se passe rien, Kats.

\- Non, mais tu plaisantes ? Tu les as bien regardés ? s'exclama notre amie en nous dévisageant comme si nous étions des attardés mentaux.

Nous nous retournâmes de nouveau pour dévisager les deux blonds. Ils ressemblaient à deux mannequins d'une publicité de parfum, prêt à s'arracher leurs vêtements pour se sauter sauvagement dessus (tout cela pour le bien de la publicité, cela va s'en dire).

Ils formaient un duo détonant et j'en oubliais que nous étions censés dissuader Katie qu'elle faisait fausse route à leur sujet. Un seul cliché d'eux et j'étais certaine d'en faire l'égérie des plus grands parfums.

Si seulement Alicia pouvait arrêter de grimacer comme ça…

\- Tu dois arrêter avec cette obsession de mettre tout le monde en couple ! Andy, pitié, soutiens-moi !

Sortant de mes rêveries entrepreneuriales, je remarquais qu'Angie et Kats me regardaient avec insistance.

Sentant que je me retrouvais dans une situation délicate, sans vraiment savoir comment j'en étais arrivée là, je répondis au hasard de ma voix diplomate :

\- Je… pense que vous avez toutes les deux des arguments qui se tiennent.

\- C'est malsain ! s'agaça Angelina.

\- Malsain ? Et selon quoi, dis-moi ? Le monde selon Angelina Jonhson ?

Et voici qu'elles repartirent dans leur querelle sans plus se préoccuper de moi, ce qui m'allait très bien. Avant que tout cela ne commence, j'étais censée monter un dossier en béton et l'un des points primordiaux consistait à trouver un bateau.

Je devais admettre que, si nous voulions nous amuser sur un bateau, il y avait beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte. J'avais d'abord contacté une agence spécialisée dans la location du type de bateau que je recherchais. Malheureusement, c'était une agence moldue et la personne que j'avais contactée avait eu du mal à comprendre comment je comptais faire pour faire venir un yacht géant au beau milieu d'un lac isolé.

L'ignorance des moldues me faisait de la peine parfois.

Ensuite, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Durmstrang pour savoir si l'on pouvait éventuellement emprunter un de leur navire, et, après avoir été ballotés d'un service à un autre pendant un temps considérable, ils finirent par me dire que tous leurs bateaux étaient réquisitionnés pour un voyage scolaire. Néanmoins, ils me conseillèrent de contacter d'autres organismes, mais aucun ne put accéder à ma demande, soit parce que la date ne convenait pas ou parce que leurs prix étaient bien au-dessus de ce que nous pouvions nous permettre.

J'étais donc coincée et, sans bateau, impossible d'aller plus loin, car tout mon dossier reposait justement sur ledit bateau.

Génial. Tout simplement génial.

\- Bonjour les amies !

En parlant de génial...

\- Hey Fiona ! salua Katie avec un sourire chaleureux. Tu es de retour !

\- Comment c'était Paris ? lui demanda Angelina, et je compris soudain pourquoi tout allait si bien depuis quelques jours : Fiona était sur un autre continent !

Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas.

\- Absolument magnifique ! Le mariage était somptueux et la mariée éblouissante, piailla-t-elle avec un accent français sophistiqué.

Je levais les yeux au ciel : ce qu'elle pouvait être prétentieuse.

\- J'imagine que ta sœur doit être comblée.

\- Elle nage dans le bonheur. Elle et William sont certainement en train de trinquer sur une plage du Portugal à l'heure qu'il est.

\- C'est si romantique ! roucoula Katie, dont les yeux brillaient d'envie.

\- Ça, ce n'est rien. Ensuite, il y aura les gondoles à Venise, les bungalows sur la côte marocaine, les vignobles dans la campagne espagnole…

Elle se perdait dans les regards stupéfaits de mes amies et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire d'autosatisfaction :

\- Les Price ont toujours eu un goût impeccable en ce qui concerne les hommes.

Angelina et Katie se mirent à parler avec envie à voix basse, manquant de ce fait le regard assassin que m'adressa Fiona. En retour, je lui adressais un sourire éblouissant et moqueur auquel elle ne trouva rien à redire et se contenta donc de détourner le regard.

 _Vas-y, salope ! Regarde ailleurs,_ pensai-je avec hargne.

\- Bon, les filles, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller me doucher. J'ai surement l'air d'un épouvantail après tous ces voyages, dit-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait l'air d'un mannequin déambulant dans les rues parisiennes. Mais on se voit plus tard si vous voulez.

\- À plus tard, Fi, répondirent en cœur mes amies.

Je manquai de m'étrangler à l'écoute du surnom utilisé :

\- Fi ?

Mon ton transpirait de dégout et elles levèrent les yeux au ciel. Pour Angelina, Katie et Alicia, ma haine pour Price était exagérée et puérile, mais je ne m'en souciais pas : cette fille était une nuisance et tant pis si je devais passer pour une asociale de service, je n'allais pas faire semblant de l'apprécier alors que sa seule présence suffisait à me donner la nausée.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier, déclara la dénommée « Fi » en s'arrêtant à la seconde marche de l'escalier. Vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard, où se trouve Olivier ?

Mon emprise autour de ma plume se resserra jusqu'à ce que mes ongles viennent se planter dans ma peau.

\- Apparemment, il a une sorte de surprise pour moi, alors je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre…

\- Il est à l'étude avec Fred et George, je doute qu'il revienne avant le diner, répondit Angelina.

\- Tu pourras sans doute le voir après manger ? ajouta Katie.

\- Ça sera parfait, répondit-elle, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire demi-tour, j'annonçai :

\- Il est occupé après le diner.

Elle s'arrêta instantanément et revint sur ses pas avec la rigidité d'un bloc de glace.

Bien qu'elle affiche un sourire poli, son regard froid et hautain la trahissait :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, répondis-je en restant délibérément évasive.

Je fis semblant de griffonner quelque chose sur ma feuille de parchemin, n'importe quoi, tant que je paraissais occupée.

Je sentais son regard brulant de colère me transpercer le crâne, mais je continuais de l'ignorer, préférant garder mon attention focalisée sur mon parchemin.

On pourrait dire que j'étais maîtresse dans l'art de jouer la salope nonchalante, et j'avoue que j'en étais fière.

\- À quoi exactement ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix faussement légère et j'eus l'envie frivole et complètement folle de lui répondre « avec moi ».

Heureusement, je parvins à adapter ma réponse dans notre discussion soi-disant détendue.

\- On doit discuter de certaines choses.

Son emprise sur la rampe de l'escalier se raffermit :

\- Avec toi ?

Non avec ma grand-mère, andouille !

\- Oui, avec moi, confirmai-je en levant finalement les yeux pour lui adresser un sourire faussement amical.

Price resta plantée là, pendant plusieurs secondes démangées par l'envie de savoir à quel sujet nous avions tellement besoin de discuter en privé, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen subtil de me le demander.

Mesdames et Messieurs, Andy Wiles vient officiellement de mettre KO la frigide, perfide et pimbêche blondasse qui lui pourrit la vie !

Cela dit, jusqu'à ce que le bulldozer Alicia Spinnet ouvre sa grande bouche :

\- Est-ce que je ressemble à une fille assez idiote pour me rabaisser à écrire une rubrique de cancan ? cracha-t-elle en se laissant tomber de tout son poids à côté de moi.

\- Eh bien... laisse-nous évaluer ça, déclara Angelina en inclinant la tête sur le côté. De longs cheveux blonds…, tu aimes le maquillage et tout ce qui est rose… c'est difficile à savoir, mais je dirais oui.

\- Tandis que, moi, je vais te dire d'aller te faire foutre, répondit sèchement notre amie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air bougon avant de repérer Fiona, toujours figée dans l'escalier. Eh, salut Fiona.

Je faillis applaudir devant la planéité de sa voix — enfin, quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait remarqué à quel point cette fille était fausse.

\- Salut, Alicia. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un air préoccupé totalement feint.

Pour toute réponse, Alicia ne lui adressa qu'un regard noir suivi de grognements incohérents.

Merlin ! Ce que j'aime Alicia !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de rubrique ? se risqua Katie après un moment. Tandis qu'elle était encore vexée qu'Angelina ne la soutienne pas dans ses projets d'entremetteuse. Elle prit donc naturellement le parti d'Alicia.

\- Aiden veut que j'écrive une rubrique spéciale potin pour le Roublard : Les dires d'Alicia !, cracha-t-elle en mimant des guillemets. Ça représente un boulot monstre et je ne vois pas comment m'en sortir. Andy, je sais que tu as cette réunion avec Dubois pour le banquet, mais, si tu pouvais y échapper pour me filer un coup de main, tu serais la meilleure amie de tous les temps.

Merlin, je déteste Alicia !

\- Le banquet ? rebondit Fiona, à qui l'on venait de tendre la perche.

\- McGonagall oblige Andy et Olivier à organiser le banquet de Gryffondor, grogna Alicia. Ils ont un tas de réunions obligatoires toutes les semaines.

L'expression de Fiona changea du tout au tout. Contrariée dix secondes plus tôt. Elle jubilait à présent et je dus résister à l'envie de lui lancer un sort.

\- Des réunions obligatoires, hein ?

Ma résistance à des limites.

* * *

 **Eh oui ! Vous ne rêver pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Il est assez court c'est vrai, mais c'est toujours ça n'est ce pas ? Bon alors, maintenant,j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise : vous venez de lire le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Oui, vous avez bien comprit, ceci est le dernier chapitre.**

 **La bonne nouvelle maintenant : il y a deux épilogues qui viendront clore l'histoire. Deux longs, très longs épilogues ! Le premier est déjà traduit et pré corrigé, j'attend la dernière correction pour le poster. Le second est encore en court de traduction ( j'en suis à 16 pages Word sur 23 ce qui est plutôt bien).**

 **Bref il vous restera donc c'est deux chapitres pour faire le plein de Andy et Olivier avant le point final. Snif snif...**

 **Dans le prochain vous aurez une dose hyper ultra méga énormisime de Andy et Olivier. J'espère pouvoir vous le poster bientôt. En attendant merci à ceux qui on prit le temps de reviewer à à tous les lecteurs en général ;-)**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je traduis actuellement une autre fanfiction, cette fois sur Pirates des caraïbes. Si le cœur vous en dit, venez y jeter un coup d'oeil, elle vaut vraiment le détour, j'avais adorer lire l'originale :-)**

 **Voilà il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne fin de journée.**

 **Bisous, bisous.**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande Minichoukette.**


	24. Épilogue : Journal intime d'Andy Partie1

**_Extraits du journal intime de Andy Wiles_**

 _16 novembre_

 _Mon plan infaillible est décidément beaucoup plus difficile à obtenir que je l'imaginais. Si Dubois y mettait un peu du sien aussi… C'est vrai, quoi ? Comme je suis la seule de nous deux à être emballée par cette histoire de bateau, je suis la seule à chercher une compagnie qui accepterait de nous louer un de leurs navires ! Si nous étions deux à chercher, je suis certaine que l'affaire serait bouclée depuis longtemps._

 _Je dois absolument trouver une solution qui s'avère irréprochable pour obliger Dubois à faire taire le papy sénile qui sommeille en lui et accepter que mon idée soit absolument supra méga génial !_

 _Mais peut-être que pour une fois, Merlin a entendu mes prières : hier soir, pendant que je dînais, j'ai entendu Nick Quasi-sans-tête se vanter des soirées incroyables qu'il organisait à bord d'un navire fantôme du temps des premières décennies de sa vie de revenant. J'ai passé la nuit et la journée à me renseigner sur le navire en question, ainsi que sur les autorisations nécessaires pour que nous puissions l'utiliser et le coût global de ce projet. Une fois mon plan terminé, je n'ai pas pu attendre de trouver Dubois et de le lui mettre sous le nez, c'est-à-dire : ce matin aux alentours de cinq heures._

 **FlashBack**

La porte claqua contre le mur avec toute la subtilité de deux cymbales qui s'écraseraient l'une contre l'autre et un concert de gémissements retentit dans la pièce.

\- Pas ça… ! marmonna une voix en provenance du lit le plus proche.

L'occupant jeta un bras sur son visage inconscient et il me fallut une seconde pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Gabe :

\- Maman… maman au secours ! Je veux pas…

Trop occupée pour perdre mon temps avec lui, je reportais mon attention sur le lit le plus éloigné, celui de Dubois, facilement identifiable à cause de la tenue de Quidditch étalée sur le coffre juste en face et le vernis à balai posé sur la table de chevet. Les rideaux étaient tirés et j'entamais une progression téméraire, manquant de trébucher sur pas moins de dix-sept objets non identifiés, posés à même le sol.

\- Par Merlin, c'est une chambre ou un parcours du combattant ? sifflai-je en atteignant le lit.

S'il m'a entendu, il n'en montra aucun signe. Pas un gémissement ni le plus petit bruissement de draps ne m'indiquaient qu'il pouvait s'être réveillé. Je me demandai brièvement si Dubois était le genre de personne qui a un sommeil lourd.

Je crois que, j'étais sur le point de le découvrir :

\- Sourit et ouvre les yeux ! m'exclamai-je en tirant d'un coup sec les rideaux écarlates.

Toutefois, à ma grande surprise, le lit était vide. Bon sang, les draps n'étaient même pas défaits ! Je fronçai les sourcils et me penchai pour scruter l'obscurité, quand soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter à une bonne vingtaine de pieds dans les airs.

\- Merde !

Je me retournais et vis Dubois debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux ébouriffés, la peau humide, vêtu de rien d'autre qu'une pauvre serviette drapée autour de ses hanches.

Il fronça les sourcils, apparemment consterné par ma présence, je demeurais interdite, la bouche ouverte dans ce qui restera à jamais le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie.

\- Je… Tu… Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà réveillé ?

\- Dans le scénario, je pense être celui qui doit poser les questions, il me semble.

Naturellement, je me mis sur la défensive :

\- Quel genre de question ?

\- Je ne sais pas, commençons par quelque chose de simple comme : qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Oh… la ferme ! marmonna quelqu'un dont la voix endormie me fit beaucoup penser à celle de Zach Davies.

Il jeta un oreiller en direction de Dubois, mais le manqua d'au moins dix pieds.

Je reportai mon attention sur le gardien et lui répondit :

\- Je suis venue te donner ça.

D'un geste, je repris l'imposant dossier que j'avais laissé tomber sur son lit et le lui montrai.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ceci, grognai-je tout en avançant à grandes enjambées vers lui — en prenant garde à ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol — pour planter le dossier contre son torse. C'est le meilleur projet de banquet que tu auras l'occasion de lire de toute ta vie.

Il arqua un sourcil, amusé par l'excès de confiance que je dégageais. À présent que je me trouvais tout près, je pouvais sentir les effluves de son gel douche et je dus résister à l'envie d'inspirer profondément pour m'emplir les poumons de cette odeur enivrante.

\- Tu vas le lire, et tu vas l'adorer.

Il m'adressa une moue moqueuse :

\- Vraiment ?

Mon regard se fit menaçant :

\- Seulement si tu tiens à la vie. Bonne nuit.

Je me détournais et m'éloignais d'un pas incertain vers la sortie. Ma démarche peu assurée dénotait sérieusement avec mon attitude de salope hautaine et sûre d'elle.

\- Tu sais que c'est le matin ? fit-il remarquer alors que j'arrivais enfin à la porte.

Pour toute réponse, je me contentai de claquer la porte derrière moi dans un bruit fracassant.

\- Maman… je ne veux pas aller à l'école… entendis-je Gabe gémir derrière la porte close.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

 _Idiots._

 _3 décembre_

 _Trois jours. Il aura fallu trois interminables jours de bras de fer supplémentaires entre Dubois et moi pour qu'il se décide finalement à admettre que mon projet est parfait ! Je suis certaine qu'il s'en était rendu compte dès le début, mais qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'essayer de trouver quelques critiques à faire. Mais finalement, il a reconnu que mon plan est infaillible._

 _Bon, il ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur, mais je crois qu'au fond je l'ai impressionné. Il devait être persuadé que je n'allais pas réussir à monter un projet en tout point parfait sans son appui, mais je lui ai finalement démontré le contraire et je n'en suis pas peu fière._

 _Nous sommes donc allés montrer notre projet au professeur McGonagall qui, non seulement fut ravie de voir que nous avions trouvé un terrain d'entente, mais en plus, notre (mon) idée de bateau l'a totalement conquise et elle s'est empressée d'approuvé notre projet !_

 _Dorénavant, nous nous retrouvons tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, dans les cuisines pour continuer de planifier le banquet. Je n'avais pas idée de la quantité de travail à prévoir ! La décoration, le buffet, la musique, les couleurs… Néanmoins, ces séances intensives de travail nous ont plus ou moins rapprochées… bon, pas de la façon dont nous avons été proches à une époque, mais, parfois nous laissions quelques détails sur nos vies nous échapper. J'ai par exemple appris que Dubois ne boit jamais de thé et qu'il préfère le café, qu'il apprécie la lecture (même si elle n'a aucun rapport avec le Quidditch incroyable !), qu'il envisage de postuler dans les équipes de réserve de ses clubs favoris après les ASPICS, et que dès sa sortie de Poudlard, il prendra un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. De mon côté, je lui avais avoué ne pas encore savoir ce que j'allais faire de ma vie, mais je songe de plus en plus à me tourner vers le journalisme sportif, que je déteste les chats, mais que j'adore les chiens, et que je suis allergique à la noix de coco._

O _n peut donc plus ou moins conclure que nous sommes devenus amis. Enfin, je crois. Pour être honnête, être amie avec Dubois n'est pas aussi naturel qu'avec Fred, George ou encore Gabe. Mais je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Demain, nous devons nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard. McGonagall nous a obtenu une autorisation exceptionnelle pour que nous puissions acheter les décorations nécessaires pour le banquet. J'espère que cette sortie se passera aussi bien que nos dernières réunions._

 **Flashback**

\- Cette femme nous a volés ! Non, mais tu as vu combien elle nous a fait payer ?! Parce qu'elle a vu que nous ne sommes que deux pauvres étudiants elle s'est octroyé le droit de nous escroquer ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je t'ai dit que ma belle-mère est Magevocate ? Crois-moi, elle ne paie rien pour attendre. Je vais l'assigner à la Cour Suprême de… je ne sais pas encore laquelle, mais ma belle-mère saura surement. Et bientôt, elle devra payer pour qu'on vienne à nouveau dans sa boutique de pacotille. Je…

Mes mots moururent sur mes lèvres lorsque je remarquai que nous venions d'entrer dans le magasin de crèmes glacées le plus célèbre de la région.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous chez Fortarôme ?

\- Si je dois continuer à t'écouter pleurnicher, j'ai besoin de quelque chose contre la migraine, m'expliqua-t-il platement.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il doit faire -10 dehors, fis-je remarquer en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine tout en refusant de faire un pas de plus.

\- Et ?

\- Et, la crème glacée n'est pas réputée pour ses vertus chauffantes.

\- Non ! C'est vrai ?

Puis, faisant mine de réfléchir il s'exclama :

\- C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça de la crème glacée alors ?!

\- C'est fou comme tu es drôle...

Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur puis se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'empara d'un menu qu'il détailla scrupuleusement. Honnêtement, quel genre de cinglé a envie d'une glace en pleine tempête de neige ?

Distraitement, je laissai mon regard détailler l'espace autour de moi. Je n'étais pas habituée à voir cet endroit vide. Habituellement, Fortarôme était plein à craquer d'étudiants désireux de déguster une coupe de glace XXL, mais comme nous étions venus en dehors des sorties autorisées, l'endroit était totalement vide.

C'est alors que mon regard s'illumina face à cette révélation. Fortarôme était vide. Cela signifiait que la tasse de thé bleue géante l'était également !

Mon regard trouva immédiatement le coin où une demi-tasse de thé géante, bleu ciel, renfermait une petite table entourée par des coussins multicolores, et comme je l'avais prédit, elle était délicieusement vacante.

\- Oh ! Par Merlin, je n'y crois pas, pleurai-je.

J'ai vaguement conscience de l'excès de ma réaction, mais je dois d'abord vous expliquer : cette table n'est jamais vide !

Jamais.

Depuis plus de cinq ans que j'étudie à Poudlard, je n'avais pas une fois, eu la chance de siéger dans la tasse de thé. Elle était toujours assiégée par des touristes ou des étudiants plus chanceux, ce qui n'avait fait que décupler mon désir de faire un jour de cette table mienne. Même pour un court instant.

Et désormais, j'en avais la possibilité ! Elle était disponible et rien que pour moi pour autant de temps que je le voulais.

Ai-je le droit de dire « Amen » ?

Ma mauvaise humeur s'était envolée et je bondis jusqu'à la tasse géante et rentrais à l'intérieur par une petite porte dérobée.

J'étais dans la tasse !

Aussitôt, je me laissai tomber sur les coussins rembourrés qui en jonchaient le fond. C'était plutôt agréable. Certes, on y était un peu à l'étroit, et j'ignore comment des groupes de cinq personnes, voire plus, pouvaient y tenir sans être les uns sur les autres, mais c'était quand même génial !

Cette journée était une réussite, car je pouvais désormais dire que je m'étais officiellement assise dans la tasse de thé géante de Fortarôme !

\- Oh Merlin.

Je levais les yeux pour remarquer que Dubois avait passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la micro porte. Il tenait une tasse dans chaque main d'où s'échappaient une légère fumée et une dose impressionnante de crème fouettée.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie.

Je me renfrognais et lançais un regard désolé à ma tasse géante.

 _Mais non ma pauvre, il ne voulait pas se montrer insultant_ , pensai-je.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi penses-tu que je plaisante ? C'est la tasse géante !

\- Justement, dit-il d'une voix traînante qui me donna l'envie merveilleusement mature de lui tirer la langue. Autrement dit, la plus grande nullité de Pré-au-Lard.

Bien décidée à rester campée sur ma position, je croisai les bras et répliquai :

\- Eh bien, tu peux toujours aller t'asseoir ailleurs, mais moi j'ai attendu des années pour pouvoir m'asseoir à cette place, donc je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Il me dévisagea un instant, son regard agacé contrastant avec le sourire amusé qu'il tentait désespérément de dissimuler.

\- Tu es ridicule.

Mais il consentit finalement à me rejoindre en prenant soin de fermer la petite porte derrière lui.

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas amusant ! me plaignis-je en me poussant pour lui laisser assez de place pour s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit promptement.

Une vague de chaleur déferla en moi lorsque je sentis son corps aussi proche du mien, mais j'étais déterminée à l'ignorer et mis un maximum de distance entre nous.

Il était inutile de compliquer davantage les choses.

\- Cet endroit est loin d'être confortable, se plaignit-il, et j'étouffais à grande peine un rire à la vue de ses jambes qu'il avait été obligé de replier, car elles étaient décidément bien plus longues que le diamètre de la tasse. Sérieusement, les gens font vraiment la queue pour entrer là-dedans ?

\- Les gens qui mesurent moins de six pieds le font en tout cas.

\- Tu veux dire six pieds et deux…

\- Ouais, ouais, l'interrompis-je en agitant la main.

Il se contenta de sourire s'attendant visiblement à ma réaction.

\- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant une des tasses.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait rejoint, je pris conscience qu'il m'avait commandé quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant mon froncement de sourcils. Est-ce qu'un chocolat chaud ne doit pas être consommé en hiver ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

Je tentais de réprimer les picotements dans mon dos en prenant la tasse chaude entre mes mains.

\- Je pensais que tu nous avais amenés ici pour manger une glace.

Il sourit :

\- Les crèmes glacées ne sont pas réputées pour leurs vertus chauffantes à ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Je parie que c'est une personne extrêmement sage qui te l'a appris.

\- L'une des plus sages que je connaisse, acquiesça-t-il. Même si elle pense que s'asseoir au fond d'une tasse géante est amusant.

\- Très bien alors premièrement : s'asseoir dans une tasse géante, c'est amusant. Et deuxièmement : personne ne t'a obligé à venir t'y installer. Si ça te déplaît tant, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller.

\- Tu as oublié de me remercier pour le chocolat chaud, a-t-il observé.

\- C'est drôle parce que j'ai aussi oublié de t'en demander un.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il en riant à gorge déployée. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi allergique aux remerciements. Tu es pas croyable.

\- Je ne suis pas allergique aux remerciements !

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude de te les adresser, rétorquai-je, sachant, au fond, qu'il avait raison.

\- Très bien, maintenant que la surprise initiale est passée…, dit-il en m'encourageant d'un petit signe de la main.

\- Tu es ennuyeux.

Il fronça le nez.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on remercie les gens Wiles…

\- Dubois, au cas où tu l'ignorerais, on n'est pas censé exiger des remerciements, c'est quelque chose de spontané à la base.

\- Je crois que ça commence par un « M ».

Je soupirai, mi-agacée, mi-amusée qu'il continuait à faire semblant de m'apprendre la phonétique du mot « merci ». Ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable par moment. Je récupérai un peu de ma crème fouettée sur mon doigt et l'étalai sur sa joue ce qui eut le mérite de le faire taire.

\- Merci pour le chocolat chaud Olivier.

Souriant, il essuya sa joue d'un revers de la main et planta son regard dans le mien :

\- Sérieusement ?

Puis plus rapide que l'éclair, il trempa son doigt dans sa propre crème fouettée et macula le bout de mon nez de la douce mousse blanche.

Malgré moi, j'éclatai de rire :

\- Tu es un gamin.

\- Mais j'ai gagné.

\- Gagner quoi ?

\- Le droit d'exiger que nous sortions de cette tasse, a-t-il annoncé en se redressant tant bien que mal.

\- Si tu y tiens tant alors, vas-y ! Moi je commence seulement à prendre mes aises, répliquai-je en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins moelleux et en prenant pour la première fois une gorgée de ma boisson.

Mes yeux se fermèrent de plaisir alors que je savourais le gout délicieux du chocolat noir. J'adore le chocolat noir. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour que…

Puis, lentement, mes yeux s'ouvrirent et mon regard se posa sur Dubois. Il m'observait avec une expression amusée.

\- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un délice, répondis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Du chocolat noir ?

\- C'est meilleur.

\- C'est vrai.

\- C'est aussi ton préféré.

J'ai tenté de réfuter mon sourire, mais c'était peine perdue, vaincue, je lui demandai :

\- Comment as-tu su ?

Il renifla.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Depuis que nous avons commencé la préparation du banquet, tu fais au moins trois allers-retours aux cuisines et chaque fois tu en reviens avec au moins six barres de chocolat noir planquées dans ton sac.

\- C'est faux !

Incrédule, il arqua un unique sourcil.

\- Enfin, pas six en tout cas.

\- Ça ne change rien.

 _12 décembre_

 _Bon sang, et dire que dans une semaine, le banquet aura lieu. Cela me semblait encore tellement loin. Et pourtant nous y voilà. Je dois reconnaître que Dubois et moi avons fait un travail remarquable. Il reste encore pas mal de choses à planifier, mais dans l'ensemble nous sommes quasiment près._

 _Je suis bien contente de voir que nous réussissons à travailler main dans la main pour ce projet. Nous nous serrons les coudes en quelque sorte et je suis ravie de voir que malgré quelques petites joutes verbales et taquineries que nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de faire, nous nous entendons vraiment bien. Si l'on m'avait dit une telle chose quelques semaines plus tôt, je n'y aurais jamais cru et j'aurais fait interner à Sainte Mangouste l'investigateur de ces affabulations._

 _Mais voilà, ce matin, j'ai eu une altercation avec Fiona. Fiona qui m'a accusé de m'approprier Dubois. Non, mais, on aura tout vu. D'après elle, ils sont dans une sorte de relation « exclusive » et je m'immisce soi-disant dans leur histoire. Non, mais... cette fille est folle, je ne savais même pas qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. J'en doutais même au départ, mais aujourd'hui j'ai pris le temps de les observer du coin de l'œil et ils semblent… proches. Ils rient tous les deux, sont souvent ensemble pendant les intercours et prennent leurs repas côte à côte. J'ai d'ailleurs entendu quelques élèves de notre maison affirmés qu'ils sortiraient ensemble depuis presque deux semaines._

 _Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Dubois ne m'en a pas parlé ! Nous sommes amis non ? Et les amis se confient_ _ce genre de choses !_

 _Non, je ne suis pas jalouse, comme je le dis, Dubois et moi ne flirtons plus ensemble et nous sommes amis de la façon la plus platonique qui soit, mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas parlé de son histoire avec Fiona ?!_

 _Ce que je n'assimile pas, c'est comment il a pu tomber dans les mailles du filet d'une fille aussi manipulatrice et perfide que cette Fiona !_

 _Du coup, notre réunion de ce soir fut un peu plus tendue que d'habitude. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ses cachotteries, mais comme je ne veux pas lui en parler, je me suis contentée d'être froide et distante (je sais... c'est puéril... mais je préfère ça que de l'entendre me vanter les mérites et qualités inexistantes de sa nouvelle petite amie)._

 _J'ai pourtant gardé espoir que cette histoire ne soit pas vraie et basée sur une simple rumeur totalement infondée, mais avant que nous nous quittions ce soir, Dubois m'a demandé avec qui j'irais au banquet. Je ne m'en étais pas encore préoccupée, mais de son côté, il semble ne pas avoir perdu de temps… Je vous le donne en mille, il a proposé à Fiona de l'accompagner._

 _18 décembre_

 _Je reviens à l'instant du banquet…_

 _Finalement, je m'y suis rendue avec Gabe (avec la ferme intention de pousser Alicia dans ses bras), mais j'ai été tellement occupé que je l'ai à peine vu._

 _Malgré tout, j'ai gardé un œil sur mes deux blondinets préférés qui ont passés la moitié de la soirée à se chercher des noises et à se provoquer, pour finalement passer l'autre moitié à flirter ouvertement ensemble._

 _En milieu de soirée, il y a eu une prise de bec entre l'une des bénévoles, Charlotte, et les fantômes qui avaient insisté pour être de la fête. Charlotte qui, paniquée, s'était enfermée dans un placard à balais dans la cahute (eh oui ! J'ai appris des tas de choses avec les propriétaires fantomatiques du navire)._

 _Bref, je m'y suis rendue pour la calmer, mais à mon arrivée, l'endroit était désert. En scrutant les alentours, j'ai accidentellement glissé sur le sol poussiéreux et j'ai vainement tenté de me rattraper à une étagère, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est faire tomber un sceau (forcément rempli d'eau), qui a lamentablement atterri sur ma tête. Et qui a choisi pile ce moment pour arriver ? Je vous le donne en mille : Dubois._

 **Flashback**

La première chose que je perçus fut son froncement de sourcils alors qu'il tentait de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir, puis, lorsque son regard se posa sur moi et qu'il me reconnut, c'est la surprise qui prima sur tout le reste :

\- Andy ?

J'ai posais le sceau un peu plus loin et je tentais de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes boucles sombres, histoire de garder un minimum de dignité.

\- Oui ?

Ce simple mot fut bien difficile à sortir, tant j'étais mortifiée, et voir Dubois contracter ses lèvres dans le but de cacher son hilarité ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux qui quelques minutes plus tôt tombaient autour de mon visage en un magnifique rideau lisse et brillant. Angelina allait me tuer lorsqu'elle verrait les deux heures de travail acharnées réduites à néant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demandai-je avec un peu plus d'aplomb.

\- Je voulais savoir où avait bien pus disparaitre ma collaboratrice à dix minutes du discours que nous sommes censés donner, dit-il en détaillant l'espace confiné autour de nous.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller Olivier, je serais revenue à temps. De plus, si quelqu'un a pris un malin plaisir à disparaitre la moitié de la soirée, c'est plutôt toi.

Une boucle récalcitrante que j'avais pourtant passée derrière mon oreille tomba au milieu de mon visage et je la repoussais d'un geste vif.

\- Je ne te surveille pas Andy, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas oublié, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'une fois de plus la boucle résistante venait barrer mon visage. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter depuis mardi et pour être honnête, tu n'es pas exactement une princesse de ponctualité.

D'un geste rageur, je repoussais une fois encore la mèche de cheveux tout en répliquant d'une voix tout aussi impatiente :

\- Et tu n'es pas vraiment le prince de la tolérance, je… argh !

Cette fois, je jurais que dès mon retour au dortoir je couperais cette maudite mèche qui revint chatouiller mon nez.

Je levai la main, prête à la repousser violemment, mais à ma grande surprise, une poigne légèrement rugueuse m'en empêcha.

Mes yeux clignèrent de confusion, puis mon regard se posa sur mon poignet autour duquel les doigts de Dubois étaient enroulés.

Je me renfrognais : j'avais toujours cette maudite mèche devant les yeux, mais avant que je puisse le lui faire remarquer, je sentis son autre main effleurer mon front, tandis qu'il venait coincer la mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille qui cette fois, resta sagement à sa place : traitresse !

C'est drôle la sensation que peut procurer l'effleurement du lobe de l'oreille…

Je levais le regard et fus surprise de voir son visage bien plus proche qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant.

Ses yeux brillaient de la couleur ambrée du whisky et une chaleur étourdissante semblait émaner de lui pour réchauffer tout mon corps :

\- Ton manque de patience est vraiment incroyable.

Ma peau s'électrisa au son de sa voix douce et intimement basse :

\- Un peu comme ton non-respect de l'espace personnel ? Je suis capable de remettre une mèche de cheveux en place moi-même Dubois.

Je le forçais à relâcher mon poignet et m'éloignais au maximum de l'espace exigu qui me le permettait, tout en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine priant pour que la brulure laissée par ses doigts sur ma peau s'estompe.

\- Quelqu'un semble de mauvaise humeur, fit-il remarquer en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Peut-être parce que quelqu'un est trempé et a froid ?

\- Que fais-tu ici de toute façon ? demanda-t-il en ignorant la remarque.

\- Je pensais y trouver quelqu'un.

Son regard se fit instantanément plus dur et l'éclat qui l'illuminait un instant plus tôt avait disparu. Pendant une seconde, je fus déconcertée par sa réaction, mais une fois que je me remémorais mes paroles, hors contexte, je compris aussitôt : il pensait que j'attendais un garçon.

Son expression froide et distante ne fut rien comparés à la douche froide que ses paroles m'infligèrent :

\- Toujours en train de monter un dossier sur les placards à balais à ce que je vois.

L'insinuation à peine voilée me blessa, mais je décidai de garder une attitude calme et de ne pas le laisser voir à quel point son ton m'affectait.

Après tout, s'il pouvait avoir Fiona, je pouvais moi aussi avoir quelqu'un.

Même si, techniquement, ce n'était pas vrai.

\- Eh bien, ma première expérience fut assez décevante, je suis donc tentée de réessayer.

Je faisais ostensiblement référence à la nuit où nous avions été tous les deux enfermés dans un placard non loin de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Son regard se fit plus sombre et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie.

\- C'est drôle.

Je haussai simplement les épaules, l'air indifférent :

\- Pas vraiment. Juste honnête.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que tes gémissements indiquaient pourtant le contraire…

\- Il n'y a jamais eu le moindre gémissement ! m'exclamai-je, incapable de masquer la note d'hystérie dans ma voix.

Il sourit, satisfait de ma saute d'humeur et ravi de constater qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible :

\- Je suis certain d'avoir entendu un gémissement… ou deux.

\- Mouais, sans doute les tiens.

Son air rieur m'agaçait de plus en plus. Il avait visiblement quelque chose sur le bout de la langue, mais face à mon attitude agressive, il ravala ses paroles.

Nous restâmes là durant plusieurs minutes dans un parfait silence, lui affichait toujours son sourire narquois et moi une moue agacée.

L'ambiance entre nous changea pourtant progressivement. Je pouvais le sentir. Je sentais le poids des non-dits qui subsistaient entre nous, les mensonges, les rancœurs, le manque flagrant de communication entre nous et surtout, la proximité de nos deux corps dans cet espace sombre et confiné. Les petits poils dans ma nuque et sur mes avant-bras se hérissèrent lorsqu'il inclina lentement la tête sur le côté. Son regard était énigmatique et semblait caresser mon visage. Je surpris ses yeux en train de s'attarder sur mes lèvres et mon pouls s'accéléra.

Sentant que j'étais sur le point de perdre le contrôle, je me raclai la gorge ce qui sembla le ramener sur terre. Il s'éloigna et son attitude se fit aussi distante que les quelques mètres de distance qu'il venait de mettre en nous.

\- Eh bien, je suis navré d'interrompre tes projets, mais nous avons un discours de remerciement à faire.

 **Fin du flashback**

 _Au final, le reste de la soirée c'est plutôt bien déroulé. Aucun drame ne vint troubler notre petite fête et tout le monde paru emballé et bien s'amuser. McGonagall est d'ailleurs venue nous trouver pour nous féliciter de notre travail (nous avons d'ailleurs été récompensés par 25 points chacun !)_

 _Après son départ, Olivier et moi nous sommes un peu détendus et avons un peu parlé. Les tensions de notre dernière conversation semblaient s'être évaporées, jusqu'à ce que Fiona décide de rappliquer pour quémander l'attention de son cavalier. Après quoi, j'ai préféré m'éclipser plutôt que de devoir supporter leurs roucoulades d'amoureux._

 _Je sais, je sais ! Je suis injuste et certainement immature, mais ce serait se mentir que de prétendre de les voir ensemble m'enchante. Je crois que pour le bien-être de tous et de ma santé mentale, il vaut mieux que je repasse en mode « distante » !_

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut... Il n'en reste plus que 2. Un premier qui est près et le second que je dois finir de traduire (il est très très long .)**

 **Je poste bientôt la suite promit (la semaine prochaine peut être vendredi pour que vous commenciez bien le week end. J'espère que la lecture était agréable et que vous avez bien rigolé (pour ma part c'est un des chapitre que j'ai le plus apprécier de traduire car on y retrouve tout l'humour de Andy qui fait le charme de cette fiction je trouve ainsi le sale caractère des deux tourtereaux.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week end et vous fait plein de bisous !**

 **Vôtre délicieusement sucrée, douce et gourmande, Minichoukette !**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Extraits du journal intime de Andy Wiles_**

 ** _29 Janvier_**

 ** _Mon mode « distant » n'est pas passé inaperçu. Ni par Olivier ni par mes amis. Mais, si Olivier ne m'a fait aucune remarque sur le sujet, ce n'est pas le cas des filles. Elles n'arrêtent pas de me questionner sur le sujet, de faire des petits sous-entendus par-ci par-là. Alicia y va plus franco et répète que je devrais sauter au cou d'Olivier pour une séance de bisous, histoire de me calmer un peu. Inutile de préciser ce que je lui avais répondu des centaines de fois quand elle m'a parlé de sa soi-disant brillante idée._**

 ** _Elles ont fini par me lâcher il y a une semaine, mais je les ai surprises ce mardi, en train de parler avec Olivier au détour d'un couloir. Le pauvre semblait pris au piège, entouré par trois furies. Évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation. Angelina lui faisait un exposé — version première de la classe — de mon état, ma mauvaise humeur, ma perte d'appétit et ma morosité depuis plusieurs semaines. Katie accentua sur ma mauvaise mine, mon manque d'entrain et ma perte de poids. Alicia, qui n'est pas réputée pour sa diplomatie et son tact, résuma la situation en me décrivant comme une loque, un mollusque aussi gaie et pleine d'entrain que Rogue. La comparaison était loin de me flatter, et je me jurais d'aller en toucher deux mots à la concernée dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Bref... Elles lui ont déclaré que comme je n'allais pas très bien et qu'il était désormais mon ami, il était de son devoir de me parler et d'essayer de me remonter le moral._**

 ** _Je n'ai donc pas été surprise de le trouver à la fin du cours d'arithmancie ce matin, en train de m'attendre dans le couloir. Il ne s'était pas perdu en excuse où en bavardage inutile. Et il m'a avoué de but en blanc que nos conversations et nos joutes verbales lui manquaient. Il ignorait pourquoi j'étais devenue aussi distante avec lui et qu'il ne me demandait aucune explication sur le sujet, mais qu'il avait envie qu'on repasse du temps ensemble. Avant que j'eus le temps de répondre, il m'a proposé que nous nous retrouvions ce soir, après le couvre-feu histoire de « rattraper le temps perdu ». J'ai hésité à accepter, mais finalement cette soirée pourra prouver à tous (et à moi par la même occasion) que je suis capable d'être juste amis, avec lui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être excitée. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir… mais j'angoisse aussi._**

 ** _30 Janvier_**

 ** _Bon, il est environ cinq heures et je viens juste de regagner le dortoir. Heureusement qu'on est samedi et donc qu'il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui. La nuit dernière a été… indescriptible. Comme prévu, Dubois et moi nous sommes retrouvés et j'ai proposé que nous allions dans la tour d'astronomie. De son côté, il avait prévu une soirée dans notre salle commune qui... à cette heure-ci était déserte. Mais j'ai finalement eu gain de cause et il m'a suivi (en trainant un peu des pieds certes), jusqu'à la tour. Il avait amené avec lui une couverture et un jeu de cartes, et nous avons commencé à jouer à la bataille tout en discutant et plaisantant. J'avais vraiment l'impression que nous rattrapions le temps perdu et je me sentais bien. À un moment, nous avons commencé une sorte de jeu dans lequel nous définissons ce que sont des amis. Au début, cela commença par des choses plutôt innocentes comme :_**

 ** _Les amis écoutent Britney Spears ensemble, pas vrai ?_**

 ** _Les amis prennent des cuites ensemble, hein ?_**

 ** _Les amis se distraient mutuellement pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie, n'est-ce pas ?_**

 ** _Mais, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, le ton de notre conversation devint plus grave et c'est là qu'une chose à laquelle je n'attendais vraiment pas s'est produite : Olivier à commencer à s'ouvrir au sujet de Claire._**

 ** _Il m'a raconté toute l'histoire. Absolument tout. Ce dont il a été témoin, l'enquête qui a suivi, les longs mois durant lesquels sa mère fut incapable de le regarder sans éclater en sanglots._**

 ** _Ses aveux m'ont bouleversé. Je me rends compte de la force de caractère dont il a dû faire preuve pour surmonter ce traumatisme et la culpabilité dont il a été le martyr durant toutes ces années._**

 ** _Mais cette conversation provoqua autre chose en moi : j'ai commencé à culpabiliser. Je culpabilisai de le voir s'ouvrir sur ce sujet si dramatique, et de faire semblant de ne pas déjà être au courant. Bon, certains détails, comme le passage au sujet de sa mère, m'étaient inconnus, mais je connaissais l'histoire dans ces grandes lignes._**

 ** _J'ai failli le lui dire. Tout lui avouer. Mais à ce moment, il m'avoua qu'il n'avait pas parlé de sa sœur depuis des années et qu'il était content de s'être confié à moi. Comme je n'ai pas voulu gâcher ce moment, je me suis tout simplement tu, et l'ai laissé finir sa confession. Puis après de longues minutes de silence, j'ai finalement pris la parole._**

Flash Back :

\- Les amis se font des câlins, pas vrais ? murmurai-je en gardant le regard rivé sur mes mains.

Pendant quelques instants, il n'a pas répondu, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, je doutai même qu'il m'ait entendu. Puis, sans un mot, il tendit son bras qu'il enroula autour de mes épaules avant de m'attirer contre lui dans un geste à la fois ferme et d'une extrême douceur.

J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Mes mains s'agrippaient à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il cala son menton au sommet de ma tête et notre étreinte fit naître pas moins d'une douzaine d'émotions différentes en moi : la chaleur, la tristesse, l'hésitation, la culpabilité…

\- Hey, murmura-t-il en levant une main pour caresser tendrement mes cheveux.

L'horreur me gagna lorsque je réalisais que j'étais en train de pleurer et que j'étais incapable de m'arrêter.

\- Tout va bien, chérie.

Sa voix était faible et sonnait comme une douce musique apaisante à mon oreille. Voir que j'étais en train de pleurer dans les bras du garçon qui avait traversé une terrible épreuve, et qu'il essayait à présent de me consoler m'embarrassa au plus haut point. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider ou alléger sa peine, je me sentais impuissante. Alors qu'il était celui qui avait besoin d'être réconforté, c'était lui qui me consolait, c'était tout lui ça : penser aux autres avant lui.

\- Merde, pourquoi je pleure ? demandai-je d'une petite voix, mortifiée.

\- Qui a dit que tu avais besoin d'une raison ?

Merde, est-ce que je venais de sangloter ?

\- Arrête ça.

\- Arrêter quoi ? murmura-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Ça ! De te montrer si…

Je cherchai mes mots pendant un instant, mais ne trouvant pas le terme adéquat, j'abandonnai et lui lançai un regard impuissant.

Il me regardait, perplexe, et je remarquais qu'il avait refermé sa main sur la mienne. J'étais totalement perdu. Partagée entre le désir d'être dans ses bras et le besoin d'air qui me faisait suffoquer. Merde, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

\- Andy…

\- Non, ça va… c'est juste…

\- Andy.

\- Sérieusement, arrête…

\- Andy.

Merlin, j'arrivais à peine à respirer. Je n'arrivais plus à parler ni à penser de façon cohérente. J'avais beau inspirer profondément pour tenter de me calmer, c'était comme si l'air n'arrivait pas jusqu'à mes poumons et restait bloqué à mi-chemin. C'était donc à ça que ressemblait l'hyperventilation ?

Je sentis deux mains fermes se poser sur mes épaules pour me forcer à rencontrer ses yeux noisette qui manquèrent de me faire défaillir. La simple vue des mille nuances ambrées de ce regard brulant calma en partie ma petite crise d'angoisse. Dubois semblait tellement inquiet. La bouche entrouverte, il paraissait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Alors, il inclina la tête jusqu'à ce que son front touche le mien. Pendant de longues minutes, aucun de nous ne bougea ni ne parla. Nous étions si proches. Son souffle se mêlait au mien et ma respiration saccadée au début, commença à calquer son rythme sur la sienne, plus lente et plus profonde.

L'une de ses mains vint effleurer ma joue à l'endroit où une larme avait subitement stoppé sa course.

\- Les amis…, chuchotai-je d'une voix cassée. Les amis s'embrassent, non ?

Ces quelques mots étaient terrifiants. Ils pouvaient tout changer. Tout ce pour quoi nous avions travaillé, tout ce à quoi nous avions été confrontés : les disputes, les rancunes, les tensions, les angoisses, les blessures. Sa réponse avait le pouvoir d'effacer tout cela.

Je sentis ma main se contracter sur ma joue.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour m'observer, et son regard me fit trembler.

\- Non, murmura-t-il, son souffle caressant mon visage.

Et, sans avertissement, il déposa le plus léger, le plus doux, le plus tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. C'était comme si elles avaient été effleurées par une plume. La caresse avait été si rapide que je crus presque qu'elle n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

\- C'est justement la raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas amis.

Et, avant que je puisse répondre, sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne. Brûlant, affamé, ce baiser était à l'extrême opposé du précédent. Un feu éclata en moi. Mon sang devint aussi brûlant que de la lave qui consuma le peu de logique ou de raison qu'il me restait. Nous n'étions plus que deux personnes s'embrassant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Et qui ne voulaient rompre ce contact sous aucun prétexte.

Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à ma clavicule avant de remonter jusqu'à ma gorge qu'il dévora de baisers ardents.

C'était trop, trop vite.

Je me retrouvais victime d'une sorte de surcharge sensorielle. Mes mouvements étaient hors de contrôle, ma respiration saccadée. Mon Dieu, je n'avais encore jamais rien éprouvé de tel. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, résonnait dans tout mon être. Mon cerveau avait comme subi un court-circuit, et seul le bonheur à l'état pur subsistait.

Ce sentiment de plénitude, de joie intense, de paix intérieure… Ce manque que seules les lèvres d'Olivier pouvaient combler… cela ressemblait à…

De l'amour ?

Non, impossible. L'amour c'était pour les autres. L'amour, c'est bon pour les filles comme Katie qui croient au coup de foudre et aux couples qui s'aiment toujours plus chaque jour, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

C'était tout simplement ridicule. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'Olivier et moi on soit amoureux.

 _Oh, merde... j'ai besoin d'air_ , pensai-je. _Ou d'une thérapie_.

\- Olivier, parvins-je à murmurer alors qu'il effleurait de ses dents ma gorge. Dubois… on ne doit pas…

Sa bouche revint sur la mienne pour m'empêcher de finir ma phrase. Avant cet instant, j'ignorais que le comportement possessif et bourru d'Olivier pourrait tant me plaire… Ses mains agrippaient mes cuisses comme pour me souder à lui. J'étais certaine qu'elles porteraient les marques de ses doigts pour plusieurs jours…

Perdue au milieu des soupirs, des gémissements, des bruits de langues, emprisonnées dans un état d'hébétude totale, je me retrouvais, sans trop savoir comment, allongée sur la couverture. Olivier était au-dessus de moi. Clouée au sol, j'oubliai tout. Toute protestation mourut et fut remplacée par une faim dévorante pour ce garçon qui autrefois mon bourreau, était devenu ma drogue.

Il reprit possession de mes lèvres et son genou se fraya un passage entre mes cuisses. Mon corps se cambra sans que je sache trop comment.

Trop de vêtements, trop de tissus.

Aveuglément, j'arrachai sa cravate et envoyai les premiers boutons de sa chemise voler au loin. La vue de son torse imberbe m'arracha un regard concupiscent. Sa peau était d'une douceur infinie sous ma paume et je ne résistai pas à l'envie d'arracher les derniers boutons qui tombèrent sur le sol en délicieux tintement.

Au diable l'amour, je le voulais. J'avais envie de lui. Je le désirais comme je n'avais jamais rien désiré de ma vie.

Ses mouvements se firent plus lents alors, je déposais un premier baiser sur son torse, puis un deuxième, et un troisième… aucun centimètre carré n'échappa à ma vigilance. Je voulais connaitre par cœur ce corps qui me faisait frémir. Il m'arracha à ma divine étude en m'embrassant avec passion. Puis, lentement, il commença à défaire les boutons de mon chemisier un par un.

Le contraste entre sa façon de me dévêtir et la manière un peu moins raffinée que j'avais utilisé était frappant, mais il y avait quelque chose de terriblement séduisant dans sa façon de faire. C'était lui qui menait la danse, il me dominait et j'adorais ça.

Lorsqu'il termina, ma peau était littéralement brûlante sous ses doigts et bientôt, sa bouche explora ce nouveau territoire qui lui était offert. Mon pouls s'accéléra et mon cerveau était en bouillie. Lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent ma poitrine par-dessus mon soutien-gorge, je ne résistais pas et un long gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

Qu'étions-nous en train de faire ?

Bon sang, je m'étais rendue à cette soirée en pensant prouver que nous pouvions être de simples amis et maintenant, nous étions à moitié nus dans la tour d'Astronomie !

\- Qu'est ce que nous faisons ? demandai-je soudain en me redressant sur mes coudes pour lui adresser un regard paniqué.

Il leva la tête et son regard rencontra le mien. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux voilés par la même fièvre que celle qui me consumait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi… moi… nous… on est censés être…

Le mot « ami » me resta en travers de la gorge, mais il comprit malgré tout.

\- Amis ? demanda-t-il.

Le coin de sa bouche s'arqua en un délicieux sourire qui me fit chavirer.

\- Chérie, nous étions condamnés à échouer sur ce point.

Pour la première fois, ce petit surnom ne semblait ni moqueur ni insultant. Non, il semblait terriblement sincère et même si cela me transportait de joie, la panique me gagna.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et c'est alors que je brisais définitivement cet instant en lui avouant la seule chose que j'aurais dû lui taire :

\- Je savais pour Claire.

Son visage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du mien. Son regard doux et insouciant devint confus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je…

Je tournai la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

\- J'étais déjà au courant pour l'attaque de loup-garou, avant que tu m'en parles.

Un lourd silence accueillit mon aveu et une tension pesante nous entoura jusqu'à ce qu'il secoue la tête, incrédule :

\- Mais… comment diable as-tu été au courant ?

\- Ce n'est pas… commençai-je, mais il m'a interrompu.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu savais depuis combien de temps ?

Je grimaçai, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et son regard devint froid :

\- Depuis combien de temps Wiles ?

L'entendre m'appeler par mon nom de famille me pinça le cœur, mais je répondis néanmoins :

\- Depuis la fête de la victoire.

Ses yeux se tintèrent d'une colère sourde et il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à la déverser sur moi, mais soudain il se figea, réalisant visiblement quelque chose qui me dépassait :

\- Est-ce que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit ? C'est ça la vraie conversation que nous avons eue ce soir-là ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Jamais je ne t'aurais menti à ce sujet !

\- Vraiment ? Parce que tu sembles avoir pris un putain de plaisir à faire semblant de ne rien savoir quand je me suis confié à toi il y a dix minutes. Ton jeu d'actrice me laisse sans voix, ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

\- Je n'ai rien prétendu, tentai-je de lui expliquer. Ce n'est pas comme si je savais tout… juste…

\- Merlin, je me suis fait force pour enfin m'ouvrir à toi, et toi, tu savais depuis plus de deux mois ! Navré de t'avoir dérangé avec mes histoires Wiles.

\- Olivier…

\- Tu veux savoir à quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai eu suffisamment confiance en quelqu'un pour lui parler de cette page de ma vie ? C'était Zach Davies en troisième année. Quatre ans Andy ! Quatre putains d'années et j'arrive à choisir la fille qui connaissait déjà toute l'histoire, mais, trouvait qu'il serait tellement plus drôle de me pousser à me confier à elle.

L'indignation me gagna :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire !

\- Oh vraiment ? Alors, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

\- Parce que !

\- Parce que ?!

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses !

Sa colère fut remplacée par la confusion la plus totale, alors que j'étais au comble du désespoir :

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se produise Olivier. J'ai fait tous ces trucs débiles de distance et d'amitié parce que je… je ne voulais pas te la rappeler.

Son regard vacilla sous la surprise et il m'étudia pendant de longues secondes. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était dure :

\- On n'a jamais parlé ce soir-là n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Donc ton refrain sur « soyons juste des amis » c'était des conneries ?

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire que oui.

\- Je le savais, dit-il avec amertume.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir, Dubois, je pensais juste que ça rendrait les choses plus faciles, rétorquai je.

\- Rendre les choses plus faciles ? Tu as raison, c'est sûr que ça nous a vraiment aidés.

\- Ça a fonctionné pendant un temps, soulignai-je, de plus en plus agacée malgré moi par son ton accusateur.

\- Loin de là.

\- Écoute ! J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour toi ! m'exclamai-je exaspérée.

\- Et c'est justement ce que je déteste dans cette affaire ! s'écria-t-il si fort que les murs semblèrent trembler. Putain Andy ! Tu me connaissais à peine à ce moment-là ! Il a suffi que tu entendes cette histoire sur ma sœur et tout à coup, tu t'es dit que tu pensais savoir mieux que moi comment je devais vivre ma vie ? Voilà pourquoi je ne parle justement jamais de ma sœur avec les gens !

\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est bien plus compliqué que ça !

\- Non ! C'est toi et toi seule qui rendez les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont en réalité ! Par Merlin… tu as vraiment cru que tu me rappelais Claire ?

\- Eh bien, en quelque sorte, mais…

\- C'est pas croyable, souffla-t-il.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez comme pour faire passer un mal de tête lancinant.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que tu devais rester loin de moi à cause de ça ? Parce que je ne suis pas capable de juger moi-même ma stabilité psychologique, tu t'es dit que tu allais prendre les choses en mains ?

\- D'accord, dis comme ça, ça sonne comme…

\- Exactement ! Comme ce que c'est compliqué ! Tu as pris une décision pour moi, sans mon consentement parce que tu pensais que je n'étais pas capable de savoir ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi, me coupa-t-il en haussant le ton une fois de plus.

\- Ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention ! Je voulais faire les choses bien ! m'alarmai-je en sentant des larmes de frustration perler au coin de mes yeux. Merde Olivier ! Tu m'as dit que je te rappelais Claire. Qu'étais-je censée penser ? Tu peux être agacé. Tu peux me dire que j'ai agi sans réfléchir, mais arrête de t'en prendre à moi comme si j'avais voulu te faire souffrir. Crois-le ou non, mais j'ai agi en pensant le faire pour le mieux !

\- Je ne suis pas en colère après toi à cause de ça, grogna-t-il en verrouillant son regard dans le mien. Si tu voulais qu'on soit amis, tu aurais pu simplement m'en parler et je t'aurais écouté, j'aurais même probablement été d'accord avec toi. Ce que je ne peux pas supporter, c'est que tu as élaboré ce mensonge dans le but de faire « ce qui est le mieux pour moi ». Je ne suis pas une personne brisée que tu dois analyser ou prendre avec des pincettes Andy !

Les paroles de Katie me revinrent en mémoire et je me remémorais ses mises en garde à ce sujet.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Claire, évidemment, il y a des moments où tu me la rappelles, mais il y a aussi des moments où Alicia me la rappelle, tout comme Katie ou Angelina. Beaucoup de personnes me font penser à ma sœur, mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je dois me couper d'elles, ou cesser de vivre ma vie.

\- Alors… tu ne me vois pas comme elle ?

Il eut l'air perplexe :

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es dingue ou quoi ? Tu es bien trop exaspérante, imaginer une autre personne comme toi serait un véritable cauchemar.

Je ne relevai pas sa dernière phrase pour me focaliser sur la première. Ces quelques mots suffirent pour hotter tout le poids que j'avais sur les épaules. Ces derniers mois, être moi-même m'avait paru être un véritable fardeau, parce que je pensais qu'il voyait Claire chaque fois qu'il me regardait. Quelle idiote j'avais été !

\- Je suis vraiment stupide, admis-je après un moment en gardant le regard rivé sur mes mains.

\- Enfin, un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Par Merlin, tu m'as vraiment repoussé tout ce temps à cause de ça ?

\- Je…

Je me tus et repliai mes genoux jusqu'à poser mon menton dessus.

\- J'ai juste fait quelques hypothèses.

\- Oui, évidemment.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais voulu gâcher quoi que ce soit, je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je alors qu'il venait de poser une main sur mon front.

\- Tu viens de présenter tes excuses volontairement, je vérifie que ce n'est pas la fièvre qui te fait délirer.

Je lui lançai un regard signifiant : « c'est fou ce que tu es drôle », puis voulu chasser sa main toujours posée sur mon front, mais ses réflexes furent plus rapides et ses doigts de refermèrent autour de mon poignet.

Une multitude de petits papillons semblaient virevolter dans mon ventre et le fait que nous soyons toujours à moitié nus n'arrangeait pas les choses. S'il avait prêté attention à ce détail, Olivier n'en montra rien, son regard restant toujours rivé au mien.

\- Tu es la personne la plus frustrante que je connaisse, tu sais ? constatai-je.

\- Oui, et toi tu es aussi calme et apaisante qu'une balade dans le parc.

\- Tu te rends compte que si tu m'avais parlé de tout ça plus tôt, ça nous aurait évité beaucoup de soucis ?

\- Je n'avais aucune raison de t'en parler, nous n'étions même pas amis et…

\- Tu aurais au moins pus me dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi.

\- Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois, je…

\- Ouais, mais tu es tellement renfermé et méfiant, qu'il m'était impossible de savoir si tu disais la vérité, ou si tu étais simplement passé en mode : auto préservation.

Un silence suivit mes paroles, et je me rendis compte qu'il me dévisageait, agacé.

\- Tu comptes me laisser parler, où dois-je te faire taire par mes propres moyens ?

\- Désolée, murmurai-je, rougissante.

\- Putain, deux excuses en une soirée ! Tu es certaine de ne pas être malade ?

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent un peu tandis que je me renfrognais :

\- La ferme.

-Voilà, ça c'est la Andy que je connais.

\- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à dire ? demandai-je plus calmement (la chaleur de ses doigts autour de ma main me rendant bien moins rancunière que je ne le suis en règle générale).

\- Est-ce que tu vas me couper la parole ou…

\- Non !

Me rendant compte que je l'avais interrompu une fois de plus, je me mordis la langue :

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne t'interromprais plus.

Il soupira :

\- Eh bien, tout d'abord, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne mens pas, jamais en réalité. Bien souvent, ça m'oblige à éviter certains sujets, et parfois à mettre fin à une conversation de façon un peu brutale, expliqua-t-il tandis que son pouce dessinait de petits cercles sur mon poignet. Je comprends que je puisse paraître renfermé, et je sais que c'est frustrant par moment, mais je ne veux pas que tu croies que tout ce que je t'ai dit n'était que mensonges pour m'auto-préserver, comme tu le penses. Je suis ainsi : soit, je dis ce que je pense, soit je ne dis rien, il n'y a pas d'entre-deux avec moi.

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure tout en repensant aux arguments que j'avais contre lui. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je me rendis compte à quel point il s'était montré discret sur certaines choses de sa vie. Et sur comment j'avais mis cette discrétion sur le compte de l'arrogance.

\- Deuxièmement, ajouta-t-il en me faisant sortir de mes pensées. D'après toi, ce qui est la chose la plus ridicule dans ton analyse, je ne me suis pas ouvert à toi au sujet de ma sœur, parce que je la « voyais » à travers toi. Alors je vais tâcher d'être clair pour une fois : ce qui lui est arrivé définit une partie de ma personnalité et certaines réactions que je peux avoir, mais ça ne me définit pas en tant qu'individu. Lorsque tu fais ta petite routine suicidaire sur le terrain, je ne pense pas à elle ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, c'est à toi que je pense. Voilà pourquoi je ne voyais pas l'utilité de te parler de ce qui était arrivé à Claire, sachant que j'ai toujours su faire la différence entre vous deux. Je t'en ai parlé ce soir, parce que je me sens bien avec toi et suffisamment en confiance pour me confier sur le sujet, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un bout de temps. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Je ressassai ses explications pendant une bonne minute. Cependant, tout ce que je trouvais à dire fut :

\- Nous avons de graves problèmes de communication.

Il éclata de rire et je souris. Nous étions comme apaisés et l'ambiance s'en faisait ressentir. Je me raclai la gorge :

\- Alors…

\- Alors ?

Je ne dois pas me conduire comme une peau de vache irrationnelle et jalouse :

\- Au sujet de Fiona.

Il me lança un regard incrédule, surpris par ce brusque changement de sujet :

\- Quoi ? Fiona ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Dubois, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.

-Quelque chose de purement platonique, oui.

\- Justement non, ce n'est pas du tout platonique selon elle.

\- Andy…

\- Et, je sais que certaines personnes prônent les avantages de l'amitié avec bonus, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je ne veux pas de ça.

\- Andy…

\- Après ce qui s'est passé, ou a failli se passer entre nous il y a dix minutes, je crois que ce dont j'ai envie pour nous est assez évident, mais…

\- Andy…

\- … je ne suis pas certaine de ton avis sur la question. Je sais que je ne serais pas capable de m'effacer quand elle sera dans les parages. Je ne suis pas douée pour le partage. Je déteste partager en fait. Cela se résume donc au fait que tu dois choisir entre nous deux. C'est l'une ou l'autre. Moi ou…

Je fus interrompu lorsque sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, mettant un terme à mon ultimatum décousu. Tous mes arguments savamment préparés moururent et je me laissai emporter par le baiser passionné qu'il me donnait. Ses lèvres bougeaient lentement sur les miennes et l'une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma joue, qu'elle caressa tendrement.

Trop vite à mon goût cependant, il mit fin à notre baiser et posa son front contre le mien :

\- Tu es la personne avec qui il m'est le plus difficile d'avoir une conversation sur cette planète.

\- J'avais besoin de te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, répondis-je encore toute étourdie.

\- Je comprends, souffla-t-il en dessinant la ligne de ma mâchoire de ses doigts. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est à quel moment je t'ai donné l'impression que tu devrais me partager avec Fiona. Je n'ai aucune intention d'être partagé.

Il déposa un baiser aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume sur le lobe de mon oreille, avant de murmurer :

\- Je suis du genre possessif, ma chérie.

On pourrait penser que je trouverais humiliant d'être rabaissée au rang de possession, mais croyez-le ou non, je trouvais cela terriblement alléchant.

\- Alors, il n'y a rien entre Fiona et toi ?

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu.

\- Pitié, je ne te crois pas ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Putain, Andy ! On s'est peut être embrassé une ou deux fois, elle et moi, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Ça n'aurait jamais eu lieu si je n'avais pas eu désespérément besoin de me sortir de la tête une brunette horriblement têtue, qui semblait s'être donné pour mission de m'éviter à tout prix !

Son aveu me fit rougir et il me fallut faire appel à tout mon self-control pour ne pas sourire. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermais à plusieurs reprises, cherchant désespérément quoi dire. Mais je ne trouvais rien de mieux à répondre que :

\- Je ne suis pas horriblement têtue.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire franc :

\- Tu es une vraie tête en mule.

-Et toi, tu n'es qu'un âne, rétorquai-je amusée.

\- Tu sais que les mules sont mi-âne, mi-cheval, non ? Si je suis un âne, je suis littéralement ton papa.

\- C'est fou ce que tu es drôle...

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui :

\- Je suis très drôle.

La chaleur de son corps contre le mien fit exploser les dernières barrières dans mon esprit. Il me fit basculer sur la couverture et son corps recouvrit le mien tandis que sa bouche prenait possession de la mienne. Le soupir exaspéré que je poussai contre ses lèvres résonna plutôt comme un gémissement de plaisir, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

J'avais l'impression de baigner dans une lumière grisante. C'était comme si le poids que nous portions sur nos épaules depuis toutes ses années de disputes s'était miraculeusement envolé, emportant avec lui les non-dits. Nos sacs étaient vides, mais je me sentais rempli malgré tout. Remplis d'un bonheur et d'une plénitude que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour.

Nous étions simplement là où nous devions être, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **Voilà, enfin ils sont à la place qui leur est dû. Ce n'est pas trop tôt hein ?**

 **Bon alors il reste un dernier chapitre pour clore cette fiction. Un dernier épilogue moitié POV Olivier et moitié POV Andy. J'ignore quand je le posterais, mais vu la fin de ce chapitre je pense que vous ne serez pas aussi précé, car cette fiction pourrait très bien se cloturer ainsi.**

 **Néanmoins, j'espère pouvoir poster d'ici juillet afin que la page soit définitivement tournée et mon travail achevé.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras comblé surtout les coeurs romantiques comme le mien ;-)**

 **Votre délicieusement sucrée douce et gourmande Minichoukette**


End file.
